Lonesome Hearts FR
by pierard85
Summary: Traduction Bella 18 ans part dans l'ouest dans la petite ville de Cuiller Valley retrouver son frère Emmet après le déces de ses parents.Elle a toujours pensé que la Far West était comme ce qu'elle avait lu dans le Harper's Weekly suite du résumé au chap1
1. Chapter 1

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil**

**Voila je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction je vous précise juste que je n'abandonne **

**absolument pas la trad babies on their minds d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite **

**il est en correction chez ma beta, j'ai trouvé cette fiction sur un autre site et j ai tout de suite**

**adorée les chapitres ne sont pas très long se qui me permettra de poster assez souvent.**

**Résumé complet: Bella Swan 18 ans part dans l'ouest dans la petite ville de Cuiller Valley **

**retrouver son frère Emmet, après le déces de ses a toujours pensé que la Far West était comme **

**ce qu'elle avait lu dans le Harper's Weekly, Mais elle ne se rendait pas **

**compte à quel point les choses étaient sauvages et dangereuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit. Ce **

**passe au temps du Far west.**

**L'histoire est mis en Edward Bella mais on y retrouva Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Esmée, **

**Carlisle, Jacob ...**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 1

Bella était tranquillement assise dans la diligence, ses compagnons de voyage dormaient tranquillement à proximité. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de devenir ami avec l'un d'eux. Le vieil homme assis en face d'elle était toujours endormit et de la bave coulait sur son menton mal rasé et le gros homme assis à côté d'elle, un certain Mr Mallory, ne faisait rien mis à part la zyeuté. Elle jura qu'une ou deux fois elle l'avait vu prendre le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts.

Pervers.

Elle aurait souhaitait être encore dans le train. Il avait commencé à Chicago, mais il n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout. Peu à peu, les villes passaient, et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une autre ville, la ligne de chemin de fer était terminée alors elle avait opté pour cette voiture. Maintenant, elle entrait sur un territoire inexploré ...

... L'ouest sauvage ...

Elle se demandait à quel point c'était sauvage. Elle avait lu l'hebdomadaire Haper, qui le décrivait en un lieu d'anarchie remplis par les Indiens sauvages et par les bandits. Jusque-là, le paysage avait été plutôt aride et ennuyeux. Il n'y avait même pas un seul buffle en vue. Était-ce à ça qu'était maintenant destiné sa vie ? Aride et ennuyeuse?

Elle espérait que non, les lettres de son frère Emmett l'avaient amené à croire qu'il n'y avait pas un seul jour ennuyeux. Elle espérait que ce soit vrai. Sa vie à Chicago avait été à l'abri. Ses parents avaient toujours pensé qu'ils avaient le temps de la présenter à des gens dans la société quand elle serait plus âgé, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient réussit à faire était de la rendre timide et d'être incapable de faire face à d'autres personnes. Le seul avec qui elle était en mesure de s'ouvrir était Emmett.

Elle espérait qu'il serait heureux de la revoir après toutes ces années.

Il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient mettre en place une ligne télégraphique dans la petite ville près de son ranch, mais elle n'avait pas reçu un mot de lui pour lui dire que c'était en place et les lettres prenaient une éternité à arriver. Ainsi, après que leur mère et leur père soit mort d'une forte fièvre la semaine précédente, elle avait laissé à un ami de la famille dont elle avait confiance le fait de prendre soin de leurs biens et elle avait achetait un billet pour aller dans l'Ouest pour le retrouver. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Emmett était il y a six ans quand elle était encore une petite fille dégingandée de 12 ans et il s'était battu avec leur père au sujet de son indépendance et de vouloir « être son propre maître ». Leur père n'avait jamais pardonné à Emmet d'être partit, mais leur mère avait su qu'il avait fait pour le mieux. Elle avait toujours dit à Bella que son grand frère n'avait jamais été destiné à faire partie du monde des affaires comme leur père le voulait. Elle savait que sa mère avait secrètement soutenu le départ d'Emmett, allant jusqu'à lui donner une portion de son héritage pour qu'il puisse s'installer où il le voulait.

D'après les lettres qu'ils avaient reçus au fil des années, il semblait qu'il avait bien réussit par lui-même. Elle et sa mère avait entendu parler de la terre et du bétail, et elles avaient ri à la description qu'Emmett leurs avait faites de lui habillé dans un blouson long et chapeau de cowboy. Il était devenu encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques photos au fil des ans, mais il a affirmé que seul celui qu'il avait reçu quand elle avait quatorze ans était arrivé, elle pensa alors que les autres avaient du disparaitre quelque part pendant le voyage. Elle était différente maintenant, elle avait grandit et était devenu une belle jeune fille avec une peau de porcelaine, de grands yeux de biche, brun chocolat, et des lèvres pleines qui faisaient penser qu'elle faisait toujours la moue comme sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement plus épaisse que sa lèvre supérieure. Et, si elle était petite environ 1m60 elle avait des courbes aux bons endroits qui étaient mises en valeurs grâce au corset.

Allait-il la connaître? Allait-il la prendre dans ses bras?

Quand la diligance arriva dans la petite ville appelée Cuiller Valley, elle est devenue plus sûr d'elle-même. Lorsque M. Mallory a dit qu'ils étaient proches, elle se redressa un peu et regarda par la fenêtre. Maintenant, elle était très nerveuse.

La diligance a finit par s'arrêter à une station et le conducteur l'aida à descendre et à atterrir sur une plate-forme en bois. En regardant autour, elle a remarqué plusieurs regards de différentes personnes tournaient vers elle et elle eu l'envie soudaine de faire tourner une mèche de ses longs cheveux acajou autour de son doigt ou de lisser les plis de sa longue jupe de satin brun, mais elle entendit la voix de sa mère à l'arrière de sa tête lui disant de ne pas bouger, alors elle regarda autour d'elle en silence en attendant que ses sacs soit déchargés, ses malles ont été placé près d'elle sur la plate-forme.

Sur le moment elle se disait que venir ici n'était peut être pas un bon plan. Tout était différent. Les femmes ici se promenaient en robes de coton simple, c'était certainement les seul tissus à leurs disposition. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici avec sa belle robe brune en satin rehaussé de dentelle noire, un petit chapeau assorti, et des bottines noirs. Elle n'avait également aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse maintenant ou comment elle allait mettre la main sur son frère. Il lui avait dit que son ranch, le Big E, se trouvait quelque part au nord de la Cuiller valley, mais s'était la seule information qu'elle avait.

Toujours debout, elle vit la voiture s'éloigner en l'a laissant seul, bien que son compagnon de voyage était tout près, en parlant à un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir l'âge d'Emmet. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval et elle aurait pu le trouver beau si elle n'avait pas ressentit de sentiment de malaise quand elle le vit la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Rougissant vivement, elle se détourna et regarda autour d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui connaissait Emmett et qui serait capable de la conduire jusqu'à lui.

Elle commençait tout juste à ressentir un sentiment de panique quand elle entendit des bruits de pas sur la plate-forme en bois et elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge avant de lui dire : «Excusez-moi, madame, mais vous attendez quelqu'un? »

Elle se retourna et fixait une paire d'yeux bleus dans un beau visage souriant. Il avait les cheveux bouclés blonds qui lui tombait juste au niveau des oreilles et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il pointe son chapeau sur elle. Il semblait juste émettre un sens d'aisance et d'autorité. « Madame? » Elle rougit, en se rendant compte qu'elle le regardait et elle hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. J'espérais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me conduire jusqu'au ranch Big E». L'homme sourit en réponse, « Le Big E? Et bien, vous devez être la fille qui devait être envoyé pour Em. Nous ne savions plus quand vous deviez arriver. Je suis le Sheriff Whitlock, un ami d'Emmet. Je serais plus qu'heureux de vous y conduire. »

Emmett avait envoyé quelqu'un pour elle? Avait-il découvert ce qui était arrivé à leurs parents et sa lettre était peut être arrivés avant elle. Il fallait que ce soit ça. Qui d'autre aurait pu arriver pour Emmett?

« Je vous remercie, Sheriff Whitlock. J'apprécierais vraiment votre aide. »

L'homme cligna de l'œil et lui dit simplement: «Appelez-moi Jasper, madame »

Elle rougit en réponse et lui donna un sourire timide. « Seulement si vous m'appelez Bella. » Il ricana et hocha la tête. « Je vais aller chercher un chariot pour vos affaires et nous pourrons partir. »

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia de nouveau. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il passa devant son compagnon de voyage et le jeune homme avec qui il était et il fronça les sourcils en pointant son chapeau, « M. Mallory ... James. » Au ton de Jasper, elle pouvait dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. La tension était palpable.

ooooooooooooooo

**Fin du premier chapitre j'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que la traduction vous convient**

**Laissez moi une petite review pour voir si vous êtes intéressé d'explorer l'ouest sauvage**

**A très vite biz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil**

**Merci pour les review à:**

**Lucie62170, fifer, bichou85, emy13, feliciaD, soleil83, Joannie01,A Black 777, doudounord**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 2

Elle sentait que Jasper la regardait de temps en temps pendant qu'elle était assise à côté de lui à l'avant du chariot. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle avait une rougeur permanente qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, elle espérait seulement que l'ombrelle de dentelle noire qu'elle tenait cachait la couleur pourpre de ses joues.

Jasper et un de ses adjoints, Ben Cheney, l'avait aidé à charger ses malles à l'arrière du wagon. Pendant qu'elle se tenait là à attendre, elle remarqua que les gens continuaient à la regarder, au même moment Jasper l'aida à prendre place sur son siège. Il n'avait pas beaucoup discuté durant le voyage, mais avec le shérif le silence était facile plutôt que mal à l'aise.

Après un certain temps, à voir uniquement que la rase campagne, elle eu le courage de lui demander. « Sommes-nous encore très loin de Big E, Jasper? »

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. «Non, madame. Juste quelques miles de plus. Je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de vous y rendre. Em va être très heureux de vous voir. » Il semblait y avoir une sorte d'implication dans son ton, mais elle n'avait pas très bien saisit ce qu'il en était, elle l'a donc ignoré et a décidé de poursuivre sa série de questions. « Comment est le Ranch? »

Il lui jeta un regard étrange et fronça les sourcils à la question, mais il semblait ignorer tout ce qu'il pensait, quand il répondit. « Et bien, ça fait plusieurs milliers d'acres. Je ne sais pas combien de têtes de bétail il a, mais lui et M. Mallory sont les plus grands propriétaires des terres et les détenteurs de bovins dans le coin. » Il haussa les épaules et continua à regarder devant. D'une certaine façon elle a sentit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et elle s'en inquiétait en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, mais elle posa sa question suivante.

« Est-il heureux? »

Cette question fit sourire Jasper de nouveau et il hocha la tête. « Em est surement l'un des meilleurs garçon que je connaisse. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu malheureux sur quelque chose, et bien, sauf ... Ce n'a pas d'importance maintenant que tu es ici. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil à nouveau.

Elle se demandait si Jasper savait qu'Emmet était sa seule famille et elle sourit toute seul. Maintenant, elle était heureuse d'être venue. Son frère avait besoin d'elle tout comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Ils ont continué à Voyage dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Jasper l'a sortit de ses pensées en disant: «On arrive. Vous voyez la ferme? »

Elle regarda au loin et c'est la qu'elle vit une maison blanche de deux étages entouré de plusieurs bâtiments extérieurs et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'excitation. Elle allait voir Emmett, son gros ours. Elle sentit soudain un vertige comme si elle avait douze ans à nouveau.

Comme ils arrivèrent à l'avant de la maison, elle remarqua plusieurs hommes autour des bâtiments extérieurs qui semblait être des écuries, une grange, et d'autres petite structures dont elle ne connaissait pas l'usage. Quand Jasper descendit elle se tourna sur son siège, dos à la maison pour tout regarder

C'est quand elle entendit une porte grillagée claquer et entendit une grosse voix forte que son cœur s'accéléra. « Jasper! Que fais tu ici et qui as-tu amené avec toi? » Elle se tourna sur son siège et refoula ses larmes, quand elle posa les yeux sur son grand frère.

Emmett la regarda à peine en continuant son chemin et dit: «Bonjour ...», quand il tourna son grand sourire vers Jasper qui se déplaçait dans le wagon, mais quelque chose le frappa et il l'a regarda encore une fois, il murmura, « Bells? »

Avant qu'elle n'a pu dire un mot, il l'a tira de la charrette et la pris dans ses bras, en l'a serrant si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer et elle était sûre qu'il allait lui casser une côte, mais elle s'en ficha et elle l'embrassa, en sanglotant dans ses bras, ses pieds étaient au moins à 20 cm du sol.

La voix de Jasper coupa leurs retrouvailles et il dit à Emmet d'une voix traînante. « Et, là, je pensais l'emmener loin de toi. » ricana-t-il. « Tu avais peur qu'elle ne t'aime pas et que tu ne l'aimes pas »

Bella était complètement dérouté par les mots de Jasper et Emmett devint cramoisi, il essaya évidemment, de reprendre contenance. En prenant Bella à son bras, il se tourna vers Jasper, en lui donnant un regard noir. « Sheriff Whitlock ... ceci est ma _sœur _Bella Swan »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Jasper de rougir et il se tourna vers Bella, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il baissa la tête un peu en inclinant son chapeau. « Je suis ... Je suis désolé, madame. Je pensais que vous étiez ... » Emmett émit un grognement à côté d'elle en l'a prenant par les épaules, il l'a rapprocha de lui, Jasper fronça les sourcils. « J'étais confus, madame. »

«Exact tu confonds, Whitlock! » explosa Emmett.

Jasper marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et décida de remédier à la situation en déchargeant les affaires de Bella.

Quand à Bella, Emmett essuya ses larmes avec ses grosses mains douces et chuchota: «Bells, que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Maintenant, elle se sentait confuse. Jasper ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'Emmett l'attendait? « Maman ... maman et papa sont ... sont mort. » Elle éclata en sanglots et se sentit enveloppé dans les bras de son frère à nouveau quand il murmura: «Oh!, sissy! je ne savais pas. Je suis tellement désolé. » Elle pouvait dire qu'il avait envie de pleurer aussi.

Emmett n'avait peut être pas eu de bons rapports avec son père avant son départ, mais il pensait qu'il avait le temps de revenir et d'arranger les choses. Maintenant, il savait que c'était trop tard. Reniflant il l'emmena à l'intérieur et demanda à sa gouvernante, Carmen, de préparer une tasse de thé. De sa voix rauque, il se tourna vers Jasper, qu'il avait été en mesure d'entendre, et dit: «Jas, tu peux laisser ses malles. Je vais faire venir l'un des gars pour qu'il les amène dans sa chambre plus tard. »

Jasper a juste hoché la tête, en regardant Emmett et sa sœur avec souci quand son meilleur ami prit la petite dame et la porta à l'intérieur, la berçant dans ses bras.

Quand il avait vu Bella au dépôt, il avait vu que c'était une vraie dame et après qu'il se soit présenté il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, une telle jolie chose. Il avait presque senti un serrement au cœur de jalousie quand elle lui avait parlé du Ranch Big E. Les dames, surtout les jolies, étaient rares dans ces régions, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'accrocher à la jalousie et plus que tout il était heureux pour son ami.

Lorsque qu'Emmett lui avait dit durant une nuit d'ivresse qu'il avait envoyé une note pour trouver une mariée par correspondance, il avait attendu que quelqu'un de la société se manifeste. Emmett n'avait jamais précisé qui était cette fille qui devait venir, il avait juste insisté sur le fait que c'était une dame, alors quand Bella était arrivé, en demandant après Emmet et le ranch, il était certain que c'était elle ...

Il l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil sur le chemin et il se demandait comme une si jolie fille pouvait être une jeune mariée par correspondance, elle s'était alors tournée vers lui et elle lui demanda des renseignements sur le ranch. Puis il a pensé qu'elle était une chercheuse d'or. Bien sûr, cette hypothèse a été piétinée quand elle lui demanda si Emmett était heureux. Peut-être Emmett avait trouvé une perle après tout.

Maintenant, il avait un peu honte d'avoir eu de tel pensées lugubres sur la sœur d'un des ses meilleurs amis. Il soupira quand il plaça la dernière malle sur le perron et décida de les laisser en paix. À l'heure actuelle il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il suffira qu'il représente des excuses plus tard.

ooooooooooooooo

**Fin du chap 2 **

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour l'arriver **

**de notre bel Edward**

**A demain pour la suite , je part au Gallop sur mon étalon traduire le prochain chap**

**Oubliez pas une petite review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil**

**merci à:**

**bichou85, emy13, feliciaD, Melicia, doudounord,Aliiice**

**non inscrits:**

**_lamue: Merci, normalement la suite devrait te plaire**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 3

Emmett amena Bella dans le salon et la plaça sur une belle chaise près de la fenêtre. Il était à peine entré dans cette pièce et ne voyait pas vraiment la nécessité de l'avoir, mais Carmen avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était nécessaire et, en général elle le frappa derrière tête quand il y allait et qu'il y amenait de la boue et de la poussière. C'était une salle pour les dames, elle l'avait toujours dit, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de dame ici ... jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais songé que ce serait sa petite sœur Bella.

Elle avait changé au fil des ans et, évidemment, les changements étaient pour le mieux. A cette idée il se renfrogna. Il allait avoir à garder son fusil avec lui vu comme elle était jolie. Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait se révéler comme ça?

Accroupie devant elle après l'avoir placé dans son siège, il essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts. « Ça va aller, Bells. Je vais prendre soin de toi. » Elle ne pouvait que faire un signe de tête et pleurer à ses paroles, il continua d'essayer d'essuyer ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils. « Je voulais te prêter mon mouchoir comme un gentilhomme, mais je n'ai pas été un gentleman au cours des dernières années et je crains que celui que j'ai dans ma poche arrière est plus sale que les draps d'une putain. »

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et ses yeux bruns s'élargir d'horreur. Sa propre expression reflétait celle de sa sœur qui écarquilla les yeux en laissant échapper un doux ricanement.

Il fronça les sourcils: «Et bien ... merde. » Sa large main se posa sur sa bouche, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait non seulement mentionné le mot putain en face de sa sœur, mais maintenant il venait aussi de jurer devant elle.

Elle entra dans un accès de fou rire alors, en se serrant le ventre quand elle vit son frère essayer de balbutier des excuses. «Je suis désolé, Bells! Je ne suis pas très bon en société! »

Elle continua à rire, mais réussit à se calmer « Oh, Emmett! Qu'est-ce que maman dirait? Son petit garçon parle ... sur les femmes de mauvaise réputation et il jure! »

Emmett passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et fronça les sourcils. « Je vais aller dire à Carmen de te préparer une tasse de thé. » Et, moi je vais aller boire un verre, Pensa-t-il. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en se levant et lui fit un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Assis là un moment Bella soupira et enleva son chapeau. Le mettant de côté, elle se lissa les cheveux et regarda autour de la pièce. Cette pièce ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère. Elle avait une touche féminine et délicate, et pendant un moment elle se demanda si cette Carmen était sa femme ... ou autre chose. Elle rougit à cette pensée, en empêchant son esprit de vagabonder trop dans cette direction.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de la cheminée et regarda les petites photos situé au milieu des vases de fleurs séchées sauvages. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la petite image qu'elle lui avait envoyée à ses quatorze ans ainsi que des photos de leurs parents et une autre d'entre elles ou ils étaient jeunes enfants. Emmett avait toujours le même sourire maladroit.

Elle allait atteindre la photo de ses parents quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle, en se tournant elle vit une vieille dame qui avait l'air d'être dans la cinquantaine entrer dans la salle portant un plateau de thé avec des biscuits. Elle était une jolie dame, malgré son âge, avec des cheveux noirs striés de gris attachés en chignon, une peau couleur d'olive, et des yeux verts. Quand elle parla elle avait un léger accent espagnol.

« Vous devez être Bella! _El Patron _parle de vous tout le temps, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais le plaisir de vous rencontrer! » La dame posa le plateau sur une petite table, elle s'approcha et enveloppa Bella dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Bella rougissait et l'étreignit en retour et chuchota «C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer, madame. »

La dame eut un petit rire, «Appelez-moi Carmen. » Elle lui caressa la joue. « Vous devez avoir faim ? Venez-vous asseoir et manger. Je suis désolé je n'ai rien de plus à vous offrir que des petits pains, ton frère a mangé tous les biscuits que j'ai fait c'est un vrai puits sans fond! » Elle dirigea Bella vers un siège. « Asseyez-vous! Asseyez-vous! J'ai envoyé ton frère se laver les mains. Ce garçon oublierait de se laver la moitié du temps si je ne lui rappelais pas. » Elle commença à servir un peu de thé à Bella. « Vous vous asseyez et manger! Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est frais et je vais en préparer plus pour le dîner. Bien sûr, vous aurez certainement envie de vous baigner et de vous reposer un peu. Ay, Qui me rappelle, je dois mettre un peu d'eau à chauffer, pour que vous puissiez prendre un bain et il faut que j'envoie Tyler chercher le jambon fumée. »

Bella resta assis là, les yeux écarquillés, regardant le remue-ménage que faisait cette femme.

Comment une personne pouvait avoir autant d'énergie, elle n'avait pas pu placer un mot. Avant même que Bella puisse sortir un mot de remerciement Carmen se hâta de sortir de la pièce en appelant un certain Tyler. Elle sourit toute seul en se disant que Carmen était exactement le type de personne qui pouvait garder son frère entre de bonnes mains.

En soulevant sa tasse de thé, elle prit une gorgée et sourit. C'était juste la façon dont elle l'aimait, un peu trop doux pour la plupart des gens. Laissant l'arôme dériver à son nez, elle l'inhala puis pris une autre gorgée. Elle n'en n'avait pas consommés depuis un bon moment. Ayant M. Mallory l'a regardant durant tout le trajet lui avait fait perdre l'appétit. Reprenant un biscuit, elle le grignota et laissa sortir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle émietta le biscuit dans sa bouche et le laissa fondre.

Emmett avait observé sa réaction depuis l'entrée de la pièce et ria. « Attend de goûter à ses cookies _pan de polvo_ (ca doit être une spécialité je n'ai pas trouvé de signification). Ils sont si bons, ils vont te faire pleurer. »

Bella rougit d'avoir été prise en gémissant, mais elle sourit à son frère et prit une autre gorgée de thé. « Elle m'a dit de ne pas partager les biscuits », a-t-elle menti. Emmet s'ébroua, s'assis en face d'elle, et en prit quand même un. « Yeah, tu avais déjà l'habitude de me dire ça quand nous étions plus jeune et qu'il y avait du gâteau »Il cligna de l'œil et enfourna le biscuit entier dans sa bouche. Elle rit et fronça le nez, en en prenant un autre.

« Tu as l'air bien, Bells. Tu as grandi ... » dit il en trempant son biscuit dans le thé.

Elle rougit à ce compliment et haussa les épaules. « Ca devait arriver, je suppose »

Il s'ébroua, « J'aurais essayé de mon mieux de l'arrêter si j'aurais pu. Tu es la plus belle que nous avons vu depuis des mois et je vais devoir éloigner les hommes de toi avec mon fusil »

Bella ne pu que rougir en réponse et elle sirota un thé et changea de sujet pour ne pas s'embarrasser davantage. "Carmen semble être une force sur laquelle il faut compter. »

Le rire en plein essor d'Emmett remplissait toute la salle et il hocha la tête. « Un coup d'œil de cette femme pourrait effrayer les pire sal.. euh, pourrait effrayer un homme détournait du droit chemin » Il avait été sur le point de dire «salaud», mais il s'est rendu compte que ce ne serait pas approprié en face de sa petit sœur qui avait l'air si bonne à siroter son thé en face de lui. Dieu ça allait lui prendre un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

Bella sourit. «Elle te permet de rester dans le droit chemin, alors? »

Emmett ria. « Oui. »

Elle hocha la tête et demanda tranquillement, avec de nouvelle rougeur «Alors, il n'y a personne ... De spéciale? »

_Et bien, l'enfer_, Pensa-t-il. C'était exactement le sujet qu'il voulait éviter.

Au lieu de répondre, il prit un autre biscuit et farcit le tout dans sa bouche. . Il s'est presque étouffé en sentant une gifle à l'arrière de sa tête.

« _¡Cabrón!_ Je sais que votre _mamá_ vous a donné de meilleures manières maintenant que j'ai rencontré votre sœur ! »

Emmett a réussi à avaler le biscuit et il fronça les sourcils à Carmen, qui l'ignorait et regardait Bella.

« _M'ija_, Votre bain est prêt et Tyler vous a monté vos bagages. Allez vous installer et vous pourrez vous nettoyer et vous reposer avant le souper. »

Bella essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire à cette situation et hocha la tête. En se levant, elle se dirigea vers Emmett et se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue et sourit. Il lui fait un clin d'œil en réponse et sourit. « Allez, Bells. Je te verrais au souper. J'ai des choses à faire avant. »

Elle se retourna et suivie Carmen à l'étage qui bavardait.

ooooooooooooooo

**Petite review**

**la suite normalement demain biz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**takada87, bichou85, feliciaD, doudounord, choukchouquette, adore you, elo-didie**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 4

Rosalie Hale était malade et fatiguée d'entendre parler de la «petite beauté» qui était arrivé dans la ville cet après-midi. Elle était fâchée et parlait sèchement à plusieurs clients potentiel et quand l'un de ses habitués lui a dit de cesser d'être si « méchante » elle fronça les sourcils et se retira dans sa chambre à l'étage du saloon.

Aucun client signifiait pas d'argent. Pas d'argent signifiait qu'elle devrait travailler demain, malgré le fait que ce soit son jour de congé. Elle était censée passer toute la journée avec Emmett, mais maintenant que sa petite dame était arrivée, elle savait qu'elle allait être mise aux oubliettes.

Le plus triste, c'est que tout était de sa faute. Plus d'une fois Emmett Swan lui avait dit d'abandonner sa vie au saloon et de venir au Big E. Elle savait qu'il l'aimer, qu'il voulait l'épouser, avoir des enfants avec elle, mais il était un rêveur, et elle était réaliste. Il était l'un des hommes les plus riches de l'ouest et elle, elle était une prostituée.

La chose était qu'Emmett ne l'avait jamais traitée comme une pute. Il l'escortait et faisait des choses avec elle comme il le ferait avec une dame qui allait à l'église en ville. Habituellement c'était elle qui le détendait quand ça journée c'était mal passé. Au début, il avait protesté, mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Puis il lui demanda de l'épouser, au début elle pensait qu'il plaisantait, puis quand elle s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait pris sur elle et lui a dit non.

Elle ne voulait pas que lui ou tout autre enfant qu'ils auraient devait vivre avec les répercussions de son passé. Quand elle lui avait dit non, il ne l'a comprenait pas et ils s'étaient disputés au point que le shérif Whitlock est du venir les calmer. En fin de compte Emmett avait dû payer pour la destruction de la chambre. Demetri et Félix, les propriétaires du saloon, étaient furieux de voir les dommages fait à leur propriété, mais comme partout, l'argent arrangea tout.

Après cette nuit-là il avait cessé de lui demander.

Un mois plus tard il lui avait dit qu'il avait envoyé un courrier pour trouver une mariée par correspondance. Elle avait été blessé, bien sûr, mais elle savait qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose. Le plus triste, c'est qu'il venait encore la voir et lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

En se déplaçant dans sa chambre, elle commença à se déshabiller, et à se préparer pour la nuit. Les choses bougeaient encore en bas, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire face au monde ce soir. Maintenant que la future Mme Swan était arrivé, elle savait qu'il allait renoncer à elle. Emmett n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire du mal à quelqu'un, surtout qu'il était très attaché aux vœux du mariage.

Elle venait d'enlever ses bas quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Saisissant un drap du lit, elle l'enroula autour d'elle avant de demander à travers la porte, « Qui est là? »

Après un moment, juste au moment où elle pensait que la personne qui avait frappé était partit, elle entendit la voix d'Emmet. « Rosie? Rosie, c'est moi. »

Elle était plus que surprise et ouvrit la porte, elle a été à peine capable de parler, « Emmett, qu'est ce...» Avant qu'elle puisse finir, il était dans sa chambre, ses lèvres contre les siennes, il referma la porte derrière lui. Ses mains tirèrent sur le drap et il la poussa vers le lit.

Ses mains retirèrent ses vêtements et sa bouche et sa langue voyagèrent le long de sa peau, il enleva ses mains, le temps de défaire sa ceinture, de tirer sur son pantalon et de libérer ses hanches avant de la pousser contre la tête de lit et de plonger en elle avec un profond soupir. Ses propres crient remplissaient la chambre.

Puis ils bougeaient tous deux en aimant juste la sensation d'être réunis. Pour les deux c'était comme revenir à la maison.

En le regardant, elle pouvait voir l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ses yeux, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il l'embrassa en retour en restant toujours au-dessus d'elle, puis ils commencèrent à approfondir le baiser, leurs langues se goûtaient quand il recommença lentement à bouger ses hanches, il gémit quand il glissa dans son humide et cœur chaud.

Elle gémit un peu quand ses hanches commencèrent à se lever du lit, son corps le retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il poussait en elle. Il se sentait si bien, mieux que quiconque le serait ou ne le serait jamais. Chaque poussée était presque comme un mini orgasme. Quand il commença à se déplacer plus rapidement ses cris redoublèrent et il grogna et gémissait de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arc contre lui, en criant il libéra sa propre semence chaude en elle, ce qu'il la fit gémir.

Ils étaient tous deux là, à essayer de reprendre leur souffle. Sa main déménagea paresseusement jusqu'à l'un de ses seins et elle ria amèrement et chuchota: «Je suppose donc que miss parfaite ne pouvait pas t'aider? »

Emmett l'a regarda confus. « Quoi? »

Le poussant hors d'elle, elle poussa un soupir et se frotta l'entre jambe, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la marque que lui avait fait le frottement de son pantalon et de sa ceinture. « Merde Emmett. Tu sais que je déteste être marquée! »

Il avait l'air encore plus confus maintenant et il s'excusa «Je suis désolé, Rosie »

En soupirant, elle lui prit la tête. « Rentre chez toi, Emmett. » Se détachant de lui elle alla au lavabo et commença à se nettoyer, elle entendit le grincement du lit quand il se leva pour se rhabiller.

En soupirant, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais, Rosie? » C'était comme si il n'arrivait jamais à la rendre heureuse.

«Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait, Emmett »

«Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? » Il fronça les sourcils.

Sans le regarder, elle continua «Suis-je censé continuer à ouvrir mes jambes pour toi pour toujours ? Ou seulement jusqu'au mariage? Est-ce que la petite dame est frigide? C'est ça? »

«Petite dame? Putain mais de qui parles-tu, Rosalie? »

Maintenant, il perdait son sang-froid, il ne l'avait jamais appelé Rosalie.

« Oh arrête, Emmett! Je sais tout au sujet de votre petite fille qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à nous faire à chacune une faveur et rentre chez toi, prend la sur le canapé et baise la plutôt que moi idiot. Au moins, tu n'auras pas à payer pour ça. »

Emmett savait que c'était la colère qui parlait et pas elle, mais il ne put empêcher la colère monter à l'intérieur de lui, surtout depuis qu'il savait de qui elle parlait et ce qu'elle insinuait.

La saisissant, il la retourna pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage, il la secoua un peu, ses traits parfaits étaient déformer par la colère. « Lâche-moi, merde! »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant, écoute-moi, Rosalie Hale! Tu ne parleras plus jamais de cette façon d'elle. JAMAIS! Tu me comprends? »

Elle se détacha de ses mains et siffla. « Pourquoi pas? Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu glisses ta queue dans sa chatte qui t'attend? »

Il l'a saisit de nouveau, ses doigts étaient serré si fort que ça laisserait certainement des ecchymoses et il siffla. « C'est Bella. La fille qui est arrivé ici aujourd'hui, c'est ma sœur Bella et je venais pour ... Je ... Je venais pour... »

Il avait voulu présenter sa Rosie à Bella.

Putain à quoi pensait-il?

Il lâcha prise, secoua la tête et partit sans un mot.

ooooooooooooooo

**et voila on en sait un peu plus sur rosalie**

**la suite des demain**

**n oubliez pas petite review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**bichou85, takada87, feliciaD, Titie, doudounord, Galswinthe, choukchouquette**

**non inscrit:**

**_lilly: Merci pour ta review, toujours la légendaire jalousie de arrivera au chap 7**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 5

Bella avait remarqué qu'Emmett était calme au souper ce soir-là et quand elle lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui avait un peu sourit et lui a simplement dit que c'était le «business». Elle avait hoché la tête et était resté silencieuse pendant qu'elle mangeait son délicieux repas que Carmen avait préparé pour eux.

Emmett regardait sa nourriture et mangeait tranquillement. Le simple fait qu'il mangeait à peine suffisait à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui demanda doucement, « Emmett, je n'aurais peut être pas du venir? »

Il leva les yeux, surprit et cligna des yeux, «Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » Soupira-t-il il nettoya sa bouche avec sa serviette et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Bells. J'ai juste beaucoup de chose dans la tête. Je suis content que tu sois ici. » Tendant la main, il lui serra la main. « Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas eu la chance de beaucoup parler. » Il n'avait même pas demandé comment leurs parents étaient morts. Il savait que Bella avait sans doute vécu beaucoup de choses, gérer la mort de leurs parents, prendre les dispositions pour venir ici. Il se sentit un peu coupable que sa sœur ai eu à traverser toutes ces choses alors que lui était assis là, à bouder à propos de Rosie.

«Parle-moi de ce qui c'est passé ici jusqu'à ce que j'arrive »

Ca a fini par une conversation assez courte: après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Il l'avait fait rire quand il lui décrivait certaines des singeries que faisaient les hommes qui travaillaient au ranch. Elle était heureuse qu'il ai eu une bonne vie ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais mis à part ça il semblait heureux.

Après que la table fut débarrassée il s'installa avec elle dans le salon et lui dit en riant « C'est la troisième fois que je mets les pieds dans cette pièce aujourd'hui. Je ne suis jamais venu autant en un an » Il se versa un verre et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Carmen avait déjà allumé les lampes à huile dans la pièce et elle était rentré chez elle pour la nuit, son mari, Eléazar, le contremaître d'Emmett, devait l'attendre.

Assis dans un silence confortable, il lui demanda tranquillement, « Qu'est-il arrivé à maman et papa, Bells? »

Elle savait que cette question arriverait à un moment ou un autre elle soupira et lui répondit doucement. «Ils ont attrapé une sorte de fièvre. Tout le monde m'a dit que j'étais chanceuse de ne pas être tombé malade, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas très chanceuse, » dit-elle doucement.

Emmett mit tranquillement son verre de côté et lui tendit la main. « Ne dit pas ça Bells. J'ai besoin de toi »

En le regardant, elle sentit les larmes menacer de déborder à nouveau, « je ne veux pas être un fardeau, Emmett. »

Emmett soupira et l'a prit sur ses genoux. « Tu ne l'ai pas, Bella ... jamais. »

Appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, elle pleura. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de pleurer depuis que ses parents étaient morts. D'abord, ils avaient été malades et elle avait essayé de prendre soin d'eux. Puis, après leur mort, elle avait dû prendre les dispositions pour eux, leurs biens, et son voyage. Mais, maintenant, elle pouvait le faire son frère la berça et lui murmura avec des larmes dans la voix «Nous allons prendre soin l'un de l'autre maintenant »

Finalement, elle s'endormit en pleurant et il l'a porta dans la chambre que Carmen lui avait préparé.

Il était un peu perdu sur ce qu'il fallait faire, ne voulant pas la déranger, mais ne voulant pas la laisser dans ses vêtements non plus, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il la déshabille.

Passant sa main sur son visage il pensait appeler Carmen, mais il détestait le faire alors qu'elle était chez elle avec Eléazar. Enfin, il décida qu'il était préférable de la réveiller, il la secoua légèrement et murmura: « Bells, réveilles-toi. Tu dois te préparer pour la nuit. »

Elle avait l'air confus et groggy pendant un moment puis elle acquiesça, elle se redressa et commença à bâiller. Elle a commencé à tourner autour de la salle, en essayant de trouver les choses dont elle avait besoin pour aller au lit, il eu un petit rire et quitta la salle la laissant faire.

Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, elle les rangea, mit sa chemise de nuit et se brossa les cheveux, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla, s'habilla et descendit, elle pensa qu'il était encore tôt, mais quand elle entra dans la cuisine Carmen lui sourit et lui dit qu'Emmett était déjà partit depuis deux heures.

« Oh. Je suis désolé de l'avoir manqué, » répondit Bella en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Carmen sourit. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, _m'ija_. Il a dit qu'il serait de retour pour le déjeuner afin qu'il puisse vous faire visiter cet après-midi. Maintenant voulez-vous un petit déjeuner? » Elle n'a pas attendu que Bella lui réponde pour lui faire cuire quelque chose. « Tout le monde est tellement excitée de vous rencontrer. Mon Eléazar est l'un deux. La plupart d'eux sont à l'heure actuelle avec les troupeaux, mais vous allez les rencontrer quand ils reviennent dans un mois ou deux. Vous devriez les voir quand ils reviennent après y avoir été si longtemps ! Il ressemble à ... »

Bella n'a pas écouté la moitié de ce que lui disait Carmen, elle regarda autour de la grande cuisine. Il était évident que c'était le cœur de la maison, contrairement au salon. Elle émit quelques sons, pour montrer à Carmen qu'elle était toujours à l'écoute, puis elle commença à manger son copieux petit déjeuner qui avait été mis en face d'elle.

Elle pouvait être heureuse ici. Elle en était à peu près sûre. Elle et Emmett était de nouveau proche comme si il n'avait pas été séparé pendant six années. Carmen était une femme douce et de ce qu'elle avait entendu des histoires d'Emmet, et des divagations de Carmen, tout le monde à Big E semblaient former une grande famille. Elle espérait juste qu'elle y trouverait sa place.

Quand son repas fut fini, elle a offert d'aider Carmen à nettoyer, mais la femme l'a chassa en lui disant que c'était son travail.

« Et bien, je crois que je vais aller explorer un peu, » répondit Bella.

Carmen hocha la tête et sourit: «Vous avez raison, _m'ija_. Il suffit juste de rester à proximité de la ferme. Il est facile de se perdre si vous allez loin. J'ai entendu dire que la première fois que votre frère est venu ici, qu'il s'était perdu. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de ferme et de bâtiments à l'époque, mais quand même. Je vous jure que cet homme est comme un enfant, mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Il a un bon cœur et tout le monde ici le sait. » Carmen s'arrêtait rarement pour reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'elle parlait Bella sauta sur l'occasion de lui parler pendant une de ses rares pauses. « Je vais rester tout près, au cas où Emmett me cherche. »

Dévalant les marches du porche arrière, elle se sourit à elle-même

ooooooooooooooo

**Je vous posterais un autre chap un peu plus tard dans la journée**

**j'espère que l histoire vous plait toujours chap-2 avant l'arrivé d 'edward**

**oubliez pas une petite review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**doudounord, bichou85, takada87, ema974, olivia59350, mmccg, elo-didie, choukchouquette, ****Galswinthe, Titie,**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 6

Emmett était près des enclos situé à un mile de la ferme. Il avait un pied appuyé sur l'un des échelons inférieurs de la clôture, il s'appuya contre un des échelons supérieurs, il regarda les bovins qui gambadaient .Ils espéraient que les vaches reproduisent quelques bonnes têtes de bétail avec les bœufs de son troupeau.

Aujourd'hui, le travail était facile, il suffisait simplement de déplacer de l'élevage dans un enclos après l'entraînement qu'ils venaient de faire. Demain serait une question totalement différente. Ca serait un travail de dur labeur de fournir une cinquantaine de nouveaux ajouts. Certains personnes lui ont dit qu'il pouvait attendre un jour ou deux. Il y avait des petits éleveurs qui étaient des hommes honnêtes, mais qui était préoccupé par l'autre homme important de cette région ... Mallory. Dieu l'homme ferait mieux de se cacher. Ce bâtard avait essayé de lui voler quelques un de ces nouveaux animaux. Son bétail était devenu sa priorité absolue.

Il observa que certains des cowboys qui conduisait le bétail veillait à ce que tout soit prêt pour l'image de marque du ranch. Il y avait les lassos, le bois pour le feu, les pots de graisse pour aplanir les marques sur les vaches faites avec une plante amère pour les empêcher de se lécher, puis il y avait les marques elles-mêmes. Il était fier de leur symbole un grand E qui s'étendait au delà des frontières d'un petit cercle.

Tout le monde savait ce que cette marque voulait dire. Elle était faite pour marquer son bétail, mais elle était aussi un symbole de qualité. Elle montrait qu'il avait réussit par lui-même, qu'il avait la vie dont il rêvait et avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ... ou presque.

A cette pensée, son esprit se tourna vers Rosie à nouveau et il fronça les sourcils et modifia la façon dont son chapeau de cow-boy était posé sur sa tête. Il avait été attiré par sa beauté parfaite dès la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir sa compagnie pour une poignée de dollars, mais il voulait plus que ca. Il ne voulait pas seulement son corps, il voulait son cœur.

Elle avait déjà était la sienne et qu'il soit damné elle avait tout piétiné.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas besoin de lui?

Renfrogné, il repoussa la clôture et commença à s'éloigner de l'enclos. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à elle et qu'il se concentre sur d'autres choses. Sa petite sœur était arrivée et il était désormais responsable de son bien-être. Merde il ne savait pas ce que ca signifiait, mais il n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Il pensa aussi qu'il devait trouver une dame pour être sa femme.

Ce qui était triste, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire quand elle arriverait ici. Il avait rédigé et envoyé une annonce pour une jeune mariée dans une brume de douleur et d'ivresse après avoir réalisé que Rosie ne dirait probablement jamais oui à sa proposition . Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait déjà reçu trois lettres de trois filles différentes. Il avait lu les deux premières lettres par curiosité. La première était une vieille dame qui lui disait simplement qu'elle était fatiguée de ses enfants et de son mari et qu'elle voulait une nouvelle vie. La seconde était d'une femme qui tentait d'envoyer sa fille loin d'elle. Il avait ressentit un peu de dégoût que quelqu'un puisse traiter sa famille de cette façon. Lorsque la troisième lettre arriva, il s'est dit que ça allait être une autre âme désespérée.

Il avait été surpris par la personnalité joyeuse, et douce qu'il ressentait à travers ses écrits.

_Cher Monsieur,_

_J'ai vu votre annonce dans un bout de journal que j'allais utiliser pour allumer un feu et elle a attiré mon attention. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire ma lettre et de me considérer comme une future épouse._

_Maintenant, je suppose que je devrais vous parler un peu de moi. Je vais commencer par une description physique. Les hommes peuvent prétendre qu'ils sont intéressés, en substance, et même si je ne doute pas qu'ils sont, ils sont attirés par l'emballage extérieur avant tout. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis petite je mesure à peine plus de cinq pieds en hauteur. J'ai de longs cheveux brun foncé, des yeux verts, et certaine personne me qualifie de jolie. J'aurais bien voulu vous faire parvenir une photographie, mais comme c'est coûteux et que je n'ai aucune garantie que je vais obtenir un quelconque rendement d'un tel investissement, je ne veux pas perdre mon argent durement gagné. Bien sûr, si cela finissait par aboutir je n'aurais aucun problème à en faire parvenir. _

_Je travaille actuellement en tant que maîtresse d'école et j'ai une quinzaine d'étudiants d'âges différents. Bien que tous ne soient pas faciles, j'aime ce que je fais. Malheureusement, la situation est devenue intolérable en raison de ma sympathie envers les nègres. J'insiste sur le fait que nous devons les éduquer de façon égale et cela m'a causé pas mal de problème._

_Je suppose que je devais vous le faire savoir. Je ne changerais pas ma façon de penser pour qui que ce soit et si la politique mentionnée ci-dessus vous offense ou vous dégoûte, alors je suppose que je n'entendrais pas parler de vous à nouveau. Si vous n'avez pas de problème avec ma politique ou, oserais-je l'espérer, vous vous sentez de la même façon, alors je crois que nous nous entendrons bien ensemble._

_Je veux une nouvelle vie loin de la peine constante ici, monsieur. Je veux une maison. Je veux mes propres enfants. Espérons que l'amour fera partie du lot, mais seul le temps sera en mesure de le dire. Bien que je ne sois pas au courant de votre mode de vie, s'il vous plaît soyez assuré que, malgré ma petite taille je suis une travailleuse acharné et je ne me dérobe jamais _

_J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles. Si je n'en ai pas, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour trouver ce que vous recherchez._

_Cordialement,_

_Mary Alice Brandon _

_Post-scriptum Je préfère être appelé Alice, mais comme il s'agit d'une introduction formelle j'ai senti qu'il convenait d'utiliser mon nom au complet. _

Il décida que s'il devait épouser une autre personne que Rosie, ce serait cette fille. Il était connu dans la région pour l'embauche de «métisse» et de «Sauvages» comme les habitants aimaient les appeler, mais il ne jugeait pas ces hommes par leur origine. Ils étaient durs, des travailleurs honnêtes et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il savait par sa lettre que ça ne dérangerait pas Alice. Pourtant, il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite et après une de ses infâmes disputes avec Rosie il avait envoyé une lettre à Alice avec les billets de train et de diligence, pour le rejoindre Cuiller Valley.

Elle lui avait répondu en lui disant qu'elle serait là avant l'hiver, mais elle avait des choses à régler en premier. Maintenant, elle devait probablement être sur le chemin et il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Bien qu'il veuille Rosie, il ferait les choses honorablement, il allait épouser cette jeune fille qui avait beaucoup voyagé juste pour être avec lui.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voila c'était le dernier chapitre avant l'arrivé d'edward**

**le prochain chapitre et deja traduit si j'ai beaucoup de review je le posterais peut etre dans la **

**soirée**

**non non c'est pas du chantage biz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**ouah les filles vous avez fait fort**

**le plein de review**

**merci à:**

**Galswinthe, bichou85, sinzacana, Titie, emy13, olivia 59350, takada87, feliciaD, doudounord**

**non inscrit:**

**_Sindy: Merci je suis bien contente de te la faire découvrir, j'éspère que la suite te plaira **

**autant biz**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 7

Bella errait autour de la maison, juste à regarder les bâtiments extérieurs quand elle arriva vers l'un d'eux. Elle avait vu le fumoir et le poulailler. Et elle était à peu près sûre que la petite maison située non loin de la maison principale était la résidence de Carmen vu qu'elle lui avait dit que sa maison était tout près. Il y avait un autre bâtiment de taille moyenne avec des fenêtres et quand elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur elle vit plusieurs lits alignés contre les murs. Elle s'est dit que ce devait être là que certains des travailleurs de son frère habitait, mais il ne semblait pas être très utilisé.

Quand elle vit tous les outils coupants et dangereux à l'intérieur, elle décida que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour elle. Connaissant sa chance, elle aurait un moment maladroit et finirait par se nuire ou même se donner la mort.

Une fois fait, elle partit explorer le deuxième grand bâtiment à côté de la maison principale, la grange. Ce n'était pas comme les tableaux qu'elle avait vu dans les magazines ou les livres d'images et elle décida qu'elle demanderait à Emmett pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la peine de le peindre. Elle pensait que ce serait rouge et blanc.

Cependant elle était bien. Elle était bien entretenue et il y avait une clôture autour de l'extrémité avant qui abritait une partie des petits animaux dont quelques chèvres et quelques oies. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des autres animaux venant de l'intérieur et la curiosité l'a guidait vers l'intérieur. Arrivant à la porte, elle essaya de trouver le loquet pour l'ouvrir, mais ne le trouvant pas et après quelques tentatives, elle renonça.

Regardant vers le bas, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle regarda sa longue jupe rouge brun, sa blouse blanche, et ses bottes en cuir brun délicat. C'était la tenue la plus confortable qu'elle avait, et alors qu'elle était adaptée pour se reposer dans les salons à Chicago, elle se rendit que ce n'était pas adaptée pour escalader les clôtures.

Elle allait renoncer à son exploration des recoins de la grange quand elle regarda vers l'entrée de la grange et vit un petit chaton y entrer. Il la regarda, miaula, et disparut dans l'ombre de la grange à nouveau. Maintenant, elle voulut à tout prix y arriver. Elle avait toujours voulu un chaton.

Relevant sa jupe, dévoilant son jupon blanc immaculé et d'un pantalon bordé de dentelle, et ses bas bruns, elle commença à monter. Quand elle eu atteint le sommet à cheval sur la porte, une jambe perchée de chaque côté, elle ressenti un sentiment de triomphe. Elle n'était pas tombée!

Elle balança sa jambe toujours perché sur l'extérieur de la porte et essaya de bloquer son pied, mais quand elle prit appuie sur le loquet de la porte il s'ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre comment l'ouvrir quand elle avait essayé, mais son pied a réussis du premier coup.

Quand le loquet déverrouilla la lourde porte, elle s'ouvrit rapidement, aidée par le poids supplémentaire qu'elle rajoutait. Son cri strident perça l'air pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à la porte de toutes ses forces, mais quand elle s'ouvrit et commença à se rabattre tout aussi rapidement sous son poids, elle perdit pied et commença à lâcher.

Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Elle essaya de se cramponner à la porte et son chemisier de soie se prit sur un onglet. Une horrible déchirure emplit l'air et elle tomba en arrière sur le sol avec un bruit fort «Ouf! » elle était là stupéfaite, les chèvres était venu renifler ses cheveux qui était tombé de son chignon lâche.

Elle regardait le ciel et le soleil, et essaya d'évaluer si elle s'était blessée ou non, puis le soleil a été soudainement bloqué par la silhouette d'un homme portant un chapeau de cow-boy. La voix forte et douce lancée avec préoccupation lui fit reprendre son souffle.

«Êtes-vous bien, mademoiselle? »

Elle cligna des yeux et resta là stupéfaite, elle n'était pas sûre si c'était à cause de sa chute ou de sa réaction à la voix de cet homme. De toute façon elle ne pouvait que rester là, à essayer de voir qui était cet homme, mais le soleil brillant derrière lui comme un halo l'empêchait de le voir clairement. L'homme chassa la chèvre et s'accroupit à côté d'elle en s'inquiétant davantage. «Madame? Madame ...? » Il y avait une certaine urgence dans sa voix maintenant et elle ferma les yeux et a réussit à gémir: «Je suis ... Je vais bien. Je pense … »

L'homme ricana au «je pense» et il la releva en position assise, son bras autour de sa taille. « Et voilà » dit-il en la gardant dans ses bras, son corps était bercé contre sa poitrine et elle a finalement eu la présence d'esprit de le regarder. Maintenant, elle était de nouveau à bout de souffle.

Il devait être le plus bel homme qu'elle ai jamais vu. Les plus magnifiques et étonnant yeux verts, une ligne de la mâchoire ciselé, il était robuste et beau. « Vous êtes-vous blessée? » A-t-il demandé, mais elle ne répondit pas et continua à la regarder. Fronçant son front, il lui fit un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit vivement en retour et lui donna un sourire timide, mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas les mots pour dire quelque chose. Peut-être que la chute l'avait rendu muette. Le bel inconnu se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille: «Je vais vous porter à l'intérieur, madame, mais vous devriez, euh, peut-être vous couvrir un peu? J'apprécie la vue, mais ... »

Au début, elle avait été tellement hypnotisée par le sentiment de son souffle chaud contre son oreille et son cou qu'elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il disait. Puis elle baissa les yeux et réalisa que le devant de sa blouse était complètement déchirée révélant sa camisole et son corset. Haletante, elle se redressa, puis s'appuya contre son bras pour se relever et elle essaya de remettre les morceaux de son corsage ensemble.

Elle entendit l'homme à côté d'elle rire, il se leva, souleva son chapeau de cow-boy, et passa sa main dans son épaisse chevelure en désordre. Elle était sûre qu'elle rougissait de cinq teintes de pourpre. Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder.

En vertu de son souffle, elle murmura: «C'est le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie», elle relava timidement les yeux vers lui.

L'homme rit à nouveau, en lui donnant un petit sourire, et sans un mot, il enleva sa chemise de son pantalon et commença à la déboutonner. Maintenant, elle restait là, bouche bée, quand il révéla un torse mince et musclé. Elle avait vu des statues dans les musées ou ses parents l'avaient emmené, mais lui ... Il était vraiment la perfection et elle eu le sentiment que son corps se transformer en gelée, au moment ou elle regarda sa peau nue.

« Elle pourrait être plus propre, » dit-il, « mais c'est juste le temps qu'on fasse le chemin jusqu'à la maison, »Sans un mot, il passa la chemise autour de son avant bras et le glissa sous ses genoux et son dos et il la souleva du sol. Le mouvement envoya ses yeux vers elle et se fut à son tour d'être étourdi quand il la regarda et plongea dans les plus profond, les plus beau yeux bruns qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour retrouver sa voix et pendant qu'il la berçait un peu plus près il lui murmura d'une voix rauque: «Je suis Edward. Edward Masen »

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah ah alors vous en pensez quoi**

**on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre**

**et surtout n oubliez pas de cliquer pour ma petite review biz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**bichou85, olivia59350, feliciaD, mmccg, emy13, sinzacana, takada87, lucie62170, Adore youu, ****galswinthe, soleil83, titie**

**non inscrits:**

**_lyllou: arrivera bientot**

**_ayona:Merci**

**La suite de la rencontre Ed/Bella**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 8

Il était certain d'être resté un moment comme un idiot avec la belle jeune fille dans ses bras après s'être présenté, mais honnêtement, il aurait pu rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Elle était belle, chaude, et elle sentait si bon. Il aurait voulut la tenir pour toujours.

Finalement, elle rompit le charme qu'elle semblait avoir sur lui, quand elle murmura doucement: «Je suis Bella Swan. »

Swan. Elle devait être liée à Emmett. Dieu quel enfer. Il se demandait quand ce bâtard chanceux avait réussit à trouver une si belle femme. Il savait qu'Emmet avait été impliqué avec Rosie. Ou, du moins il l'était avant qu'il parte pour ramener un troupeau au ranch Big E, il y a deux mois. Ici il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses en ce temps comme si il était partit des siècles, surtout en amour. L'enfer, il avait déjà eu le coup de foudre pour la beauté dans ses bras alors qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a à peine quelques secondes.

Merde Emmett.

Gérant un peu son sourire crispé, il hocha la tête et répondit: «C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Swan. »

Elle remarqua son changement d'attitude et son front se plissa dans l'inquiétude. « Euh ... c'est Miss, et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. »

Il arqua son front quand il la bougea un peu dans ses bras. Elle était légère comme une plume, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit à l'aise. « Vous êtes liées à Em alors? »

Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête. «Je suis sa sœur. »

Les sourcils d'Edward firent un bond de surprise et son sourire lui revint lentement. « Je vois. » Il ricana et lui proposa de quitter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Quand il la déménagea dans ses bras elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et elle continua de le regarder. Il utilisa son pied pour refermer la porte, le verrou se ferma automatiquement, il lui demanda. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous passiez au dessus de la porte au lieu de l'ouvrir, Bella? »

Elle rougit et murmura. «Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ouvrir le verrou. »

Il hocha la tête en ricanant. « C'est un verrou que Garrett, notre forgeron local, a conçus. Il y a un système pour l'ouvrir. Je vous apprendrais à l'ouvrir. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous aviez besoin dans la grange? »

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux en murmurant: «Je, euh, vu ce chaton vous voyez ... » Maintenant, en disant sa motivation à voix haute, elle se sentait complètement insensé.

Il eut un petit rire de nouveau. « Probablement une des récentes portées de Tabby. Ils sont très bien pour les souris »

Il continua de marcher avec elle vers l'arrière de la maison et c'était sur le bout de sa langue de lui dire qu'elle était parfaitement capable de marcher, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la pose, du moins pas encore.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, elle lui demanda: « Travaillez-vous ici, monsieur Masen? » Elle gémit intérieurement, se rendant compte que la réponse à cette question était tout à fait évidente.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Oui, madame. J'ai été ici avec Em à partir du moment où il est arrivé à Cuiller Valley. Je reviens tout juste d'avoir conduite de nouvelles têtes de bétail, ce matin. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la région? »

Elle le regarda. «Je suis arrivée hier après-midi »

« Et bien, l'enfer! » Il fronça les sourcils. « Pardonnez-moi, Miss Bella, mais à quoi pensait votre frère de vous laisser toute seule alors que vous venez d'arriver? »

Elle sourit. « Je comprends que mon frère est occupé, M. Masen. D'ailleurs, il a dit Carmen, qu'il serait là pour le déjeuner et qu'il me ferait visiter. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Edward. Et, je n'en doute pas. Je n'ai vu Emmett passer à côté d'un repas. »

Ils riaient tous les deux quand ils gravirent les marches menant à la porte de derrière. Ils entendirent le cri de Carmen.

_« ¡Ay! ¡Dios mio! ¡¿Que te paso, niña? »(oh! Mon dieu! Que c'est il passé petite fille?)_ Pour Bella, c'était évident que Carmen croyait qu'elle était en détresse vu son apparence et le fait qu'Edward la porte, mais comme la vieille dame continuait à parler en espagnol, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait.

_« Calmate, Carmen. Nomes se cayo la señorita. Yo creo Que esta Bien» (calmez vous, Carmen, la demoiselle est tombée, mais je crois qu'elle va bien), _Répondit Edward, interrompant les divagations de Carmen. Elle n'aurait pas cru que ce soit possible, mais l'homme était encore plus sexy quand il parlait en espagnol. Se tournant vers elle, il lui parla en anglais. « Vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'êtes pas blessée? » Il se maudit lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas posé la question avant.

« Oh, je vais bien. C'est juste mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup. »

Edward ria de sa réponse pendant que Carmen continuait à tourner autour d'elle comme un oiseau nerveux. « Amenez-la dans sa chambre _Eduardo_. Je vais ouvrir son lit et vous pourrez l'emmenais en haut et ensuite aller chercher le _Doctor_ Cullen. »

« Oh, Carmen! » Bella répondit en rougissant de nouveau. « Je vais bien, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire! »

Mais, Carmen ne semblait pas l'écoutait et elle sortit de la cuisine. Voyant la détresse de Bella face aux actions de Carmen, Edward ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. « Ce n'est pas drôle! » insista-t-elle, mais quand elle entendit Carmen se déplacer à l'étage, en appelant à Dieu, ou à _Dios_, Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se joindre à son rire.

Le rire décéda au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle ressenti une sensation de picotement rayonner à travers elle. Il ressenti la même chose ... avec en plus un resserrement au niveau de son pantalon.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si proche en fait que leur haleine commençait à se mélanger. Au moment où elle cru qu'il allait se pencher et appuyez sur ses lèvres aux siennes, il se recula et elle commença à essayer de se ruer hors de ses bras, ses bras se desserrèrent instinctivement.

« Merde! » s'écria-t-il quand ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle pour essayer de l'empêcher de tomber, mais au même moment elle avait raccroché ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en équilibre et ils tombèrent au sol dans un tas de jambe emmêlés et les jupons de Bella relevés.

Dans leur chute sa chemise était tombé et donc quand Emmett arriva et vit Edward à moitié nue couché sur sa sœur qui avait sa blouse d'arrachait il vit rouge et commença à hurler « Putain mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici! »

ooooooooooooooo

**Je vais essayer de poster un autre chap dans la soirée**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Oui je sais je suis en retard mais mon arrière grad mère vient de décéder à l' age de 102 ans **

**alors j'ai été assez occupé ces deux dernier jours**

**merci à:**

**doudounord, bichou85, mmccg, Titie, takada87, choukchouquette, olivia59350, elo-die, Adore ****youu, ****patoun, feliciaD, Galswinthe, emy 13, sinzacana**

**non inscrit:**

**ayana**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 9

« Fou le camp de sur MA SOEUR! »

Au même moment que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il arracha Edward de sur Bella. Edward n'étant pas un homme de petite taille il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à le remettre sur ses pieds .Un instant, il était allongé sur Bella et l'instant d'après il volait dans les airs. Malheureusement, l'action inattendue avait coincé la boucle de sa ceinture sur le bord du jupon en dentelle et coton de Bella ce qui provoqua une forte déchirure.

Même si Edward vola à l'extrémité de la pièce Emmett était de nouveau sur lui en le frappant et lui hurlant « C'est ma sœur, ENCULE! »

Bella était là sonné pendant un moment avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait et qu'elle vit Edward essayait d'esquiver les poings d'Emmett, qui avait déjà fait plusieurs trous dans le mur derrière la tête d'Edward.

Maintenant, ses propres cris réjouirent les cris de colère de son frère, «Emmett! Emmett! STOP! » Elle essayait en vain de tirer son frère loin d'Edward, qui n'essayait même pas de se battre. Elle essaya de s'accrocha à son frère, mais elle aurait très bien pu être une mouche ça aurait eu le même effet. Elle était accrochait au bras d'Emmet pendant qu'il continuait de balançait ses poings, elle pensait qu'elle allait devenir malade à force d'être ballotté dans tous les sens.

En entendant tous ce bruit Carmen descendit en bas, et cria, _« ¡Dios mio! ¡¿Qué 'pasando sta! » (Mon dieu, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici) _Puis, elle vit la scène devant elle Edward essayant de trouver un chemin pour sortir pendant qu'Emmett essayait de le frappait et Bella avec sa blouse et son jupon déchiré accroché à lui et balançait dans tous les sens ressemblait à un cow-boy accrochait à un taureau qui l'implorait de l'écouter et de s'arrêter. « _¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Basta! ¡Basta, niños! ¡Ay Dios mio de mi vida! ¡Ay! » (ay, ay, tu vas le tuer, arrêter abrutis d'enfant, au mon dieu sur ma vie, ay) _Même si elle continuait à crier en espagnol, en les implorant de s'arrêter, elle essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir par la porte arrière et de trouver Eléazar ou quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Mais, comme ils bloquaient la porte arrière et qu'Edward serait probablement mort si elle faisait le tour de la maison, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouvait quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Tendant la main, elle saisit le grand bassin d'eau sale qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour rincer la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et avec un grand élan elle éclaboussa les trois de la tête aux pieds. Bien que ça n'arrêterait pas Emmet pour défendre l'honneur de sa sœur, ça a suffit pour le distraire assez longtemps pour qu'Edward puisse lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'intestin rapidement suivit par un coup de pied qui ne permettrait pas à Emmett de rentre visite à Rosie pour avoir des relations dans un proche avenir. Il se sentait mal de lui faire ça, mais c'était soit ça ou laisser Emmett continuer à le frapper et il souffrait déjà assez comme ça.

Le gémissement d'Emmett redoublèrent, et il ventousa ses deux mains sur son aine.

Tous, à l'exception d'Emmett, se tenait là stupéfait, et il fallut le son du bassin d'étain glisse des mains de Carmen sur le plancher pour les faire sortir de leur transe.

Maintenant les voix de tout le monde remplissaient l'air nouveau, parlant en même temps, il était donc de comprendre quelque chose.

« Ours! Ours, tu vas bien? » « Em, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le jure! » _« ¡Ay, Patron! ¡Te pegaron en los huevos meros! » (ay, patron il t'a frappé dans les œufs)_

Toussant et gémissant un peu encore, Emmett réussit à se relever à la table de la cuisine et il s'assit avec un gémissement, appuyant son front contre la surface de la table en fermant les yeux.

Bella fut la première à parler en allant vers lui, elle murmura: «Ours, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je ... je suis tombée de la porte, j'ai déchirée ma chemise, et Edward m'a couvert avec la sienne et m'a ramené ici… »

Si n'importe quelle autre fille lui avait raconté cette histoire, il ne l'aurait pas crut, mais Emmet était bien conscient de la nature maladroite de sa sœur. Il souhaitait simplement avoir pris cela en considération avant d'attaquer Edward et d'obtenir ses boules blessé dans le processus.

Il hocha juste la tête en réponse, sans lever la tête de la table. Il pouvait sentir Bella tapoter son dos pour le soutenir. Enfin il tourna la tête sur le côté, et il put voir Edward battu et ensanglanté dont l'attention semblait être prise sur autre chose. En suivant le regard d'Edward il vit que non seulement les sous-vêtements de sa bébé sœur étaient exposés, mais avec l'arrosage que leurs avait donné Carmen pour arrêter le combat il ne restait plus grand-chose pour l'imagination.

Sa sœur était toujours debout près de lui, en continuant à lui frottait le dos et Edward était toujours en train de regardait ses seins comme si il était un homme affamé à la recherche d'un festin, il se sentit rougir plus encore qu'une pomme mûre.

Toujours dans la douleur il réussit à dire: «C'est ma sœur, connard! »

Edward détourna le regard en rougissant. Bella a été sauvé de l'embarras par Carmen qui a saisi la chemise d'Edward sur le sol et l'a plaça sur ses épaules, pour dissimuler efficacement. « Venez, _m'ija_. Allons vous nettoyer et laissons ces _sinverguensos_ parler. »

Tenant bien la chemise autour d'elle, Bella se laissa conduire hors de la salle. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule son frère, en espérant qu'il allait bien, mais son dernier regard fut pour Edward, elle lui sourit tristement en lui chuchotant, «Je suis désolé. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Je vous posterais un autre chap un peu plus tard pour m excuser du retard**

**un petit com please**

**biz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**et voila un deuxieme chap**

**merci à :**

**olivia 59350, bichou85, doudounord, feliciaD**

**non inscrit:**

**emy13: Salut Emilie lol , Merci pour ton com il me va droit au coeur, c'est adorable. Je vais faire au mieux pour babies et j'essaye de t'envoyer un teaser demain biz.**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 10

Jasper était fatigué. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de problème à Cuiller Valley autre que quelques bagarres. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques vaches qui passaient, mais en général, les éleveurs prenaient soin de leurs entreprises et n'appelaient que quand il y avait de gros problèmes. Il aimait son travail. Il lisait les journaux des autres villes de l'ouest et était heureux de ne pas à avoir faire face au voyou du "Wild West». Bien sûr, sa ville avait des voyous, il n'y avait qu'à regarder au Ranch Bar None. Il savait que M. Mallory, le propriétaire du ranch, était un homme tordu, mais la plupart du temps il savait gérer ses minables cowboys comme James et du moment que personne ne le dérangeait en ville il ne semait pas le trouble.

Allongé dans son lit, il se retourna, il jeta de côté son papier, sans vraiment se soucier de la proximité de certaines villes terrorisés par des bandits masqués, braquant les banques, le vol de grandes quantités de fournitures de magasins généraux, ce genre de chose. Il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait jusqu'à Cuiller Valley, mais il était sûr qu'il allait en entendre parler par Aro Volturi et ses frères Marcus et Caïus de toute façon. Aro était le maire, Caius le propriétaire de la banque, et Marcus, et bien, c'était un mystère. Il était avocat, mais il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin de la pratique du droit dans leurs régions et il gagnait sa vie en aidant ses frères avec leurs entreprises. La rumeur disait qu'il travaillait dans les coulisses pour faire venir le chemin de fer dans la ville. Jasper savait que ce serait bon pour les affaires des gens ici, mais en même temps, il espérait que ça ne se produirait pas. Il savait que les chemins de fer faisait en général venir du monde, et avec plus de gens plus d'ennuis.

À la recherche de sa montre de poche qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, il l'a retourna et l'ouvrit pour regarder l'heure. D'habitude, il ne commençait sa ronde autour de la ville que l'après midi. Ben Cheney, son adjoint, prenait le plus souvent soin des choses le matin avec leur collègue à temps partiel, Eric, et ils travaillaient ensemble l'après-midi avant que Ben rentre chez lui auprès de son épouse, Angela, le soir. C'était un bon arrangement pour chacun d'eux en particulier maintenant que Ben et Angie attendaient leur premier-né qui allait bientôt arriver.

Il eut un petit rire en se levant et en enfilant ses bottes et il se demanda à quoi l'enfant pourrait ressembler. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ben et Angie s'aimaient, mais ils faisaient un couple bizarre, du moins physiquement. Ben avait au moins une tête de moins que son épouse qui elle était grande et minces, mais passait cette différence de hauteur importante on pouvait voir à quelle point le couple s'aimaient.

Après avoir tiré son pantalon sur ses bottes, il se leva et mit son blouson et alla ensuite vers le miroir pour y mettre sa broche en étoile en laiton. Il ressentait encore la fierté à chaque fois qu'il l'a portait, mais il savait que c'était son attitude et ses comportements qui provoquait le respect pas seulement l'ornement sur sa veste. Mettant son chapeau de cow-boy il quitta la chambre, et se rendit à la prison.

Il passa devant quelques matrones de la ville le long du chemin et inclina son chapeau vers elle en guise de bonjour, et bien que les vieilles femmes en général rougissait comme des écolières à chaque fois qu'il les saluait, cette fois, elles étaient trop occupés à gazouiller les unes avec les autres et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait les exciter comme ça. Quand il tourna au coin de la rue, il vit quelques hommes et femmes qui flânaient devant la prison, il savait que quelque chose se passait et il se demanda pourquoi Ben n'était pas venu le chercher.

Continuant son chemin vers la prison, il ferma la porte derrière lui et vit Eric assis là, avec une lèvre fendue, paraissant quelque peu effrayé par la personne qui se trouvait à quelques cellules de lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as? » Jasper lui demanda en accrochant son chapeau à un piquet. « Où est Ben? »

Eric était vert, étant nouveau dans ce travail. Eric le regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous avez enfermé un tigre là-bas ou quoi? »

Eric secoua la tête rapidement et il essaya de lui expliquer. « Et bien, voyez-vous, Ben s'est précipités à la maison parce qu'Angie avait des douleurs et il m'a laissé responsable ici. Puis la diligence est arrivée et il y avait ce chahut, peu après l'un des passagers est descendu et toute la ville était là à regarder! Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je les juste amené ici »

« Qui avez vous amené? Sur quels motifs? » Jasper demanda en se dirigeant vers la cellule, s'attendant à voir un énorme, criminel endurci de la façon dont Eric agissait. Mais, quand il y arriva, il s'arrêta, surpris.

Au début, il pensait que c'était une enfant assise là de la façon dont elle était petite, mais les courbes de son corps, montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle était assise là toute propre, les mains croisées sur ses genoux d'une manière ordonnée, perdu dans les vagues de sa robe vichy bleue et blanche garnie de rubans rouges. L'image de la parfaite petite dame était un peu ternis quand il remarqua la traînée de poussière sur son nez et la façon dont son chapeau bleu et blanc, garni de ruban rouge et de petites fleurs en tissu rouge était de travers sur sa tête.

Quand ses yeux se décollèrent de ses mains et rencontrèrent ses yeux, il était sacrément sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant un moment avant de recommencer à battre comme un lièvre en rut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent très légèrement et ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant que son regard ne dérive sur la broche de shérif, et qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

ooooooooooooooo

**et voila on en est dejà au chap 10**

**a votre avis c'est qui la petite dame**

**a demain pour la suite biz**

**oubliez pas de cliquer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à toutes pour vos message de soutien ça me touche beaucoup et quelle suspens vous avez **

**toutes devinez que c'était alice trop forte**

**merci à:**

**Lily pixie, fifer, soleil83, bichou85, olivia59350, Titie, doudounord, mmccg, Galswinthe, ****emy13, sinzacana, choukchouquette, feliciaD**

**non inscrits:**

**lamue, lilly, Flannel-K: Merci**

**mmev: Merci, en plein de le farwest prépare ton chapeau et tes bottes .**

**Ouah on a déja dépacé le cap des 100 reviews**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 11

Quand il vit la jeune femme pleurer Jasper lança un regard horrifié à Eric et a réussi à lui dire, «Jésus-Christ, Eric! Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que vous enfermiez une jeune dame sans défense? »

Eric resta juste assis, derrière le bureau, la bouche ouverte, évidemment stupéfait, au moment ou Jasper prit les clés et alla ouvrir la cellule. En ouvrant la serrure, il attendit les lamentations de la jeune femme, et lui dit, « Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, je vais vous faire sortir. » Elle continua à pleurer; il essaya autant qu'il le pouvait de détendre l'atmosphère en disant:« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez frappé quelqu'un ou quelque chose. » Mais, il se rendit compte que c'était une erreur quand elle recommença à pleurer encore plus fort, le bruit de ses sanglots se répercuté sur les parois de la cellule.

Se sentant plutôt impuissants et ne sachant que faire, il s'est assis à côté d'elle et commença à lui caresser la tête, ce qui rendit son chapeau encore plus de travers. « Là, là ça va aller, tout ira bien? » La dernière partie est sortit comme une question plutôt qu'une déclaration car il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que tout irait bien, compte tenu de la façon dont elle allait on il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était mort. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire Eric ! se demanda-t-il. Il s'occuperait du bâtard après.

Regardant vers le bas, il remarqua qu'elle tordait un petit mouchoir bleu avec des petites fleurs rouges brodées dessus entre ses fines mains toujours en appui sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce geste nerveux vu que ses mains étaient à moitié cachées par sa jupe bleue.

«Je ... Je voulais juste faire une bonne impression! »

« Euh, bien sur. Vous m'avez fait une bonne impression. Vous êtes très joli. » Il gémit intérieurement et voulut presque se mettre une claque au moment ou les mots sortirent de sa bouche. « Je veux dire, j'aime bien votre robe! » Non, ce n'était pas bon non plus. « Les fleurs sur votre chapeau sont les même que sur votre mouchoir! » _Très bien, alors maintenant serait un bon moment pour moi d'aller tirer sur le cul d'Eric pour voir ce qu'il a à dire, pensa-t-il._

Mais, une chose des plus merveilleuse se passa, la jeune fille assise à côté de lui se mit à rire. Ce bruit le fit se sentir mieux. En jetant un regard vers elle il la vit sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Je vous remercie. » Elle lâcha le mouchoir d'une main et toucha son chapeau en se rendant compte qu'il était de travers. Rougissant elle le remit à l'aide de ses deux mains. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que son mouchoir tomba au sol.

«Maintenant, madame, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui s'est exactement passé?, » demanda-t-il doucement.

Au même moment, il entendit le grincement d'une chaise sur le plancher en bois et le bruit des bottes venir vers lui, il entendit Eric se précipiter dans le couloir en face de la cellule. « Et bien, voyez-vous, Jasper ... »

Jasper tourna un regard meurtrier vers Eric et lui dit d'une voix basse et dangereuses, «Je ne vous ai pas posé la question, adjoint Yorkie. J'ai demandé à la dame. Maintenant, allez asseoir votre cul et je vous verrais dans une seconde. »

Eric pâlit et se précipita de nouveau, en balbutiant: «Oui, shérif. »

«Désolé, madame. Je vous écoute maintenant. »

La jeune fille renifla un peu et elle remit le ruban rouge sous son menton dans un joli nœud. « Et bien, voyez-vous, shérif ... » Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, il l'interrompit.

«Jasper».

Elle le regarda confuse. « Pardon? »

« Euh, vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper, madame. »

« Oh, je vous remercie, Jasper. Je suis Alice. » Elle continua son histoire sans en perdre une miette. « Et bien, voyez vous, j'étais dans cette diligence pour les deux derniers jours avec ces deux dames horrible. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de parler en mal sur les autres, mais c'est la vérité. Parfois, j'avais envie de vomir rien qu' a les écouter, mais je ne voulais pas salir une de mes nouvelles jolies robes. La plupart du temps je faisais semblant de dormir ou tout simplement j'ignorais leurs commentaires, mais quand nous sommes arrivés ici, je les ai vus maltraiter un jeune garçon indien et je ne pouvais plus laisser passer. La prochaine chose que j'ai fait est que j'ai giflé l'une d'elle quand je les vu frappé le garçon. Je ne peux pas supporter que l'un des enfants de Dieu soit traité comme cela. On aurait dit que j'étais en train de la tuer de la façon dont elle et sa mère hurlait, mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai giflé qu'une fois. Avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, votre homme. - Je crois que vous avez dit que son nom était adjoint Yorkie? -.. Me tira loin d'elle, mais ne sachant pas que c'était un homme de loi, j'ai commencé à me dégager car je pensais que c'était simplement un homme qui me tenait, j'ai honte de dire que je lui ai mit quelque coup de poing et que je l'ai blessé, après un cours moment il m'a saisit mit sur son épaule et il m'a jeté dans cette cellule. A l'époque je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait alors je me suis débattu de toutes mes forces tout au long du chemin. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai du lui fendre la lèvre et je suis certaine que j'ai du le blesser à d'autres endroit. »

Jasper resta sur place, stupéfait.

Tout d'abord, il ne pouvait croire cette pauvre petite chose était capable de « taper » sur quelqu'un, même si c'était son propre aveu, et de lui dire que c'était elle qui avait fendu la lèvre d'Eric. En outre, si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, elle lui avait fait beaucoup plus que ça et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Eric soit terrifié Deuxièmement, il était livide que quelqu'un ai pu maltraiter cette jeune femme de cette façon.

« Que voulez-vous dire par il m'a jeté ici? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Avant qu'elle ai pu répondre il y eu le bruit d'une chaise tombant au sol et il entendit Eric lui dire dans une voix aigu et paniquée, « Il est temps que je parte, shérif! Ma maman m'attend à la maison pour le déjeuner! » S'en suivit rapidement par le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

Alice étouffa un rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et faisant semblant de tousser. « Et bien, je crois qu'il avait juste hâte de me faire descendre de son épaule avant que je ne lui fasse plus de mal, Jasper. »

« Donc, vous allez bien, alors? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Et bien, cela dépend vraiment de vous, » souria-t-elle.

« De moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, oui. Si je suis en état d'arrestation, je crains que ça ne gâche vraiment ma journée »

Il eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation. Je suis sûr que Yorkie aura trop peur de vous pour porter plainte et je peux arranger les choses avec les dames que vous avez mentionnées. Quels étaient leurs noms ? »

« Mallory. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit leur prénom. En insistant pour que je les appelle Mlle et Mme si je voulais leurs parler, » dit-elle.

Il sourit à son expression et soupira un peu en secouant la tête. De toutes les familles de cette ville il a fallu qu'elle se frotte à celle-là.

« Je vais trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, Miss Alice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit-il rassurant.

Elle eut un petit rire et posa sa main doucement sur son bras. « Oh, juste Alice s'il vous plaît, il n'y a que mes élèves qui m'appelle comme ça »

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit comme un fou, sa main qu'il le touchait faisait vibrer son cœur. « Et bien, Alice, je suis sûr que vous devez avoir faim après votre long voyage. Que diriez-vous que j'aille nous chercher à manger et que l'on dine ici ? » Il savait que le peuple de cette ville allait y aller fort sur cette pauvre jeune fille après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il voulait aussi la protéger contre tous les regards et les chuchotements. Mais, surtout, il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec elle ... seul.

« Je voudrais beaucoup, Jasper. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec mes bagages après qu'il m'ai amené ici, et je suis très inquiète à ce sujet. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît regarder pour moi? »

« Certes, Alice. » Il se leva et lui fit signe de passer la première par la porte ouverte de la cellule et la suivit.

Ca se voyait qu'Eric était partit à la hâte. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis était renversée et il y avait des papiers éparpillé sur le plancher. Secouant la tête, il les ramassa, les laissant dans une pile désordonnée. Il devrait nettoyer plus tard.

« Faites comme chez vous, autant que vous puissiez le faire dans un établissement de détention. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Souriante, elle hocha la tête. « Je vous attendrais ici, Jasper. »

Saisissant son chapeau il le pointa vers elle et cligna de l'œil avant de sortir.

ooooooooooooooo

**oublié pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**doudounord, feliciaD, Lily-pixie, titie, mmccg, galswinthe, emy13, fifer, olivia59350, bichou85, soleil83**

**non inscrit:**

**mmev, sindy, lili88, Fannel-K**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 12

Alice était assise tranquillement pendant qu'elle regardait Jasper sortir. La journée avait été pleine de hauts et de bas, elle n'était pas très fier de son comportement, pas qu'elle ai eu tort, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle était plus contrariée d'avoir été prise et d'avoir finit en prison. Quand elle avait prit conscience de l'endroit ou elle était, après que l'adjoint Yorkie l'ai jetée dans une cellule comme si elle était une ruche pleine de frelons, elle avait eu peur, puis elle s'était s'assise sur le lit situé dans la cellule, en essayant de réfléchir à comment elle allait s'en sortir.

Elle était à peu près certaine de pouvoir éventuellement convaincre l'adjoint Yorkie de la laisser sortir, mais pendant qu'elle finalisait son plan une nouvelle voix d'homme se fit entendre, elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être un tendre, puis, quand il arriva dans sa ligne de mire, il lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté là, juste à le regarder, jusqu'à ce que la brillance de son badge lui saute aux yeux. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle fondit en larmes, pleurant comme une madeleine.

Vous lui demanderiez pourquoi elle avait commencé à pleurer, elle vous aurait probablement dit que juste le fait de voir le shérif lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle était en difficulté, mais la vérité était tout autre chose, le badge lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas Emmett Swan. Au moment ou leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son cœur. Mais, elle était venu ici pour épouser Emmet et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, elle allait le faire sortir de son esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait épouser un homme de loi de toute façon.

Alors, elle repoussa l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour Jasper dans un coin de son cœur où elle enfermait tous les autres secrets qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager. Une chose qu'elle avait apprise au fil des années était que la vie n'est pas juste, mais elle avait dû apprendre à composer avec ce que Dieu lui avait mis entre les mains.

Elle se mit debout, elle enleva son chapeau et le posa sur le bord du bureau en lissant ses cheveux en arrière. En regardant autour de la prison, elle fronça le nez. Ce n'était pas exactement un endroit idéal. Elle se promena autour de la pièce, en regardant les affiches clouées au mur avant de se diriger vers le bureau et commencer à rassembler les journaux qu'Eric avait fait tombé et que Jasper avait jeté sur la table. En les disposant dans un tas soigné, elle en remarqua une et fronça les sourcils, en regardant ce qui y était imprimés. Au même moment, elle entendit des pas venir de l'extérieur de la prison, elle mit le papier dans sa poche et continua à redresser le reste.

Jasper est arrivé en portant un panier recouvert d'un morceau de tissu et sourit en voyant qu'elle était toujours là. « J'espère que vous avez faim, Alice. » En lui disant cela, il arriva à côté des journaux et alla les ranger sur une étagère à proximité. « Je les passerais en revue plus tard. » Il posa le panier et commença à le vider.

Les yeux d'Alice se creusèrent un peu quand il sortit plusieurs plats de nourriture, puis une grande assiette enveloppée dans un grand drap carré, suivit par un autre plat de taille moyenne enveloppé dans un autre tissu. Il découvrit les plats qui révélèrent des haricots verts, de la purée et du maïs. Quand il enleva le tissu des autres plats, elle vit tout un tas de poulet frit et la moitié d'un gâteau. Il y avait aussi plusieurs biscuits enveloppés dans une serviette et deux pots de thé sucré.

Jasper la regarda en souriant joyeusement et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. « Combien de personnes se joignent à nous pour déjeuner, Jasper? » Il se retourna pour accrocher son chapeau et son manteau.

« Le garçon que vous avez défendu était Seth, le fils de Sue Clearwater. Elle cuisine dans l'hôtel local. Lorsque je suis entré dans sa cuisine, elle était sur le point de me battre avec un rouleau à pâtisserie pour vous avoir enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que je lui explique que je venais chercher de la nourriture pour vous. » Il se mit à rire.

Alice sourit. « Et bien, c'est très gentil de sa part, mais ... Pensait-elle vraiment que je mangerais tout cela? »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. « Non, mais elle savait que je le partagerais avec vous et cette femme jure que je suis trop maigre. Asseyez-vous. Mangez. Je lui ai promis de vous nourrir et de vous aider de toutes les manières possibles. »

Souriante, elle s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux au moment où il s'apprêtait à mordre dans une demi-baguette, elle croisa les mains sur la table et baissa la tête pour la prière.

« Merci, Seigneur, notre Dieu, pour la nourriture que vous avez jugé bon de prévoir pour nous. De nourrir nos corps, tout comme vous nourrissez nos âmes. Amen. »

Jasper avait gelé pendant un moment, quand elle commença à prier, puis il posa rapidement la baguette vers le bas et baissa la tête. « Amen, » a-t-il ajouté et il reprit de nouveau son morceau.

Alice lui sourit et commença à remplir leurs assiettes de nourriture, elle le vit inhaler le morceau de poulet avant de le grignoter. En riant elle lui demanda « Affamé, Jasper? »

Il se mit à rire et hocha la tête en mâchant sa nourriture. Quand il eut fini il ajouta, « Désolé. J'ai sauté le petit déjeuner et Sue fait le meilleur poulet frit de tout l'ouest. » Il était sur le point de commencer à se servir quand il réalisa qu'Alice lui avait déjà placé une assiette devant lui. Il rougit en réalisant qu'elle l'avait servit avant de se servir. Ce simple geste fit fondre son cœur.

«J'ai mangé un biscuit rassit pour le petit déjeuner que j'ai sauvé de notre dernier arrêt. Ca à l'air beaucoup plus appétissants, » dit-elle.

Se souvenant de ses mœurs, il attendit qu'elle eût fini de se servir avant de recommencer à manger. « Vous devriez avoir un repas copieux. Vous avez utilisé beaucoup d'énergie ce matin de ce que j'ai entendu. » Ricana-t-il, elle eut un petit rire en réponse et commença à manger.

«Oh, » dit-il après sa prochaine morsure. « Je dois vous dire que vos malles sont saines et sauves. Seth les a emportées avec lui à l'hôtel pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

Elle rebondit sur son siège heureux. « Oh! Dieu merci! J'ai eu tellement peur que quelque chose leur soit arrivée. »

Il rit de sa réaction. « Je ne vous blâme pas d'être inquiète. D'après ce que j'ai entendu pendant que j'allais chercher le déjeuner, la moitié des femmes de la ville étaient plus intéressés de parler de votre robe et de votre chapeau que de votre problème avec les Mallory »

« C'est une bonne chose. Je pense. Je veux dire qu'elles l'aient aimé. Je l'ai faites moi-même. »

Il arqua son front. « Vraiment? Elles disaient que vous l'avez sans doute obtenu à New York ou dans une autre grande ville faites par un couturier célèbre. »

Elle eut un petit rire et rougit en réponse et recommença à manger avec plus d'appétit. Ils ont continué à parler pendant leurs repas sur différentes choses, depuis combien de temps Jasper avait été shérif et de combien il aimait son travail et de son travail en tant que maîtresse d'école et la façon dont elle aimait aussi son travail. Au milieu du repas, elle perdit rapidement l'appétit, quand elle entendit la question suivante de Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Cuiller Valley, Alice? »

Elle essuya ses lèvres avec sa serviette et regarda son assiette, et répondit: «Et bien, je suis ici pour épouser M. Emmett Swan. »

* * *

Jasper avait aussi perdu son appétit après qu'Alice est répondue à sa question.

La conversation était devenue tendue après cela, elle commença à emballer les restes de leur repas, insistant sur le fait qu'il devrait les emmener chez lui pour le souper. Après cela, ils avaient fait leur chemin vers l'hôtel et il l'avait laissé avec une Sue surexcitée pendant qu'il allait emprunter le wagon de Garrett pour emmener Alice au ranch Big E.

Pour la plupart du voyage, ils restèrent muets. Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Cette fille était la perfection et elle était ici pour épouser un de ses meilleurs copains. Il se sentait comme de la merde d'espérer qu'Emmet n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Son ami méritait d'être heureux.

Mais, merde, ne méritait-il pas d'être aussi heureux ?

Il regarda Alice qui était à l'extrémité du chariot. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. C'était-elle rendu compte de ses sentiments? Allait-elle le dire à Emmett? D'une certaine manière, il espérait qu'elle le ferait, alors, peut-être que son copain la laisserait aller, encore une fois il était égoïste, et il pouvait dire que la jolie dame assise à côté de lui était la personne la plus désintéressée qu'il n'ai jamais rencontrée, elle était une vrai femme. Elle avait pensé à lui pour qu'il est un repas ce soir.

Quand il vit la ferme au loin, il l'a fit sortir de ses pensées en lui disant: «On arrive bientôt à Big E. »

Elle leva les yeux vers les bâtiments au loin, mais ne semblait pas très intéressée et elle continua à rester silencieuse. Après quelques instants, elle l'a surpris en se penchant et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, et en lui chuchotant, « Merci pour tout, Jasper. »

Il la regarda et lui donna un doux sourire et murmura en retour, « C'était vraiment un plaisir, Alice. » Leurs yeux restèrent bloqué pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne les détournent et retomba dans le silence en s'approchant de la maison principale.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant de la maison ils ont tous deux remarqué deux personnes assises sur le perron. Lorsque le wagon s'arrêta l'un des personnages se leva et Jasper remarqua qu'Emmett s'approcha un peu et avait faillit trébucher dans l'escalier. Derrière lui, Edward ricanait, « Vous ressemblez à ma toeur… cœur…shoeur! »

Ce qui provoqua le fou rire des deux hommes et Emmett s'accrocha sur le côté du chariot, mais elle n'était pas sur que c'était à cause de ses rires ou si il était sur le point de vomir. Alice pensa que c'était probablement les deux.

Dire que Jasper était bouleversé était un euphémisme. « Attendez ici, » dit-il à Alice en secouant la tête, il descendit et sans prendre la peine de saluer ni Edward ni Emmett qui étaient encore en train de rire comme des ivrognes, il fit son chemin à l'intérieur pour trouver Carmen.

Alice regarda les hommes ivre l'un après l'autre et se demanda lequel était son fiancé. Soupirant et secouant la tête, elle descendit de la voiture et demanda. « Lequel d'entre vous est Emmett Swan? »

Emmett se redressa et gonfla sa poitrine. « Je suis Emmetth! »

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent quand elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Elle n'avait pas réalisé comment il était pendant qu'il descendait les marches. « Oh ... Mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle dans la crainte, mais elle secoua rapidement la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge, en disant plus clairement. « Je suis Alice. Alice Brandon. »

Emmett eut l'air confus pendant une seconde, pendant qu'il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en face d'elle, puis ses yeux se sont agrandis. « Vous êtes Alish! » Il regarda Edward qui se tenait debout contre la balustrade de la terrasse, qui avait l'air en réel danger de se renverser sur le côté. « C'est Alish! »

Edward eut un petit rire. « Ce n'est pas Alec. C'est un garçon de dix ans. Bien qu'ils soient de la même taille »

Alice sourit de leurs bêtises

Au même moment une vielle dame espagnole sortit avec Jasper et arriva près d'Edward et Emmett en murmurant _«¡Sinvergüenzas borachos! »(Ivrognes sans hontes) _Allant vers Alice la femme soupira. « Je suis désolé, _m'ija_, ca a été un jour ... Intéressants. Venez à l'intérieur, _si ¿?_ »Carmen se tourna vers Jasper. « Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour vous aider avec ses affaires, Jasper. » Jasper hocha la tête et assista à la scène la mine renfrognée.

Emmett, se souvenant de quelques manières malgré la brume de l'alcool, salua gauchement Alice. « Plaishir de vous rencontrer, Alish! »

Se Mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, Alice tendit une main et la posa sur la poitrine d'Emmett, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en se balançant gauchement et lui sourit.

Caressant sa poitrine avec sa petite main, elle secoua la tête et murmura: «C'est un géant. » Puis elle sentit Carmen lui prendre la main et l'emmener à l'intérieur.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ca y est Emmet à enfin rencontré Alish**

**vous en pensez quoi de cette rencontre et de ce pauvre jazz**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**feliciaD, Titie, Galswinthe, emy13, Lily-pixie, olivia59350, fifer, mmccg, bichou85, doudounord**

**non inscrits:**

**mmev, sindy, lili88**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 13

Après l'incident entre Emmett et Edward dans la cuisine, Carmen avait emmené Bella à l'étage pour se nettoyer. Bien que Carmen lui ai dit que sa blouse était perdu, elle a insisté sur le faites de pouvoir réparer son jupon sans aucun problème. Puis, quand Bella était changé dans des vêtements propres et secs, Carmen avait rassemblé les anciens pour les laver. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Bella avait gardé la chemise d'Edward sous son lit.

Ca avait été une démarche purement instinctive de sa part quand elle vit que Carmen ne cherchait pas après et elle ne pouvait dire exactement pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais elle ne voulait pas que Carmen prenne la chemise du cow-boy avec elle.

Une fois que Carmen avait quitté sa chambre, elle s'était mise à quatre pattes sous le lit pour récupérer la chemise. Elle apporta à son nez le bout de coton et le renifla un peu. Il sentait comme lui. Cette pensée lui amena un sourire sur son visage et elle voulait la garder, mais en pensant qu'il en aurait certainement besoin elle l'a plia soigneusement avant de descendre l'escalier.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que pendant que Carmen l'avait aidé, les garçons avaient décidé de se pardonner en buvant plusieurs verres.

Au moment où elle arriva en bas, elle entendait déjà des rires venant de la pièce que Carmen lui avait indiquée pour savoir où était Emmett. Elle s'y rendit furtivement en voyant que la porte était entrouverte.

A l'intérieur Emmett était pratiquement en train de tomber de sa chaise, en riant pendant qu'il regardait Edward en équilibre précaire sur le dos d'une chaise. Il lui fallut un moment, mais ensuite elle s'est rendit compte qu'Edward était en train de rejouer son petit incident sur la porte.

« Alors, la prochaine chose que j'ai vu et qu'elle était au sol !» Après ça Edward se laissa tomber du dos de la chaise vers le plancher, Emmett et lui se repartirent dans leur fou rire.

Humilié et gêné, Bella renonça à franchir la porte et repartit tranquillement vers l'étage. Une fois arrivée, elle jeta la chemise d'Edward au fond de sa chambre et elle s'assit près de la fenêtre, en regardant simplement la vue extérieure.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Carmen n'arrive avec un plateau de nourriture. « Venez, _m'ija_._ (m'ija est une abréviation pour dire ma fille)_ J'ai apporté à manger. Votre frère et _Eduardo_ sont en train de se détendre d'une manière un peu ridicule. » Elle ajouta doucement, « _Borachos, sinvergüenzas_. » _(ivrognes sans gênes) _Elle poursuivit. « N'essayez jamais de comprendre les hommes, _m'ija_, C'est comme essayer de comprendre pourquoi les moutons sont stupides, ils le sont tout simplement. Je vous ai apporté un bon ragoût et du pain. Le thé est frais, aussi. J'espérais que nous pourrions avoir un bon dîner ensemble. » Elles ont toutes deux fait un bond en entendant une forte détonation venu d'en bas qui ressemblait au bruit de quelque chose de renversé. « Ou, peut-être pas. Ils vaudraient mieux pour eux de ne pas avoir cassé les meubles cette fois. » Et, après ça Carmen quitta la salle à la hâte.

En regardant le plateau de nourriture, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas très faim. La vérité est que ses sentiments avaient été blessés. Elle aimait bien Edward. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez lui qui l'avait, mais après qu'elle ai vu sa petite scène en bas, elle pensa qu'il l'a prenait juste pour une maladroite.

Ignorant le plateau, elle continua à regarder par la fenêtre en s'assoupissant un peu. Les deux derniers jours avaient été durs pour elle. En fait, les deux derniers mois aussi. Elle était physiquement et émotionnellement vidée et elle ne voulait plus y penser.

Il devait être tard quand elle se réveilla et elle remarqua que le soleil s'était couché. Carmen avait du venir car le plateau n'était plus là. Assise elle bâilla et s'étirant un peu, elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua un chariot arrivé.

Quand le chariot arriva un peu plus près, elle reconnut le shérif, mais n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette dame avec lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu regarder de nouveau, ils étaient cachés en dessous du porche.

Elle n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps, à peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner, elle entendit Carmen monte l'escalier en train de bavarder comme elle en avait l'habitude. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez obtenu ce genre d'accueil, _m'ija_. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que _El Patron _n'est généralement pas comme ça. C'est un homme bon. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent parce que, et bien, c'est une longue histoire. Je vous le dirais plus tard. Pour le moment nous allons vous installer dans votre chambre. »

Bella se dirigea vers la porte et regarda dans le couloir, en espérant ne pas être prise. Mais, dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte ses yeux se verrouillèrent avec Alice. Alice cessa de marcher en arrivant devant la chambre que Carmen venait d'ouvrir et sourit à Bella. « Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous? »

Rougissant, Bella ouvrit la porte. « Je suis Bella. Bella Swan. »

Alice la regarda confuse. En vérité elle se demanda si Emmett avait plusieurs épouses. Était-il déjà marié avant de la contacter? Ou était-il en train de commencer un harem? Mais, ses questions ont vite étaient effacé quand Bella lui répondit.

«Je suis la sœur d'Emmett. »

Alice lui fit un immense sourire. « M. Swan ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une sœur. J'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur! »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire autre chose Alice vola dans les bras de Bella et la serra. Bella prit un moment pour l'étreindre et elle regarda Carmen confuse.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré Carmen était silencieuse et elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, elle entendit Carmen murmurer toute seule _« Cabrón, ni le dijo as su propia hermana que se va casara. Porbres niñas… »_ _(Cabron se traduit par bouc mais les gens l emploi pour dire trou du cul donc la traduction est « le trou du cul n'a même pas dit à sa sœur qu'il allait se marier pauvre fille »)_ Les mots se perdirent quand Carmen disparu dans l'escalier.

Alice s'arracha de Bella avec un sourire lumineux. « Et bien, vous êtes très jolie. »

Bella rougit vivement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à Alice qui elle était, Alice continua, « Je peux voir un peu de ressemblance, mais vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à votre frère. » Elle eut un petit rire. «Cette homme est un géant. »

Alice regarda Bella dans l'expectative, comme si elle attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il fallut un moment pour que Bella trouver sa voix, « Euh, oui, il a toujours été assez grand. Pardonnez-moi de demander, madame, mais ... qui êtes-vous? » Elle détestait être aussi formelle avec cette jeune fille si gentille, mais elle était complètement dérouté par ce qui se passait.

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent. « Quoi? Vous voulez dire ... Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit? » Pendant un instant elle pensa que la jeune fille Bella en face d'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle laissa échapper un petit grognement et lui dit, «Je suis Alice. Je suis ici pour épouser votre frère. »

* * *

Dire que la déclaration d'Alice l'avait surprise était un euphémisme et Bella fut totalement prise au dépourvu et fâché que son frère ne l'ai pas informé des nouvelles. Mais, Bella est resté poli et elle lui a simplement dit que c'était un plaisir de la rencontrer.

Elle n'eu pas la chance d'en dire plus avant qu'Alice l'entraîne dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte les malles d'Alice furent amenées par un jeune homme nommé Tyler, et elle l'aida à défaire ses valises.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elles ne se mettent à rire et parlent de choses différentes. Bella n'avait jamais vraiment eu le plaisir d'être en compagnie de femmes, et ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir une amie.

Quand Carmen arriva à l'étage pour amener les filles à table, Alice et Bella étaient couchés sur le lit ensemble à parler sur la façon dont la vie était différente à l'Ouest. Alice apprit que Bella était venu ici car c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et Bella apprit qu'Alice était à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, elles remarquèrent que seulement deux assiettes étaient mises.

« Carmen, mon frère ne se joins pas à nous? » demanda Bella.

Carmen soupira et secoua la tête. « Non, _niñas_. Je crains que _El Patron _et _Eduardo_ sont partit boire dans le dortoir ... avec le shérif. Asseyez-vous et mangez. Je vais apporter les plats. »

Bella mordilla ses lèvres et regarda à Alice puis de nouveau Carmen, elle demanda: «Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez si nous mangeons dans la cuisine, Carmen? Pas besoin d'être dans un tel cadre formel. » Elle regarda de nouveau Alice et continua, « Si ça ne vous dérange pas? »

Alice sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, pas de problème, je préférerais même. »

Carmen sourit et les ramena à la cuisine. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais mon mari se joindra à nous pour le dîner. Il déteste attendre que je rentre à la maison pour manger. »

Bella et Alice lui ont dit que ça ne les dérangeait pas et ignorèrent les protestations de Carmen quand elles commencèrent à se servir seul au lieu de la laisser faire.

Elles étaient en train se servir du bœuf en sauce, de la purée de haricots quand un homme plus âgé avec la peau olive entra par la porte arrière, tenant son chapeau à la main. Quand il leur parla, il avait une douce voix, _« Ay, perdón. »(au excusez moi) _Il regarda Carmen plein de questions et il était sur le point de se retourner vers la sortie lorsque Carmen s'approcha de lui en riant. « Pas de souci, _veijo (vieil homme). _Les filles voulaient se joindre à nous pour le souper dans la cuisine comme _El Patron _est ... »L'homme lui jeta un regard d'alerte à laquelle les filles sourirent. Il ne savait pas que les filles avaient déjà vu Emmet en train de boire. . Carmen poursuivit:« C'est Bella, _La hermana (la sœur)_. Et, c'est Alice, _su novia (ça veut dire sa petite amie mais dans ce cas là c'est fiancée)_. »

Bella et Alice lui sourirent et il inclina la tête pour chacune d'elle. _« Mucho gusto, señoritas. »_

Carmen fit les présentations «C'est mon mari, Eléazar Barajas de los Santos. » Il était évident qu'elle aimait son mari par la façon dont elle accrocha son bras sous le sien et s'appuya contre lui. « _Vente, vejo_. Mangeons. »_ (Viens mon vieux mangeons)_

Ils se sont tous assis à table et après qu'Alice ai dit le bénédicité, ils ont commencé à manger. Il était évident pendant le repas qu'Eléazar était aussi calme que sa femme était bavarde. Bella se demanda si le c'est le silence d'Eléazar qui avait conduit Carmen à devenir bavarde pour essayer de combler le silence avec autant de bavardage que possible, ou si la tendance de Carmen à parler beaucoup était ce qui avait conduit à ce que la bouche d'Eléazar reste fermés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était évident qu'ils étaient un couple heureux.

Une fois que le dîné était finit Alice et Bella avait réussit à faire sortir Carmen de la cuisine en lui disant qu'elles allaient nettoyer. Carmen continua à protester pendant qu'Eléazar l'a tira doucement vers la maison. « ¡_Pero niñas! _Etes-vous sûr? Je peux rester. Ne vous occupez pas de balayer le plancher. Je peux le faire demain matin! Oh, et les restes peuvent être mis dans une boîte de conserve dans l'armoire ! Si vous avez des questions venez me chercher! » Elle était toujours en train de parler quand Eléazar arriva à la porte. « _Buenas noches, señoritas_. » _(Bonne nuit jeunes filles)_ Et, avec un sourire, il a disparu avec un léger clic de la porte.

Quand elles entendirent la voix de Carmen continuer au loin, Alice et Bella se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

ooooooooooooooo

**prochain chap le reveil des hommes**

**oubliez pas de cliquer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**ouah les filles vous êtes déchainé on a presque atteint 20 reviews pour le dernier chap, tant mieux continuez**

**merci à:**

**fifer, amimi31, doudounord, choukchouquette, emy13, Lily-pixie, polyanna, Galswinthe, ****Titie, soleil83, auredronya, alieculle4ever, bichou85, mmccg, feliciaD, PetitLutin29**

** Non inscrits:**

**lili88, mmev, flannel-k**

**_lyllou:Je sais les chap sont court mais l'auteur publie tous les jours ca me permet de pubier plus**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 14

Edward était sûr qu'une vache lui avait piétiné la tête et qu'une mouffette avait rampé dans sa bouche et qu'il était mort. Ca pourrait être la seule explication pour la façon dont il se sentait. Il entendit un bruit à côté de lui qui retentit comme une cloche dans sa tête et il se rendit compte que c'était Emmett qui avait trébuché d'un des lits de camp et qui avait renversé un lavabo. Gémissant, il posa son bras sur ses yeux.

«Jésus, Emmett! »

« Désolé, désolé, » marmonna Emmett, il avait l'air de se sentir aussi mal qu'Edward. Bon, tout ca était la faute d'Emmett. C'était lui qui avait proposé de boire un verre pour oublier leur douleur. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient vidé plusieurs bouteilles.

«Pourquoi diable Est-ce que j'ai dormit ici? » demanda Emmett pendant qu'il trébucha près d'une fenêtre. Tout à coup il cria: «Oh merde! » et il recommença à tomber, après avoir trébuché sur quelque chose entre deux couchettes.

Edward ouvrit enfin ses yeux pour regarder sous son bras et il lui fallu un moment pour se rendre compte qu'Emmett était tombée entre deux des lits, après avoir trébuché sur quelque chose et qu'il était maintenant en train de gémir sur le sol.

Recouvrant de nouveau ses yeux, il lui dit: «Tu es aussi maladroit que ta sœur. » Bella. Dieu, il ne pouvait même pas noyer ses pensées pour cette jeune fille dans la liqueur. Il était à peu près sûr que si Emmett avait pu voir les rêves qu'il avait fait dans son état d'ivresse la nuit dernière il serait un homme mort. Il regarda sous le drap, et se coucha dessus pour se calmer.

Heureusement, Emmett ne sembla pas y prêter attention et regarda sur quoi il avait trébuché « Que diable fais-tu là, Jasper? »

Cela attira l'attention d'Edward de nouveau et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la tête de Jasper entre deux lits, qui se redressait. S'il ne pensait pas qu'il était blessé, il aurait ri de voir les cheveux de Jasper dans tous les sens.

Emmett aida Jasper à se relever, ce dernier était un peu vert.

Comment en était il arriver là, il avait commencé à boire pour qu'il puisse étouffer les pensées de Bella , elle était la sœur d'Emmett, après tout , et Emmet, et bien, il avait reçu un sacré coup dans les couilles , mais il avait le sentiment que son ami avait vraiment essayé de noyer ses réflexions sur Rosalie .

Et, Jasper? Et bien, il était trop ivre pour se rappeler pourquoi Jasper s'était joints à leurs douleurs et de ce qu'il avait parlé, mais il ne doute pas que ça concernait une femme. Les femmes étaient à la racine de tout leur mal.

Jasper et Emmett recommencèrent à trébucher, en essayant de remettre leurs vêtements en place. Apparemment, Edward avait été le seul à se déshabiller avant de se coucher.

Assis, il regarda autour de lui cherchant ses propres vêtements, mais ne put les trouver. « Où sont mes vêtements? » A-t-il demandé, mais bien sûr il n'a pas obtenu de réponse de ses amis. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder sous le lit, et Jasper fit un bruit comme s'il allait vomir, mais c'est Emmet qui hurla «Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton cul nu pendant que je suis comme ça, Edward! »

Edward les ignora et rampa sur le lit, après avoir constaté qu'il avait ses bottes. Où putain où était ses vêtements?

Au même moment, Tyler est arrivé portant deux seaux d'eau et quelques vêtements repliée sous un bras. « Carmen dit que vous devez vous laver et vous changer. Elle a dit qu'elle vous attendez tous au petit déjeuner et que si vous ne vous présenteriez pas, elle allait venir ici et vous botter les fesses. » Jasper avait l'air encore plus mal à la mention de la nourriture et couvrit sa bouche avec un gémissement, Emmett fronça les sourcils, et Edward était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre où était ses vêtements.

Tyler jeta quelques vêtements à Edward. « Les filles vont aider Carmen avec le linge aujourd'hui, mais Carmen a dit que vous devrez laver la merde de vache de vos vêtements. Elle a dit que certains des vieux trucs d'Eléazar ferait l'affaire pour l'instant car elle ne sait pas ou se trouve votre coffre. »

Sans un mot, Tyler quitta le dortoir. Emmett regarda Edward et demanda: «Comment diable as-tu eu de la merde de vache sur tes vêtements, Edward? »

Edward haussa les épaules et se glissa dans les vêtements que Tyler lui avait donnés. Edward était un peu plus grand qu'Eléazar et quand il a vu que les manches étaient à mi-hauteur de son avant-bras et que le pantalon tombait à plusieurs centimètres au dessus de ses chevilles, il pensa à rester nu, surtout quand Emmett se moqua de lui. Il était sur le point de le faire au moment où Jasper parla. « N'y pense même pas, Edward. Il y a de jeunes dames décentes qui vivent ici maintenant. »

Edward soupira en souriant quand Bella passa dans son esprit à nouveau. Il était fichu.

Emmett fronça les sourcils et demanda: «Des dames? Quelles dames? Je veux dire, il y a Bella, mais Carmen, et bien, elle est une dame et tout, mais elle a vu Edward et le reste d'entre nous suffisamment de fois pour ne pas offusquer Eléazar. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne te souviens pas? Je suis venu ici avec Alice hier. »

« Alice? » Emmet eu l'air confus pendant une seconde. « Attend? Mon Alice! » Cette déclaration fit grimacer Jasper il se retourna et sortit de la baraque. Emmett regarda Edward pour clarifier la situation, Edward haussa les épaules. Allant près d'un des seaux d'eau il en mit une quantité généreuse sur son visage. « Allez, Em. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Carmen n'est pas du genre à faire de vaines menaces, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle vienne ici et de crier sur moi en ce moment. »

Emmett fit la moue et se dirigea vers la maison principale avec Edward. Il était évident qu'il était confus au sujet de cette nouvelle. Et bien, il était perturbé par le fait qu'il avait rencontré sa future épouse pour la première fois alors qu'il était soul... il ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait ni ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Entrant dans la maison par l'arrière, Edward sentit son estomac se tordre à l'odeur de la nourriture, mais il cacha son inconfort. Cela ne ferait que mettre Carmen encore plus hors d'elle et il était évident qu'elle serait en colère. Emmett n'eut pas cette chance et il se précipita vers l'arrière, rejetant tout à côté du porche.

Edward fronça le nez quand il entendit Emmet vomir.

Carmen était debout à côté de la table et pendant un moment Edward avait l'impression d'avoir un canon de fusil chargé en face de lui vu la façon dont elle le dévisageait.

_« Sientate a comer, Eduardo. »(Assied toi et mange Edward) _Son ton ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation et Edward hocha juste la tête et alla s'asseoir en face d'une des assiettes remplis de saucisses, œufs brouillés, de tranches de jambon frit, et de biscuits nappés de sauce. A ce moment là, il crut qu'il allait mourir. _"Y te lo vas a comer todo."(et tu ne pars pas avant d'avoir tout manger) _Il était sûr qu'elle allait rester là et en lui faisant manger chaque bouchée. Elle le faisait exprès, elle cachait le diable.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver la force de prendre sa fourchette et d'essayer d'avaler la première bouchée, elle mit une tasse de bon café noir en face de lui. C'est alors qu'il sut que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne serait plus en colère à cause de leur comportement. Il lui donna un sourire en coin et elle soupira en secouant la tête et fit son chemin vers le porche arrière pour vérifier Emmet.

ooooooooooooooo

**Dur dur le reveil ils font moins les malin**

**je vais essayer de poster un autre chap ce soir **

**mais rien n est sur je n ai pas finit de le traduire**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**et voila un 2eme chap **

**merci à :**

**mmccg, doudounord, bichou85, Galswinthe, aliecullen4ever, titie, soleil83, emy13, lucie62170, olivia 59350**

**non inscrits:**

**lili88, lyllou**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 15

Bella était sortie de l'autre côté de la maison à l'endroit où la corde à linge et la pompe à eau se trouvait pour se préparer à faire la lessive avec Alice. Carmen avait protesté, bien sûr, et même si tout cela était nouveau pour Bella, elle voulait apprendre.

Lorsque Carmen avait finalement cédé face aux arguments d'Alice, elle leurs avait seulement demandé d'attendre de le faire après que tout le monde ai prit le petit déjeuner ensemble. À ce moment-là c'était au tour des deux filles de protester.

Alice a insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir sa première vrai conversation avec son fiancé pendant qu'il avait la gueule de bois et Bella était trop bouleversée à la fois par Emmett et Edward pour pouvoir leurs faire face. Elle était blessée qu'Emmett ne lui est pas parlé d'Alice et qu'Edward se soit moqué d'elle. Et bien, il y avait ça et aussi qu'elle est vu un Edward délirant marcher nu autour de la maison la veille au soir.

Elle s'était levée au milieu de la nuit pour aller à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher près de la porte arrière. Elle resta étourdie quand elle vit Edward ne porter rien d'autre que ses bottes et son chapeau de cow-boy qui se balançait près de la porte totalement ivre. Il regarda autour de lui confus, et pointa son chapeau vers elle, et lui dit: «Madame. » Avant de se retourner et de repartir.

C'était un spectacle, qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais oublier. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu un homme nu avant de voir Edward, ce qui lui provoqua des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Mais, en dépit de ses sentiments, elle était encore blessée par la façon dont il s'était moqué d'elle.

Alors elle n'était pas encore prête à le revoir ... habillé ou non.

Alice l'a sortit de ses pensées en lui disant. « Je pense que l'eau est assez chaude pour mettre les vêtements dedans maintenant avec un peu de lessive. Nous devrions commencer par le linge de maison et les blancs, puis passer aux vêtements de couleur foncée et enfin, les plus sales. Par contre je ne toucherais pas ceux couvert de fumier »

Bella hocha la tête et regarda Alice commencer avec les draps et les blanc et lui demanda. « Ca ne te dérange pas que je te demande, où tu as appris à faire ça? »

Alice sourit en utilisant un instrument de grande taille en forme de pagaie, elle commença à plonger les vêtements que Bella lui avait amené à l'intérieur et versa la grande cuve d'eau chaude qui était sur le feu « Oh, les religieuses m'ont appris. »

Bella cligna des yeux. « Les sœurs? »

Alice dû utiliser tout le poids de son corps minuscule pour commencer à agiter le contenu de la bassine et hocha la tête. « J'ai été élevée par des religieuses. Je suis orpheline. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. « elles m'ont pris avec elle et m'ont appris beaucoup de choses sur les travaux ménagers. Elles m'ont aussi formée pour être une maîtresse d'école quand j'étais assez âgée. Peux-tu remettre de la lessive? »

Bella lui remit la boîte de lessive et regarda comment Alice versa une partie du contenu de la boîte dans l'eau avant qu'elle ne le lui rende et recommença à s'occuper du linge. Elle avait un peu honte de ne pas comprendre le processus. Dans son ancienne vie il y avait toujours des vêtements propres dans son placard et ses tiroirs et des draps sur son lit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce que faisait les employés.

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire ça, Alice? Pendant que tu continues à faire le tri »

Alice hocha la tête et attendit que Bella vienne prendre la palette. « Il suffit de continuer de l'agiter dans la bassine. Dans quelques minutes nous les mettrons dans une autre bassine pour le brossage et le rinçage. »

Elles continuèrent à travailler ensemble pendant un moment en parlant de choses banales avant que Carmen ne vienne se joindre à elles. Bien que la vieille dame leurs avait dit qu'elles n'avaient pas à l'aider à faire ça, Alice et Bella pouvait voir que malgré tous elle était heureuse pour l'aide et elles se sont souri et regardé quand Carmen commença un long monologues sur la blanchisserie, les corvées, et d'autres sujets.

Bella était toujours en train de remuer les derniers vêtements dans la bassine pendant qu'Alice les nettoyaient et les rinçaient et que Carmen les pendaient sur la corde à linge, quand elle entendit une voix familière «Bonjour, mesdames. »

En levant les yeux, elle vit Edward sur le tas de fumier récupérer ses vêtements. « Comment diable ai-je fait pour qu'il se retrouve là? » Il portait un jeans et une chemise bleu délavé, il avait changé les vêtements que Carmen lui avait donnés. Alice et Carmen rirent de ses paroles pendant que Bella détourna les yeux et recommença à s'occuper du contenu de sa cuve, elle déplaça le contenu de la cuve à l'endroit où Alice se trouvait.

Elle grogna un peu sous le poids des vêtements mouillés et sentit Edward venir se tenir à côté d'elle. « Permettez-moi de vous aider avec ça. » Sans le regarder, elle lui dit simplement: «Ca ira. » Et elle continua son chemin. Elle savait qu'elle se donnait en spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais fait de réelle travail physique et elle sentait ses muscles travailler, à des endroits où elle ignorait qu'elle en avait, elle était aussi en sueur et rouge à cause de la chaleur de l'eau chaude dans la bassine. Sa blouse blanche était accrochée à sa peau et il y avait quelques brins de ses cheveux qui était tombé de son chignon et qui collaient sur son visage et son cou. Elle s'en moquait quand elle était juste avec Alice et Carmen, car elles étaient dans le même état, mais avec Edward ici, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui donner une raison de plus de la taquiner et elle ressentait le besoin de lui prouver.

Alice lança un regard étrange à Bella, mais dit à Edward. « Je suppose que ce sont vos vêtements souillés, cow-boy? Carmen a dit que vous deviez les laver vous-même. »

Edward avait été un peu surpris quand Bella avait refusé son aide et se tenait là à la regarder, en essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque la voix d'Alice le fit sortir de ses pensées. « Oui, madame, et mon nom est Edward. »

Alice hocha la tête: «Je sais. Vous pouvez m'appeler Alice. » Après ça Alice se tourna vers Bella. « Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas, Bella? »

Carmen se joignit à la conversation quand elle arriva pour récupérer les vêtements qu'Alice avait rincé pour les mettre dans son panier et les transporter jusqu'à la corde à linge. « _Si, m'ija_. Vous devriez rentrer. Nous avons presque terminé et nous aurons un déjeuner léger, il n'y a donc rien à faire en cuisine. Nous seront là bientôt. » Elle donna une sorte de sourire compréhensif à Bella.

Bella hocha la tête et sans même regarder Edward fit son chemin jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

Lorsqu' Edward eut fini de changer de vêtements il se dirigea vers le côté de la maison pour laver ses vêtements qui était couvert de fumier, il s'arrêta net quand il arriva au coin de la maison et qu'il aperçut Bella. Tout de suite il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle lui coupait le souffle.

Elle travaillait dur, c'était évident elle était mise à rude épreuve à la cuve de lavage. Sa peau était éclatante et rougit avec des éclats de sueur, son corsage lui collait à la peau de la plus belle façon. Pendant qu'il l'a regarda il ressentit de nouveau un gonflement dans son pantalon et gémit. Qui était-il? Un garçon de treize ans? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé en regardant quelqu'un depuis qu'il était enfant et qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait se lever tout seul.

Prenant quelques profondes respirations afin de tenir ses émotions sous contrôle, il continua son chemin vers le groupe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que Bella le regarder à peine et il se sentit un peu mal quand elle refusa son offre pour l'aider. Quel était son problème?

Elle s'en alla, après qu'Alice et Carmen lui ai dit d'aller à l'intérieur, il la regarda avec un petit froncement de sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la maison et ne dit pas un mot en commençant à laver son linge puant.

« Donc, Edward, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui? » Demanda Alice, en le regardant avec un sourire malicieux. « Aucune effets persistants de votre célébration de la nuit dernière j'espère. »

Edward grogna et commença à remuer ses vêtements dans la bassine d'eau chaude. Ils étaient si sales qu'il était sûr qu'il allait avoir besoin de chauffer plusieurs cuves d'eau pour faire partir la puanteur. « Je vais bien, madame. »

« Alice, » lui rappela-t-elle.

«Alice». Il hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'Emmet et Jasper souffrent plus que moi. J'ai été surpris que Jasper parte aussi vite ce matin. Je pense qu'il devait à peine être capable de s'asseoir dans le chariot, et encore moins le diriger. » ricana-t-il un peu.

Il ne remarqua pas l'expression étrange qui traversa Alice quand il mentionna le nom de Jasper et il continua à nettoyer ses vêtements. Carmen arriva pour récupérer les derniers vêtements qu'Alice avait nettoyés. « Allez à l'intérieur, _m'ija_. Je vais juste accrocher ça et je commencerais le déjeuner. Ca ne me prendra pas longtemps. »

« Oh, je peux vous aider avec ça, Carmen, » répondit rapidement Alice.

« _N, m'ija_. Vous et Bella en avaient déjà fait beaucoup. Ca m'aurait pris moi toute la journée si vous ne m'aviez pas aidé. Go. Je suis sûr que vous souhaitez vous laver un peu avant le déjeuner ... surtout que _El Patron _se joindra à vous. »

Alice rougit un peu et hocha la tête. Quand elle se retourna pour partir, elle sourit à Edward. « Bonne chance pour vos vêtements, Edward. »

Il lui donna un sourire en coin en réponse et l'a regarda partir au loin. Cette fille était une boule d'énergie.

Carmen commença à tordre le dernier des vêtements en parlant à Edward. _« Que muchachas tan lindas. El Patron (Quelles filles douces, le patron…)_ est très chanceux de les avoir tous les deux ici. Ce lieu avait besoin de plus de femmes »

Edward haussa les épaules en réponse. Bien sûr, ce fut l'encouragement que Carmen attendait pour continuer

« Tu ne devrais pas taquiner Bella comme ça, _Eduardo._ _No esta empuesta. (Elle n'est pas habituée) »_

Edward s'arrêta de remuer, et la regarda confus. « Taquiner? »

Carmen hocha la tête. « Hier, Tu t'es moqué de la façon dont elle est tombée _Yo se que 'stabas boracho (je sais que tu étais ivre)_ et que ça t'as aidé à arranger les choses avec _El Patron_, Mais elle n'est pas habituée. C'est une fille forte, mais elle est également sensible. »

Edward gémit et passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait fait? Et bien, merde.

«Je vais lui présenter des excuses, Carmen. »

Carmen lui sourit et cligna de l'œil. « Bien. » Et, après elle eu finit d'accrocher le dernier vêtement, et laissa Edward finir sa lessive.

ooooooooooooooo

**a demain pour la suite**

**n oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**doudounord, PetitLutin29, bichou85, feliciad, amimi31, choukchouquette, lucie62170, Titie, fifer, Galswinthe, mmccg, aliecullen4ever, sinzacana, ****emy13, hilaidora, polyanna, Lily-pixie**

**non inscrits:**

**mmev, lyllou**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 16

Dire qu'Emmett se sentait comme l'enfer serait un euphémisme complet. La dernière fois qu'il avait était ivre comme la veille au soir était quand il avait envoyé une note pour un mariage par correspondance. Maintenant que la mariée était ici et il avait été apparemment ivres quand il l'avait rencontrée.

Le seul point positif d'avoir la gueule de bois était que Carmen n'avait pas pris la peine de le châtier ce matin pour son comportement. Au lieu de cela, elle lui avait fait boire beaucoup de café, manger un bon petit-déjeuner mais il n'était pas encore sûr que c'était pour son bien ou juste pour le faire souffrir vu qu'il avait toujours mal au cœur, et puis elle lui avait préparé un bain, lui disant qu'il allait rencontrer officiellement Alice au déjeuner et qu'il devait avoir l'air présentable.

Honnêtement, il était un peu nerveux au sujet de tout cela. Il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir rencontrer des personnes hier, mais c'était très flou, il ne se souvenait de rien à son sujet.

Pendant qu'il finissait de prendre son bain et de s'habiller, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rosie. Souhaitais-t-il qu'Alice l'aide à oublier? Il en doutait, mais il était prêt à essayer.

Allant vers l'enclos à proximité, où le nouveau bétail se trouvait, il a fait en sorte que tout soit sous contrôle avant qu'Eléazar s'en occupe, après un moment il réalisa qu'il était temps de rentrer pour le déjeuner.

Galopant jusqu'à la maison, il dessella son cheval et le laissa devant la grange avant de faire son chemin vers la maison. Quand il approcha de la porte arrière de la cuisine, il entendit Carmen parler avec quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas la voix.

Il enleva son chapeau de cow-boy avant d'entrer par la porte et il resta sur place nerveusement, il vit un petit bout de femme se tourner vers lui et le saluer avec un sourire lumineux. « Et bien, bonjour, Emmett. »

«Bonjour», il lui sourit en retour. Il la regarda. Elle était petite, oui, mais elle était cultivé, elle avait des courbes aux bons endroits. Elle était vraiment une petite chose avec sa peau claire et quelques petites taches de rousseurs dispersées sur son nez, de beaux yeux verts, des cheveux bruns et brillants tiré vers l'arrière dans un chignon. Elle avait également le genre de sourire qui faisait sourire les gens en retour.

Mais, elle n'était pas Rosie.

Il poussa cette pensée hors de sa tête, honteux de se qu'il pensait, quand elle arriva vers lui elle lui sourit et bascula sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Toujours aussi grand qu'hier à ce que je vois, » dit-elle taquine en riant. « Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux qu' hier soir, Emmett. »

Il rougissait de honte, «Euh, et bien je ... euh, je suis désolé, madame. » Alice riait. « Ca ira. Asseyons-nous et mangeons. Je suppose qu'il faut beaucoup de nourriture pour garder un grand gaillard comme vous en forme. »

Il lui sourit un peu en retour et hocha la tête. Et bien, elle était très mignonne et gentil ce qui le fit se sentir encore pire pour une raison quelconque.

Carmen était en train d'emballer des caisses de nourriture pour Eléazar et les autres hommes qui travaillent au bétail. « Je vais prendre le petit chariot pour emmener la nourriture aux hommes, _Patron_. » Tyler entra et commença à l'aider avec les caisses. Elle prit son chapeau et partit vers la sortie, elle donna un clin d'œil à Emmett. _« _! _Apasiguate_! »_ (comporte toi)_

Emmett soupira et hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Alice, et lui demanda. « Allons manger? » Elle commença à remplir leurs assiettes avec la nourriture qui était exposée.

Il s'assit et après un moment, quelque chose le frappa. « Où est Bells? »

«Oh, votre sœur mange dans sa chambre. Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait mal. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils et commença à se lever. « Elle va bien? Je dois aller vérifier. »

Alice plaça sa petite main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se lever. « Elle va bien. Je pense qu'elle à besoin de régler certaines choses. »

« Régler quelles choses? » demanda Emmett avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

« Elle a pensé que nous devrions avoir du temps pour nous connaître. Pas que notre première rencontre est été désagréable » taquina-t-elle. « D'autres part, elle n'est pas très contente de vous en ce moment. »

Emmett cligna des yeux surpris. « Pas contente de moi? Qu'ai-je fait? »

Alice soupira un peu et s'arrêta de servir les haricots. « Réfléchissez, Emmett. » Quand il resta assis là à la regarder confus elle secoua la tête et continua. « Je sais qu'elle est ici que depuis un jour, mais vous devriez lui avoir dit que j'allais venir. »

Emmett la regarda surpris, puis il rougit en inclina la tête honteux.

« Il semble que vous ayez des excuses à faire à votre sœur. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Elle lui sourit. « Puis-je vous suggérer de lui faire faire une visite du ranch et une sortie en ville bientôt? Maintenant, disons les grâces et mangeons, qu'en pensez vous? »

Emmett la regarda totalement sidéré. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à dire les grâces, mais il baissa la tête docilement pour qu'Alice commence sa courte prière.

«Seigneur, je vous remercie pour la nourriture que nous nous apprêtons à manger. Qu'elle nous tienne fort et sain. Amen. »

«Amen», marmonna Emmett, reconnaissant que ça avait était une courte prière.

Quand il prit sa fourchette pour manger Alice lui sourit. « Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous, » dit-elle.

«Euh, et bien, que voulez-vous savoir? »

« Buvez-vous toujours comme un trou? » Il s'est presque étouffé sur sa prochaine bouchée de nourriture, n'ayant pas prévu une telle direction dans la conversation il la regarda et vit qu'elle lui donnait un sourire espiègle, il se mit à rire.

« Non » Il n'arrêtait pas de rire. « Je suis vraiment désolé, madame. »

« Appelez-moi Alice. Nous allons être mariés, après tout. »

Il sourit un peu à cela et hocha la tête. « Et bien, je suis désolé, Alice. Je mes suis juste défoulé avec Edward après, euh, un petit malentendu que nous avons eue hier. »

Elle ricana. « Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce malentendu. Je voulais vous demander ce qui s'était passé après mon arrivée quand je suis partit avec Carmen, mais je doute que vous vous en souvenez. Je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir comment les vêtements d'Edward se sont retrouvés dans un tel état. »

Emmett ria et continua à converser avec elle, plus le repas passait et plus il se sentait à l'aise en sa compagnie. C'était comme avoir un repas avec une vieille ami ou avec Bella.

Au moment où le repas fut fini, il remit son chapeau de nouveau. « Je ne sais pas si Carmen vous l'a dit, mais nous faisons habituellement un grand souper avec tous les travailleurs à la fin d'une grosse journée c'est un peu notre image de marque. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir à répondre à tout ce monde d'un coup. C'est une bande bruyante mais ils sont bons. »

Alice sourit. «Ca ne me dérange pas du tout Emmett ... et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'assurer que Bella se sente mieux d'ici là. »

Il sourit et cligna de l'œil avant de sortir.

* * *

Marquer les bêtes était le plus facile du travail. Ce qui était difficile était d'obtenir le bétail alignés dans l'enclos et parfois les hommes arrivaient à se blesser gravement.

Au moment où Edward rejoignit le groupe il était tard dans l'après-midi et seulement quelques têtes de bétail avait été fait, il rejoignit immédiatement le reste des hommes pour commencer à s'occuper du reste du troupeau.

Quand Emmett se joignis à eux il alla directement travailler, si bien que ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard que lui et Edward eurent la chance d'échanger quelques mots.

« Donc, Tu as réussit à nettoyer tes vêtements ? » demanda Emmett avec un petit rire.

Edward haussa juste les épaules et lui sourit un peu en réponse. « Ouais. C'était un enfer. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser tomber et d'aller acheter de nouveau vêtements en ville »

Emmett se mit à rire. « Ca aurait probablement été plus facile, mais je suis sur que Carmen t'aurais fait passer un mauvais moment. Je me demande comment fait Eléazar. »

Au même moment, ils observèrent Eléazar qui réussit à maintenir un taureau furieux pour le marquer malgré sa petite taille et les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

« Et bien, s'il peut gérer une génisse en colère, je suppose qu'il peut manipuler Carmen», ajouta Emmett.

Edward eut un petit rire. « Vaux mieux pas qu'elle entende ce que tu dis. Je n'ose penser à ce qu'elle te ferait si elle t'entendait la comparer à une vache »

Emmett rit encore. « Et bien, elle est une force sur laquelle il faut compter. »

« Apparemment ta sœur et Alice le sont aussi», lui dit Edward. Le sourire d'Emmett se fana un peu et il hocha la tête.

Edward le regarda, remarquant le changement. « Elle à l'air d'être une fille douce, Em. Donne-lui une chance. »

Emmett soupira et hocha la tête. «Nous devrions aller les aider avant que Tyler ne retombe encore sur la tête. Je ne sais pas combien fois ça lui ai arrivé. »

Edward laissa tomber. Il savait qu'Emmett se sentait mal à cause de Rosalie, mais cette fille n'était en rien liée au chagrin de son ami. Edward estimait qu'Emmett était un bon gars et qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Alice n'était peut-être pas la créature passionné et sexy qu'était Rosalie mais Edward trouvait qu'elle avait l'air gentil et elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Par contre elle ne tenait pas la distance par rapport à Bella.

Bella.

Même si il travaillait, elle était dans son cœur. C'était comme si son image était gravée dans son cerveau dans la plus grande partie de la même manière que les marques Big E sur le bétail. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Au moment où ils eurent fini de marquer le petit troupeau la soirée arrivait et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Le groupe d'hommes qui travaillaient firent leur chemin vers la ferme pour le repas du soir. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils prirent soin de leurs montures, en s'assurant que les chevaux étaient bien nourris et ils firent leurs chemins vers l'arrière de la maison où Carmen avait déjà disposé une quantité de plat. .

Alice et Bella l'avait évidemment aidé et elles firent en sorte que tout le monde soit bien servi quand Carmen apportant encore plus de plats de la cuisine. Les hommes étaient polis, mais il était évident que la plupart d'entre eux gravitait autour d'Alice en raison de sa nature ouverte. Elle en avait déjà mis plusieurs dans sa poche en les taquinant pendant qu'elle leurs servait leurs repas. Bella, d'autre part se présentait poliment aux autres hommes quand il venait vers elle, mais au contraire d'Alice elle resta calme.

Edward contourna la table où était Alice et alla directement vers la table où se tenait Bella, tenant son assiette vide il lui dit. « Bonsoir, Bella. »

Bella le regarda sans sourire et lui répondit «Bonsoir, Edward. » Sans un mot elle prit le plat pour le servir.

« Il me semble que je ... vous dois des excuses, » dit-il doucement, en espérant que personne ne l'entende.

Elle le regarda, puis, ses yeux bruns clignotèrent blessé et un peu de colère. « Vous ne me devez rien. »

Avant qu'il ai pu dire autre chose, elle évolua, et alla servir la prochaine personne qui faisait la queue, il entendit Alice lui crier «Hé, Edward! Tu ne veux pas un peu de ces haricots? Je les ai fait moi-même! »

Il s'installa à la table où étaient Alice, jetant un dernier regard inquiet dans la direction de Bella. Alice attrapa la cuillère et le servit. « Il me semble donc que vous et Emmett avez besoin de ramper »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. « Hein? »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. « Il me semble que Bella est en colère contre vous pour quelque chose. Emmett doit aussi retrouver le chemin dans ses bonnes grâces »

Il arqua le front. « Qu'as fait Em? »

Alice haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Oublié de lui parler de moi. »

Edward eut un petit rire et ce penchant vers elle « Vous avez des conseils? »

Elle le regardait avec les yeux brillants et lui dit simplement: «Les filles aiment toujours avoir d'agréable surprises, Edward. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver quelque chose. »

ooooooooooooooo

**A demain pour la suite ou peut etre plus tot si j ai finit**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**mercià: **

**sinzacana, aliecullen4ever, fifer, hilaidora, Lily-Pixie, olivia59350, mmccg, emy13, doudounord, soleil83, ****bichou85, lucie62170, Titie, PetitLutin29, lilichoco, Galswinthe,feliciaD,**

**non inscrits: **

**lili88, mmev, lyllou, ayana**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 17

Le lendemain matin, Emmett était partit avant que Bella et Alice soit réveillé, elles ont essayé d'aider Carmen avec plusieurs tâches ménagères, mais elle a refusé en leurs disant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire et qu'elle avait certainement de meilleures choses à faire. Les deux jeunes femmes ont tenté d'insister, Alice têtue à sortit plusieurs arguments, Carmen à continué son travail en leurs promettant qu'elles pourraient l'aider pour le repas du soir.

Le fait de ne pas travailler à permis aux filles de se promener et de parler. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup discuté le jour où Alice était arrivé, mais maintenant qu'elles commençaient à mieux se connaître les conversations devenait plus personnelle. Alice lui a parlé de ses opinions politiques concernant les noirs _(dans le texte le mot était nègre mais ce n'est pas un mot que j'aime employer alors si je peux éviter)_ et sur sa vie avec les religieuses. Bella lui parla de sa vie à Chicago et de la mort de ses parents et à quel point ils lui manquaient. Les deux étaient enthousiasmées par la nouvelle vie qu'elles espéraient mener maintenant qu'elles étaient là.

Après qu'elles aient pris un déjeuner léger avec Carmen dans la cuisine et l'ai aidé à nettoyer malgré ses protestations, Emmett entra dans la maison avec un grand sourire. Carmen et Bella le regardait sourire et se demandaient ce qu'il avait.

Emmett savait que Bella était encore en colère parce qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé d'Alice et de l'histoire de mariée par correspondance et il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'évite. « J'ai une surprise pour toi, Bells! »

Sans lui donner une chance de répondre il lui prit la main et l'emmena hors de la cuisine. Là, assis juste à côté du porche arrière se trouvait un âne avec une selle. Lâchant la main de Bella, il s'approcha et prit les rênes de l'âne pour l'approcher et lui sourit en lui montrant.

Bella se tenait là, regardant l'âne confuse, l'âne se retourna et secoua ses oreilles, avec une expression qui semblait dire: «Ne me demandez pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »

Bella se retourna pour regarda Emmett et inclina la tête. « Qu'est-ce que cette histoire, Emmett? »

A ce moment là, Alice et Carmen les retrouvèrent dehors et se tenaient debout derrière Bella avec les mêmes regards confus.

«Je vais t'apprendre à monter! » annonça Emmett avec fierté, en gonflant sa poitrine.

Bella cligna des yeux, regarda l'âne, se retourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule vers Alice et Carmen, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Emmett. En voyant l'expression de son visage, Emmett pensa pendant un instant qu'elle allait pleurer. Il était presque sûr qu'elle pleurait quand elle cacha son visage avec ses mains et que ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

« Oh, Bells, je suis désolé. Tu as probablement peur. L'âne ne te blessera pas, » lui dit doucement Emmett.

Après ça Bella laissa tomber ses mains et elle partit dans un fou rire qui ressemblait à tout mais pas à un rire de lady. Derrière elle, Alice avait commencé à rire et Carmen secouait la tête en marmonnant, _« Huerco burro. Necessita hablar con su herman pa' que puede saber que le gusta y que puede ser… » (Stupide, il devrait parler à sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'elle aime ou ce qu'elle est capable de…) _

Emmett les regarda confus. « Quoi ? »

« Ours, je ne vais pas monter sur un âne, » lui dit Bella à travers ses rires.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas! Il est un très bon animal Bella, et comme je te l'ai dit, il ne te feras pas de mal … » Emmett était sûr que Bella avait juste peur à cause de sa maladresse. Peut-être qu'essayer de lui apprendre à monter n'était pas la meilleure offre de paix. Merde. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne resterait pas en colère. Il essayait d'améliorer les choses, après tout. « C'est un bon moyen pour commencer à apprendre l'équitation et ... »

Toujours en riant, Bella fit son chemin dans l'escalier et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle donna un gros câlin et un baiser sur la joue à Emmett .Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plissa les yeux à cause du soleil, et sourit. « Ours, je sais comment monter. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Tu sais comment monter à cheval? »

Elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête. « Lorsque tu nous as envoyé toutes ces photos de toi ici et envoyé des lettres qui parlait du ranch je suis devenu obsédée par l'ouest sauvage alors j'ai demandé à maman et papa de m'inscrire à des leçons d'équitation. »

« Leçons d'équitation?' Il avait l'air incertain.

«Je suis assez bonne pour l'équitation, l'Ours. »lui dit Bella en souriant.

« Bonne à cheval? » Il avait l'air vraiment douteux maintenant.

Alice descendit les marches et se tenait tout près d'eux, en tapotant l'encolure de l'âne. « Vous allez répéter tout ce que vous dit votre sœur, Emmett, ou allez-vous lui donner une chance de faire ses preuves? »

Emmett continua juste à rester sur place toujours confus même quand Bella dit: «Attend, Alice. Je n'ai pas apporté des vêtements de circonstances avec moi. Ils seront envoyés plus tard. »

Alice, qui avait déjà parlé à Bella de ses vêtements, haussa ses minuscules épaules, «Et alors? Nous ne sommes pas dans la grande ville, Bella, personne ne s'en soucie. N'est-ce pas, Emmett? » Emmett était encore debout, étourdi et n'eu pas la chance de répondre quand Alice continua, « Tu va juste faire un petit trajet pour lui prouver que tu peux le faire et demain quand nous irons en ville pour aller à l'église on pourra regarder si on peut te trouver des vêtements d'équitation, n'est-ce pas Emmett? » "

Emmett fut surpris par plusieurs choses dans le discours de la petite Alice, mais une lui firent oublier toutes les autres. « Euh, à l'église? »

Alice lui sourit. « Oh, ne plaisantez pas, Emmett, bien sûr que nous allons à l'église. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'églises catholiques, mais Dieu se soucie seulement que nous lui donnions un peu de notre temps tous les dimanches, ce n'est pas important dans quelle église nous allons. »

Bella essayait de retenir un éclat de rire quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett. Il avait l'air horrifié par cette perspective, mais bien sûr ça n'allait pas décourager Alice et elle continua de parler comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la réaction d'Emmett. « Donc, allez-vous aller chercher un vrai cheval pour Bella oui ou non? »

Emmett hocha juste la tête et ramena l'âne vers la grange en grommelant tout bas sur le fait de devoir aller à l'église.

Bella se tourna vers Alice et eu un petit rire. « Tu es bonne pour lui, Alice. »

Alice a juste souri et haussa les épaules. « Je le mets juste un peu sur la voie. Si nous devons nous marier, il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à cela. Et, l'église est vraiment importante. Bien sûr, tout comme le magasinage, que nous ferons par la suite. »

Bella sourit. « Le fait d'être élevée par des religieuses a un peu à voir avec cela. »

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda Emmett revenir avec une jument alezane brune. Il fronça les sourcils, en conduisant le cheval vers Bella. « Tu es sûr de ça, Bells? »

Prenant la relève, elle lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Emmett. Je sais ce que je fais. » Elle tapota le cou de la jument et la regarda. « Elle est belle. Est-ce la tienne ? » Emmett hocha la tête. « Aides moi à monter» lui dit-elle.

Hésitant un moment, il ajusta son chapeau de cowboy, puis l'aida à s'installer en selle. Elle se mit en place avec un peu de difficulté en raison de sa jupe et de ses jupons, qui ne donna pas Emmett une grande confiance en ses capacités. Alice s'approcha, tapota le bras d'Emmett, et dit: «Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle fera ça très bien. »

Emmett la regardait toujours incertain et était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand Bella fit cliquer sa langue et fit un mouvement avec les rênes pour faire avancer le cheval. Avant qu'Emmett ne puisse lui dire autre chose, elle le regarda avec un sourire lumineux, pris les rênes et décolla au galop.

Son rire était la seule chose qui dérivait quand elle entendit Emmett l'appeler.

Malgré sa maladresse, elle était effectivement très gracieuse sur un cheval et la jument augmenter facilement son rythme. Elle avait vraiment prié ses parents pour faire des leçons d'équitation peu de temps après qu'Emmett lui avait décrit sa vie au ranch et après des mois de demandes il avait finalement cédé. Bien que sa mère lui ait suggéré d'apprendre à monter en amazone, son père avait insisté sur le contraire, en disant que par la nature maladroite de Bella il valait mieux qu'elle monte à cheval. Bien sûr, cela aurait provoqué un scandale en disant qu'elle n'était pas distinguée si elle n'était pas restée autour de la propriété des Swan au moins là il n'y avait personnes pour faire des histoires.

Quand elle fit prendre au cheval un galop rapide autour de la maison, elle se mit à sourire vivement. Galoper avait été l'une des rares choses qui lui faisait éprouver un sentiment de liberté quand elle vivait à Chicago. Elle avait toujours prié pour avoir son propre cheval, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais cédé alors elle montait le cheval de son père dès quelle en avait l'occasion.

Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en tenir à la zone autour de la maison, elle monta un peu plus haut ignorant les hurlements qu'elle entendait d'Emmett. Elle embarqua le cheval dans une course pleine et ria encore. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressentit cette sensation de cœur léger et heureux depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

Elle n'était pas folle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la propriété familiale disparaître de sa vue. Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'espace ici et elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour ne pas être sur de se perdre si elle l'a perdue de vue.

Elle fit prendre au cheval la route parallèle de la ferme quand elle a entendit quelqu'un courser derrière elle. Gardant le cheval dans une course régulière elle se retourna et pu voir Edward galoper vers elle sur son propre cheval.

* * *

Edward venait de vérifier l'un des troupeaux à cheval quand il a entendit Emmett crier. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il partit au galop avec son cheval vers l'avant de la maison et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Emmett regardait vers le bas en criant sur Alice, « Elle va se casser le cou! » Alice ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé par la taille d'Emmett ou de la fureur sur son visage quand elle pointa sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers lui, en lui criant dessus en retour, « Maintenant, vous m'écouter, monsieur! Elle est une femme adulte et elle est plus capable que ce que vous pouvez penser »

Edward arrêta son cheval près des deux et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Quel est le problème? »

Alice se tourna vers lui, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui parler Emmett cria encore: «Ce cheval s'est enfui avec ma sœur! »

Edward n'a même pas attendu d'en entendre plus et décolla avec son cheval, laissant une traînée de poussière, il vit un cheval furieux devant lui.

Il se demanda ce que diable elle faisait sur un cheval. La jeune fille allait se faire tuer! Il sentit son cheval accélérer sous lui, quand il l'invita à aller toujours plus vite pour essayer de rattraper l'animal.

Comme il arrivait, il n'a pas remarqué que Bella avait le contrôle de sa monture et il tendit la main et saisit les rênes, en tirant sur elles difficilement, empêchant le cheval d'aller plus loin. Bella fut surprise par la soudaine secousse et le cheval se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en faisant un arrêt brusque. Bien que Bella était une cavalière expérimenté, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edward tire sur les rênes de cette façon, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir le pommeau sur la selle.

Edward, n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps de penser à sa tentative de jouer au héros de sorte qu'il s'est maudit pour ne pas avoir saisit les rênes plus doucement pour que le cheval ne se cabre pas. Quand il vit Bella se tenir à la selle, il fut reconnaissant qu'elle ait pensé à le faire. Il pensait qu'elle allait être en pleur et tomber dans ses bras alors il fut un peu surpris quand elle prit de nouveau les rênes et commença à lui crier dessus.

Saisissant les rênes, Bella a réussit à stabiliser son cheval et se tourna vers Edward, elle s'écria: «Vous êtes fou! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous! Vous auriez pu me tuer! »

Edward arriva à proximité avec son cheval. « Emmett a dit ... je pensais ... »

« Vous avez pensé quoi? Que j'étais si maladroite que je ne pouvais pas contrôler un cheval que je montais? Pensez-vous vraiment que je serais assez stupide pour monter sur un cheval si je ne savais pas comment faire! ? »

Maintenant, il était en colère. « Vous ne pouvez même pas vous empêcher de tomber d'une barrière fermée! » Il regretta ses mots dès qui sortirent de sa bouche elle avait l'air assez en colère assez pour souffler de la vapeur. « Je veux dire ... Je ne voulais pas dire que ... »

Elle le regarda et d'une voix froide, elle répondit «Et bien, je suppose que vous aurez juste à revivre cette petite scène avec mon frère. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir vous fournir plus de matériel, M. Masen. » Après ça elle tira sur les rênes et lui fit prendre la direction de la ferme. Il resta assis là pendant un moment en silence se maudissant lui-même avant de pousser son cheval en avant, se déplaçant afin d'avoir sa monture à côté de la sienne.

« Bella? »

Elle l'ignora et ne répondit pas.

« Miss Bella? Madame. Je suis désolé. Je ... J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de mon aide. »

Elle continua à regarder devant sans lui répondre.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal et je ne voulais pas blesser vos sentiments quand je vous ai taquiné comme je l'ai fait. Je ... c'était amusant, et ... »

Elle se retourna et le regarda. «Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous amuser, » dit-elle brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Jésus, je dis toujours et je fais toujours les mauvaises choses quand je suis avec vous » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre, « Vous voyez, la chose est que je ne pouvais pas vous sortir de mon esprit et j'ai eu peur que votre frère remarque que je parle trop de vous, alors j'ai essayé de parler de vous d'une manière qui ne lui ferait pas croire que ... » Putain, maintenant il ne disait pas la mauvaise chose, il en disait juste trop.

Bella le regarda curieusement et demanda: «Que quoi, M. Masen? »

«Je pensais que nous étions passés au dessus des M. Masen, » grommela-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Regardez, Edward, Je suis heureuse que vous pensiez avoir besoin de m'aider, mais je suis capable de beaucoup de choses y compris sur un cheval. »

Il hocha la tête et lui donna un petit sourire en coin. « Je commence à voir ça. »

Elle soupira. «Je me doute aussi que mon frère doit avoir quelques choses à faire derrière ça »

Edward eut un petit rire: «Et bien, il m'a fait comprendre que votre cheval s'était emballé. Bien sûr, maintenant je ferais plus confiance à Alice. Quand je suis arrivé elle lui criait au visage, en fait dans sa poitrine je ne suis pas sur que même debout sur une chaise elle atteigne son visage. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui fit un sourire. A ce moment là il pensa qu'il était mort, au paradis, et qu'il était maintenant face à un ange.

ooooooooooooooo

**A tres vite pour la suite**

**oubliez pas de cliquer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci**** à: **

**soleil83, feliciaD, Galswinthe, olivia59350, bichou85, lilichoco, fifer, Titie, alieculle4ever, mmccg, amimi31, oliveronicacullenmassen, doudounord**

**non inscrits:**

**bouh, mmev, sinzacana**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 18

Bella sentait les yeux fixés sur elle pendant qu'elle était assise à l'église, elle regarda Alice, Emmett était assis à côté d'elle il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Alice semblait être la seule à être inconsciente de tous ces regards ou elle ne s'en souciait pas. Alice était juste assise là, dans une robe jaune citron bordé de dentelle blanche avec un chapeau correspondant dans ses petites mains repliée sur ses genoux, elle accordait une attention particulière à la prédication.

Bella regarda ses mains et joua nerveusement avec les plis de la jupe de sa robe verte émeraude et noir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là. Ca ne la dérangeait pas d'aller à l'église, vraiment, mais elle n'aimait pas toute cette attention porté sur elle, Alice et son frère. Ils furent mit encore plus en avant lorsque le pasteur, un homme étonnamment jeune, blond avec un visage rond qui ressemblait à un jeune homme de 13 ans fit son chemin sur le devant de l'église et s'arrêta en les regardant la bouche ouverte, avant de commencer sa prédication. Si elle n'avait pas eu toute cette attention sur elle qui la rendait si nerveuse elle se serait endormie. L'homme était ennuyeux. Emmett s'était endormi et c'est seulement grâce à Alice qui lui donna discrètement un coup coude qu'il n'était pas tombé de son siège en ronflant.

Lorsque le service fut terminé et que les gens commencèrent à sortir de l'église Alice se pencha et murmura: «Et bien, c'était intéressant. » Bella n'eu pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, Emmett les aida à se lever et plaça ses deux grandes mains à l'arrière de leurs dos, il se pencha entre les deux filles, et murmura «Et maintenant la descente des loups. »

Bella n'eu pas à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand ils sortirent dans la lumière brillante du matin elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus seulement des regards, maintenant elle pu voir des gens debout en petits groupes, les regardant en gazouillant. La seule personne qu'elle reconnu fut M. Mallory qui se trouvait avec deux femmes qui devait être sa femme et sa fille. M. Mallory lui fit un sourire un peu bizarre et les deux femmes lançaient un regard noir vers leurs groupe, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

A côté d'elle, Emmett leurs dit: «Et bien, ce n'est pas que je sois mal à l'aise. Mais que diriez-vous que nous allions prendre une bouchée à manger ... » Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il fut interrompu par le pasteur qui se précipitait vers eux en souriant. « M. Swan! Quel plaisir de vous voir à l'église ce dimanche! Et qui sont ces belles jeunes dames avec vous? »

Emmett soupira et hocha juste la tête. « Bonjour, révérend Newton. C'est ma sœur, Bella Swan et ma, euh, ma fiancée Alice Brandon. »

Le révérend semblait sourire encore plus après avoir entendu l'introduction. « Fiancée? Et bien, les félicitations sont de rigueur alors! Il est agréable de vous rencontrer Miss Brandon. » Très vite, il serra la main d'Alice, puis tourna tout aussi rapidement son attention vers Bella. «C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Swan. » Il prit sa main et la serra, en la gardant dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle rougit un peu et répondit:« Euh, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, révérend Newton. »

Il sourit en continuant à lui tenir la main. « Oh, s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Mike! »

Bella commença à se sentit mal à l'aise et Emmett commençait tout juste à grimacer quand une jeune femme pétillante vêtu d'une robe lilas à petites fleurs bleu vint rebondir vers eux, Mike lâcha enfin la main de Bella. « Salut! Révérend Mike, voulez vous me présenter à vos nouveaux amis? » demanda la nouvelle venu.

Mike a juste souri et hocha la tête. « Jessica, c'est Miss Bella Swan, la sœur de M. Swan, et Mlle Alice Brandon, sa fiancée. Miss Swan, Miss Brandon, voici Mlle Jessica Stanley. »

La jeune fille sourit en leur serrant la main. « Salut! C'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer toutes les deux! Je me demandais pendant le service qui vous pourriez être et je n'arrivais pas à éloigner mes yeux de vos robes. Il est si évident que vous deux n'êtes pas d'ici! » Elle se tourna vers Mike pendant un moment et lui dit:« C'était un grand service, en passant, Révérend Mike », puis elle continua à parler à Bella et Alice. « Ça va être sympa d'avoir quelques nouvelles dames en ville pour parler, il y a très peu de gens de notre âge par ici, n'est-ce pas, révérend Mike ? Il y a juste moi et Lauren. J'ai vraiment hâte que nous puissions être en mesure de nous connaître les unes les autres un peu plus ... »

Bella commençait à se demander si Jessica allait continuer à parler quand Alice lui sourit et l'interrompit. « Oh, je suis sûr que nous aurons plus de temps pour nous connaître les unes les autres, Miss Stanley, malheureusement, nous avons un certain nombre de choses à faire avant de retourner au ranch. C'était si gentil de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi, révérend. Nous vous verrons dimanche prochain si Dieu le veut. » Sur ce, elle accrocha ses bras à Bella et Emmett, qui se tenaient debout de chaque côté d'elle et commença à les éloigner.

Bella tentait d'étouffer un petit rire et Emmett souriait de nouveau brillamment en se dirigeant dans la direction de la rue principale.

Alice remarqua l'expression de Bella et haussa les épaules. « Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment nous parler de toute façon. Elle voulait passer du temps avec le Révérend Mike. » En disant la dernière partie, elle imita la voix de Jessica, Bella eu un petit rire.

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil puis leva les yeux vers Emmett. « Alors, où allons-nous maintenant, Emmett? »

Emmett sourit. « Et bien, je pensais que nous pourrions dîner à l'hôtel. La Cuisine de Sue est presque aussi bonne que celle de Carmen. Ensuite je sais que vous les filles avait parlé de devoir faire des achats, et j'ai besoin de faire quelques provisions de fournitures pour le ranch. »

Bella sourit. « Ca sonne bien ours. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du trottoir pour aller vers le bâtiment marqué comme l'hôtel ils virent Jasper.

Jasper s'arrêta quand il les vit, et arriva avec le sourire. « Bonjour, Emmett. Mesdames. » Il sourit et pointa son chapeau pour saluer Alice et Bella. « Qu'Est-ce qui vous amène tous les trois en ville? »

Alice resta sur place souriante, Bella lui répondit. « Oh, euh, nous sommes venus pour l'office du dimanche. »

Jasper posa ses yeux sur Alice, puis regarda Bella qui lui répondit, et enfin regarda Emmett avec un petit rire. « Toi? A l'église? »

Emmett fronça des sourcils vers Jasper et c'est alors qu'Alice parla enfin. «Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à l'église, Jasper? »

Jasper donna à Alice un regard effrayé et maintenant ce fut au tour d'Emmett de rire.

« Et bien, en fait, euh, la femme de mon adjoint vient d'avoir un bébé, donc je lui donne du temps avec sa nouvelle famille et nous connaissons tous les deux l'incompétence de l'adjoint Yorkie »

Emmett et Bella semblaient confus, Emmett lui demanda «Vous connaissez l'adjoint Yorkie? »

Alice sourit à Jasper. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de leur parler de ce qui s'est passé lors de mon arrivée, Jasper. »

Bella et Emmett regardèrent Alice curieusement, se demandant de quoi elle parlait lorsqu'Alice demanda à Jasper, «Pourquoi ne vous joindriez vous pas à nous pour le déjeuner? »

Bella sourit et hocha la tête: «Oui, s'il vous plaît, Jasper. »

Jasper hocha la tête en riant. « Très bien, mesdames. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

* * *

Pendant qu'ils étaient assis en train de manger, en riant de l'histoire de la première journée d'Alice à Cuiller Valley autour d'un poulet, les gens entraient et sortaient du restaurant de l'hôtel.

Au bout d'un moment un groupe de trois hommes en costume sont entré dans le restaurant et prirent un siège pas trop loin d'eux. Il était évident que le groupe d'hommes était respecté vu la façon dont les gens les accueillirent, avant la fin de leurs repas un homme est venu à leur table.

« M. Swan. Shérif Whitlock. Un plaisir comme toujours. Qui sont ses belles dames qui vous accompagnent? »

Emmett, qui avait l'air fatigué lorsque l'homme s'est approché, présenta Bella et Alice, puis leur dit «Les filles, voici M. Aro Volturi. Il dirige la banque. »

«Un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer, chers. » Il baissa la tête en leur souriant avant de se tourner avec son sourire trop brillant vers Emmett. « M. Swan, j'espérais que vous pourriez avoir un moment pour parler avec mes frères et moi-même après le repas en buvant un verre au saloon. »

Emmett fronça un peu les sourcils mais acquiesça. « Certainement, monsieur Volturi, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps. J'ai quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer au ranch. »

Aro sourit. «Bien sûr. Nous le savons et le temps de M. Mallory est précieux. Il sera à la réunion, aussi. Je vais vous voir au saloon après le déjeuner. Mesdames, shérif. » Et après ça il se tourna pour rejoindre ses frères.

Jasper regarda Emmett. « Que veulent-ils, Em? »

Emmett secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, Jasper, mais si j'avais su que Mallory allait y être, bien il est trop tard pour se défiler maintenant. »

Jasper hocha la tête et soupira en se levant. « Et bien, je dois retourner à la prison. Mesdames, ce fut un plaisir. Emmett, passe me voir pour me dire ce qu'il en est. »

Emmett hocha la tête. «Je viendrais. »

Après ça Jasper mit son chapeau et partit.

« Et bien, les filles, » dit Emmett, « il me semble que j'ai quelques affaires inattendue à régler. Pourquoi n'allez vous pas au magasin général et je vous y retrouverais. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier. « Voici une liste de choses dont Carmen a besoin. Vous les fillettes prenez ce dont vous avez besoin. Il suffit que vous disiez à M. Stanley de le mettre sur mon compte. »

Alice sourit et lui arracha le morceau de papier. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons gérer. »

Il hocha la tête et après avoir laissé un peu d'argent sur la table, il se leva et partit.

ooooooooooooooo

**A très vite pour la suite**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci**** à: **

**sinzacana, galswinthe, doudounord, feliciaD, aliecullen4ever, mmccg, bichou85, **

**non inscrits:**

**mmev, lili.88**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 19

Emmett se dirigea vers le saloon, il n'avait pas hâte d'aller à cette rencontre pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les frères Volturi et Mallory voulaient lui parler. Et de deux, il allait se heurter à Rosie.

Alice était seulement arrivés depuis quelques jours, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu ennuyeuse du fait qu'il doive allait à l'église elle était pétillante et naturelle, elle travaillait dur et bien pour une petite chose. Le gros problème était qu'il avait déjà commencé à la voir comme une petite sœur plutôt que sa femme. Rosie était celle qu'il voulait, mais Rosie était la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il se marierait avec Alice. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Pendant qu'il fit son chemin dans le salon, il salua plusieurs hommes qu'il connaissait avec un hochement de tête ou en pointant son chapeau avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la table où les frères Volturi étaient déjà installé avec Mallory. Il dû retenir un froncement de sourcils quand il remarqua que James était avec eux, s'occupant à tâtons d'une fille nommée Victoria qui était assise sur ses genoux.

Emmett alla vers le bar et pris une bière avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la table et s'assit dans le seul siège vide disponible. « Bon Après-midi, messieurs. » Pendant qu'il installa son grand corps dans son fauteuil, il laissa errer ses yeux autour de la pièce il remarqua un éclair de cheveux blonds disparaitre vers le passage qui conduisait à l'escalier. Bien sûr, Rosie allait l'ignorer. Regardant le groupe avec lequel il était assis, il remarqua que Victoria souriait en le regardant et s'agitait sur les genoux de James.

« Merci beaucoup de nous rejoindre, M. Swan. Je sais que vous et M. Mallory êtes des hommes occupés et que votre temps est précieux, nous allons être direct, d'accord? » Aro commença. « Comme tous les deux vous le savez, mon frère Marcus a travaillé sur la mise en place du chemin de fer à Cuiller Valley. Ce projet d'entreprise a suscité beaucoup d'intérêt avec des lignes de chemin de fer dont plusieurs cherchent à s'étendre dans l'ouest. » Aro poursuivit en leurs décrivant quelques-unes des entreprises qui manifestaient leur intérêt à installer un chemin de fer dans leur ville.

Emmett l'écoutait en silence. Donc, c'était de cela qu'il voulait parler, le chemin de fer. Les frères Volturi avait fait pression sur lui pendant un moment. L'enfer, ils avaient même essayé avec Jasper, Edward, Eléazar, et plusieurs autres de ses amis proches et de ses travailleurs, et après toutes ces discussions, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas acheter, leurs soutiens. Oui, le chemin de fer apporterait plus d'affaires et de recettes pour la ville, mais il apporterait également beaucoup plus de gens, ça allait changer la dynamique dont les choses se passaient au ranch, et ça affecterait une partie des tribus indiennes de la région. Il savait que ces choses ne dérangeaient pas les Volturi ou Mallory. Ils n'étaient intéressés que par l'argent et le pouvoir.

Aro arriva finalement à la fin de son petit discours et leurs expliqua la raison pour laquelle il leurs avait demandé de se joindre à lui. « ... Donc, vous voyez, messieurs, les compagnies de chemin de fer qui sont prêts à s'aventurer dans cette direction veulent le soutien à la fois du ranch Big E et du ranch Bar None. Ils veulent s'assurer que les deux utiliseront leurs lignes comme principal moyen de transport vers l'Est. Bien sûr, cela signifie que vous pourrez déplacer le bétail plus vite, ne plus devoir partir sur de longs trajets ... »

Emmett intervient à ce stade. « Maire Excusez-moi, mais je crois que Mallory et moi savons comment fonctionne l'industrie bovine. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne parle pas pour Mallory, juste pour moi quand je dis que je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure direction à prendre en ce moment. Le transport des bovins sur les lignes de chemin de fer est encore une idée nouvelle et j'ai vu la façon dont les bovins sont entassés dans des wagons. Un enfer, un bon nombre de têtes sont perdus le long du trajet à cause des mauvaises conditions. Les bovins sont malades. La viande devient contaminée. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne direction vers laquelle aller à l'heure actuelle. »

Caius, le frère d'Aro lui donnait un éclat de mort. « Et, quoi? Cela n'affectera pas les profits que vous faites, ça vous feras plus d'argent. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours qu'une question d'argent. Parfois, il s'agit de faire ce qui est juste», répondit Emmett. « Je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas vous apporter mon soutien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, j'ai quelques affaires à régler ailleurs. » Il se déplaça, en laissant sa bière à moitié vide sur la table.

Aro sourit. « Bien sûr, M. Swan. Espérons que nous pourrons discuter de cette question et de vous persuader de changer d'avis, mais au moins évaluer les options. Cela pourrait être la meilleure chose pour vous, surtout maintenant que votre famille est en pleine expansion. »

Victoria fut ragaillardi par ce qu'elle entendit, mais ce fut James qui prit la parole. « Expansion? »

Aro rit un peu. « Oui, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer la sœur et la fiancée de M Swan, ce matin. »

Victoria sourit en l'apprenant pendant que James en riait. Mallory le regardait avec intérêt, mais lui dit simplement «Félicitations, Emmett. »

Emmett leur fit seulement un signe de tête, et après le silence de Mallory leurs dit. « Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne journée. »

Après une seconde, il quitta la table, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. A l'étage, il alla se poster devant la porte de Rosie et hésita un moment avant d'enlever son chapeau et d'appuyer son oreille contre, en espérant qu'elle n'était pas avec un client. Quand il n'entendit rien, il frappa doucement et lui dit: « Rosie? Rosie, tu es là? C'est Emmett. »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et le cœur lourd, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas lui parler. Appuyant son front contre la porte, il ferma les yeux et lui dit, « S'il te plaît, Rosie. » Pourtant, il n'y eu toujours aucun bruit.

C'est à ce moment que Victoria et James arrivèrent en haut, le bras de James autour des épaules de la rousse. En le voyant, ils se mirent à rire, mais c'était James qui prit la parole. « Et bien, c'est assez mauvais, Emmett. Vous avez une fiancée à la maison et pourtant vous mendiez pour qu'une putain ouvre ses jambes pour vous et elle ne vous ouvre même pas la porte. Pas même votre argent n'y arrive. »

Emmett l'ignorant se dirigea vers l'escalier sous les rires de James et Victoria. il fit son chemin vers l'extérieur du saloon, il prit une profonde inspiration, ajusta son chapeau sur sa tête, et commença à avancer pour aller au magasin général retrouver Bella et Alice. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est qu'à l'une des fenêtres supérieures, Rosie le regardait avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

ooooooooooooooo

**petit chap mais j essayerais de me rattrapais demain**

**aujourd'hui je finit de me consacrer au prochain de babies**

**je l ai presque finit et apres je l envoir à ma beta**

**alors peut etre demain**

**A très vite pour la suite**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**Titie, ****bichou 85, galswinthe, doudounord, soleil83, alieculle4ever, oliveroniac cullen massen, feliciaD, mmccg, sinzacana**

**non inscrit**

**lili88, mmev**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 20

Bella et Alice firent leur chemin de l'hôtel jusqu'au magasin général gagnant plus d'un regard curieux sur leur chemin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveaux arrivants à Cuiller Valley après tout. Bella était mal à l'aise avec les regards, Alice elle ne semblait même pas les remarquer et continuait juste à bavarder le long du chemin.

«Nous devrions acheter des tissus pour des jupes d'équitation pour nous deux. Je vais devoir apprendre à monter, par contre je ne vais pas laisser Emmett me faire monter sur cet âne! Un âne! Comment a-t-il trouvé une idée pareille? »

Bella lui a juste sourit et continua à garder la tête baissée, les bords de son chapeau lui cachait le visage, sans lever les yeux elles firent leurs chemin jusqu'au magasin général. En regardant, elle remarqua que c'était un endroit de taille moyenne bien remplit. Le magasin était le principal lieu pour acheter des choses et même si certaines personnes commander ailleurs, il fallait un certain temps pour que ça arrive.

Alice pencha la tête et regarda autour de la pièce curieusement Bella vit à son regard qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle n'a commencé à sourire qu'en s'approchant du vieux monsieur derrière le comptoir. « Bonjour! J'ai une liste des fournitures que M Swan Emmett a besoins pour le ranch Big E. Pourriez-vous vous en occuper pendant que je regarde votre magasin? »

L'homme lui sourit aimablement et hocha la tête. « Certainement, mademoiselle. » Il lu la liste et partit à l'arrière-boutique prendre quelques caisses pour y mettre les fournitures, Alice et Bella commencèrent à explorer le magasin.

« Et bien, » dit Alice, « je suppose qu'il va falloir faire avec. C'est une petite ville après tout. » Elle attrapa la main de Bella et l'a traîna vers le rayon de la boutique ou se trouvait quelques rouleaux de tissus. « Hmm . » Alice commença à les regarder. « Et bien, je suppose que ce doit être robuste , mais franchement, doivent-ils être aussi ... terne? »

Bella ria. « Je ne vais pas faire un défilé de mode avant de monter à cheval, Alice. » Alice lui jeta un regard pointu. « Dit-moi, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu portais pour monter à Chicago? »

Bella se mit à rougir un peu. « Et bien, c'était différent. Chicago n'est pas l'ouest. Les gens ici sont plus simples ... »

«Simplement parce qu'ils doivent l'être, ne veut pas dire qu'ils veulent l'être, » lui dit Alice .

Bella essaya de contenir son rire.

Alice continua, « Nous allons faire des jupes brune et bleu je pense. Peut-être verte. Est-ce que ça les tuerais d'avoir du tissus imprimés? » Alice tourna autour du rayon, ce qui n'avait jamais vraiment intéressée Bella.

Bella laissa ses yeux errer dans le magasin quand elle remarqua une figure familière arriver escorter une belle femme.

C'était Edward.

Bella sentit son cœur commencera à battre la chamade et son fard à joues briller quand elle sentit Alice lui tirer un peu sur le bras . « Bella? Bella, est-ce que tu m'écoutes , » Alice suivit son regard et avant que Bella ne puisse l'arrêter , elle cria, « Edward! Bonjour! »

Edward les regarda en disant quelque chose à sa compagne, puis il l' escorta jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Bella et Alice . « Bonjour, mesdames. Je vois que vous avez réussi à emmener Emmett en ville. Avez-vous quand même réussit à l'amener à l'église? »

Alice sourit. « Bien sûr que j'ai réussit. Il s'est très bien comporté »

Bella regarda la femme qui était avec Edward, elle remarqua ses grands yeux noisette et ses cheveux couleur caramel et lui fit un petit un sourire . Elle était vraiment belle.

Edward se mit à rire aux paroles d'Alice et regarda sa compagne. « Mesdames, je vous présente ma tante, Esmée Cullen. Tante Esmée, voici Alice Brandon, la fiancée d'Emmett, et Bella Swan, sa sœur. »

Esmée leurs sourit gentiment en leurs serrant la main . « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux. »

Alice sourit. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, également! »

Bella lui fit un sourire timide. « Très heureuse de vous rencontrer, madame. »

Esmée lui sourit. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Esmée, toutes les deux . Comment ça se passe pour vous au ranch? »

Pendant qu' Alice commença à parler du ranch à Esmée , Bella jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward et rougit de nouveau quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait. Se sentant rougir elle détourna les yeux .

La conversation attira l'attention de Bella quand elle entendit Alice dire à Esmée, « Vous ne semblez pas être très âgée pour être la tante d'Edward. »

Esmée se mit à rire. « Et bien, je n'aime pas le dire, mais en vérité j'ai juste quelques années de plus que ce coquin. » Elle couda légèrement Edward qui lui fit un sourire de travers en retour. «La vérité est qu'il y avait un grand écart d' âge entre ma sœur et moi. Edward et moi avons pratiquement grandit comme frère et sœur. Il m'appelle simplement tante Esmée pour me faire sentir vielle, » dit-elle taquine.

Edward ricana. « C'est elle qui insistait sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas tirer sur les nattes d'une personne que j'appelais ma tante »

Esmée ria et regarda les filles. « Donc, vous faites du shopping pour du tissus à ce que je vois. »

Alice hocha la tête et soupira. « Oui, mais il ne semble pas y avoir une grande sélection. »

Esmée s'approcha et lui chuchota d'un air conspirateur, «C'est parce que Jessica Stanley demande à son père de garder les plus belle choses dans la réserve pour qu'elle puisse les avoir d'abord pour elle. Mais, M. Stanley est un vieux doudou et vous pouvez généralement le convaincre de vous les montrer si vous êtes gentilles. »

Les yeux d'Alice brillèrent, et elle murmura: «Montrez-moi? »

Esmée se mit à rire et sans un mot, elle retira son bras d'Edward et accompagna Alice. Edward et Bella se tenait maladroitement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ce fut Edward qui brisa finalement le silence. « Avez-vous passé une bonne matinée, Bella? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Oh, oui, et bien, l'église a eu la gentillesse d'être soporifique. » Elle rougit. «Je voulais dire ... c'est juste que... »

Edward se mit à rire. « Et bien, oui. Le Révérend Newton est une sorte de personnage ... ennuyeux. » Il haussa les épaules. « Désolé, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de bien . Regarder la peinture sécher est plus passionnant que de rester assis à écouter un de ses sermons, enfin c'est mon opinion. »

Elle étouffa un rire et un sourire. « Votre tante semble être une gentille dame, Edward. Avez-vous beaucoup de famille en ville? »

L'expression d'Edward s'assombrit un petit peu, mais il a réussi à sourire et secoua la tête. « Non J'ai juste ma tante Esmée et son mari, mon oncle Carlisle. Il est le doc de la ville. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Et bien, c'est bon d'avoir une famille autour de soi. ... J'ai été seule pendant un certain temps avant d'arriver ici. » Elle frissonna un peu à la mémoire de ses semaines de solitude après la mort de ses parents.

Edward le remarqua et lui répondit doucement: «Em est heureux de vous avoir avec lui. »

Elle lui sourit. «Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir. »

Edward hocha la tête et souffla un peu, «Bien qu'il régisse de façon excessive quand il s'agit de vous. »

Il était évident qu' Edward devait pensais à la raclée qu'il avait reçu des mains d'Emmett et de la fausse histoire de la fuite du cheval.

Bella sourit. « Oui, et bien, il a toujours été un peu trop protecteur. »

Edward hocha la tête et son regard reflétait le fait qu'il pense que ce soit un euphémisme. « Où est votre frère? »

« Je pense qu'il est au saloon. »

Son visage fut traversé par plusieurs expressions : le choc, un froncement de sourcils, puis la colère, il pensait qu' Emmett avait eu le culot d'aller voir Rosie et de laisser Bella et Alice seul . Il était sur le point d'aller chercher Emmett pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand Bella continua, « Un M Volturi est venu vers nous pendant le déjeuner et lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient s'y rencontrer pour discuter de quelque chose. »

Edward prit une profonde respiration et laissez sortir avec un soupir, il ôta son chapeau de cow-boy et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de cuivre avant de le remettre sur sa tête. « Je vois. Je me demande ce qu'il veut? »

Bella haussa les épaules car elle ne le savait pas.

Au même moment, Emmett arriva dans le magasin et voyant Edward et Bella, il se dirigea vers eux. « Hey. Où est Alice? »

Bella regarda dans la direction du comptoir, Emmett suivi son regard et hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il avait quelque chose sur son esprit quand il lui demanda, «Vous avez donné la liste à M. Stanley? »

« Alice l'a fait, » répondit Bella.

Il hocha la tête et dit distraitement: «Bon. Bon. Hey, Edward, tu as une seconde? »

Edward lui fit signe. « Bien sûr. Je vous verrais plus tard, Bella. »

Emmett se prépara à partir, puis s'arrêta, se retourna et regarda Bella. « Uh, Alice et toi prenez votre temps. Je dois voir Jasper pour lui demander quelque chose. »

Avant que Bella puisse parler Esmée arriva vers eux et leur dit: «Et bien, bonjour, Emmett. »

Emmett lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Bonjour, Esmée. »

Esmée lui sourit. « Il me semble qu'Edward et vous avaient quelques affaires à régler. Pourquoi ne pas y aller et je vais emmener les filles chez moi pour prendre le thé . Vous pouvez venir les chercher une fois que vous aurez terminé. Je suis sûr que M. Stanley gardera vos fournitures jusque-là. » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, où Alice regardait plusieurs tissu avec M. Stanley. « Je pense que votre fiancée arrive à faire du charme pour avoir tout ce qu'elle veut . »

Emmett eu juste un petit rire et hocha la tête. « Merci, Esmée. »

Il se pencha et baisa le front de Bella. « Je te retrouverais chez les Cullen bientôt, Bells. » Et, après ça , il se tourna et partit.

Edward pointa son chapeau vers Bella et lui donna un sourire en coin avant de suivre Emmett.

ooooooooooooooo

**A demain pour la suite**

**oubliez pas de cliquer**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**bichou85, olivia59350, mmccg, emy13, Mrs esmee cullen, oliveronica cullen massen, feliciaD, sophielac, Galswinthe, Titie, aliecullen4ever**

**non inscrits:**

**lyllou, mmev, lili.88**: merci pour ton com c'est un plaisir pour moi de te la faire découvrir biz

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 21

Jasper était assis dans la prison, ses pieds posé sur le bureau affalé dans son fauteuil. Dans sa main un petit mouchoir brodé de fleurs rouges. C'était le mouchoir qu' Alice avait fait tomber dans la cellule de la prison lors de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait gardé dans sa poche, depuis ce moment là, et dès qu'il avait le temps il le sortait et le regardait en pensant à elle.

Après qu'il l'ai dépose à Big E et se soit complètement saoulé dans le processus, il pensait que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'elle sorte de sa tête. Il pensait que plus le temps passait et plus ce serait facile et qu'après il la verrait comme n'importe qu'elle autre dame de cette ville, mais après avoir déjeuné avec elle, Emmett et Bella, et bien, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle était belle, pleine de fougue, naturel ... bref tout ce qu' il puisse rêver.

En soupirant, il passa sa main sur son visage en remettant le morceau de tissu brodé dans sa poche. Ce n'était tout simplement pas bon.

Au même moment, il entendit une paire de bottes sur le trottoir en bois qui menait à la prison, il déménagea ses pieds de sur le bureau et attendit de voir qui c' était. Quand la porte s'ouvrit il vit Emmett arriver et il ressentait un sentiment de honte du à ses pensées qu'il avait eu quelques instants avant. Il vit Edward suivre Emmett à l'intérieur et se leva. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars? »

Emmett soupira et pris un siège ; Edward s'appuya contre le mur et fut le seul à répondre à Jasper, « Je ne sais pas Emmett m'a demandé de venir avec lui en disant qu'il a besoin de nous parler de quelque chose... »

Jasper fronça les sourcils en regardant Emmett . « Ca concerne ta rencontre avec les frères Volturi et Mallory.'

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Mallory était à la réunion? »

Emmett hocha la tête. « Oui. Ils voulaient nous parler de la possibilité de faire passer le chemin de fer à Cuiller Valley. Apparemment, les compagnies de chemin de fer n' envisagerais pas de venir ici à moins qu'ils aient mon soutien et celui Mallory pour les utiliser pour transporter le bétail. »

« Qu'as-tu répondu? » demanda Jasper.

« J'ai dit non, » soupira Emmett.« J'ai dit non mais vous savez comment sont les frères Volturi il n'aime pas entendre ca. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. «Non, ils n'aime pas ça. »

« Que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire? » demanda Jasper.

Emmett secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucunes idées.

« Ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille » ajouta Edward.

« Non, c'est clair » , en convenu Emmett.

Ils sont tous restés silencieux pendant un moment. Ce fut finalement Jasper qui brisa le silence. « Je vais garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe en ville. Je vous le ferais savoir si je vois ou entend quelque chose. »

« Je vais demander à mon oncle de garder l' oreille ouverte», lui dit Edward.

« Supposer est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant. » Emmett secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas ça. Mallory était trop tranquille pendant la réunion, ça me rend toujours mal à l'aise. Il prépare quelque chose. Je le sais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Maintenant, je dois faire attention à la fois aux frères Volturi et à Mallory. Je suis attaqué sur plusieurs fronts et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Nous sommes derrière toi, Em, » lui dit Edward à voix basse.

Jasper hocha juste la tête en accord.

* * *

Emmett avait été calme tout le long du chemin du retour et aussi calme après le dîner. Alice n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir ,elle bavardait de leur visite en ville, de l'église, et de ses plans pour faire des robes pour Bella et elle. Bella était préoccupé par Emmett, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander ce qui se passait et elle ne savait pas s'il voudrait lui en parler devant Alice.

Après le dîner, Alice fit son chemin vers le salon et elle commença à couper le tissu pour les habits neufs de Bella. Bella regarda Emmett faire son chemin avec lassitude vers l'étage après leur avoir dit bonsoir .

Bella partit s'asseoir sur le perron de la véranda, en regardant les étoiles. Le ciel était si clair ici par rapport à Chicago. Après un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge et elle regarda pour voir Edward marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était assise .

« Bonsoir, Bella. »

« Bonsoir, Edward. »

« Ca vous dérange si je vous rejoins? » lui demanda-t-il, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête et qu'elle se déplace un peu avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Je, euh, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour vous. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec curiosité, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il portait le petit chaton qu'elle avait vu dans la grange le jour de leur première rencontre qui se tortillait dans ses mains.

« Oh! » Elle se pencha vers lui pour voir de plus près le petit chat noir aux yeux verts qui se penchait vers elle. Edward lui remis soigneusement le chaton. « Je pense que c'est le même petit gars que vous avez vu l'autre jour. »

Prenant le chaton elle sourit quand il se blottit contre elle et qu'il commença à ronronner. Faisant un sourire étincelant à Edward elle murmura: «Merci, Edward. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenu, Bella. Il me semblait que vous l'aimiez. Quel va-t-être son nom? »

« Twilight. Je pense que c'est un bon nom pour un chat noir. »

Edward eut un petit rire et se pencha pour gratter le haut de la tête du chaton . « Je pense que ça lui convient. » Ils étaient assis si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Bella était heureuse que la nuit cache ses rougeurs. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles de nouveau, elle murmura doucement: «C'est tellement beau ici. »

Edward la regarda directement et lui chuchota: «Oui, très beau. » Il se détourna avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper à la regarder et lever les yeux vers les étoiles. . « Vous vous êtes bien installé, Bella? Je sais que tout cela doit être très nouveau pour vous. Je ne sais pas comment était votre vie à Chicago , mais je suis sûr que ce doit être très différent. »

Bella sourit et hocha la tête . « C'est très différent. » Elle était calme pendant un moment avant de poursuivre: «Je me plais ici. Carmen et Alice sont magnifique, et... » Elle voulait lui dire que lui aussi mais elle n'osa pas le dire à voix haute . « Je suis un peu inquiète pour Emmett. »

« Inquiète? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle. « Je sais que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, mais parfois il me semble tellement triste et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Ce soir, il avait l'air triste et inquiet. Je voudrais qu'il s'ouvre à moi, mais je sais qu'il ne veut probablement pas que je m'inquiète. »

Edward resta assis en silence pendant un moment. « Emmett ira bien, Bella. Il a des amis pour s'en assurer. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, il lui donna un sourire tordu en retour.

« Il a la chance d'avoir un ami comme vous, Edward. »

Il eu un petit rire. « Et bien, je pense que nous avons tous les deux de la chance. Nous serions déjà tués si nous n'étions pas amis. »

Bella se mit à rire doucement.

Après cela ils restèrent assis en silence totalement à l'aise pendant un certain temps, elle continuait à caresser son nouveau chaton. Il se passa un certain temps avant qu'Edward ne rompe le silence et même alors, sa voix était à peine supérieur à un chuchotement, « Bella? »

Elle se tourna vers lui sans rien dire.

« Je me demandais si vous vouliez aller faire un tour demain avec moi. Je sais qu'Emmett a été très occupé , mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut être voir un peu plus du ranch. » Il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi nerveux qu'il le pensait.

Bella sourit et répondit d'une voix douce: «J'aimerais beaucoup. Merci, Edward. »

Il lui fit un autre sourire. « Rendez-vous après le petit déjeuner alors? Carmen pourra probablement nous emballer un bon déjeuner, il y a tellement de choses à voir. »

ooooooooooooooo

**A demain pour la suite**

**oubliez pas un ti com biz**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**désolé j ai pas pu posté hier**

**mais si vous êtes gentil j en posterais un 2eme ce soir**

**merci à:**

**Lily-pixie, Galswinthe, aliecullen4ever, Titie, olivia59350, mmsccg, bichou85, soleil83, Titieviolette, Nienna-lo, oliveronica cullen massen, feliciaD, lilichoco, doudounord, emy13**

**non inscrits:**

**lili88, ayana**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 22

Lorsque Bella entra dans la maison Alice la traîna dans le salon et commença à la mesurer et à épingler le tissus sur elle, Bella se tenait là avec un sourire rêveur sur son visage. Quand Alice lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, Bella rougit et essaya de se tenir tranquille, mais finalement, Alice a réussir à savoir la vérité . Au lieu d'en faire un grand sujet, elle lui a juste sourit et continua son travail, jusqu'à ce que Bella lui dise qu'elle voulait aller au lit.

Lorsque Bella se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin, elle fut surprise de trouver une nouvelle jupe d'équitation en attente au pied de son lit. Elle était d'une couleur marron foncé et le tissu des poches avant étaient de couleur crème avec des rayures marron correspondante. Avec ça se trouvai une note.

_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir à cheval sans vêtements appropriés. Je voulais faire plus chic, mais je n'avais pas assez de temps. Portes-le avec ta blouse de couleur crème que j'ai vu dans ton placard. -Alice_

Bella savait qu' Alice avait dû veillé toute la nuit pour travailler sur sa jupe et même si elle se sentait un peu mal par rapport à cela, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être excité.

Sautant hors du lit, elle alla rapidement vers le lavabo de sa chambre avant de s' habiller et de coiffer ses cheveux dans un chignon élaboré, en laissant tomber quelques boucles autour de son visage. Elle ne savait pas comment Alice avait fait, mais la jupe lui allait parfaitement.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et sourit à Carmen, qui était occupé à servir le petit déjeuner d'Emmett, un énorme steak, des œufs, des pommes de terre, et des biscuits. « Bonjour, Carmen. Bonjour, Emmett. » Elle donna à son frère un baiser sur la joue avant d'arriver en face de lui, de saisir un biscuit, et de s'asseoir.

Carmen lui sourit. « Bonjour, _m'ija_. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare une assiette de nourriture? »

« Oh, non, merci! Un biscuit ira. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de nourriture que mon grand frère. » Bella répondit en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmett. « Avons-nous de la confiture? »

Emmett arqua son front en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Que vas-tu faire ce matin, Bells? Et que fais-tu lever si tôt, d'ailleurs? »

Bella haussa les épaules et remercia Carmen qui lui mit un pot de confiture en face d'elle.

Carmen continua à s'afférer dans la cuisine quand Bella lui demanda entre deux bouchées. « Carmen, pensez-vous que vous pourriez emballer un déjeuner pour Edward et moi pour emmener sur le ranch aujourd'hui? »

Emmett prit une pause en posant sa fourchette remplie de pommes de terre . « Tu sors avec Edward aujourd'hui. »

Bella continua à manger son biscuit sans le regarder et hocha la tête quand elle eu terminé elle lui dit . « Oui, Edward m'a demandé s'il pouvait me faire visiter le ranch aujourd'hui. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils et resta juste assis là, à la regarder.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux, mais elle lui adressa un sourire et se retourna vers Carmen.

«Bien sûr que je peux, _m'ija_. Je vais emballer des choses que vous pourrez facilement transporter dans votre sac de selle. » Elle leva les yeux et en voyant l'expression sur le visage d' Emmett elle partit en marmonnant entre ses dents en espagnol..

« Je vais avoir besoin de t'emprunter un cheval si tu es d'accord, Ours, » lui dit Bella en essuyant la confiture qu'elle avait sur ses doigts avec sa serviette.

Emmett hocha la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés. « Je vais dire à Tyler de t'en seller un avant que tu partes » Sur ce, il continua à manger son petit déjeuner en silence et Bella commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Emmett n'avait jamais été calme et elle était déjà préoccupée depuis la nuit dernière.

« Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille je n'irais pas, l'ours, » dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda avec étonnement, puis lui donna un petit sourire. «C'est très bien, Bells. » Il se leva, laissant la moitié de son petit-déjeuner et se penchant pour l' embrasser sur le front. « Merci pour le petit déjeuner, Carmen . »

Sur ce, il mit son chapeau et partit par la porte arrière.

Carmen ramassa son assiette avec un soupir et secoua la tête. Elle garda le steak et jeta le reste dans le seau hygiénique. Bella fronça les sourcils et après un moment, elle rompit le silence dans la cuisine en demandant: «Va-t-il bien? »

Carmen lui sourit. «Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, _m'ija_. _El Patron _a juste beaucoup à penser. Ainsi, Edward et vous sortez pour voir _le rancho_? C'est bien. C'est très grand. Je suis sûr qu'il va vous amenez voir les troupeaux et les repères. C'est vraiment un bel endroit. »

Bella hocha la tête et continua à grignoter son biscuit, toujours préoccupée par Emmett. « Oh, avant que j'oublie, il y a un petit chaton qu' Edward m'a donné la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas si c'est correct de le faire entrer dans le maison ou non. Edward l'a mit sous une caisse sur le perron pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas de nouveau »

« Oh, c'est très bien, _m'ija_. Les chats ici ont tendance à être très bon pour attraper les _Ratones_. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'en avons pas eu un à la maison . Ce sera bon d'en avoir un nouveau. Je vais lui apporter et lui donner un peu de lait après »

Bella sourit à cela. « Merci, Carmen. »

Un moment plus tard, elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit quelqu'un arriver par la porte arrière, elle souriait vivement quand elle vit Edward qui lui souriait.

« Bonjour, Carmen, Bella. »

« _Buenos dias, Eduardo_, » dit Carmen avec le sourire.

« Vous êtes prête à y aller? Votre frère vient de dire à Tyler à seller un cheval pour vous, » lui demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête et regarda Carmen remettre un sac de nourriture à Edward.

« Merci, Carmen, » dit-il.

« Oui, je vous remercie, » ajouta Bella.

Edward se tenait sur le côté, laissant Bella passer en première et ria quand il entendit Carmen leur rappeler, «Rentrez à la maison à temps pour le souper! »

* * *

Ils étaient sur leur cheval pendant une courte période en silence quand Bella demanda finalement . « Euh, Edward, où allons-nous exactement? »

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, surtout sur la façon dont elle était belle sur son cheval. Quand sa question le réveilla «Oh, et bien, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir pour voir l'un des troupeaux que je suis censé vérifier ce matin et je me suis dit que vous ne deviez pas avoir encore vu les bovins . Ils devraient être tout près d'un étang sur le côté Est de la propriété et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions y déjeuner car il y de nombreux arbres pour être à l'ombre. »

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Ca à l'air très bien. »

Il lui sourit et la regarda. « Vous montez très bien, Bella. Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas pu le remarquer quand j'ai foncé sur vous pour vous sauver »

Elle se mit à rire. « Je vous remercie. En fait, j'en ai pratiqué pendant environ cinq ans, depuis l'âge de treize ans, environ un an après qu'Emmett arrive ici. C'est quelque chose que je voulais faire à force de lire ses lettres qui parlaient de sa vie d'ici »

Il sourit. « Donc, ça fait un moment. Bon à savoir. Avez-vous votre propre cheval ? »

Ils ont continué à parler pendant un moment, alors qu'ils allaient dans la direction qu'Edward leurs indiquaient, elle lui parla de sa vie à Chicago et lui du fonctionnement quotidien du ranch. Environ une heure plus tard Bella vit le troupeau. De loin, ça ressemblait à une tache brune et noir sur l'horizon, une fois qu'ils se sont rapprochés, elle a été surprise de voir combien il y en avait en réalité. Dans la crainte elle demanda: «Combien sont-ils? »

« Oh, c'est l'un des plus petits troupeaux, il y a environ une centaine de tête de bétail. Les autres troupeaux sont situés sur d'autres parties du ranch, » a répondu Edward.

« Vous voulez dire ... il y en a plus? » Dit-elle avec de grands yeux.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire de cela. « Beaucoup plus. Le Big E est l'un des principaux fournisseurs dans plusieurs villes de l'Est, notamment à Chicago. Le seul ranch assez proche est le Bar None, qui borde celui du Big E sur le côté sud-ouest. Même Mallory a seulement la moitié du nombre de bovins que nous avons ici. »

« Comment faites-vous pour prendre soin de tous ces animaux? » lui demanda Bella dans la crainte quand ils commencèrent à faire le tour du grand troupeau.

« Et bien, vous avez déjà rencontré certains des employés de Big E l'autre soir. Nous avons des gars qui restent sur place avec les plus grands troupeaux, mais il y a des changements pour qu'ils puissent faire une pause »

Elle hocha la tête et continua à avancer avec lui, elle trouvait que tout ce qu'il lui disait était fascinant pendant qu' il continuait à lui expliquer la façon dont le ranch fonctionnait, mais en dépit de cette fascination, elle continuait de se laisser distraire en le regardant parler. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle le trouvait attrayant, plus que n'importe quels hommes qu'elle avait déjà rencontré.

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors vous en voulez un 2eme pour la suite du Rdv**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**et voila le 2eme**

**gaelle51, Galswinthe, lilichoco, amimi31, soleil83, doudounord, bichou85, oliveronica cullen massen, titie, feliciad, mmccg**

**non inscrit:**

**lili88**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 23

Avant qu' Edward ne rentre dans la maison pour recueillir Bella afin qu'ils puissent sortir faire leurs tour il passa à côté d'Emmett qui faisait son chemin vers les écuries. Emmett lui a simplement dit: «Viens avec moi. »

Edward avait une idée de ce qu'Emmett voulait lui parler, en soupirant il le suivit vers l'écurie où Emmett disait à Tyler de seller son cheval gris avec la selle supplémentaire qu'ils gardaient.

Edward se tenait là, attendant qu'Emmett lui dise quelque chose et puis avec un triste soupir résigné , tout ce qu'il lui dit fut «C' est ma sœur. » Emmett s'éloigna, laissant Edward là. Edward savait l'implication de cette petite déclaration. Il était devenu avec Emmett aussi proche que des frères au cours des six dernières années, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Cuiller Valley, mais Bella était sa chair et son sang et Emmett ferait n'importe quoi pour elle et tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger.

Pendant que lui et Bella étaient assis à l'ombre d'un arbre près de l'étang situé près du troupeau, il la regardait et il savait qu'en l'invitant à sortir aujourd'hui, il avait franchi une ligne avec Emmett qu'il ne pourrait plus reprendre. Mais, la vérité était, qu'il ne voulait pas le reprendre. Oui, elle était belle, mais en lui parlant, il s'est également rendu compte qu'elle était très gentille et intelligente. Dans son esprit, elle était parfaite ... en dépit de sa maladresse.

Bella, sentant qu'elle était surveillée, le regarda et sourit. « On dirait que Carmen nous à fait un festin. »

Il riait de ça. « Elle pense que c'est son travail de nous engraisser comme des porcs qui se prépare pour l'abattoir. »

Elle riait . « Et bien, Emmett mange autant que ça , mais elle tente de suralimenter tout le monde »

Il ricana et atteint un morceau de pain et en pris une bouchée . Après avoir finit, il lui dit, « Ouais, je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai mangé un repas avec lui. J'ai commencé à cacher ma nourriture par la suite. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait jamais s' arrêter de manger »

Bella se mit à rire. « J'avais l'habitude de cacher les bonbons, parce qu'il les engloutissait avant que j'ai le temps d'en prendre un. Et bien, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe dans ma chambre pour les trouver, notre mère n'était pas très contente. »

Il ricana et la regarda commencé à manger. Il l'écouta parlé un peu de sa famille, lui racontant comment ça avait été de grandir avec un frère de dix ans son aîné et de ses parents. Il était intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais en même temps il commençait à ressentir un sentiment de crainte, sachant qu'elle avait probablement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

L'inévitable arriva, «Parlez-moi un peu de votre famille. »

Soulevant son chapeau, il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle avait déjà commencé à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un geste nerveux. Il la regarde et dit simplement: «Vous avez rencontré ma tante Esmée. »

Bella hocha la tête. « Oui, c' est une femme merveilleuse. »

Il hocha la tête et ajouta. « Elle et mon oncle Carlisle sont ma famille. »

Elle attendit qu'il lui en dise plus et quand il ne le fit pas, elle demanda «Et, qu'en est-il ...»

Mais, il l'interrompit et se leva. «Nous devrions rentrer. Je vais aller chercher les chevaux. "

Il s'éloigna, lui laissant un sentiment un peu étourdie et un tout petit peu mal du fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à elle. Elle rassembla la couverture sur lequel ils s'étaient assis et emballa le linge dans le sac. Quand elle arriva devant le cheval elle mit le sac sur sa selle et commença à grimper . Edward arriva pour l'aider mais elle s'éloigna de lui.

«Je peux gérer. Merci, Edward. »

Elle s'installa sur le cheval sans aucune difficulté et regarda au large, en faisant semblant d'être intéressés par le troupeau, elle rata le soupir et le léger froncement de sourcils qui traversa le visage d'Edward avant qu'il aille grimper sur son propre cheval.

Cette fois, le retour à la ferme se fit dans un silence inconfortable et lorsque les bâtiments furent finalement en vue , elle enfonça ses talons dans sa monture et décolla dans une course , le laissant derrière elle.

* * *

Alice aurait voulu être en train de tricoter . En ce moment, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était d'avoir un ensemble de longues aiguilles à tricoter pour qu'elle puisse les enfoncer dans ses oreilles, pour la rendre sourde, et d'arrêter le bavardage incessant qui remplissait la pièce.

Habituellement, elle n'était pas dérangé par le bavardage, comme ceux de Carmen, elle trouvait même son bavardage amusant, mais là ça devenait impossible, cette femme caquetait et saisissait sa main ou son bras pour mettre l'accent sur l'un de ses points, Alice prier Dieu, la Vierge Marie, et toute autre icône religieuse de Saint-Pierre à Saint-Jean pour trouver de la patience.

Elle avait été surprise quand Jessica s'était montré à leur porte avec le révérend Newton , si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer elle se serait cacher plutôt que de les laisser entrer . Le révérend lui expliqua qu'il était venu accueillir comme il se doit Alice et Bella comme il le faisait avec les nouveaux arrivants en mettant l'accent sur « nouveaux amis » et que Miss Stanley lui avait demandé de venir pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à les connaître. Ils étaient là depuis quelques heures et Jessica continua à parler des vêtement que Bella et Alice portait à l'église, ainsi que de la beauté de la pièce, et de lui raconter des commérages de Cuiller Valley dont Alice se fichait.

Le Révérend Newton ne l'aidait . Il acquiescé quand Jessica lui disait quelque chose ce qui semblait être suffisant pour encourager la jeune fille. La vérité était qu'Alice pouvait voir le regard hébété caché au loin dans ses yeux. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà du traité de ce type de performance de Miss Stanley avant et qu'il savait comment y faire face.

Alice n'arrivait pas à faire dériver son esprit, et quand elle ne répondait pas d'une manière qui était au goût de Jessica la jeune fille lui prenait le bras pour attirer son attention .

Elle était proche de son point de rupture quand Emmett entra dans la maison, ses pas étouffés par le tapis sur le sol. Jessica et le révérend étaient à l'entrée de salon donc ils ne le remarquèrent pas passer, Alice le vit avec un regard horrifié , il commença à se faufiler doucement. Il ne semblait même pas avoir peur de l'éblouissement de la mort d'Alice, il commença à marcher et eu l'air consterné quand Alice interrompit Jessica, « Oh, Emmett! Vous êtes là. Venez dire bonjour à Miss Stanley et au Révérend et venez vous asseoir un peu avec nous. »

Jessica se retourna sur son siège avec un grand sourire et le révérend se leva pour dire bonjour. D'une certaine façon Emmett réussit à s'arracher un sourire quand il se joignit à eux. « Miss Stanley, révérend, quelle surprise. »

Dès qu' Emmett installa son grand corps sur une chaise, Alice se leva. « Veuillez m'excuser tous les trois ? Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose avec Carmen. »

Emmett la regarda fixement, la bouche ouverte en état de choc, elle se précipita hors de la pièce et elle entendit la voix de Jessica retentirent de nouveau.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle prit quelques respirations profondes, puis fronça le nez quand elle comprit qu'elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Jessica. Essayant d'y échapper, elle fit tranquillement son chemin vers le balcon arrière. Elle avait seulement été là depuis quelques minutes quand elle remarqua Bella revenir de l'écurie.

« Hey, Bella. Tu es de retour plus tôt que prévu. Tu vas bien? » Demanda Alice.

Bella hocha la tête et sourit un peu. « Je vais bien, Alice. A qui Est-ce chariot? »

Alice soupira un peu et regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Le Révérend Newton et Jessica Stanley ont décidé de nous faire une visite à toute les deux »

« Oh. Je devrais aller leur dire bonjour alors, » Bella commença à gravir les marches.

"NON!" Alice poussa un cri puis elle ajouta beaucoup plus calmement. « Non! ... N'y va pas. Allons faire une promenade. »

Bella la regarda curieusement, mais hocha la tête et laissa Alice l'entraîner.

ooooooooooooooo

**et voila a demain pour la suite**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**je sais je sais je m enterre dans un trou**

**la suite devait normalement arrivé le 29/10 mais suite a beaucoup de soucis je n'ai pas pu honoré mes promesses.**

**Le premier week end était chargé halloween plus mes 25 ans, et ensuite je me suis blessé à la main et j'ai du subir une intervention et en rentrant chez moi j'ai eu l'immense bonheur d'avoir une panne d'internet pendant 5 jours ce qui explique tout ça,**

**j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère après moi je serais gentil maintenant en mettant de nouveau à jours souvent, heureusement pour ma santé mentale j'ai pu lire quelques fic grace à mon iphone, ha la nouvelle technologie une vrai mine d'or**

**merci à:**

**amimi31, lilichoco, Galswinthe, Gaelle-51, mmccg, feliciaD, fifer, oliveronica cullen massen,aelita48, Mrs Esmée cullen**

**non inscrits:**

**lyna, lili88**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 24

Edward travaillait pour le Big E, mais comme tous les travailleurs là-bas, il était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise, tant qu'il exerçait ses fonctions. Habituellement il restait au centre d'hébergement Big E ou avec les troupeaux à l' exception du dimanche quand il allait voir sa tante et son oncle en ville. En fin d'après-midi après être revenu d'avec Bella, il s'est dirigé en ville sans même y penser et se rendit chez sa tante et son oncle. Il a pris soin de son cheval, le dessellant et en s' assurant qu'il avait du foin frais, avant de faire son chemin vers l'extrémité avant de la maison où son oncle avait son bureau et sa salle d'examen.

Alors qu'il y arrivait , Lauren Mallory en sortait et il a dû arrêter la grimace sur son visage en se déplaçant sur le côté pour la laisser passer, mais il aurait dû savoir que ça n'allait pas être si facile de la faire partir.

« Edward! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Ca fait un moment, n'est-ce pas? » lui dit Lauren en s'arrêtant en face de lui au lieu de partir.

« Miss Mallory, » fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit.

« Comment allez-vous? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien. Merci de poser la question » , a-t-il répondu.

«Comment vont les choses à Big E? Mon père n'arrête pas de dire que vous devriez venir travailler pour nous, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé dans le passé ... »

Elle fut interrompue à cet instant quand Carlisle sortit de son bureau et dit «Bonjour, Edward. Vas-y entre. »

Lauren fronça un peu les sourcils et prit sa réplique comme une invitation à les quitter, même si elle n'était évidemment pas très heureuse de ça . Elle posa brièvement sa main sur le bras d'Edward ,il dû s'empêcher de broncher.

«Au revoir, Edward. Espérons que nous pourrons nous revoir bientôt. » Elle se retourna alors vers Carlisle. « Dr Cullen. » Et elle partit.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement et Carlisle soupira. « Désolé pour ça Edward. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là jusqu'à ce que je l'entende parler . Rentre je vais nous faire du thé. »

Carlisle conduisit Edward vers la porte qui menait à l'habitation arrière de la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prit quelques tasses de thé de l'une des étagères, mais au lieu de mettre la bouilloire sur le poêle, il tira une bouteille d'alcool et en versa dans chaque tasse.

«Tu sais que tu ne vas pas réussir à tromper tante Esmée, même si tu bois un verre d'eau après», lui dit Edward en souriant un peu.

« Oh, je sais, » répondit Carlisle, « mais elle aime faire semblant que je ne bois pas et j'aime faire semblant qu'elle ne sait pas que je le fais. »

« Ca ne t'aurais pas aider si tu avais pris la bouilloire pour sauver les apparences? » demanda Edward .

« Trop de difficultés», a répondu Carlisle. Il eut un petit rire et remplis les tasses avant de s'asseoir en face d'Edward « Qu'est-ce qui t' amènes, mon fils? »

Bien qu'il ai l'air jeune pour son âge, Carlisle avait dix ans de plus que sa femme ce qui lui faisait une bonne quinzaine de plus qu' Edward. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Edward avait aimé Carlisle et l'avait considéré comme une figure paternelle.

Lorsque qu'Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite et resta juste assis là à boire sa tasse , Carlisle continua, «Est-ce que cela a à voir avec cette jeune fille dont ta tante n'arrête pas de me parler? »

« Bella? » demanda Edward avec surprise.

Carlisle sourit un peu. « Je suppose que ça doit être elle vu que je 'ai pas mentionné qui était cette jeune fille. Quel est le problème, Edward? »

Edward soupira et regarda à l'alcool dans sa tasse de thé. « Et bien, je ... elle. Je veux dire que je l'apprécie vraiment, ce n'est pas comme avant avec Tanya, tu sais? C'est juste ... différent. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je veux passer du temps avec elle. Ce n'est pas que j'y suis obligé d'en aucune façon. Je suis, je me sens mieux autour d'elle, mais ... »

Quand il n'a pas poursuivie, Carlisle l'a incité, « Mais? »

« Elle veut connaitre mon passé et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le partager avec elle pour le moment. »

« Ah, » lui dit Carlisle en réponse.

«Je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente de la pitié pour moi, » Edward haussa les épaules et vida le reste du contenu de sa tasse de thé.

« Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas vraiment ta faute, que ce soit la chose avec ta famille ou de ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya. En fait, je pense que cela montre ta force de caractère. » Carlisle poursuivit «Et toi, qu'as-tu dis quand elle t'a posé des questions sur ta famille? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. «Je n'ai rien dit. Je viens de ... Je suis partit. »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire , Edward. »

Edward fit un signe. « Alors, que dois-je faire, mon oncle? »

« Tu me demandes à moi des conseils sur les femmes? Fils, tu dois être désespérée. Il a pratiquement fallu à ta tante Esmée de m'assommer avec une poêle pour me faire glisser dans l'allée pour que j'en sois là aujourd'hui. »

Edward se mit à rire .

« Blague à part » dit Carlisle «Tu ne peux pas ignorer le problème et espérer qu'il s'en aille. Si tu n'es pas prêt à lui parler c'est très bien, mais dit lui que tu n'es pas prêt. Fait-lui savoir que tu ne sais pas quand tu le seras , mais que tu lui diras un jour. Tu devras lui parler, après tout, si tu veux que cette relation aille plus loin. »

Edward fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Elle n'est pas très contente de moi en ce moment. J'ai foiré ... encore une fois. »

Carlisle ricana un peu, mais il le couvrit avec sa tasse de thé. « Oui, et bien, ça va continuer à se produire. Je fais des bêtises tous les jours. J'espère juste que vous deux arriverez un jour au moment où une partie de la réconciliation soit amusante. »

Edward froissa un peu son visage quand il comprit à quoi Carlisle faisait allusion ce qui fit rire son oncle. « Rampe, mon garçon. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner, il suffit de ramper. » Et après ça Carlisle lui versa un peu plus de «thé».

* * *

Alice et Bella étaient près de la grange et étaient en train de regarder les animaux à travers la clôture. Bella lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Edward.

«Je ne sais pas, Alice. C'est comme si il voulait mieux me connaître et passer du temps avec moi, mais lorsque je tente de faire la même chose il me repousse. Je ne comprends pas du tout . »

Alice fronça les sourcils un peu et croisa ses bras sur l'un des échelons inférieurs de la clôture et appuya son menton sur ses avant-bras. « Et bien, Bella, tous le monde n'est pas si ouverts sur leur passé, tu sais? Ce n'est probablement pas le fait qu'il n'est pas envie de le partager, ça pourrait ne pas être la chose la plus facile pour lui de parler et peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas t' effrayer. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. «J'ai parlé de choses qui mon rendu mal à l'aise . Et, lui ... il ne voudrait pas me faire peur. »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Chacun est différent. Essaye d'apprendre à le connaître et donne-lui de l'espace. »

« Comment je suis censé faire», demanda Bella .

« Et bien, tu as dit qu'il se braquait lorsque tu posais des questions sur son passé, n'en poses pas. Parlez lui de ce qui se passe ici et maintenant. Tu m'as dit que vous vous entendiez très bien quand vous parliez du ranch et d'autres choses. On dirait que si tu évites de lui parler de sa famille tout ira bien. »

Bella hocha la tête et soupira.

Au même moment, Alice soupira et a saisit le bras de Bella en grognant, « Ils s'en vont! »

Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule quand Alice l'a tira vers l'arrière de la maison , elle pouvait entendre la voix de Jessica à l'avant de la maison. Apparemment, il semblait qu'elle sortait avec le révérend.

« Alice, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais avec qui as-tu laissé le révérend Newton et Miss Stanley ? »

Alice sourit. « Avec ton frère! »

Bella cligna des yeux surprise, puis eut un petit rire .

Quand elles se déplacèrent sur les marches arrière elles entendirent du mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison, puis elles entendirent Emmett « Alice! »

Carmen passa la tête par la porte arrière et lui dit, « Courez, _niñas_, courez! _El Patron _ressemble à _el Diablo _lui-même! "

Bella la regarda mais Alice la tira en avant. « Oh, Carmen. Je n'ai pas peur de lui! »

Alice et Bella entrèrent dans la cuisine tout comme Emmett, dire qu'il avait l'air énervé était un euphémisme.

Il resta là, regardant Alice, devenant de plus en plus rouge à chaque instant qui passait comme si les mots étaient piégés à l'intérieur , au bout de quelques instants il souffla. « Vous ... vous m'avez laissé! » A-t-il réussi à sortir d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui. Oui, je l'ai fait, » dit Alice d'un ton sûre. « Je vous ai laissé avec eux pendant vingt minutes. »

« Vous ... vous m'avez laissé avec ces gens horribles! » Le ton d'Emmett faisait penser qu'il avait été laissé avec le mal incarné.

« Et bien, j'ai dû rester avec eux pendant trois heures, Emmett. Vous avez de la chance que je ne suis pas en train de faire mes bagages pour retourner tout droit au Mississippi! »

Carmen et Bella se tenait sur le côté, leur tête faisait des va et viens en regardant l'interaction avec la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Emmett n'a pas répondu au premier abord, mais ensuite il a juste hurlé, « ALICE! »

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, Emmett! » Soupira Alice en s'approchant de lui. Pendant un moment, il semblait que Carmen voulait la tirer de là, comme si elle regardait un bébé biche approcher d' un ours. Alice pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder et lui dit «Regardez . Vous et moi allons être mariés. Le mariage signifie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire et je vais essayer de mon mieux pour être une bonne épouse pour vous, cela signifie que lorsque vous souffrez je le partage avec vous pour soulager ce fardeau, mais je m' attends à ce que vous fassiez la même chose pour moi. Maintenant, c'est une simple petite question ... »

Emmett l'interrompit d'une voix horrifiée: « Elle parlait de robes et de dentelle ... »

Alice plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. « J'étais avec eux pendant trois heures. Je savais que si je les laissais seuls avec vous feriez qu'il partirait beaucoup plus tôt. Jessica et le révérend Newton n'avait pas envie de vous visiter vous, après tout. Si j'étais resté là-bas avec vous, ils seraient probablement restés pour le dîner. »

Emmett la regarda horrifié à cette idée.

« Vous voyez? J'avais mes raisons pour vous laisser avec eux et je suis désolée qu' il ai fallu en passer par là. » Elle fronça le nez et ajouta à nouveau, « Trois heures, Emmett. »

La couleur d'Emmett était revenue à la normale maintenant et il à donné un coup d'œil sympathique à Alice en lui tapotant l'épaule « Je suis vraiment désolé , Alice. »

Bella était là en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là pour qu'Emmett présente des excuses à Alice. Carmen était également sans voix.

ooooooooooooooo

**la suite demain sans faute**

**pour celles ou ceux qui suivent babies on their minds le prochain chap est chez ma beta elle doit normalement me l'envoyer cette nuit dès que je l'ai je le poste**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**bichou85, amimi31, mmccg, feliciaD, fifer, olivia59350, oliveronica cullen massen, soleil83**

**non inscrits:**

**lili88, mmev, lyllou**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 25

Durant les prochains jours plusieurs choses se passèrent. Emmett était toujours partit, Bella et Alice avaient de la chance si elles réussissaient à le voir pour le petit déjeuner ou le dîner. Bella et Alice essayaient d'aider Carmen autant que possible avec ses fonctions et comme elles étaient maintenant trois personnes pour faire le travail au lieu d'une seule ça leurs laissaient du temps pour faire d'autres choses. Bella fit rapidement le tour du ranch et avait déjà appris beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Alice passait son temps à confectionner des robes et des broderies sur Bella. Elle a réalisé qu'Alice était meilleur que la plupart des couturières qu'elle avait rencontré à Chicago et quand Bella lui a dit Alice a rosit.

Bella voyait Edward de loin de temps en temps quand elle donnait un coup de main autour de la maison, mais soit il était trop loin ou alors il avait l'air d'hésiter à l'approcher.

Samedi après-midi elle était à proximité de la grange dans le poulailler pour nourrir les poules quand elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle. Se tournant elle fut un peu surprise de voir Edward, elle lui fit un sourire hésitant avant de retourner à son tâche, pensant qu'il était juste de passage.

«Je vois que vous commencer à prendre vos marques ici», dit-il en venant à côté d'elle.

Bella lui sourit un peu et haussa les épaules, «j'essaye. »

Ils se turent un moment, puis les deux se mirent à parler en même temps. « Edward, je ...» «Regardez, Bella ... »

«Allez-y, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

«Et bien, » lui dit Bella « Je ... Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses. »

Edward eu l'air confus. « Vous excuser pour quoi? »

Elle soupira et regarder au loin, en continuant à disperser des aliments pour les poulets. « J'étais curieuse et je n'aurais pas dû. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, Bella, je suis celui qui doit s'excuser. Il y a juste certaines choses avec lequel je ne suis pas à encore l'aise pour vous parler. Je ... euh, vous ferais part de ces choses par la suite. C'est juste que je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez me donner un peu de temps, c'est tout. »

Bella lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Je peux le faire. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin en réponse. « Je me demandais si ..., » mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer ce qu'il disait, Alice arriva vers eux.

« Bonjour, Edward. Comment allez-vous cet après-midi? » lui demanda Alice avec un sourire éclatant.

Edward lui souriait en réponse. « Bonjour, Alice. Je vais bien, merci. Et vous? »

« Oh, je vais bien, merci. Je voulais vous voir pour vous demander si vous alliez venir à l'église avec nous demain. »

Contrairement à Emmett, Edward n'avait pas l'air horrifié par l'idée, mais il lui a juste sourit en hochant la tête. « Non, je suis désolé, Alice, mais j'ai l'habitude d'aider ma tante et mon oncle dans leur maison le dimanche matin. Justement, j'étais sur le point de demander à Bella si vous souhaitiez tous venir chez ma tante pour le déjeuner, après l'office. Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre l'invitation, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le demander avant. »

« Oh, » dit Alice avec un sourire. « Nous serions ravis de venir. Ça va être bien, n'est-ce pas, Bella? »

Bella sourit et hocha la tête.

«Bien. Je vais lui faire savoir dans la matinée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames, j'ai des choses à faire. » Il leur sourit et s'en alla.

Bella sourit en le regardant s'éloigner et Alice se mit à rire en voyant le sourire de Bella.

« Donc je suppose que les choses vont mieux entre vous maintenant? » Demanda Alice.

Bella sourit et rougit. «C'est en cours. »

«Bien, » répondit Alice.

«Est-ce qu'Emmett sais que nous allons à l'église demain, Alice? »

Alice souriait vivement. « Pas sur. Juste en passant, il a une affaire à s'occuper en ville et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il le reporte à dimanche. »

Bella et Alice se mirent à rire.

* * *

«Je ne peux pas dire ce que vous avez fait à l'église, Emmett! Nous mangeons en bonne compagnie! » lui dit Alice le lendemain midi. « Je suis complètement mortifier! »

Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et Bella les regardaient amusé par leur échange pendant qu'ils étaient assis en déjeunant chez les Cullen.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès, Alice! » répondit Emmett.

Bella essaya durement de ne pas rire en se concentrant sur la nourriture dans son assiette. Lorsque Edward se pencha et murmura: «Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? » Bella ne pu que se mordre la lèvre et secouez la tête pour s'empêcher de rire.

La curiosité rongeait non seulement Edward, mais il semblait qu'Esmée et Carlisle voulaient également savoir ce qui c'était passé.

« Vous n'avez pas à être poli pour moi, Alice, » lui dit Esmée. « Je suis la femme d'un médecin. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que toutes sortes de choses sont arrivées dans la conversation à cette table. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. »

«Le révérend Newton faisait une pause spectaculaire au milieu de son sermon, enfin peut-être pas spectaculaire mais une pause quand même. Je n'avais pas vu qu'Emmett s'était endormi à côté de moi et ... il ... a eu un petit problème. »

Bella avait levé sa serviette au niveau de ses lèvres et ses épaules tremblaient en essayant de retenir ses rires.

« Problème? » pressa Edward.

« J'ai pété», déclara simplement Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête juste à côté de lui.

Bella était toujours caché derrière sa serviette à retenir ses rires. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent, pendant que les lèvres d'Esmée tremblaient.

Carlisle regarda Emmett comme s'il avait mal entendu, puis il fut finalement celui qui brisa le silence. Se raclant la gorge, il dit: «Et bien, j'ai un tonique qui pourrait être en mesure de t'aider. »

Edward laissa sortir le plus petit des rires et ça fut suffisant pour faire partir Bella et ils commencèrent tous deux à rire bruyamment ensemble. Ils furent immédiatement rejoints par Esmée, Carlisle cacha les siens en toussant dans sa main. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde amusé étaient Alice et Emmett.

«Je vous ai dit que je ne devrait pas être admis dans une église, Alice, » murmura Emmett.

Alice soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'y échapperait pas avec des gaz ou sans gaz.

« C'est bon, Emmett. » lui dit Alice en tapotant sa main. « Nous allons devoir faire en sorte que Carmen ne vous serve plus de haricots pour dîner le samedi. »

Ils ont tous rit après cela, et ils passèrent un bon moment pendant le reste du repas.

Après le dîner, Carlisle s'excusa car il avait un patient à voir, Emmett demanda à Edward de l'accompagner pour régler quelques affaires pour lequel il était venu en ville.

Bella et Alice aidèrent Esmée à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Esmée avait protesté, bien sûr, mais comme d'habitude, Alice était une force sur laquelle il fallait compter. Quand le nettoyage fut finit Esmée leurs proposa d'aller au magasin général, puisque qu'Alice et elle avait besoin d'aiguilles à coudre et de fil. Bella n'avait aucun intérêt à y aller, mais elle les accompagnait tout de même, ne voulant pas qu'elles se sentent obligé de changer leurs plans à cause d'elle.

Dans le magasin Bella erra simplement en regardant les choses au hasard. En regardant la petite sélection de livres derrière le comptoir près de l'entrée du magasin, elle avait le sentiment d'être surveillée, elle leva les yeux et ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à tomber sur un homme qui la regardait fixement à travers la rue. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'en rappeler, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du même homme qu'elle avait vu parler avec M. Mallory le jour de son arrivée. Comment Jasper avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait? Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent pendant qu'elle tentait de se rappeler son nom. James. Oui, c'est ça. Son nom était James.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore en train de la regarder d'une manière qui la rendait mal à l'aise alors elle se recula plus dans le magasin pour se tenir au côté d'Esmée et Alice.

ooooooooooooooo

**a demain pour la suite**

**oubliez pas un ptit com biz**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**amimi31, bellaandedwardamour, mmccg, soleil83, diabolo78, bichou85, olivia59350, aelita48, feliciaD, doudounord, galswinthe, sinzacana**

**non inscrits:**

**lili88, mmev:oui mais pas tout de suite biz**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 26

Quelques jours après «l'incident» de l'église, comme Alice insistait pour l'appeler, la routine est revenue au ranch. Carmen trouvait son travail plus facile maintenant qu'elle avait l'aide de Bella et Alice et les femmes avaient plus de temps pour confectionner de nouveau vêtements le soir. Alice était vraiment une fée avec une aiguille et du fil, elle apprenait beaucoup de choses à Bella sur la couture.

Emmett travaillait en général toute la journée et revenait à la maison pour le souper. Ils prenaient leurs repas en famille avec Emmett, Alice et Bella mais maintenant, Edward, Carmen, et Eléazar se joignaient à eux. Eléazar était du genre silencieux, Alice et Bella commençaient à apprécier sa forte présence silencieuse et elles comprirent pourquoi Carmen l'aimait tant. Il était calme, mais gentil, prévenant, et sage. Mais, en dépit de sa présence silencieuse, il riait parfois même plus qu'elles durant le dîner. Tous appréciaient les plaisanteries entre Emmett et Alice, en générale il essayait de trouver un moyen de sauter l'église et elle réussissait toujours à contrecarrer ces efforts. Bella et Edward apprenait à mieux se connaître. Ils commençaient à sentir plus à l'aise ensemble et une nuit après le repas, Bella se retrouva à nouveau assise sur le perron avec Edward.

Au début, ils étaient justes là à regarder les étoiles, en écoutant les bruits sourds provenant de la maison et les différents bruits qui emplissaient l'air du soir. Après un moment, Edward prit finalement la parole.

« Je vous remercie, Bella ... »

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec curiosité. « Pourquoi me remerciez-vous, Edward? »

« Et bien, vous ... vous et Alice, avez fait de ce lieu une vrai maison, c'est tout. » Il avait l'air tout à coup gêné par sa confession. « Je veux dire, c'est juste différent »

Elle lui sourit et secoua un peu la tête. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je pense que, et bien, je pense que c'est juste la façon dont les choses sont censées être. » Elle baissa la tête en regardant ses mains, et rougit un peu quand elle sentit qu'il la regardait. « J'ai parlais à Alice l'autre jour et elle m'a dit que la famille n'est pas seulement les gens avec lequel nous sommes liés, ce sont les gens que vous aimez et de qui vous vous préoccupez, les personnes à qui vous voulez faire plaisir, protéger, et passer du temps avec. Les personnes ici à Big E sont ma famille maintenant, et pas seulement Emmett. »

Il sourit à ses paroles. « Alice est une fille intelligente. Bien sûr, nous savons tous qu'Emmett était en difficulté dès le moment où elle a vu son annonce dans le journal. » Il ricana et Bella se mit à rire doucement derrière lui.

« Je me demande quand ils vont se marier, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Edward haussa les épaules. «Dieu seul le sait. Emmett a dit qu'il la laissait s'en occuper »

Bella hocha la tête, sans mentionner le fait que ni Emmett ni Alice ne semblait se précipiter pour se faire passer la corde au coup.

Après un moment de silence, Edward parla de nouveau. « Je pars demain matin pour quelques jours pour vérifier les hommes qui sont partit avec les troupeaux dans la région »

«Combien de temps partez-vous? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, en essayant de retenir la déception dans sa voix.

«Je pars habituellement pendant à peu près deux semaines, parfois un peu plus si les hommes ont besoin d'aide, » répondit-il. Il était également déçu. Il avait l'espoir de passer plus de temps avec elle. Courtiser était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui et il était à peu près sûr de ne pas si prendre de la bonne façon, mais il était certains qu'il fallait qu'il soit avec elle pour le faire, pas partit gambader quelques part.

«Oh, » répondit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers lui et posa sa main doucement sur son bras. Il sentait la chaleur de son toucher à travers sa chemise et il faisait tous pour s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela il la regarda, ses yeux verts verrouillés avec ses yeux bruns quand elle lui parla doucement. « Soyez prudent. »

Sa préoccupation le fit sourire et il hocha la tête. « Je le suis toujours »

«Bon. Je vous verrais quand vous reviendrez. » Elle avait l'air gêné par quelque chose puis elle se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se lever et de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, Edward resta juste assis, avec un sourire maladroit sur le visage.

* * *

Les gens sont stupides. Heureusement Rosalie savait que ces gens pensaient que les prostituées étaient encore plus bêtes qu'eux. La plupart des hommes ne se rendaient pas compte que les femmes comme Rosie étaient judicieuse, des femmes fortes car la vie les avaient forcés à utiliser leur corps ainsi que leur esprit pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

Tout le monde supposait que comme Emmett avait une fiancée et qu'il n'était pas venu la voir depuis une quinzaine de jours qu'elle le détestait maintenant. Ils étaient fous. Elle aimait Emmett Swan. Elle l'aimerait toujours.

Même quand il cesserait de l'aimer.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas long avant que ses sentiments pour elle change, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas si elle pouvait. Et, bien que cela puisse paraitre étrange, elle l'aidait avec ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle détestait vraiment avoir M. Mallory en tant que client, il était grand et petits. Tout dans les mauvais endroits, il était également inconsidéré et lui laissait toujours une trace de morsure et quelques ecchymoses, mais il payait bien ... et il laissait sa langue se délier quand ils avaient finit.

Elle sentait son corps à chaque poussée qu'il prenait en elle, gémissant quand elle sentit ses grands doigts creuser la chair de ses hanches. L'idiot prit cela comme un signe qu'elle jouissait de ce qu'il lui faisait, et il commença à se déplacer plus vite et plus fort en elle en grognant et gémissant à chaque poussée de ses hanches. Le son qu'il faisait et sa chair autour d'elle était écœurant, mais c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle le sente se libérer en elle avec un fort gémissement. Au moins l'homme était rapide. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de voir si elle avait aimé, ou si elle était venue, mais le seul qui le faisait était Emmett.

Elle le sentit à peine quand il se retira comme elle était si petite et elle grimaça un peu quand elle sentit sa main claquer son arrière. « Donne-moi une serviette humide pour me nettoyer, chérie? »

Elle se leva et se promena nu dans la pièce, en essayant de retenir le regard de dégoût sur son visage quand elle sentit sa semence couler le long de ses cuisses. Prenant une petite serviette elle la plongea dans le lavabo et revint vers lui, un sourire plâtré sur son visage. Il était dégoutant son corps nu allongé sur le lit suintant de partout.

Il cligna de l'œil et lui sourit. « Veux-tu me nettoyer? »

Elle sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Bien sûr » Elle utilisa la serviette humide pour le nettoyer, il ferma les yeux avec un soupir heureux, « Merci, Rose. »

Le temps qu'elle continua, il continua à parler. « Swan a été un imbécile pour te traiter comme il la fait. Si je n'avais pas eu une harpie de femme je t'aurais ramené chez moi et je t'aurais utilisé tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu me prie pour la miséricorde. »

Elle eut un petit rire. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle aurait mendié la miséricorde, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Pendant qu'elle l'essuyait il continua à radoter, en se plaignant de sa femme et sa fille. Les hommes utilisaient beaucoup d'argent pour venir voir des femmes dans ce lieu qui leur ouvrait leurs jambes, mais ce sont les hommes qui le plus souvent ouvrait leur bouche et crachait plus d'informations qu'il n'aurait du.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre la fin de son histoire qu'il partit sur un autre sujet qui accapara toute son attention.

« ... Et si Swan ne convient pas de cette entente que les frères Volturi ont mis en place, ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi. Il est un âne têtu, mais tu sais comment il peut être. S'il continue à refuser il y a plusieurs personnes qui vont l'aider à changer d'avis et ça ne va pas être joli. Si ça en arrive là, je pourrais me retrouver avec plus de terrain et bétail ce sera toujours une bonne chose ... »

Il parla ensuite de son besoin d'avoir davantage de terres et de troupeaux, et dériva vers le sommeil, ses forts ronflements remplissaient la chambre.

Fronçant les sourcils Rosie se leva du lit et alla devant le lavabo de sa chambre, de là elle sortit l'éponge imbibée de vinaigre qui était à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle prenait toujours ses précautions, pour ne pas se retrouver avec un enfant. Les seules fois où elle avait couché avec un homme sans l'aide d'une éponge était quand elle avait été prise de force ... ou quelques fois avec Emmett. Heureusement, elle n'était jamais tombée enceinte.

A l'aide d'un chiffon propre et humide, elle se nettoya, en essayant de traiter avec ce que Mallory lui avait dit. Ca ressemblait au fait que lui et peut-être les frères Volturi voulaient causer des ennuis à Emmett, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait laisser passer. Elle allait devoir lui parler d'une façon ou une autre.

ooooooooooooooo

**a demain pour la suite**

**desolé pour babies je ne les toujours pas recu**

**oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews **

**merci à:**

**oliveronica cullen massen, Rosabella01, doudounord, Galswinthe, San59, mmccg, soleil83, feliciaD, aelita48, Lily-pixie, bichou85**

**non inscrits:**

**lili88, mmev**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 27

Malgré les protestations d'Emmett, Alice, Bella et lui finirent par aller à l'église dimanche. Tous les enfants riait en le regardant et même quelques-uns des hommes ricanaient, en tentant de ce contenir mieux que les enfants. Alice et Bella tentaient de les ignorer quand à Emmett il essayait de s'empêcher de sourire et de rire. Maintenant que l'embarras du moment fut passé, il trouvait effectivement "l'incident" tout à fait amusant. Bien sûr, il aurait été mieux s'il avait pu sauter l'office du dimanche, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Après le service les trois essayaient de se presser pour sortir de là. Alice pour éviter Jessica, Bella pour le révérend Newton depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui donner des regards intenses, même au milieu de ses sermons, ce qui la rendait plutôt mal à l'aise, et Emmett pour éviter tout le monde.

La chance était de leur côté, ils atteignirent la rue principale et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel pour déjeuner.

Vers la fin du repas une jeune femme timide qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un ou deux ans de plus qu'Alice et Bella s'approcha d'eux, Emmett lui a sourit. « Et bien, bonjour, Mme Cheney. »

La jeune femme sourit. « Bonjour, M. Swan. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Angela, ou Angie. Tout le monde le fait. »

« Bien sur, Angie, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Emmett. »

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un regard hésitant vers Bella et Alice, Emmett pour une fois eu le sentiment que Dieu était de son côté et il fit les présentations. « Angie, voici ma sœur, Bella Swan et ma fiancée, Alice Brandon. »

Angela inclina la tête vers les deux jeunes filles qui lui sourirent en retour. « Miss Swan, Miss Brandon, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux. Je voulais vous accueillir quand vous êtes arrivé à Cuiller Valley, mais j'ai récemment eu un bébé. »

«Félicitations! Et, s'il vous plaît, appelez-nous Alice et Bella » lui dit Alice tout sourire.

Bella lui sourit aussi, en opinant du bonnet. « Oui, félicitations. »

« Asseyez-vous, Angie. Est-ce un garçon ou une fille? » demanda Emmett en lui tirant une chaise.

Angela rougissait et remercia Emmett pour son geste. « Oh, c'était un petit garçon »

Emmett se mit à rire. « Eh bien, je suis sûr que Ben doit être heureux. Félicitations à vous deux. »

Angela rougissait un peu et sourit. « Il est aussi heureux que possible. Casey semble l'adorer »

« Casey, » répéta Alice «C'est un très beau nom. Où est le petit? » Bella acquiesça.

« Ma maman le garde pour le moment. C'est la première fois que je sors de la maison depuis sa naissance et Ben voulait m'emmener déjeuner. Il a dû rentrer précipitamment pour aller travailler, mais je tenais à me présenter et, pour vous demander une faveur. » dit elle en rougissant vivement.

« Allez-y » déclara Emmett.

« Et bien, Emmett, la faveur est en fait pour Bella et Alice, » répondit Angela.

« Oh? » Dit Alice, en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui, et bien, je ne sais pas si Emmett vous l'a dit, mais la fête du village qui se passe chaque année sera dans environ deux semaines, samedi après-demain pour être exact. »

Alice regarda d'Emmett en rétrécissant ses yeux. « Il a omis de le mentionner. »

Emmett savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui, il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents avant de bourrer une bouchée de pain au lait dans sa bouche.

Angela poursuivit «Cette année, en plus du concours de tarte et la course de cheval, nous aurons également une vente aux enchères pour recueillir des fonds pour construire une nouvelle école. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais les dames de la ville ont toutes vu les beaux vêtements que vous portez toutes les deux et je me demandais si vous pourriez nous donner quelque chose pour la vente aux enchères. Ca aiderait vraiment notre cause. »

Alice tourna finalement son regard loin d'Emmett, qui était courbé comme si il essayait de disparaître. « Nous serions plus qu'heureuse de vous aider. »

Bella acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver quelque chose à donner. »

Angela souriait vivement. « Oh, merci beaucoup! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi et pour la ville. »

« Vous êtes l'institutrice locale? » Demanda Alice.

« Non, » répondit Angela « Mme Cope l'est, mais elle commence à être âgée et je l'aide les jours où elle se sent mal. »

Alice sourit. « Et bien, nous vous ferons savoir dès la semaine prochaine ce que nous pouvons vous donner »

«Ça va être merveilleux! Merci énormément à vous deux, » leur dit Angela en se levant. « Si l'une de vous sait cuisiner, vous devriez essayer le concours de tarte. »

Bella sourit. «Je pense que ce sera amusant. Je vous remercie de nous avoir informées sur le festival. »

Angela eu un sourire lumineux. « Vous êtes les bienvenus. Je vous verrais la semaine prochaine. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer toute les deux. Bye, Emmett. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

« Et bien, elle semble être une gentille dame, » commenta Bella.

Emmett hocha la tête et regarda prudemment Alice.

«Quand alliez-vous nous parler du festival, Emmett? » Demanda Alice.

« J'ai oublié, Alice, » répondit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

«Vous avez oublié? » Dit-elle en arquant son front.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais partit du comité de planification ou d'autre chose! Éléazar me le rappelle souvent quelques jours avant que ça arrive, comme lui et moi avons l'habitude de participer à la course. Je ne m'en souvenais pas! Honnêtement. »

Alice hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

«Très bien? » demanda Emmett abasourdi.

« Très bien. Je vous crois, » dit Alice en nettoyant ses lèvres avec sa serviette.

Emmett la regarda comme s'il y avait un hic à tout cela.

« Nous devrions aller acheter du tissus et repartir au ranch, » continua Alice, « Bella et moi avons besoin de travailler sur quelque chose pour la vente aux enchères du festival. »

«Tu n'es pas en colère? » demanda Emmett en la regardant toujours avec méfiance.

Alice a juste rigolé. « Bien sûr que non, Emmett. »

Emmett laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Bella eut un petit rire ce qui lui provoqua un regard noir de la part d'Emmett.

* * *

Rosie avait attendu, regardé, espéré pouvoir parler à Emmett, mais elle n'avait pas eu cette chance et après qu'il est quitté le magasin général avec les deux jeunes filles, elle vit le groupe se diriger vers le chariot, un rouleau de tissu à la main. La plus petite des jeunes femmes qui se trouvait avec lui parlait avec animation de la robe qu'elle allait confectionner et qu'elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Bella et Carmen pour la faire. Maintenant, elle comprit que la plus petite des deux devait être la fille avec qui Emmett allait se marier.

Son cœur se serra, elle se cacha dans une ruelle pour les regarder. La jeune femme était petite, jolie, et elle avait dit quelque chose qui avait à la fois fait rire Emmett et Bella. Il était évident que ce devait être une femme bien.

Elle avait besoin de parler à Emmett, pour lui faire savoir ce que lui avait dit Mallory, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui quand il était avec sa sœur et cette autre femme. Elles étaient de bonnes filles, c'était évident en les voyant, et elle ne voulait pas les gêner. Elle devra juste attendre pour voir Emmett seule la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait en ville. Elle souhaitait qu'il est lui-même envie de la voir.

ooooooooooooooo

A demain pour la suite

oubliez pas de cliquer


	28. Chapter 28

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**merci à:**

**mmccg, alexa0800, Lily-pixie, Titie, Galswinthe, soleil83, bichou85, oliveronica cullen massen, doudounord, aelita 48, feliciaD, sinzacana**

**non inscrits:**

**lili88**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 28

Edward était couché tranquillement sous ses couvertures pas très loin du feu de camp, Paul et Sam dormaient à proximité. Le bruit du feu ainsi que les ronflements des hommes étaient les seuls bruits qui remplissaient l'air.

Se déplaçant sous ses couvertures, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles, en pensant à Bella. Il trouvait étonnant qu'elle soit toujours là, quelque part au fond de son esprit, et il appréciait ça. Il aimait même ça.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle était jolie, ses longs cheveux acajou, ses yeux brun chocolat, et son magnifique sourire. Il se rappelait de son rire, qui le faisait toujours sourire, et il se souvenait aussi de sa personnalité fougueuse qui se cachait derrière cette timidité extérieure. Il tombait pour elle. Il tombait dur.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne, pas même Tanya. Il avait connu Tanya d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, leurs parents avait été amis bien avant leur naissance. Ils avaient joué dans la boue quand ils étaient tout-petits, il avait tiré sur ses tresses et l'avait fait pleurer quand ils étaient adolescents, et elle lui avait donné son premier baiser derrière l'ancienne école quand ils avaient treize ans. Elle avait toujours été là, ils avaient été une équipe, des amis. Tout le monde supposait qu'un jour, ils se marieraient, même Tanya.

Mais voilà le problème. Edward l'aimait, mais il n'avait jamais été _amoureux_ d'elle et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été. Il savait qu'il aurait pu ignorer ses sentiments ou son absence et se marier avec Tanya comme elle et sa famille le voulait, il savait qu'il aurait probablement pu construire une belle vie heureuse avec elle, s'il était allé dans cette voie, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il attendait plus dans sa vie et quand Tanya lui avait posé un ultimatum en lui disant qu'elle partirait de Cuiller Valley s'il ne l'épousait pas, il lui avait dit la vérité. Il voulait qu'elle reste, mais il ne pouvait pas l'épouser.

Elle était partit dès le lendemain. C'était il y a plus de trois ans. Au fil des ans, Kate et Irina, les sœurs de Tania, ou même Garrett, le mari de Kate, lui donnait quelques nouvelles sur la façon dont elle s'était installée dans une autre ville à la frontière de l'ouest à un peu près une semaine de route de Cuiller Valley. Il avait vraiment été heureux d'entendre qu'elle semblait bien se porter. Il y a un peu plus d'un an quand on lui avait dit qu'elle avait été tuée par des bandits qui avaient envahi la ville, il avait ressenti une véritable tristesse pour l'ami qu'il avait perdu.

Il savait qu'Irina lui reprochait la mort de sa sœur, mais Kate et Garrett comprenait la situation dans son ensemble et ne le tenait pas le moins du monde pour responsable. Il s'était sentit un peu coupable et se demandait s'il avait fait la bonne chose avec Tanya, si il n'aurait pas du tout simplement l'épouser, puis Bella est arrivée et il savait que même si il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leurs réservait, ne pas se marier avec Tanya avait été le bon choix. Son avenir était plein de nouveauté tout ça grâce à une certaine jeune fille aux yeux bruns.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Bella de nouveau, il sourit et se tourna sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Heureusement, il pourrait la revoir dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Avec cette heureuse pensée, il dériva vers le sommeil.

* * *

Bella était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Twilight était recroquevillé contre sa cuisse en ronronnant de bonheur pendant qu'elle le caressait doucement. Elle avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, mais elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, au lieu de cela elle tourna la tête vers le côté et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre.

Elle était épuisée. Depuis son arrivée à Big E elle avait travaillé plus dur que tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans toute sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire et que Carmen et Alice ne lui diraient pas un mot si elle décidait de ne pas aider à faire les corvées, mais elle ne se sentirait pas bien et en les aidants elle en apprenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Maintenant, elle pouvait nourrir le bétail qui était dans la grange, ramasser les œufs du poulailler, aider avec le linge et les repas, et elle avait commencé à aider Carmen à prendre soin du petit potager. Carmen avait même commencé à parler d'augmenter la taille de la parcelle, maintenant qu'elle avait l'aide d'Alice et de Bella pour en prendre soin.

Le travail était dur, mais elle l'aimait.

Elle était plus heureuse ici que ce qu'elle avait été dans toute sa vie à Chicago. Bella aimait ses parents, mais elle avait été sur couvé par eux au point qu'ils avaient bloqué sa croissance. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'interagir avec les gens, elle était extrêmement timide. Elle commençait à l'être de moins en moins ici. Ici, elle avait Emmett, avec qui elle avait toujours été proche, Alice, qu'elle considérait déjà comme une sœur, et Carmen et Eléazar, qui étaient devenus parents de substitution pour leur groupe.

Elle commençait même à être détendue quand elle était seule avec Edward, de plus en plus détendue même. Rien que de penser à lui, la fit rougir un peu. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait envie d'avoir sa compagnie et même si elle était un peu perdue avec ces sentiments, elle ne voulait pas les combattre, mais plutôt les explorer. Elle attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience son retour au ranch dans une semaine ou deux.

Pendant qu' elle commença à laisser ses pensées dériver vers Edward , en pensant à ses yeux verts, à son sourire de travers, et à ses cheveux en bronze, elle entendit frapper à la porte et tourna la tête. Alice arriva et lui dit «Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi un peu? »

Bella sourit, et hocha la tête en riant quand Alice sautillait dans la chambre avant de grimper sur le lit pour se mettre à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que tu ne dormes pas? » demanda Bella avec un petit rire. « Où puises-tu toute cette énergie, Alice? »

« La mère supérieure avait coutume de dire que c'était un cadeau de Dieu. Du moins, elle disait ça dans ses bons jours. Dans les mauvais elle disait qu'elle était sûr que j'étais possédé par un esprit démoniaque, » répondit Alice avec un sourire.

Bella ne pu que rire et regarda Twilight qui ouvrit un œil pour regarder Alice puis le referma.

Alice sourit et gratta le chaton entre ses oreilles. « Bella, puis-je te demander quelque chose? »

Bella hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux »

« Penses-tu que ton frère m'aime? »

Bella fut prise de court par la question. « Et bien, bien sûr, il t'aime, Alice. »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Je veux dire, penses-tu qu'il m'aime _vraiment_ ? »

Bella fut confuse. « T'aimer _vraiment_ ? »

Alice hocha la tête et soupira. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes vu que j'ai grandit dans un couvent. Je m'imaginais construire une vie ici à Big E, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment le rendre heureux c'est tout. »

Bella fronça un peu les sourcils. « Je pense que tu le peux, Alice. Mon frère est un grand nounours et il ne montre pas ses émotions. Mon père était pareil, comme les autres hommes de ma connaissance. Vous commencez seulement à apprendre à vous connaître. ... Donne-lui du temps. »

Alice fronça les sourcils un peu et hocha la tête. Après un moment de silence, elle demanda: «Et toi? »

« Moi? » répondit Bella.

« Oui, comment ça se passe avec Edward? »

Bella rougit vivement et grignota sa lèvre inférieure. «Je ... Je ne sais pas, Alice. Il ... il ne m'a pas encore beaucoup parlé de lui, mais il vient me voir et semble vouloir parler et passer du temps avec moi. Il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il s'absentait. C'est un bon signe. N'est-ce pas? »

Alice eut un petit rire. « Je pense que ça l'est »

Bella lui rendit son sourire.

Alice continua, « Sais-tu si il sera de retour pour le festival? J'ai discuté avec Carmen et elle m'a dit que c'était effectivement un événement assez important. »

«Je ne suis pas sûr. Il a dit qu'il serait partit deux ou trois semaines, » déclara Bella.

« Et bien, ton apparence sera absolument magnifique de toute façon! Les robes que je suis en train de confectionner seront parfaites! Vas-tu vraiment essayer de faire une tarte pour le concours? »

Alice continua pendant un bon moment à parler des préparatifs pour le festival et Bella ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par son enthousiasme. Elle allait prendre du plaisir dans tout les cas, mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait plus si Edward était là.

ooooooooooooooo

**un peu plus d explication sur ed et tanya**

**qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé**

**la suite demain ou apres demain**

**biz**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Eternal-Twilight-story, Titie, twilight007, amimi31, doudounord, soleil83, feliciaD, mmccg, aelita48, Galswinthe, bichou85, olivia59350, oliveronica cullen massen**

**Non inscrits:**

**Lyna, Mireille, mmev, lili88,**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 29

Comme le festival se tenait sur deux jours, Emmett avait réservé des chambres à l'hôtel afin de ne pas avoir à revenir au ranch le soir pour revenir le lendemain. Il aurait une chambre et Bella et Alice se partageraient l'autre. A l'origine, il avait seulement réservé les chambres pour le vendredi soir vu que les festivités se déroulaient vendredi et samedi, mais Alice lui rappela qu'ils allaient à l'église et il alla demander à contrecœur à Peter et Charlotte, les propriétaires de l'hôtel, de leur louer les chambres une nuit de plus afin qu'ils puissent rester et aller à l'église dimanche matin.

Quelques-uns des cowboys allaient rester à tour de rôle sur la propriété familiale de sorte que certains d'entre eux pourraient aller à la fête le vendredi et d'autres pourraient y aller le samedi. Tout dépendait des intérêts de chacun. Vendredi était le jour où se déroulait les activités des enfants suivit par le concours de tarte, certains cowboys avaient leur propre famille, il y avait aussi un bal le vendredi soir et certains d'entre eux étaient intéressés par une possible rencontre avec des jeunes filles de la ville ou celles qui pourraient venir de villes voisines. D'autres étaient plus intéressés d'assister à la fête du samedi. La vente aux enchères aurait lieu le matin, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient plus intéressés par la course de chevaux qui se déroulait l'après-midi.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ville le matin de la fête Alice rebondissait pratiquement sur son siège dans le chariot.

Emmett secoua la tête, «Alice, vous allez faire peur aux chevaux à force de rebondir et ils vont partir au galop. » Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il la taquiné quand il fit un clin d'œil à Bella.

Alice ignora simplement ses taquineries comme elle en avait l''habitude et recommença à parler du festival, « Les tartes que Bella et Carmen ont faites vont certainement gagner des prix. Vous avez de la chance que nous ne vous avons pas vu en manger Emmett ou vous auriez du vous asseoir avec le révérend Newton comme pénitence. »

Emmett haussa les épaules à ses paroles. « Ce n'est pas très grave. Je ne savais pas que Bells pouvait faire des gâteaux et ils étaient absolument délicieux »

Alice le regarda pensivement pendant un moment puis dit: «Que diriez-vous si je vous avais fait faire pénitence avec Miss Stanley durant toute la journée. »

Emmett avait l'air horrifié par cette proposition et Bella et Alice éclatèrent de rire.

Alice eut un petit rire. « Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, heureusement que je ne vous ai pas pris en train de manger les tartes. Je pense que la robe que nous avons faite pour la vente aux enchères va plaire et nos robes pour le bal sont encore plus belles que celle-ci. Bella va être la reine du bal. »

Emmett froissa encore plus son visage, de toute évidence n'aimant pas cette idée.

Alice l'ignora. « Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'un cow-boy qui intéresse notre Bella »

Emmett tira accidentellement sur les rênes quand il entendit ces paroles ce qui fit tanguer le chariot un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle.

« Quoi? Qui? » Dit-il, en se retournant vers Bella.

Bella rougit vivement. « Elle te taquine, Ours. Regarde ce que tu fais. » En retournant son attention vers les chevaux, il grommela entre ses dents et Bella donna un sale regard à Alice.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la zone de la ville où la fête se déroulait, les trois mirent en place le pique-nique que Carmen leurs avait préparé. Carmen et Eléazar avait décidé de rester à la maison un jour de plus et de ne venir en ville que le samedi pour la course de chevaux à laquelle Eléazar participait.

Angela est arrivée un peu plus tard avec Ben et son bébé et ils installèrent leur propre pique-nique près de Bella, Alice et Emmett. Ils mangèrent en apprenant à se connaître les uns les autres, ils ont observé quelques-uns des jeux auxquels les enfants jouaient. C'était comme si toute la ville de Cuiller valley ainsi que plusieurs familles venant d'autres villes étaient là pour profiter des festivités. Ils étaient au milieu de leurs repas quand Emmett cria brusquement: «Hé, Jasper! »

Le groupe vit Jasper s'approcher d'eux avec le sourire. « Hey, Emmett. » Il inclina son chapeau à Bella, Alice, et Angela. « Mesdames »

Chacun d'eux lui dit bonjour et pour une fois ce fut Bella qui lui parla à la place d'Alice. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, Jasper? »

Jasper sembla hésiter un instant puis il hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'Alice, qui lui sourit et commença à lui servir une assiette de nourriture. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient et parlaient en riant à certaines des pitreries des enfants, personne ne remarqua vraiment la manière dont Jasper et Alice se lançaient des coups d'œil.

Jasper se trouvait «par hasard» à toucher le tissu de la robe d'Alice ou de brosser sa main contre la sienne. Il savait qu'il devait cesser avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque alors il tourna son attention sur la nourriture et demanda, « Est-ce que ce sont les biscuits de Carmen? »

Emmett le regarda et dit: «Ce sont _mes_ biscuits, Jasper. »

Jasper sursauta un peu, en élargissant les yeux en direction d'Emmett, il avait l'air dévasté pendant une seconde. Il pensait qu'Emmett lui disait subtilement d'arrêter ce qui se passait avec Alice. .

Bien sûr, Jasper aurait dû savoir qu'Emmett n'avait jamais été subtil et qu'il parlait vraiment des biscuits.

« Euh, bien sûr, désolé, Emmett, » dit Jasper en commençant à se lever. « Je dois aller vérifier que les hommes ne sont pas tous déjà saoul au saloon »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Emmett! Il y a assez de biscuits pour tout le monde! »

Jasper sourit un peu à Bella. « C'est très bien, Bella. Je dois y aller de toute façon. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour le repas. » Et, après ça, il partit, en se maudissant silencieusement d'être si évident avec Alice.

Alice étonnamment n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle avait remarqué l'air de Jasper et ses petits gestes à son égard, et honnêtement, elle l'avait aimé, si elle n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit et elle avait aussi pensé qu'Emmett parlait plus que de biscuits.

Emmett eu l'air confus. « Je le taquinais. J'aurais partagé. »

Bella fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en même temps qu'Emmett concernant le comportement étrange de Jasper.

Après ça quelques jeunes sont venu demander à Emmett si il voulait jouer avec eux, il était devenu en quelques sorte un héros pour plusieurs d'entre eux depuis l'incident de l'église. Alice, Bella, et Angela riaient en le regardant jouer avec les enfants, étant un grand enfant lui-même.

Angela sourit Alice. « Il fera un merveilleux père un jour, Alice. »

Alice rougit et inclina la tête. « Oui, je le pense aussi. » Bella remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas juste.

Angela s'est excusée après un certain temps en disant qu'elle devait aller nourrir le bébé à l'intérieur et laissa Alice et Bella seule. Comme les deux jeunes filles restèrent assise là, à regarder jouer Emmett, Bella lui demanda finalement «Veux-tu tes propres enfants, Alice? »

Alice avait l'air un peu surprise car elle répondit «Bien sûr que je le veux! » Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, « je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais avoir ma propre famille, mais d'être ici, et bien, j'ai trouvé la famille que j'avais toujours espéré. Toi et Emmett sont la famille que j'ai toujours voulue. » Ce qu'elle ne disait pas à Bella, c'est qu'elle pensait à Emmett comme un grand frère. Son cœur lui partait dans une direction opposé. Elle pensa à Jasper avec qui elle ne pourrait jamais être car elle ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à Bella et Emmett de cette façon…. Mais aussi en raison de son passé, elle commença à pleurer.

Les yeux de Bella s 'élargir et elle mit ses bras autour d'Alice. « Oh, Alice! Ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien. Peu de temps après qu' Emmett et toi serez marié et avant que tu ne puisses t'en rendre compte il y aura un tas de petit bébés qui gambaderont . Et bien, peut-être pas petit vu la taille de leur père, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Alice se mit à rire un peu à travers ses larmes et hocha la tête en tirant son mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses larmes.

ooooooooooooooo

**Désolé pour tous ce retard je n'ai aucune excuse je vais faire au plus vite pour la suite,**

**Pour celle qui suive aussi babies le prochain chapitre est fini il est en correction je vous le posterais dès qu'il sera fait**

**PS: Je viens de recevoir l'autorisation d'une auteur que j'adore pour une nouvelle fic je recherche une beta sérieuse pour la corriger si quelqu'un est interessé merci de me contacter par MP pour avoir des renseignement . Merci**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à très vite**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**BonaVenture, Letmesign23, Niniee, Titie, fifer, sinzacana, soleil83, Isabeller, amimi31, feliciaD, aelita48, Galswinthe, bichou85, mmccg, eternal-twilight-story**

**Non Inscrits:**

**noemie, ayana, mmev, lyna**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre30

Le reste de la journée avançait au rythme des rires et de l'amusement. Emmett prenait plaisir à jouer avec les enfants et avait été encore plus enthousiaste quand on lui avait demandé d'être l'un des juges pour le concours de tartes avec Garrett, le forgeron de la ville, et Peter, le propriétaire de l'hôtel. Emmett était le plus enthousiaste des trois à participer alors que Garrett et Peter étaient un peu plus réticents étant donné que leurs épouses prenaient part au concours. Emmett était plus intéressé par le fait qu'il faille manger beaucoup de tarte, tenant peu compte du fait que sa sœur et sa femme de ménage étaient toutes deux inscrites au concours. En fin de compte, Carmen remporta la première place et Bella arriva en troisième position. Emmett était heureux alors que Garrett et Peter se plaignaient, sachant qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas d'en entendre parler par leurs épouses, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient jugé les tartes de façon anonyme.

Toute la journée, les gens parlaient, riaient, s'amusaient ou apprenaient tout simplement à se connaître les uns les autres. Bella et Alice virent plusieurs hommes venir vers elles, certains célibataires et d'autres mariés. L'éblouissement d'Emmett les tenaient habituellement à distance, mes quelques-uns comme Eric Yorkie, étaient venus se présenter, Bella n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont il gardait Alice et elle à côté de lui . Le Révérend Newton était également venu leurs dire bonjour gardant ses yeux toujours fixés sur Bella pendant qu'il bavardait un peu avec Alice jusqu'à ce que Jessica ne vînt le chercher sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de son aide avec quelque chose.

Un grand barbecue avait commencé et les gens restaient assis autour, à manger et à bavarder pendant qu'un groupe mettait en place une grande plate-forme rectangulaire faite pour accueillir toutes les personnes qui voudraient danser dans la soirée.

Quand la musique commença finalement à jouer Bella fut surprise par le nombre d'hommes qui semblaient vouloir danser avec elle. Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, et même le révérend Newton l'avaient invité à danser, mais elle avait feint se sentir mal pour les rejeter. Elle n'avait jamais été une grand danseuse et elle avait trop peur de sa propre maladresse pour prendre le risque, mais quand elle regarda Emmett, qui n'était pas non plus un très grand danseur prendre le risque et emmener Alice sur la piste de danse, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu envieuse en les voyant valser, ses larges mains sur sa minuscule taille.

Elle aurait souhaité qu'Edward soit là, la tenant et la toucher comme ça, la faisant rire de la façon dont Emmett faisait rire Alice. Laissant échapper un soupir de regret, elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille, «Pourquoi ce soupir? » Elle faillit tomber du banc sur lequel elle était assise, mais les fortes mains de cette personne la retinrent.

« Whoa là! » dit Edward en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne tombât pas. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

Rougissant vivement, elle retrouva son équilibre et se déplaça un peu sur le banc pour qu'il pût s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle souriait comme une imbécile, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Vous êtes ici! Je veux dire ... Vous êtes venu » dit-elle joyeusement.

Edward lui fit son sourire en coin et pointa son chapeau vers elle. «Oui, madame. Je viens de rentrer et en arrivant au ranch j'ai vu Carmen qui m'a dit que vous, Emmett et Alice étaient en ville pour le festival. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. » En la regardant, il se disait qu'avoir fait aussi vite valait le coup . La robe de couleur bronze bordée de dentelle noire qu'elle portait lui allait parfaitement au teint et faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une couleur profonde, du plus chaud brun et sa peau ressemblait à une pêche bien mûre.

Bella vit qu'il était très beau aussi dans sa chemise bleu clair et son jean en denim foncé. Il était même coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy différent qui avait l'air d'être en cuir d'une couleur ivoire.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous deux assis en se regardant et en se souriant, avant qu'Edward ne rougît légèrement et se retournât pour regarder autour d'eux. « Où sont Alice et Emmett? »

Bella sourit et lui montra la piste de danse où Alice se déplaçait avec élégance alors qu'Emmett ressemblait plus à une personne ayant des fourmis dans son pantalon.

Edward et elle se mirent à rire et il lui demanda «Est-ce pour cela que vous ne dansez pas? S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous avez de meilleures compétences en danse que votre frère. »

Elle sourit. « Et bien, je ne pense pas avoir l'air de cela, mais comme vous le savez, je suis plutôt maladroite. »

« C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais eu le bon partenaire » répondit-il.

« Vraiment? » Dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Il hocha la tête et regarda vers la piste de danse. La musique prenait fin, Emmett et Alice se dirigèrent vers eux, quand une nouvelle valse commença. Il se leva et lui offrit la main. « Venez. » Bella regarda sa main, hésitante, il se pencha vers elle et murmura:

« S'il vous plaît? Avant que votre frère arrive et trouve un prétexte pour vous éloigner de moi? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main dans la sienne et avant qu'Emmett et Alice ne les atteignissent, Edward la conduisit sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs autres couples se joignirent à eux, quand les premières notes de musique démarrèrent il se mit en position , il leva la main pour prendre la sienne si délicate pendant que l'autre se posa sur sa mince taille, l'autre main de Bella tenait la traine de sa robe, ils se retrouvèrent dans une bulle et il se pencha pour murmurer « Permettez-moi de vous guider. Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. »

A ce moment là, ils estimèrent tous deux qu'il parlait plus que de la danse.

En se déplaçant sur la piste de danse, les yeux vert émeraude étaient verrouillés dans ses yeux bruns, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce que ses pieds faisaient et elle n'avait pas peur de tomber. Elle était simplement heureuse d'être si près de lui, de sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne et la douce caresse de ses doigts sur sa taille.

C'... C'était le paradis.

* * *

Emmett était assis à côté d'Alice, les sourcils froncés en regardant Edward et Bella danser. Il remarqua à peine qu'Alice avait posé une main sur son bras.

« Emmett? » Dit-elle doucement. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle secoua son bras un peu plus fort. « Emmett? »

Emmett se tourna vers elle et soupira. « Ouais? »

Elle hésita un instant, voulant lui dire de les laisser, que c'était évident que sa sœur était heureuse, mais à ce moment à cause de ses sentiments pour Jasper, qui semblait se renforcer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pensait pas être à sa place, elle murmura «Puis-je avoir un verre de limonade, s'il vous plaît? »

Emmett hocha la tête et sans un mot se leva pour aller à la buvette, la laissant seule.

A l'endroit où il se trouvait, servant un verre de limonade pour Alice, son esprit continuait à repenser à la danse de sa sœur et Edward. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout, même s'il savait qu'Edward était un bon gars. Ca n'avait pas d'importance Bella était sa petite sœur et il allait les surveiller.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit quelque chose frapper son bras et regarda autour totalement confus. Il sentit de nouveau quelque chose frapper sa poitrine et il jeta un regard vers des arbustes à proximité et vit Rosie cachée derrière.

Clignant les yeux de surprise, il posa le verre de limonade, regarda autour de lui un moment, puis se dirigea vers elle. « Rosie? Que fais-tu? »

Les yeux de Rosie scannaient les alentours, faisant en sorte que personne ne les regardât et elle murmura « J'ai besoin de vous parler, Em. C'est important. »

Avant qu'Emmett ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rosie prit sa main et l'entraîna dans une ruelle voisine entre le magasin général et la banque.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rosie? » demanda-t-il confus, pendant qu'elle le tirait dans la ruelle sombre.

« Ecoute moi, d'accord? Je sais que tu dois repartir vers ta ... Que tu dois repartir. » Elle ne lui donna pas la chance de répondre et continua en lui murmurant à l'oreille au cas où quelqu'un passerait près d'eux. « Mallory veut t'attraper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, mais il m'a parlé de ton refus et a dit que ça ne serait pas joli si tu ne changeais pas d'avis. »

Emmett écouta en fronçant les sourcils et demanda: «A-t-il dit autre chose? »

Elle secoua la tête et se pencha plus près de lui. « Non, mais je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. »

Il fronça les sourcils et murmura: «Non, tu restes en dehors de cela, Rosie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ressentant un faible d'espoir que peut-être il l'aimait toujours, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement et dit «J'irais bien, Em. Je suis une grande fille. Je sais comment prendre soin de moi. »

Lorsque ses lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes, Emmett avait frissonné un peu et il l'avait juste regardé parler. Puis, sans vraiment y penser, sa bouche était sur la sienne et il l'embrassait avec une passion désespérée.

Rosie n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir et elle l'embrassait aussi.

Les bras d'Emmett étaient autour d'elle et il gémit quand sa langue effleura ses lèvres, la faisant ouvrir la bouche pour lui. Aucun d'eux ne réfléchissait vraiment au moment où il la souleva et poussait contre le mur de l'allée, alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Ils ne prenaient même pas le temps de respirer entre deux baisers et ce fut à ce moment au tour de Rosie de gémir quand elle sentit son entrejambe devenir de plus en plus dur contre sa robe et son jupon, il se frotta contre elle, la poussant encore plus contre le mur. Elle se sentait de plus en plus humide au contact intime et mit un terme au baiser le baiser, haletante et le regarda.

Utilisant sa force pour la soutenir, Emmett tira sur le tissu entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il fût hors de son chemin, et descendit entre leurs corps, il glissa un doigt le long de sa fente, gémissant à cause de la façon dont elle était humide pour lui.

Rosie frissonna et enfouit son visage contre son cou en gémissent quand elle sentit deux de ses doigts plonger en elle alors qu'il utilisait sa paume pour frotter son clitoris. Quand il lui murmura à l'oreille «S'il te plaît, Rosie? S'il te plaît? » Elle ne put que gémir « Oui, Em. » Il retira ses doigts d'elle et détacha sa ceinture et son pantalon.

Il fallut quelques manœuvres, mais une fois qu'il libéra sa queue, il utilisa sa main pour la positionner à son entrée puis fit descendre lentement son corps pour glisser lentement en elle . Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort alors qu'elle gémissait contre son cou.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, profitant simplement de la sensation d'être en elle à nouveau, puis il commença lentement à bouger ses hanches, pleurnichant presque en la sentant si serrée et humide autour de lui.

Rosie faisait de petits bruits de plaisir quand elle le sentit glisser dans ses profondeurs, la remplissant complètement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait entière.

Se perdant dans leur étreinte passionnée, leurs sons de plaisir remplissant l'air de la sombre allée, aucun d'eux ne remarqua une petite silhouette portant une robe bronze à l'entrée de la ruelle.

La personne se tint là pendant un moment, figée d'horreur et puis tout aussi rapidement elle disparut.

ooooooooooooooo

**Le retour de Rosie et d' Edward comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Bonne année à toutes et tous**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire**

**biz**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, amimi31, alexa0800, Nienna-lo, lili8825, aelita48, Domi2a, mmccg, Lily-pixie, oliverinca cullen massen, olivia59350, soleil83, Letmesign23, BonaVenture, feliciaD, bichou85, Galswinthe**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse **

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre31

Alice était tranquillement assise à regarder Bella et Edward danser. Elle avait pris plaisir à danser avec Emmett durant la chanson précédente, mais en voyant les autres couples valser elle se sentait triste de ne pas pouvoir danser comme ça ... avec Jasper. Edward et Bella avait l'air si heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle le voulait tellement. Toujours assise, elle se demandait si elle ne pourrait jamais développer ce genre de sentiments pour Emmett.

Quand ses pensées dérivèrent vers Emmett elle laissa ses yeux errer autour de la piste de danse, se demandant où il était allé pour chercher la limonade qu'elle lui avait demandée pour le distraire. Quand elle ne le vit pas, elle soupira, en pensant qu'il s'était égaré quelque part. Cet homme avait la capacité d'attention d'un enfant de deux ans.

Quand elle se retourna pour regarder la piste de danse, elle se rendit compte que sa vue était bloquée par une personne, elle pencha la tête pour voir Lauren Mallory avec un petit groupe de filles qui devaient à peu près avoir son âge.

« Puis-je vous aider, mesdames? » Demanda Alice en arquant ses sourcils.

« Et bien, regardez ça les filles » ricana Lauren. « Elle n'arrive même pas à conserver l'attention de son fiancé. Pauvre, triste, minable chose. »

Alice ne dit rien et inclina un peu la tête vers Lauren avec un regard curieux, pendant qu'elle continuait à parler.

« Vous savez qu'il ne vous veut pas vraiment. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Emmett Swan ne vous a pas encore épousé. Tout le monde sait qu'il ... »

Avant que Lauren ne puisse poursuivre une voix derrière le groupes de filles fit interruption. « Excusez-moi, mesdames. »

Le groupe de jeunes femmes se retourna vers Jasper et se mirent toutes à sourire, rire et rougir légèrement. C'était un beau garçon, après tout. Vu qu'il n'avait pas dansé de toute la soirée, chacune d'elles se demandait s'il avait enfin distingué l'une d'elles.

Évidemment, Lauren pensa que c'était elle et lui fit un charmant sourire avant de parler. « Et bien, bonjour, Shérif Whitlock. Vous êtes venu me voir? »

La plupart des hommes auraient dit oui et lui aurait demandé de danser tout de suite, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas embarrasser la dame, mais Jasper n'était pas comme la plupart des hommes. Souriant, il secoua la tête. « Désolé, madame, mais j'étais sur le point d'inviter Miss Alice à danser. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillaient de surprise, quand il tendit la main vers elle. « Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur, Mlle Alice. »

Alice rougissait joliment en lui souriant et sauta de son siège avant de prendre la main de Jasper, laissant le groupe de pipelettes derrière.

Quand ils commencèrent à se déplacer sur la piste de danse, elle murmura: « Merci ».

« Pour quoi faire? » Répondit-il avec le sourire.

« Pour me tenir à l'écart de ces misérables filles »

Jasper lui sourit et lui fit un d'œil « Cela m'a fait plaisir, ma petite dame. » Il avait ressentit de la colère en voyant Lauren et les filles être près d' Alice, en s'approchant il s'était rendu compte que Lauren allait probablement vendre la mèche sur les sentiments d'Emmett pour Rosie, il l'avait interrompu en demandant à Alice de danser, en dépit du fait qu'il s'était juré de ne pas le faire.

Or, quand ils avancèrent sur la piste, et qu'il avait posé ses mains sur sa minuscule taille, il avait été heureux, plus que de raison.

* * *

Bella et Edward quittèrent la piste de danse à la fin de la valse. Il allait la ramener sur un banc où elle avait été assise avec Alice et son frère quand il remarqua un troupeau de filles debout devant. Son premier réflexe était de courir dans la direction opposée avec Bella, mais il pensa qu'elles étaient en train d'harceler Alice et il ne le supportait pas non plus . Au moment où il avait été sur le point de quitter Bella pour aller aider son amie, il vit Jasper y aller et demander une danse à la jeune fille.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il changea de cap et amena Bella vers le stand de rafraîchissements. En se retournant vers elle, il la vit le regarder avec un grand sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. « Merci pour la danse, Bella » dit-il.

Rougissant joliment, elle répondit « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et, je n'ai même pas trébuché une seul fois ! » Elle semblait tellement excitée par ce fait qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la table exposant de la limonade, des cookies, et divers autres mets, il lâcha son bras, et lui proposa de lui servir de la limonade. « Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là ce soir, Bella. »

Avant qu'elle ne pût ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il entendit quelqu'un parler derrière lui. « Jolie comme elle est, on est bien content qu'elle soit venue aussi. »

Edward se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de James, il se retourna vers lui et vit Laurent, un autre hommes de Mallory.

Bella fit d'instinct un pas de plus vers Edward, quand elle vit la façon dont James la regardait. Cet homme la faisait toujours se sentir si mal à l'aise qu'elle avait envie de fuir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Que veux-tu, James? » demanda Edward d'une voix ferme.

James ricana un peu. « Oh, arrêtes, Edward. Tu ne peux pas garder la plus jolie fille ici pour toi tout seul. J'allais demander à Miss Swan si elle avait envie de danser. »

« Non. Non, merci, » réussit à dire Bella.

« Aw, venez. Vous savez que vous le voulez, » répondit James en saisissant la main de Bella.

Bella poussa un cri plus de surprise que de douleur et Edward se plaça immédiatement entre elle et James.

« Tu ne la touches pas! »

James lâcha Bella, mais s'approcha du visage d'Edward et ricana. « Ou quoi, Masen? Que vas-_tu_ faire? »

Avant même que Bella ne sache ce qui se passait, ils se mirent des coups de poing et la musique s'arrêta_. (ndl/Erato: Castagne! Enfin de l'action, *se glisse au premier rang*, allez Edward, allez, tape plus fort) _Jasper laissa Alice sur la piste de danse et courut vers la bagarre, Bella fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, courir dans la direction où elle avait vu Emmett s'éloignait. _(ndl/Erato: A mon humble avis ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais c'est toi qui voit et dans tous les sens du terme si je puis me permettre) _

Elle numérisait la rue et le trottoir pendant qu'elle courait, elle entendit des bruits venant de l'une des allées. Se déplaçant dans cette direction, elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle réalisa que son frère était là, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'appeler , elle se figea, son esprit n'était pas en mesure d'analyser ce qu'elle voyait. Quand elle fut finalement en mesure de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, elle sentit son cœur commencer à marteler et son sang se réchauffer la faisant rougir vivement.

Puis, retenant un cri de détresse, elle courut vers les autres, son esprit totalement chaotique, devant la scène de la lutte en face d'elle.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit quand tout fut calmé, Bella se retrouvait dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Alice à l'hôtel. Elle n'avait pu parler à personne après la lutte et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle allait bien à chaque fois que quelqu'un le lui demandait, et quand bien même elle n'avait pas pu les regarder dans les yeux, surtout Emmett. Tout le monde, y compris Alice, pensait qu'elle avait été surprise par le comportement de James à son égard et l'avait laissé tranquille.

Elle ne dormait pas, même après qu'Alice se soit endormie, son esprit était embrouillé à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu. Son frère ... avec une autre femme. Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour Alice? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que même si elle aimait son frère, elle ne pouvait le laisser ruiner la vie d'Alice en l'épousant. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. Quand elle repensa à ce qu'Alice lui avait dit plus tôt à propos de vouloir une famille, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle tourna le dos à la forme endormie d'Alice, recroquevillée en boule, et laissa la douleur dans sa poitrine s'infiltrer et elle sanglota doucement dans ses mains. Ce soir, l'image de son frère avait été brisé, et à cause de cela, elle allait perdre une sœur.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bravo vous aviez quasiment toutes devinée que c'était bella**

**qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre**

**le prochain normalement dimanche**

**Laissez moi un ptit com**

**biz**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'œuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Mademoiselle Lizzie, Titie, Bellaandedwardamour, Rosabella01, amimi31, lilli8825, feliciaD, soleil83, Galswinthe, doudounord, BonaVenture, bichou85, aelita48, mmccg, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato La Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre32

« Noooon, Emmett! » lui Dit Alice d'un ton catégorique. « Vous n'allez pas enchérir sur cette hideuse ... »Elle se tourna vers Carmen. « Quelle est censée être cette chose? »

Carmen hocha la tête en accord avec Alice pour qu'Emmett n'amène pas cette chose dans sa maison.

« C'est censé être une chaise » lui dit Carmen d'un air renfrogné.

Alice regarda la chaise, faite de différentes cornes de bovins, de cerfs et d'autres bêtes à cornes, elle fit une grimace et ajouta avec plus de conviction « Juste ... non. »

« Mais ... mais, Aliiiice! » gémit Emmett.

Éléazar se tenait à proximité, il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et regarda au loin.

Carmen ajouta _« ¿ Como se sienta una persona en algo así péché las picarse nalgas? » (Comment une personne peux-t-elle s'asseoir sur quelque chose comme ça, sans se piquer les fesses?)_

Eléazar commença à tousser légèrement pendant qu'Edward ricanait ouvertement à côté de lui.

« Emmett, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes un homme grand n'est-ce pas? Vous ne souhaitez pas briser la chose! » Continua Alice à faire valoir.

«Et bien » Emmett semblait essayer de chercher un argument contre cela, « Vous pouvez l'utiliser! Comme votre propre trône de petite reine du bétail! » Il souriait brillamment après son argument et se tourna vers Bella pour avoir son soutien. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle aurait l'air belle assise dans ce fauteuil, Bells? »

Bella avait été calme toute la matinée, perdue dans ses pensées. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondait simplement qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Quand Emmett prononça son prénom, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui parler, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit vu que ses pensées était ailleurs. Elle le regarda un instant, puis tourna son regard vers les autres membres du groupe. «Je vais me coucher un peu à l'hôtel. Je vous retrouverais un peu plus tard avant la course. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils et Alice lui demanda « Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi, Bella? »

Bella sourit légèrement à Alice et secoua la tête. « Non, c'est très bien, Alice. Je te remercie. Restes et amuses-toi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir combien ta robe rapportera à la vente aux enchères. » Il y avait déjà un petit groupe de femmes qui se rassemblaient autour de la robe posée sur la table voisine.

Edward lui toucha doucement le bras et dit «Je vais vous reconduire à l'hôtel. »

Elle hocha la tête et le laisser glisser sa main dans le creux de son bras pour la conduire. Durant la promenade, elle pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder les blessures qu'il avait eu la veille.

« Ça fait mal? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm? » Répondit-il. « Oh, non. Ma tante a posé une grosse pièce de steak dessus hier soir ou ce serait pire. » Il sourit. « D'après ce que m'a dit Jasper James et Laurent sont moins bien lotis, après avoir passé la nuit dans une cellule. »

« Ils y sont toujours? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. « Il n'avait pas de raison de les retenir. Généralement, les participants à une bagarre bénéficient juste d'une nuit derrière les barreaux. Je suis heureux d'être ami avec le shérif. » Il cligna de l'œil, puis grimaça de douleur à cause de son œil au beurre noir.

Bella ne réussit même pas à sourire et hocha juste la tête, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Edward posa sa grosse main calleuse sur la petite délicate qui était caché sous son bras, il la regarda avec inquiétude. « Hey? vous allez bien? Si vous voulez je peux vous amener voir mon oncle. Il peut peut-être vous donner quelque chose pour votre mal de tête. »

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit un doux sourire qui lui semblait être un peu triste. « Oh, non, je vais bien. Je ... J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, c'est tout. »

Il hocha la tête et s'arrêta devant l'hôtel.

« Et bien, je vous escorterai bien jusqu'à votre chambre, mais ça pourrait être mal vu alors je vous laisse ici. » Il lui serra la main légèrement avec la sienne. « Vous serez à la course n'est-ce pas? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire un peu quand elle vit son regard plein d'espoir qui l'implorait _(ndl/bêta: Edward en mode chat poté)_. Comme un enfant qui demandait s'il allait avoir un cadeau. Elle hocha la tête et lui serra la main. « Je serai là. »

Edward sourit, porta sa petite main à sa bouche et effleura de ses lèvres ses doigt avant de se retourner et de se diriger dans la direction dont ils étaient venus, la démarche légèrement dansante ou sautillante) _(ndl/bêta: Il est content Gaëtan, d'accord je me tais et je corrige (allusion au dessin animé Atlantide, l'Empire perdu))_. Après avoir fait quelques mètres, il se retourna vers sa belle en souriant encore plus et accéléra.

Elle se tenait là, à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu, puis elle se tourna vers l'hôtel La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas se trouver en compagnie d'Emmett et Alice. Elle avait presque envie de courir après Edward, mais en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle décida de se diriger dans une autre direction, pour essayer de se distraire en explorant la petite ville.

Elle marchait depuis une demi-heure, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle heurta quelqu'un, prête à basculer. Une paire de mains fortes et féminines la maintint en équilibre et une voix rauque lui demanda « Doucement! Vous allez bien? »

Bella leva les yeux et se sentit rougir quand elle reconnut le visage de la femme qu'elle avait vu dans l'allée avec son frère la nuit précédente. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la blonde était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Hey, tu vas bien? » demanda de nouveau la femme, la mine soucieuse.

Bella hocha la tête ne parvenant pas à retrouver sa voix.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, seule. C'est là que ... hmm ... vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Rosie était surprise de tomber sur Bella dans les chantiers. C'était là que les putes qui étaient trop vielles ou malades pour travailler dans le saloon et quelques-uns des pauvres gens de la ville habitaient. Elle y allait quand elle le pouvait pour aider un vieil ami, mais même elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'y être trop longtemps. «Où est ton frère? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Il ... euh ... il ... »

Rosie haussa les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. « C'est bon. Nous allons retourner dans la partie principale de la ville. »

Bella ne suivit pas et regarda Rosie pendant qu'elle avançait de quelques pas puis lâcha. « Je vous ai vu. Je vous ai vu avec mon frère! »

Rosie s'arrêta, se retourna lentement et regarda curieusement Bella. Bella rougissait, mortifiée. « Je vous ai vu ... dans l'allée ... la nuit dernière. »

Rosie était une femme endurcie qui avait vu beaucoup de chose en vingt ans d'existence. Elle aurait pu dire que ça faisait au moins cinq ans que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas vu rougir, mais aux mots Bella elle sentit immédiatement sa peau chauffer et rougir , elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement , ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Après quelques instants à rester sur place simplement à se regarder, Rosie s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: « Et bien, je suppose que nous devrions trouver un endroit pour parler. Je suis Rosalie, mais les gens m'appellent juste Rose ou Rosie. »

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Rosie. Je suis Bella. »

Rosie soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre. « Venez. Je connais un endroit où nous pouvons aller et où nous ne serons pas vues. »

Bella la suivit en la regardant avec curiosité, elle demanda: «Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas être vues? »

Rosie lui jeta un regard qui semblait remettre en question le bon sens de Bella et elle murmura: « Et bien, les belle jeunes filles ne parlent pas à des femmes comme moi. »

«Les femmes comme vous? » demanda Bella.

« Oui » Rosie fronça les sourcils. « Je ... Je travaille au saloon. »

Bella ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait au premier abord, puis quand elle réalisa ce que lui disait Rosie elle rougit vivement. «Je ... oh ... je ... hmmm ...» Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent pensivement. « Ca signifie que mon frère, euh, vous a payé pour ... » Elle était évidemment complètement mortifiée à en juger par l'expression sur son visage.

« Quoi? Oh! Non! Ce n'est pas ... Ce n'est pas comme ça entre Emmett et moi » Rosie fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, merde ... »

Bella cligna des yeux, elle n'avait jamais entendu une femme jurer comme ça avant. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu Emmett, Edward, et parfois Eléazar le faire, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre une femme, qui plus est une belle femme dire des choses comme ça.

Rosie essayait de trouver quoi dire en emmenant Bella dans un endroit isolé à la périphérie de la ville où elle allait parfois pour penser.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans un endroit où les gens ne pouvaient pas les voir, Rosie retrouva enfin sa voix. « Je ne suis pas ... Je ne considère pas votre frère comme un client. Je veux dire, il n'est pas comme les autres. »

Bella la regarda de près et dit « Vous l'appréciez. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une déclaration.

Rosie fronça un peu les sourcils et hocha la tête quand elle entra dans une clairière, juste après l'allée d'arbres. « Oui » Sans rien dire d'autre, elle s'assit sur l'herbe, la jupe de sa robe rouge flottèrent autour d'elle quand elle le fit.

Bella ne s'assit pas , elle la regarda et demanda doucement « Est-ce réciproque? »

Rosie sembla hésiter avant de répondre à la question: « Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Après cela, Bella demanda dans un doux murmure: « Mais, vous, l'aimez-vous? »

A ce moment, Rosie eut envie de pleurer. Bella dut le voir sur son visage, car elle s'assit immédiatement à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, elle lui dit « Tout va bien. »

Rosie utilisa sa main libre pour essuyer à la hâte ses larmes. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait avec lui la nuit dernière, mais ... je veux dire, je sais qu'il a une fiancée. Je viens de ... » Elle secoua la tête ne sachant quoi dire.

Bella fronça les sourcils et lâcha la main de Rosie pour l'enlacer de son bras. « Mon frère est un grand ... Cul de cheval!_(ndl/Bêta: quel language mais c'est bien dit, après tout il joue quand même sur deux tableaux)_ » Ces mots semblaient si étrangers sortant de la bouche de Bella qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et Rosie rigola un peu à travers ses larmes. Bella soupira mais continua cependant, « De quel droit a-t-il fait venir Alice et vous traite-t-il de cette façon? »

Rosie hésita et murmura: « Il veut ... voulait m'épouser. J'ai dit non. »

Bella cligna des yeux et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dans un froncement confus.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait quelque chose comme ça? »

« Que voulez-vous dire par pourquoi ai-je fait quelque chose comme ça? » demanda Rosie avec une expression choquée. « Je suis ... Je suis une putain! »

Bella inclina la tête. « Oui, mais il est évident que vous ne l'auriez plus été. »

Rosie fronça les sourcils et resta comme ça un moment, puis dit «Bella, je ...» Elle fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front. « Quand j'avais quatorze ans, je pensais tomber amoureuse. Je travaillais avec ma mère en nettoyant des maisons à Rochester à New York. Ma maman est tombée malade un jour et elle n'alla pas au travail et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai rencontré ce charmant ... et bel homme qui commença à balayer sous mes pieds. Chaque jour, il trouvait des moyens de se faufiler pour me rendre visite. Ma maman n'était pas au courant. Un jour, il m'a convaincu de m'enfuir avec lui, disant que nous partirions et reviendrons pour faire une surprise à ma maman. Donc, étant une fille stupide, je l'ai cru et suis partie avec lui. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se racler la gorge, mais la douleur était toujours perceptible dans sa voix quand elle continua « Il m'a prise ce soir-là à New York, mais au lieu de m'emmener chez un pasteur ou un juge, il ... il s'est occupé de moi et m'a ensuite remise à un groupe d'amis afin qu'ils puissent me violer aussi. Après ça, je savais que je ne pouvais plus rentrer à la maison. J'ai survécu de la seule façon dont je pouvais, Felix et Demetri, les propriétaires du saloon m'ont emmenée dans l'Ouest avec eux en m'offrant un travail. »

Bella resta là, évidemment horrifié par l'histoire de Rosie, et murmura finalement « C'est ... Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est, Rosie, mais vous n'auriez plus à vivre cette vie. »

Rosie était maintenant bouleversée, elle secoua la tête. « Non, il mérite mieux qu'une pute pour femme. »

« Mais ... » Commença Bella mais fut vite interrompue par Rosie.

« Non! Pas de mais à ce sujet. » Elle se leva et épousseta sa jupe. « Il mérite une femme qui n'a pas de passé horrible, une qui est ... qui est bonne et propre. Il mérite une femme qui sera acceptée dans la société, et non pas une qui a écartée les jambes pour chaque homme de la ville! »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir brillamment à ses mots et ne put regarder quand Rosie partit, la laissant seule dans la clairière.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà on en sait un peu plus sur le passé de Rosalie**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience**

**Alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer **

**biz**


	33. Chapter 33

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**bichou85, Titie, oliveronica cullen massen, Letmesign23, xalexeex25, sinzacana, feliciaD, aelita48, VenusCapri, lili8825, amimi31, mmccg, Galswinthe, soleil83, **

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility, marion**

**Merci à ma Bêta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre33

Emmett était renfrogné pour plusieurs raisons. De un, il n'avait pas gagné la chaise à la vente aux enchères. Mallory avait gagné la "chose", mais sa femme n'avait pas l'air trop heureuse à l'idée de l'avoir dans sa maison. Alice et Carmen avaient toutes deux l'air soulagé. De deux, Bella agissait étrangement. Elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot de toute la matinée. Il commençait à s'inquiéter qu'elle fût vraiment tombée malade ou que la lutte de la veille l'eût l'avait vraiment secouée, plus qu'elle ne l'admettait . Puis, il y avait ce qui s'était passé avec Rosie.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais quand il s'était retrouvé dans l'obscurité seul avec elle, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait eu besoin de la toucher, d'être avec elle. Il était resté debout toute la nuit pour penser à elle, pour penser à Alice et à la vie en général, et il en était venu à une conclusion:

Il ne pouvait pas épouser Alice.

Il laissa son regard errer vers Alice, qui se tenait à proximité et parlait avec Angie et Bella. Et bien, Alice et Angie parlaient, Bella était juste debout, avec un regard lointain, avec l'air aussi triste que si son chaton était mort. Il était vraiment inquiet à son sujet. Il ne savait pas ce qui la tracassait aujourd'hui, mais il savait que de ne pas se marier à Alice allait lui briser le cœur .

Puis il y avait Alice elle-même. Comment allait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait emmené loin de la seule vie qu'elle connaissait pour venir vivre avec des étrangers, et que maintenant il ne pouvait plus donner suite à sa promesse de l'épouser? Elle était une femme douce. Et bien, peut-être que _douce_ n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait utilisé pour la décrire, mais elle était bonne, aimable, et elle avait la tête sur les épaules. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux, il savait qu'il aurait eu une bonne vie avec elle, mais comme son cœur était ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'attention et l'amour qu'elle méritait de la part d'un mari. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'épouser, même si cela signifiait qu'il finirait tout seul.

En soupirant, il regarda les hommes qui se préparaient pour la course de chevaux. Edward et Éléazar, s'y trouvaient ainsi que plusieurs autres hommes de son ranch. En plus de certains hommes de la ville plusieurs hommes de Mallory y étaient aussi, notamment James et Laurent. Il avait encore un os à ronger avec ces deux là , mais en voyant leurs visages tuméfiés il se sentait un peu mieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait manqué la lutte de la veille. Mais, l'alerte de Rosie avait été important. Il avait même dit à Éléazar et Edward d'être prudent lors de la course. Il ne voulait pas que Mallory ou les Volturi s'en prissent à ses amis et sa famille.

Il resta là à se demander comment il allait continuer à garder Bella en sureté et comment il allait annoncer à Alice qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser, quand Jasper vint se placer à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien, Em? » Demanda Jasper, ses propres yeux fixés sur les hommes qui s'assuraient que leurs montures fussent prêtes pour la course.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Je suis en train de penser. »

« Ne te force pas » plaisanta Jasper , Emmett renifla en réponse.

Ils étaient là en silence pendant un certain temps, le regard d'Emmett dériva vers Alice. Elle avait l'air belle aujourd'hui dans sa nouvelle robe qu'elle s'était faite et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant rire de quelque chose qu'Angie avait dit. Qu'allait-il faire? Il avait de l'argent à lui donner et bien sûr, elle aurait un endroit pour rester, même s'il rompait, mais il avait déjà compris qu'Alice était une femme fière qui ne voudrait pas de charité, et elle ne l'accepterait pas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui trouver un autre mari. Cela pourrait marcher. Il se demandait avec qui il pourrait la mettre en place, mais personne ne lui vint à l'esprit , il décida de se tourner vers Jasper.

« Hey, Jasper, puis-je te demander quelque chose? » Il était totalement inconscient du fait que Jasper regardait également Alice.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Que penses-tu d'Alice? » demanda Emmett. Sa tête se détourna ,il ne remarqua pas que Jasper paraissait choqué, puis devint complètement pâle.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma pour finalement réussir à sortir. « Je n'ai pas touché à tes biscuits, Emmett! » Et après ça Jasper partit.

Emmett cligna des yeux et se tourna pour regarder Jasper partir loin, en se demandant ce qui se passait et en se sentant plus confus que jamais. Pourquoi Jasper restait-il préoccupé par ses stupides biscuits ?

* * *

Les hommes étaient alignés sur la ligne de départ, leurs montures s'agitaient sous eux. La course commençait et se terminait dans la ville, la majorité de la course s'étendait bien au-delà des limites de Cuiller Valley, serpentant à travers les régions périphériques. Il y avait des hommes placés le long de la route pour s'assurer que tous les coureurs maintenaient le cap, mais il y aurait de longues périodes où personne n'observeraient ce qui se passait.

Lors des années passées, lorsque des courses comme celle-ci avaient lieu, les choses se passaient mal entre certains des candidats, mais cette année, avec toutes les choses qui se passaient à cause du chemin de fer entre Mallory et Swan, il y avait encore plus de tension dans l'air, les hommes attendaient le signal du départ pour partir au large.

Edward, au-dessus de son cheval alezan, avait un air de concentration sur son visage. Eléazar et lui monterait une grande partie de course en même temps et ne se séparerait que si l'un d'eux commençait à prendre du retard ou si l'un des chevaux boitait. En général, ils finissaient par se séparer lors de la dernière section de la course.

En regardant autour de lui Edward remarqua qu'Eléazar et lui étaient surveillés par James et Laurent. La lutte de la nuit dernière ajoutait plus de tension dans l'atmosphère et, bien qu'il était reconnaissant pour l'alerte d'Emmett sur les hommes de Mallory, il savait que cela ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence. Ils ne cachaient pas l'animosité qu'ils ressentaient envers lui et les autres du ranch Big E.

Quand le coup d'envoi fut donné, les coureurs écrasèrent leurs talons dans les flancs de leurs chevaux, l'air était rempli de bruit de sabots et de hennissement, ils décollèrent avec leur série de chevaux noirs, bruns, gris et blancs. La plupart des coureurs ne pouvaient pas entendre la foule debout de chaque côté d'eux les applaudir car le martèlement de leurs cœurs étouffaient tous les bruits aux alentours.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que certains coureurs commençassent à se séparer du peloton, Edward, Eléazar, James, et Laurent en faisaient partie. Les coureurs criaient, en lançant leurs rênes et en donnant des coups de pied dans les côtés à leurs chevaux pour les inciter à aller plus vite.

Ce ne fut qu'après la marque à mi-chemin que les choses commencèrent à arriver. De là, la plupart des coureurs avaient du retard, Eléazar, Edward, et James se battaient pour la victoire. Mais, à un coin, Laurent semblait venir de nulle part, prenant Eléazar au dépourvu, provoquant un bref écart de son cheval gris vers l'arrière. Eléazar était un cavalier expérimenté, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour reprendre le cheval sous contrôle, mais pendant ce temps Edward et James avait pris les devants.

James déplaça sa monture si près d'Edward que le plus minuscule des mouvements aurait pu envoyer les chevaux s'écraser l'un contre l'autre, Edward criait à James de se décaler. Mais, bien sûr, James souriait et utilisa ses rênes pour donner un coup de fouet dans sa poitrine _(ndl/bêta: d'un fairplay, je vous jure ce James)_.

Il siffla de douleur quand il sentit la piqûre du cuir à travers le tissu de sa chemise, Edward s'éloigna de James pour éviter toute nouvelle attaque et pour garder son cheval en toute sécurité. Il savait que cela allait lui faire prendre du retard, surtout qu'ils étaient si près de la ligne d'arrivée, mais bon dieu, il aimait trop son cheval pour le mettre en péril. Il savait que les coups bas aller s'arrêter maintenant vu que des spectateurs étaient en vue, mais le mal que James avait fait été suffisant pour l'avoir amener à se décaler et lui avait probablement fait perdre la course.

Juste au moment où il vit James accélérer, il commença à le maudire pensant qu'il allait gagner, mais il vit une traînée grise du coin de l'œil et ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser sortir un cri d'excitation, quand il vit Eléazar passer devant lui, avec un regard déterminé sur son visage tanné penché en avant sur sa selle quand il dépassa James et franchit la ligne d'arrivée quelques instants plus tard.

James était à quelques foulées derrière cela et Edward compléta le trio de tête, en ayant presque rattrapé James. Le reste des coureurs arrivèrent en tant que retardataires, Laurent étant le dernier d'entre eux arriva avec une balafre sur le front qui saignait abondamment. Edward fut un peu surpris de voir la sœur de Tanya se précipiter vers Laurent pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais avant qu'il ne puisse trop y penser , sa famille et ses amis étaient autour de lui pour le féliciter.

Il ne leur parla pas de l'incident avec James qui s'était passé pendant la course et leur sourit juste pour les remerciant. Emmett était là avec Carlisle, Esmée et Tyler. Au moment où il allait demander où était Bella il entendit un vacarme venant de la foule de gens qui était restée après la course.

_« ¡Ese pendejo es el que debe 'star pidiéndole perdón a mi marido! »_ Cria Carmen à pleins poumons. _(Cet idiot devrait être celui qui présente des excuses à mon mari!)_

Traçant son chemin avec Emmett, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Eléazar froncer les siens et essayer d'emmener sa femme plus loin, James et Laurent qui étaient braqués contre Eléazar comme s'ils étaient prêts à se jeter sur lui. Quand il vit que Bella se tenait à proximité avec Alice, il commença à avancer à travers la foule, avec un sentiment d'effroi que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

Il était évident que James et Laurent pensaient qu'ils avaient perdu la course à cause d'Éléazar, malgré leur utilisation de tactiques douteuses. Les trois hommes étaient debout à proximité, nullement perturbés par l'atmosphère et les actions autour d'eux. Eléazar avait tout juste réussi à tirer Carmen loin, alors même qu'elle continuait à lancer des injures en espagnol à James et Laurent quand il se tourna pour dire quelque chose aux hommes. Ensuite, tout se passa si vite. James lança un coup de poing et Eléazar, tout en étant un homme plus âgé, fut assez rapide pour l'esquiver, mais le poing de James partit contre l'épaule de son cheval, saisissant l'animal qui se dressa sur ses jambes de derrière et commença à ruer.

Les autres chevaux étaient effrayés et certains se cabrèrent et essayèrent de s'enfuir. C'était le chaos parmi les gens debout à proximité. Eléazar essayait simultanément de protéger Carmen tout en essayant de l'éloigner et Edward sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il vit Bella et Alice sur la trajectoire des chevaux pris de panique.

Il entendit à peine le cri de Jasper « ALICE! », Quand il hurla « NON, BELLA! ». _(ndl/Bêta: tadam! Suite au prochain épisode)_

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah ah quel fin!**

**Pauvre Jasper il est traumatisé par les biscuits**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience**

**biz**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, mmccg, Bellaandedwardamour, lilli8825, bellardtwilight, VenusCapri, soleil83, Galswinthe, Lily-pixie, alexa0800, aelita48, Isabeller, Titie, bichou85, feliciaD, cricri2388, Rosabella01**

**Merci à ma beta Erato la Muse allez faire un tour sur son profil elle a écrit un os sur le patinage artistique appelé Amour de glace, je l'ai adoré.**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre34

La scène était chaotique. Les gens criaient, se poussaient, et deux des chevaux qui s'étaient enfuis à travers la foule avaient frappé plusieurs personnes. Edward se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et sentit Emmett derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé! Est-ce que Bella va bien! » La voix d'Emmett était paniquée, il essayait tous deux de passer à travers la foule _(ndl/Bêta: Bella, Bella et alice alors personne s'en préoccupe.)_.

Le cœur d'Edward frappait dans sa poitrine, quand il arriva finalement à l'endroit où se trouvait Bella et Alice, il s'arrêta un instant, soulagé et horrifié à la fois. Bella était agenouillée, son bras pendant mollement à ses côtés, toute étourdie et pâle, ses yeux était fixés sur la forme inconsciente d'Alice en face d'elle. Eléazar tentait de calmer le cheval à proximité et Carmen, était là totalement stupéfaite.

Edward se mit à genoux à côté d'elle en prenant le bras de Bella et en le secouant un peu, il souffla dessus, « Bella! Allez-vous bien! » Mais, il la lâcha quand elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. « Jésus » dit-il dans un souffle et regarda à Alice qui était allongée sans bouger.

Paniqué, il tourna la tête vers la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux et vit à peine Emmett qui était debout totalement pâle, l'air malade. Au lieu de cela, il essayait de trouver son oncle. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à analyser la foule, Jasper se fraya un chemin à travers elle et quand il vit Alice couchée là, il s'arrêta un instant, toute couleur disparue de son visage, il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. Jasper réussit à émettre un son étouffé « Alice ... » Edward eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'expression angoissée de son visage sur son visage quand Carlisle arriva et sans un mot, il poussa Jasper et se mit à genoux à côté d'Alice, qui avait déjà les yeux ouverts perdus dans le vide.

« Alice! » dit Carlisle fermement. « Alice, vous m'entendez? »

Les yeux d'Alice se déplacèrent vers la foule debout autour d'elle, puis elle gémit et ferma les yeux.

« Alice, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous fait mal? » demanda Carlisle.

« Ma jambe ... mon bras ... » gémit-elle, Carlisle fit courir ses mains sur ses jambes, pour vérifier ses blessures.

Alice gémit quand sa main se déplaça sur certaines parties de son bras et de sa jambe gauche, Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Fracture d'un bras et une jambe cassée. Nous avons besoin de l'emmener à la clinique pour que je puisse la soigner correctement. » Il leva les yeux vers Esmée, qui était debout à côté d'Emmett qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de place, il était toujours choqué par la scène devant lui. « Esmée, chérie, Peux-tu aller préparer les fournitures dont j'aurais besoin. » Carlisle tourna son regard vers Edward. « Edward, j'ai besoin que tu emmènes Alice à la clinique ... »

« Je vais le faire » dit Jasper catégoriquement.

« Non, je vais le faire » déclara Emmett, faisant enfin un pas en avant. Serrant les mâchoires, Jasper le regardait comme s'il allait le contredire, au lieu de ça il lui fit un signe de tête raide.

« Je me fiche de qui le fait » dit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui que ce soit, faites juste attention de ne pas trop la bousculer. »

Emmett hocha la tête et s'avança, Carlisle n'avait pas bougé ,il regarda Bella qui était toujours à genoux à côté d'Edward sur le côté opposé d'Alice. Elle était pâle et en état de choc.

« Bella, vous allez bien? » demanda Carlisle.

Bella hocha la tête et murmura faiblement: « Je vais bien, M. Cull ... »

Avant qu'elle ne pût finir Edward l'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec son bras, oncle C. »

Eléazar parla enfin derrière eux. _« Yo creo Québec La Niña se lastimo el hombro. Ella es la paro Québec al caballo cuando se asusto. » _

Carlisle regarda Edward pour la traduction.

« Il pense qu'elle s'est blessée à l'épaule pour arrêter le cheval après qu'il l'ait effrayée, » Edward fronça les sourcils en regardant Bella.

« La luxation de l'épaule est le plus probable alors, » Carlisle soupira. « Amène-la à la clinique aussi, je m'en occuperais après Alice. »

Emmett regardait Bella inquiet, mais elle ne répondait au regard de personne et regardait simplement Alice. Avec un soupir, il s'installa à côté de Alice et la souleva soigneusement. Alice reniflait et pleurait ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, le cœur de Jasper se brisait à chacune de ses petites larmes, il ne quitta pas une seule fois le côté d'Alice. Il ne voulait pas le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tout aille bien.

Edward aida Bella à se remettre sur ses pieds, chaque petit mouvement la faisait grincer des dents ce qui le fit grimacer avec elle. Carmen portait un regard inquiet et après avoir donné un baiser à Eléazar et s'être assurer qu'il les rejoignît après s'être occupé des chevaux, elle suivit le groupe qui partait en direction de la clinique.

* * *

À la clinique, Emmett attendait sur le perron avec les autres pendant que Carlisle s'occupait d'Alice avec Esmée dans la salle d'examen. La clinique ne comportait qu'une petite pièce et un bureau à l'avant de la maison des Cullen, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde à l'intérieur. Bella était assise dans le bureau, en attendant son tour avec Carmen et Edward, Jasper et Emmett attendaient dehors, l'espace aurait été trop encombré pour tous.

Eléazar avait fini par les rejoindre, ils restèrent tous là en silence jusqu'à ce que les adjoints de Jasper, Ben et Eric, vinssent lui parler. Jasper était debout contre la façade de la maison, à leurs parler avec colère, Emmett le regardait avant de parler tranquillement avec Eléazar.

«Alors, ma sœur a arrêté le cheval avant qu'il n'y est plus de dégâts? » demanda Emmett. « Je suppose que c'est elle qui a pris les rênes? »

Eléazar hocha juste la tête.

Emmett passa sa main avec lassitude sur son visage. « Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire alors. »

Eléazar hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett, en la serrant un peu dans un geste de réconfort.

Jasper était revenu sur le perron après que Ben et Eric furent partis, il fronça les sourcils. « Il semblerait que les hommes de Mallory soient sortis de la ville, ils sont probablement au ranch. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire. Ils en avaient après Éléazar et les filles ont été blessées par accident. » Il serra les dents en disant la dernière partie. C'était clair qu'il était bouleversé.

Emmett et Eléazar froncèrent les sourcils, Emmett lui dit, « Alors, c'est tout? »

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, il vaut mieux que ces garçons ne montrent pas leurs faces en ville pendant un certain temps. »

Rien d'autre ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée sortît et leur dît d'une voix douce, « Jasper, tu peux venir et monter Alice dans sa chambre? Je pense que Carlisle veut dire un petit mot à Emmett avant qu'il ne s'occupe de l'épaule de Bella. »

Pas besoin de lui demander deux fois, Jasper se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison suivi d'un Emmett totalement épuisé.

Avant même qu'Emmett n'entrât dans la salle d'examen, Jasper portait déjà une Alice inconsciente, suivant Esmée jusqu'à l'escalier.

Quand Emmett entra dans la chambre, Carlisle le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Elle ira bien, Emmett. Ses deux blessures ont été attelées, elle est plutôt chanceuse malgré tous. Je voulais juste te parler parce que je ne pense pas qu'un voyage jusqu'au Big E soit une bonne idée. Je lui ai donné du laudanum pour la douleur, mais être bousculé à l'arrière d'un chariot ne serait pas bon, et je préfère largement l'avoir à proximité pour garder un œil sur elle au cas où elle développe de la fièvre ou une infection. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils en tenant son chapeau dans ses mains. « Et bien, si tu penses que c'est mieux, doc. Je payerai pour sa chambre et sa pension, bien sûr, comme Bella est blessée, je vais demander à Carmen qu'elle reste pour prendre soin d'elle ... » Il essayait déjà de chercher comment il allait faire tourner la propriété familiale avec Carmen et Alice loin et Bella blessée.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà parlé avec Esmée et nous serions heureux de l'avoir comme invitée dans notre maison aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'elle récupère. »

Emmett hocha la tête et lui dit tranquillement « J'apprécie vraiment, doc. »

Carlisle lui sourit. «Ce n'est rien, mon fils. Vas-y et appelle ta sœur pour moi, s'il te plaît? » Il se tourna pour préparer le matériel pour remettre l'épaule de Bella en place. Emmett hocha la tête et se prépara à partir. « Oh, et Emmett? » Emmett se retourna vers Carlisle. « Je sais que tu es un peu dégoûté par tout ça, tu devrais peut-être attendre à l'extérieur pendant que je soigne ta sœur. »

Emmett devint encore plus pâle, il mit son chapeau sur sa tête et alla chercher Bella.

ooooooooooooooo

**Tadam, Alors Verdict?**

**On a dépassé la barre des 500 reviews c'est un truc de fou**

**surtout continuer prochain objectif les 600**

**Alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer biz**


	35. Chapter 35

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**fifer, annie740, doudounord, aelita48, Bellaandedwardamour, xalexeex25, VenusCapri, mmccg, feliciaD, Lily-pixie, oliveronica cullen massen, bichou85, Rosabella01, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, soleil83, Letmesign23, Titie, **

**Non Inscrits:**

**Marie, Alice Jasper 4ever, aussidagility, laccro, jackye, lilli8825, **

**Merci à ma beta Erato La Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre35

Bella se tenait raide sur l'une des chaises de bureau de Carlisle pendant qu'elle attendait d'être soignée. Elle était pâle et son visage était tiré par la douleur, mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Edward assis près d'elle s'agitait et avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise, souhaitant pouvoir l'aider, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pût faire. Carmen s'agitait également, essayant de s'empêcher de ranger le bureau du Dr Cullen à cause de sa nervosité.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, _m'ija_ ? » demanda Carmen pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bella dans un geste maternel.

Bella secoua juste la tête et réussit à faire un sourire crispé.

Edward vit l'expression sur son visage et d'un air renfrogné il se tourna vers la porte du bureau fermée, comme s'il pouvait lancer des poignards à son oncle à travers les panneaux de bois. Il était frustré. Ses émotions avaient varié de positives à négatives toute la matinée, à commencer par la montée d'adrénaline de la course, la rencontre avec James au cours de ladite course, le bonheur de voir gagner Eléazar et son arrivée en troisième, et puis il y avait eu l'horreur de l'accident de Bella et Alice. Maintenant, il se sentait complètement impuissant, incapable d'aider Bella alors qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait beaucoup de douleur. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte que les blessures d'Alice étaient plus graves et qu'elle devait être soignée en premier, mais ça ne rendait pas l'attente plus facile.

Chaque fois qu'il entendait des pas, que se fût la démarche légère d'Esmée ou celle d'Emmett plus bruyante il sautait presque hors de sa chaise, dans l'espoir qu'ils vinssent chercher Bella pour s'occuper de son bras. Chaque fois, qu'il allait se lever, Bella lui souriait, posait une de ses mains douces sur son bras en utilisant le valide en lui disait quelque chose comme, « Donnez-lui du temps », ou « Je vais bien. » Honnêtement, il la trouvait courageuse et admirable face à tout cela mais franchement agaçante. Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être assis sur une pelote à épingle?

Quand Emmett arriva finalement dans la pièce, il se leva et le regarda. Emmett regardait Edward et Bella avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer. « Tu peux l'emmener » Avant que Bella ne pût même s'en rendre compte Edward la soulevait avec soin, et l'amenait vers la salle d'examen.

Elle serra les dents quand les mouvements se répercutèrent un peu dans son épaule, mais elle repoussa la douleur et réussi à lancer à Edward un regard amusé. « Je peux marcher, vous savez? »

Edward acquiesça, mais son regard était toujours tendu sur ses propres caractéristiques, Bella pouvait dire n'importe quoi, rien n'allait améliorer son humeur. Carlisle leur sourit quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'examen et il désigna la table au le centre de la pièce. « Tu peux la poser là-bas, Edward. »

Quand il la posa Bella fit un doux sourire à Edward et murmura « Merci » Edward se perdit pendant un moment dans ses yeux brun-chocolat, il ne pouvait pas aider mais ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire en coin avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Il n'irait nulle part.

Carlisle était en train de prendre quelques draps et de les rouler tout en parlant à Bella. « Maintenant, je sais que ça fait très mal, Bella. Vous gérez actuellement beaucoup mieux la douleur que certains cowboys qui sont très courageux la plupart du temps. J'ai vu des hommes pleurer comme des bébés quand ils avaient ce type de blessure. »

Bella lui fit un petit sourire en réponse.

« Edward, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » Carlisle expliqua à Edward qu'il allait enrouler le drap autour de Bella et qu'Edward allait devoir tirer, pendant que lui la tirer dans une direction opposée pour remettre l'articulation de l'épaule de Bella en place.

«Maintenant, Bella, Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Cela va faire mal. Certainement plus mal que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, mais vous vous sentirez tout de suite mieux après. » Carlisle finissait en parlant à Bella.

Edward pâlit un peu plus, mais sa mâchoire ciselée était ferme et déterminée, quand il se prépara à faire ce que Carlisle lui avait demandé.

Edward s'empara du drap qui était enroulé autour de Bella et le prit tout comme Carlisle le lui avait demandé, Carlisle prit le bras de Bella. Pendant un moment ils étaient tous là à se regarder et l'instant d'après Carlisle dit « Tire! ». Après ça Edward et Carlisle tirèrent. L'articulation de l'épaule se remit en place, Bella poussa un grand cri de douleur et s'évanouit immédiatement, Edward eut à peine le temps de lâcher le drap pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombât complètement de la table. « Jésus-Christ! » Cria-t-il.

Entendant sa sœur crier comme ça, Emmett se précipita dans la pièce comme un ours en colère. Voyant Bella l'air aussi pâle qu'une morte et molle comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'Edward, il cligna des yeux, se retourna, courut dehors et vomit.

* * *

Après que l'épaule de Bella fut maintenue en place avec une écharpe faite d'un morceau de tissu et eut reçu des instructions pour venir directement en ville et plus particulièrement à la clinique si elle avait besoin d'aide, Edward, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée, alla l'installer dans le chariot où Emmett l'attendait. Elle avait voulu rendre visite à Alice, mais Carlisle lui avait assuré qu'Alice serait endormie pendant un certain temps en raison du laudanum qu'il lui avait donné pour la douleur, elle avait seulement accepté de retourner au Big E quand Edward lui avait assuré qu'il la ramènerait pour la voir plus tard dans la semaine.

Dans le hall de la maison entre le bureau de Carlisle et la salle d'examen, Edward s'arrêta avant de sortir, sachant que ce sera le seul moment en privé que Bella et lui allaient avoir. Il transféra le poids de Bella dans un de ses bras, il ne l'avait toujours pas la laisser marcher depuis, elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, quand il commença à parler.

« Bella ... » Il fronça les sourcils un peu et murmura: « Vous avez été très courageuse d'avoir fait ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé que vous ayez mal cependant. Quand j'ai vu ces chevaux sauvages s'enfuir je ... » Il soupira et secoua la tête.

Bella lui souriait un peu. «Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu les arrêter avant que ce soit pire. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes.

Bella était toujours dans ses bras et quand il se recula après le bref baiser, elle le regarda avec des yeux de biche choqué.

« Je suis ... Je suis désolé », balbutia Edward, mais avant qu'il ne pût ajouter quoique ce soit, elle se pencha et cette fois, elle l'embrassa, laissant ses lèvres contre les siennes s'attarder un peu plus longtemps qu'auparavant. A ce moment, elle ressentit ce sentiment délicieux de picotement dans le centre de sa poitrine qui semblait se propager dans tout son corps, elle ne voulait pas y mettre fin.

Edward ressentait exactement la même chose, sauf que ce doux baiser était également accompagné d'un resserrement de son pantalon. Quand ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur les siennes il gémissait en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras ce qui la fit arrêter le baiser avec un gémissement de douleur, il rougit et murmura: « Je suis désolé. »

Elle se demanda s'il était désolé pour le baiser ou parce qu'il lui avait provoqué un peu d'inconfort, de toute façon, elle sourit et chuchota: « Tout va bien. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent Emmett beuglait de l'extérieur. « Tout va bien là-dedans? »

Edward lui fit un nonchalant sourire en coin et lui murmura: « Je vais rester ici car je dois aider ma tante avec quelque chose le matin, mais je vous verrai demain soir au souper. »

Bella hocha la tête et ses yeux ne le quittèrent jamais, même quand il l'emmena vers le chariot et la posa doucement à côté d'Emmett.

Emmett fit claquer sa langue et claqua les rênes pour partir de chez les Cullen, Bella se retourna sur son siège et le regarda, un doux sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Sur l'ensemble du chemin Bella revécut le baiser encore et encore dans sa tête. C'était comme si rien d'autre dans sa vie n'avait compté jusqu'à ce baiser. Ses lèvres, son goût, avaient été enivrants comme si Carlisle lui avait donné une bonne dose de laudanum, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour rompre le charme. Quand ils arrivèrent près de Big E, il rompit le silence.

« Tu ne vas pas me parler ou autres chose? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Sa voix et sa question lui rappelèrent toute la situation avec Rosie. C'était comme un seau de glace, la réalité dure et froide qui empiétait sur sa rêverie.

« Que veux-tu me dire, Emmett? » Dit-elle d'un ton froid et coupé.

« Tu as mal ou quelque chose? On dirait maman à chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise ou que je ruinais un de ses vases. »

« Tu sais, Emmett, c'est une bonne chose que maman soit morte, elle aurait honte de toi! » Dit-elle à la hâte.

Emmett la regarda stupéfait et peu à peu son visage commença à tourner au rouge vif. « Bella ... » réussit-il à peine à sortir sans exploser.

« Je t'ai vu, Emmett Swan. Je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle la nuit dernière avec Rosie. »

A ce moment Emmett devint complètement pâle et sembla sur le point d'être malade.

« J'ai parlé à Rosie, aussi » poursuivit-elle.

Maintenant, il la regarda, choqué, mais il ne disait toujours rien.

« Comment as-tu pu, Emmett. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Alice? Tu l'as fait venir ici alors que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Non seulement ça, mais tu as continué avec Rosie même quand Alice était ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire, fermer les yeux pendant tu vas dans les ruelles pour ... faire ça ? Ce n'est pas juste et maman t'a élevé mieux que ça! »

Emmett semblait encore abasourdi et n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire quand ils arrivèrent devant de la maison.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher la vie d'Alice comme ça, même si tu es mon frère! »

Malgré la douleur dans son bras, elle ne l'attendit pour venir l'aider à descendre du chariot, elle descendit à la hâte et courut à l'intérieur de la maison pendant qu'il était là complètement mortifié.

ooooooooooooooo

**Le premier baiser Edward Bella, la confrontation Emmett Bella**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**On m'a demandé quelque fois de faire dès chapitre plus long, désolé ceci est une traduction donc je ne peux pas agrandir les chapitres**

**Je pars en vacances toutes à l heures jusqu'à vendredi je vous ai posté vite fais le chapitre avant mon départ, alors faites péter ma boite mail de vos com et je poste le prochain vendredi dès mon retour**

**Bisous**

**Alors à bientot et n'oubliez pas de cliquer **


	36. Chapter 36

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, fifer, Triskelle sparrow, bellardtwilight, nini38, Bellaandedwardamour, feliciaD, sinzacana, mmccg, Jackye, soleil83, bichou85, Galswinthe, oliveronica cullen massen, amimi31, alexa0800, Titie, VenusCapri **

**Non inscrits:**

**Marie, laccro, lilli8825, AYANA, Angelik, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 36

Esmée monta après le souper pour aller voir Alice. Carlisle lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait réveiller Alice afin de lui donner un peu de soupe et une autre dose de laudanum. Il ne voulait pas lui en donner de trop, mais elle avait besoin de quelques bons jours de repos pour commencer le processus de guérison et d'éviter tout autre problème, comme une infection.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la chambre portant un plateau contenant un bol de soupe de queue de bœuf et une petite bouteille de laudanum, elle le laissa presque tomber quand elle vit Jasper assis là, simplement à regarder dormir Alice, elle s'écria: « Jasper! »

Il se redressa immédiatement et se précipita pour lui prendre le plateau. « Permettez-moi de vous aider avec ça, madame. »

Elle lui laisser le prendre et continua de le regarder avec surprise. « Je pensais que vous étiez rentré chez vous depuis un certain temps quand tout le monde est parti. »

Jasper secoua la tête et alla mettre le plateau sur la table de chevet. « Non, madame. »

Elle attendit un moment pour voir s'il allait en dire plus, mais elle ne reçut aucune autre information. « Et bien, euh, je vois. » Même si elle ne le faisait pas. « S'est-elle réveillée? »

« Non, madame » dit-il las. « Elle a été un peu agitée durant la dernière heure. »

« Oh? » demanda Esmée en se rapprochant du lit et en remettant les couvertures sur Alice après avoir contrôlé sa température.

« Elle a un peu parlé dans son sommeil » dit Jasper.

Esmée le regarda, mais ne lui demanda pas de divulguer ce qu'Alice avait dit. « Et bien, j'allais la réveiller pour lui faire manger un peu de soupe et prendre un peu plus de laudanum pour la douleur, si elle le veut. »

Jasper hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas pour partir, au contraire, il se mit dans un coin de la pièce et y resta silencieux juste à regarder.

Esmée lui lança un regard curieux, mais haussa les épaules et se déplaça à la droite d'Alice, en évitant le côté gauche car c'était l'endroit où elle avait le bras et la jambe cassés. Elle la secoua doucement et murmura: « Alice? Alice, ma chère? Pouvez-vous vous réveiller pour moi? »

Alice commença à se réveiller avec un gémissement et murmura: « S'il vous plaît, Sœur Agnès, un peu plus longtemps. » Esmée étouffa un petit rire. « Alice, réveillez-vous, ma chère. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Quand son regard se posa sur Jasper, elle pencha un peu la tête sur l'oreiller, elle laissa reposer ses yeux sur lui un instant avant de se diriger vers Esmée et de lui demander d'une voix endormie, « Où suis-je? »

Pendant qu'Esmée lui expliquait tout, Jasper restait là à la regarder, donnant à Alice un petit sourire à chaque fois que son regard dérivait vers lui. Même quand Esmée commença à la nourrir avec la soupe, il était silencieux, forte présence dans la chambre et il semblait n'avoir aucune intention de partir de sitôt.

* * *

Après que Bella courut à l'intérieur Emmett resta assis dans le chariot, se sentant mal au fond de lui-même. Un million de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Bella avait parlé à Rosie.

Bella allait le dire à Alice.

Bella était déçue de lui.

Bella l'avait vu dans la ruelle avec Rosie.

Plus il pensait à ces choses, plus il se sentait malade, il dit à peine un mot quand Tyler arriva pour prendre le chariot et pour détacher la paire de chevaux qu'ils avaient utilisaient .

Il entra dans la maison et alla directement dans son bureau, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ça le démangeait de boire un verre, mais au lieu de faire son chemin vers la liqueur, il resta assis derrière son bureau et se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Honnêtement, il ne se souciait pas du fait que Bella avait parlé à Rosie. Il avait voulu que les deux jeunes femmes se rencontrassent depuis le moment où Bella était arrivée. Rosie était importante pour lui et il l'aimait vraiment. Il se fichait que Bella le dît à Alice, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir mettre fin à sa relation avec Alice le matin où elles avaient été blessées. En fait, il savait qu'il était une poule mouille à rester assis là, en espérant que Bella lui annonçât la nouvelle de sorte qu'il n'eût pas à le faire.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter était le fait que sa sœur fût déçue de lui et qu'elle l'avait surpris avec Rosie dans cette ruelle. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait penser de lui.

Renversé dans son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux et dut ravaler ses larmes au souvenir des désillusions dans les yeux de Bella. C'était un contraste frappant avec le regard d'adoration totale qu'il se souvenait avoir vu dans ses yeux quand elle était une petit fille. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ses amis se moquaient de lui quand il l'emmenait partout où il allait.

Quand il était plus jeune, il avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère, mais au fil des années il finit par penser que ça n'arriverait jamais, alors quand Bella était arrivée au bout de huit ans, il avait été surpris et touché instantanément. Ses parents avaient ri de la façon dont il était surprotecteur avec elle et il était évident pour tous que Bella adorait son frère. Il avait probablement passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec l'un de ses parents ... jusqu'à ce qu'il fût parti.

L'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait fait, avait été de quitter Bella et sa mère quand il avait eu vingt ans. Bella n'avait que douze ans à l'époque et ça avait brisé son cœur de voir la façon dont elle avait pleuré et s'était cramponnée à lui le jour de son départ, lui demandant de ne pas partir.

Même maintenant, il avait envie de pleurer en pensant à elle. Il avait utilisé chaque once de force pour ne pas pleurer quand il avait vu Bella sangloter dans les bras de sa mère tandis que sa mère pleurait des larmes silencieuses.

Assis là, en repensant à ce jour, il se rendit compte à quel point sa maman lui manquait. Elle avait toujours été celle qui comprenait son besoin de partir et d'être différent. Il doute qu'il aurait fait son trek vers l'ouest sans son soutien et ses encouragements. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour il la reverrait, mais bien sûr, ça n'arriverait plus maintenant.

Bella lui ressemblait tellement, elle avait la même force intérieure cachée qui définissait leur mère. Bella avait raison cependant. Sa mère aurait été déçue de lui.

Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réfléchir au fait que ses parents avaient disparu et à ce moment, il avala la boule dans sa gorge, en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient d'éclater comme lorsqu'un barrage se rompt. Ça semblait le frapper tout à coup le fait d'avoir perdu son père, sa mère, et maintenant avec son comportement stupide, il était possible qu'il eût perdu le respect de sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas non plus la seule personne que son cœur désirait par-dessus tous ... Rosie.

Emmett Swan était un homme taillé comme un ours, grand, musclé, il était également l'un des hommes les plus riches de la région et le propriétaire du plus grand ranch de la région, mais à ce moment-là il aurait tout donné car ce dont il se souciait lui glissait au travers les doigts comme du sable. Accoudé sur ses genoux, il inclina son visage vers ses mains et cria pour toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdu, les erreurs qu'il avait faites, et les choses qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voila comme promis un nouveau chapitre, bon il ne se pense pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ça avance doucement, une personne m'a demandé combien de chapitre comportaient cette fic il y en a exactement 90.**

**Je vous posterais le prochain chapitre dimanche**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience**

**Alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**aelita48, Lily-pixie, feliciaD, Triskelle sparrow, VenusCapri, Galswinthe, Jackye, bellardtwilight, bichou85, bellaandedwardamour, mmccg, lili8825, Titie, soleil83, patoun, **

**Non inscrits:**

**angelwhite69, aussidagility, Angelik, Twilight0507,**

**Merci à ma beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre37

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle resta dans sa chambre pendant un moment au lieu de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Elle avait eu une nuit agitée et elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir Emmett. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de la façon dont elle s'en était prise à lui, mais elle devait lui dire et il devait l'entendre.

Elle aimait son frère, elle l'aimerait toujours, mais elle ne pouvait pas excuser son comportement plus longtemps. Ça la rendait malade de penser que le cœur d'Alice allait être brisé, mais il valait mieux que son amie soit malheureuse maintenant pendant un certain temps plutôt que de construire une histoire où elle ne trouverait jamais le véritable bonheur. Et, elle savait également qu'Emmett n'aurait jamais été heureux non plus.

Se retournant dans le lit, elle fit une grimace de douleur à cause de son épaule et soupira en fermant les yeux de nouveau, peut-être passerait-elle toute la journée au lit.

Quand cette pensée traversa son esprit, on frappa à la porte et Carmen entra sans même attendre de réponse.

« _Buenos dias, niña _. Comment vous sentez-vous? » Carmen arriva et posa un plateau sur la table de chevet et se pencha sur le lit, regardant vers Bella. « _Pobre, niña _. Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas dit tant de choses. »

Bella lui souriait un peu. « Oh, ce n'est rien, Carmen. Ce n'était certainement pas votre faute. »

Carmen se pencha et baisa le front de Bella. « Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous aider à vous asseoir afin que vous puissiez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Vous allez rester au lit aujourd'hui et soigner votre épaule. Aucun argument. » Elle lui souriait et aida Bella à s'asseoir et posa ensuite le plateau sur le grand lit à côté de Bella pour qu'elle pût prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait dessus.

« Je vous ai fait un peu de thé, ça devrait aider à réduire la tuméfaction et la douleur. Je vais également vous aider à régler cette écharpe que vous utilisé pour maintenir votre bras et vous apporter quelques livres que _El Patron _a dans son bureau pour que vous ayez quelque chose à faire pour le reste de la journée. Il a de nombreux livres, plus que je n'en ai jamais vu ... »

Bella ramassa un morceau de tortilla qui était sur le plateau pendant que Carmen continuait à marcher autour de la pièce, en rangeant au hasard les choses, elle avait pris quelques bouchées quand Carmen eut fini.

Quand Carmen quitta la pièce pour aller chercher les livres qu'elle lui avait promis elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle avait appris à aimer Carmen, mais honnêtement, à ce moment, elle voulait juste être seule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond un moment avant de retourner son attention vers le plateau de nourriture. Elle savait que Carmen ne la laisserait jamais ne pas boire le thé ou manger un peu plus.

* * *

Quelque part pendant qu'elle mangeait un peu plus en attendant que Carmen lui ramenât ses livres, elle s'assoupit, quand elle se réveilla le plateau avait disparu et c'était évidemment le début de l'après-midi à en juger par la façon dont la lumière traversait les fenêtres.

Elle se déplaça dans le lit et gémit à cause de la raideur qu'elle ressentait, une voix profonde lui parla doucement de proximité. « Doucement, magnif ... euh, Bella. Vous êtes probablement très raide et douloureuse même si Carmen vous a donné une partie de son thé qui devrait vous aider » lui dit Edward.

Elle rougit légèrement et commença à se redresser, mais ce n'était pas facile avec son épaule et la façon dont elle était, il se pencha pour l'aider. « Allez-y doucement. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire, quand il ajusta les oreillers derrière elle avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit.

« Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez » dit-il avec un sourire un peu penaud.

« Je vais bien. Votre oncle m'a dit que je devrais me sentir mieux dans quelques jours. »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien »

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent juste assis là, se souriant comme des fous, puis s'arracha à son regard et se tourna vers la table de chevet. « Je vous ai apporté quelques livres. Carmen m'a demandé de les choisir et de vous les amener vu qu'elle était occupée avec d'autres choses. Je pense qu'ils doivent être les favoris d'Em vu que les couvertures semblent assez usées ... »

Elle regarda les livres qu'il avait mis sur le lit à côté d'elle et elle eut mal au cœur quand elle vit quels livres c'étaient. « Ces livres ... Ces livres s'étaient ceux de Maman » murmura-t-elle d'un ton étouffé.

Edward la regarda un instant et lui demanda doucement: « Ils l'étaient? »

Elle hocha la tête en passant ses doigts le long du cuir de la couverture. « Elle avait l'habitude de nous lire ces livres quand on était petits. » Elle ravala ses larmes. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle les avait envoyé à Emmett. »

En les regardant, il était évident qu'Emmett avait beaucoup manipulé les livres.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal en les choisissant pour vous? » demanda Edward d'un ton inquiet.

Bella le regarda et secoua la tête. « Oh, non! C'est très bien. Merci Edward. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda un instant, hésitant. « Bella, je ... »

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre Carmen entra dans la chambre en portant encore un autre plateau. « J'ai votre déjeuner, _m'ija_ . »

Edward soupira à cause de l'interruption et se prépara à partir. « Peut-être que quand vous irez mieux je pourrais vous emmener faire un tour en ville afin que vous puissiez voir Alice. » Il avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus, mais il secoua la tête et regarda Carmen. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dites le à Carmen et elle me le fera savoir. »

Carmen acquiesça de la tête et le chassa de la pièce après avoir posé le plateau, en lui disant que Bella avait besoin de son repos.

Pendant que Carmen se déplaçait autour de la chambre en parlant de la façon dont les choses semblaient si calmes sans Alice, Bella était assise dans son lit, à se demander ce qu'Edward avait voulu dire.

* * *

Son appétit était revenu probablement dû au fait que le déjeuner était arrivé à une heure assez tardive. Après avoir mangé la plupart du repas que Carmen lui avait apporté et que le plateau fut enlevé, elle souleva un des livres qu'Edward lui avait apporté .

Elle feuilleta les pages du livre et inclina la tête quand elle vit une lettre coincée entre les pages ainsi que deux photographies. Elle prit les premières photos et eut l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer quand elle vit que l'une des photos était sa mère, tenant un bébé, Emmett joufflu qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de deux ans. La suivante était un portrait de famille. Leur mère était assise et leur père était debout derrière elle, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, tous deux avaient des expressions assez sérieuses qui contrastaient fortement avec le visage souriant d'Emmett qui avait dix ans, il tenait une Bella grincheuse de deux ans dans ses bras.

Elle rit un peu en regardant la photo et essuya ses larmes. Elle se souvenait que sa mère lui avait parler de la journée où cette photo avait été prise. Leur père n'avait pas voulu faire un portrait, leur mère avait insisté, bien que son humeur avait été considérablement aigri à cause de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son mari. Bella avait des coliques à cette époque et Emmett avait vraiment été excité à l'idée de prendre la photo. Ce que leurs parents ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Emmett souriait réellement parce qu'il avait un plan. Plus tard durant l'après-midi lorsque leurs parents avaient continué à se disputer, il s'était enfui pour rejoindre le cirque, en emmenant Bella, enfant qui pleurait avec lui.

Quand il fut trouvé un pâté de maison plus long, tirant une Bella pleurant dans son chariot derrière lui qui contenait aussi ses jouets préférés, il avait expliqué à ses parents son plan. Il allait grandir pour devenir l'homme fort et s'entrainer en même temps et Bella pourrait jouer une naine jusqu'à ce qu'elle vieillisse, puis elle pourrait devenir la belle dame qui montait debout sur un cheval au galop. **(ndl/b: trop mignon, ça aurait été drôle de voir Bella en naine)**

Bella ne se souvenait pas si sa mère lui avait dit si oui ou non Emmett avait été puni, mais elle se souvenait que sa mère lui disait qu'Emmett l'incluait toujours dans ses plans.

Pendant qu'elle était là, regardant le portrait, elle se demandait quand les choses avaient mal tourné. Si la séparation au cours des années avait fait qu'il n'eût plus confiance en elle? Avait-il tellement changé au point qu'il n'eût plus de morale et de scrupules?

Elle renifla et remit les photos entre les pages du livre et ramassa la lettre, se demandant si c'était l'une de celle que sa mère avait écrite à Emmett, mais quand elle le déplia, elle reconnut l'écriture d'Emmett ...

_Chère Maman,_

... ..

ooooooooooooooo

**Ouah ouah ouah on a dépassé le cap des 600 reviews c'est un truc de fou, je ne me serais jamais imaginé en commençant à la traduire que cette fic aurait autant de succès, merci à toutes et tous.**

**Bon alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre , j'attend vos com avec impatience, le prochain chapitre mercredi mais si vous êtes gentil peut etre avant**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Triskelle sparrow, Titie, Arabella Darcy, aelita48, bellardtwilight, loberni, feliciaD, doudounord, soleil83, Galswinthe, mmccg, bichou85, lilli8825, VenusCapri, Jackye, amimi31, oliveronica cullen massen, Bellaandedwardamour, **

**Non inscrits:**

**laccro, twilight 0507**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre38

_Chère Maman,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un moment. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais sachez que vous, Bella, et même papa sont dans mes pensées tout le temps. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup, beaucoup._

_Merci pour votre dernière __lettre et colis. Avoir tous ces livres ici, est un peu difficile, j'ai probablement la meilleure bibliothèque de __l'ouest vu tous les livres que vous m'avez envoyé au fil des ans. Je me souviens que vous nous lisiez ces livres à Bella et moi quand nous étions des gamins. J'espère que je serai capable de les lire à mes enfants un jour._

_Je sais ce que vous devez penser en lisant cela. Vous vous __demandez quand cela va se passer. Et bien, je travaille dessus, mais à ma manière habituelle, j'ai tout fait dans le désordre._

_Vous voyez, il y a une __femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. En fait, je l'ai aimé dès le premier moment où je l'ai vu en arrivant à Cuiller Valley. Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais mentionnée dans mes lettres auparavant, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Les gens ici ne pense pas qu'elle soit acceptable, mais s'ils apprenaient seulement à la connaître, ils pourraient peut-être la voir différemment. Je sais que vous ne la jugerez pas à cause de mes sentiments envers elle. Vous avez toujours dit que vous vouliez juste que je sois heureux et je me souviens que vous aviez été la seule dans notre vie sociale qui ne sourcilla pas lorsque M. Angeles avait épousé la femme qui lui servait de gouvernante. Ce fut un scandale à l'époque, mais vous aviez juste souri et dit combien ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble._

_La fille dont je suis amoureux me rend heureux, maman, mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser plusieurs fois mais elle a refusé à chaque fois. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas__? Je ne sais pas. Parfois, quand je la regarde dans les yeux je peux jurer qu'elle m'aime, mais pourquoi continu-t-elle de refuser?_

_Maintenant, passons à la chose stupide que j'ai faite. Pensant que la fille que j'aime n'accepterait jamais de m'épouser, j'ai envoyé un courrier afin de trouver une épouse. Je sais que vous devez probablement secouer la tête en ce moment, mais je ne veux plus être seul au ranch. Je veux une femme et une famille. Est-ce si mal? Suis-je une si mauvaise personne pour vouloir ces choses même si elles ne peuv__ent pas être faites avec la personne dont je suis amoureux ?_

_Je souhaiterais que __vous soyez là pour me donner des conseils, maman. Vous et Bells me manquez tellement et chaque année je me sens plus seul et solitaire en dépit du fait que j'ai de bons amis ici. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vous parler et savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais je sais maintenant que vous me donneriez probablement __le mauvais œil comme Carmen le fait à cause de ce que j'ai fait. S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas à Bella de tout cela. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense du mal de moi._

_Je voulais aussi vous écrire et que vous sachiez que je vais tenir ma promesse cette année et venir vous faire une visite pour les vacances. Et c'est vrai cette fois, mais ne soyez pas surprise si je ramène une femme avec moi._

_Je__vous aime, maman._

_Votre garçon,_

_Emmett_

Bella remarqua que la lettre était datée de quelques jours avant son arrivée. Il n'avait sans doute jamais eu la chance de l'envoyer.

Elle essuya ses larmes et plia la lettre avant de la remettre entre les pages du livre. Bien qu'elle pensât que beaucoup de gens ne l'aurait pas remarqué, elle pouvait dire à quel point Emmett était au plus mal à cause de Rosie en lisant la lettre. À ce moment, elle aurait également souhaité que leur maman soit là pour lui donner quelques conseils.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir, Emmett entra dans sa chambre, en portant son plateau repas.

Il avait l'air si perdu en se tenant timidement à la porte et demanda d'un ton hésitant, « Puis-je entrer? »

Quand elle hocha la tête, il fit son chemin et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

« Comment te sens-tu, Bells? »

« J'ai toujours un peu mal et tout le côté droit de mon corps est raide, mais je vais bien » répondit-elle. « Comment vas-tu, Emmett? »

Il haussa les épaules et se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds. « Je vais bien, je suppose. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda. C'était évident qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou rester.

« Veux-tu t'asseoir? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit, après un certain temps il rompit finalement le silence. « Écoute, Bells. A propos de ce qui s'est passé, avec Rosie, je suis ... » Il soupira et regarda le sol, les épaules voûtées et il a murmuré: « Je suis amoureux. Je le suis vraiment, Bells, et je sais, je sais que j'ai mal fait les choses avec Alice et je vais arranger ça dès que je le pourrai, mais ... je ne peux pas l'épouser. Je ne peux pas l'épouser parce que je sais que je ne serai jamais capable de ne plus voir Rosie. »

Bella était là silencieuse et elle murmura: « Te rappelles-tu de ce que maman disait quand nous nous retrouvions face à un dilemme et que nous pensions que nous n'arriverions pas à résoudre ce problème? »

Il la regarda et attendit qu'elle continuât.

« Elle avait l'habitude de dire que tout arrive pour une raison et que si nous suivions nos cœurs à la fin tout se passerait de la façon dont il le faudrait et que tout irait bien. Elle te l'a dit lorsque tu as pris la décision de venir ici. »

Emmett fronça un peu les sourcils. « Elle t'a parlé de ça? »

Bella hocha la tête. « C'était sa façon de m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais parti. Bien que je ne le comprenne pas quand j'avais douze ans, je le fais maintenant. J'ai été confronté à un dilemme semblable avant de venir ici. J'ai faillit ne pas venir, tu sais? »

« Bella, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue ici ... » commença-t-il.

Elle leva la main et l'interrompit. « Je sais, Emmett, mais le fait est que je n'avais pas à le faire. J'avais le choix. J'aurais pu rester et me construire une vie à Chicago, mais j'ai suivi mon cœur en venant ici et à ce jour, et bien, je pense que les choses se révèlent très bien et tout ira bien pour moi à la fin. Je veux dire, je me sens un peu mal que tu ne me parles pas de Rosie dès le début et que je doive le découvrir comme je l'ai fait ... »

Ils tournèrent tous deux au rouge de betterave .

« Euh, ouais, je suis _vraiment_ désolé », lui dit Emmett, son ton montrait clairement son embarras.

_Et moi donc _, pensa-t-elle.

« Et bien, au moins c'était moi et pas Alice. Si ça avait été elle, elle aurait pu être dévastée ou alors elle t'aurait traîner à l'église pour confesser tes péchés, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne peux pas imaginer à quoi le visage du révérend Newton aurait ressembler si tu lui avais parler de ça. »

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire surpris quand elle plaisanta avec lui sur ce sujet.

« Tu dois le dire à Alice, Ours. Tu ne peux plus garder cet engagement. »

Avec un soupir, Emmett hocha la tête. « Je sais. »

« Je pense qu'elle ira bien » lui dit Bella avec un petit sourire.

« Oh? » demanda Emmett en inclinant la tête.

« C'est d'Alice dont nous parlons Emmett. As-tu oublié à quel point elle est habile pour manipuler les choses? »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

Jasper était derrière son bureau. Il n'avait pas travailler depuis hier, lorsque Alice avait été blessée et il aurait bien pris un autre jour pour lui tenir compagnie, s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment que ce serait injuste pour Ben et Eric. En soupirant, il pensa à Alice, dans la maison du Docteur Cullen, dormant dans la chambre. Il avait été là, quand il l'avait emmenée après la scène de l'accident et ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'au matin. Bien sûr, elle avait été endormie tout le temps à cause du laudanum, mais il s'en moquait. Il jouissait de rester là à la regarder dormir.

Il avait également été intrigué quand elle avait commencé à parler dans son sommeil. Elle ne cessait de parler de différentes religieuses, Sœur Agnès, sœur Marie, et quelques autres, et la chère petite avait même dit des morceaux de prières dans son sommeil. À d'autres moments, elle avait juré comme un marin et il avait été surpris par le type de mots qui était passé par ses délicates petites lèvres en arc de Cupidon.

La jeune fille était certainement un mystère. Et, à chaque instant qui passait, il tombait de plus en plus profondément amoureux d'elle, même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais le sien.

Il essaya de se distraire de ces pensées tristes en explorant les documents sur son bureau. Ben lui avait laissé les derniers documents venant de certaines villes voisines pour qu'il les regardât, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que la violence et la criminalité était en hausse. Des magasins et des banques avaient été braqués et des gens avaient été tués. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la violence ne touchait pas sa petite ville, mais il en était reconnaissant. **(ndlb : je sais pas vous mais moi je parierais sur James et compagnie)**

ooooooooooooooo

**La situation s'arrange entre Emmett et Bella, qu'avez vous pensé de sa lettre?**

**La suite vendredi peut-être avant**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer**

**biz**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**lilichoco, alexa0800, doudounord, xalexeex25, Titie, feliciaD, soleil83, Lily-pixie, Bellaandedwardamour, Triskelle sparrow, mmccg, Jackye, Galswinthe, lili8825, VenusCapri, bellardtwilight, aelita48, Mademoiselle Lizzie, bichou85, oliveronica cullen massen, **

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, AYANA, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre39

Après avoir passé toute une journée au lit, Bella était prête à sortir. Elle se sentait un peu mieux après avoir discuté avec Emmett, même si elle restait préoccupée par Alice et sur comment les choses allaient tourner après qu'Emmett lui eût dit la vérité.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'habiller vu que son épaule lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais elle réussit à s'habiller sans avoir à demander de l'aide à Carmen. Ensuite, Carmen la fit asseoir à la table de la cuisine et lui servit un grand petit-déjeuner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant toute la nourriture qui avait été posée en face d'elle. C'était une grosse portion, elle était sûre que même Emmett ne serait pas en mesure de terminer.

En prenant de petites bouchées de steak et d'œufs, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pour le reste de la journée. La couture était exclue à cause de son bras comme la plupart des tâches qu'elle aurait pu faire pour aider Carmen. Elle pourrait lire un peu plus que d'habitude. Pendant que ces pensées traversèrent son esprit, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'Edward lui sourit en retour.

« Bonjour Carmen, Bella ... »

« _Buenos dias, Eduardo _. Je croyais que tu étais sorti avec Emmett pour vérifier les troupeaux dans la partie ouest du ranch. »

Edward secoua la tête. «Non, madame. Emmett a pensé que Bella voudrait peut-être aller voir Alice et j'ai proposé de l'emmener. » Il regarda Bella. « Si vous voulez y aller. »

Bella sourit. « J'adorerais! » Elle commença à se lever quand Carmen l'arrêta. « Non, vous avez besoin de manger plus que cela, _niña_ . Comment pouvez-vous espérer guérir si vous n'avez pas de force? »

Il était évident que Bella était intimidée par la quantité abondante de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table en face d'elle, mais Carmen n'avait évidemment pas l'intention de recevoir un non comme réponse. A ce stade, c'est Edward qui intervint.

« Euh, Carmen? Vous vous rendez compte que vous lui avez servi plus de nourriture que ce que vous avez donné à Em ce matin, n'est-ce pas? » Il essayait de cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

Carmen pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'assiette de Bella et sans préambule, elle la ramassa. « Je vais servir les restes à _El Patron _pour le déjeuner. »

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement et Edward ricana un peu à son expression, quand il dit, « Bonne idée, Carmen. Nous savons tous les deux, qu'il le mangera. Par ailleurs, Bella ne sera pas trop à l'aise pour monter si elle est trop pleine. »

Bella cligna des yeux. « Monter? Mais, je ne peux pas bien contrôler une monture avec mon bras et mon épaule. »

« Euh, vous n'aurez pas à le faire » répondit Edward en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre. « Y allons-nous? »

Il y avait un air confus sur le visage de Bella quand elle hocha la tête et se leva de la table.

Elle s'approcha de Carmen et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, ce qui provoqua le rougissement de la femme plus âgée.

Edward sourit en direction de Carmen, pendant qu'il tenait la porte ouverte pour Bella et qu'il posa son chapeau de cowboy sur sa tête. « Carmen, nous rentrerons probablement tard à la maison ne nous attendez pas pour le souper. Je pense que ma tante nous attend pour dîner. »

Carmen hocha la tête et sourit. « Allez! Allez! Donnez mon amour à Alice. »

Bella offrit un sourire heureux par dessus son épaule à Carmen. Il était évident qu'elle était excitée.

Quand Edward marcha avec Bella sur le côté de la maison, il lui sourit. « Je suis sûr qu'Alice va être heureuse de vous voir. »

« Je suis ravie de la revoir, aussi, » répondit Bella. « J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Je suis sur que oui. Mon oncle et ma tante auront bien pris soin d'elle. »

Bella sourit doucement et posa ses doigts légèrement contre son bras. « Oh, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. »

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le côté de la maison, elle remarqua qu'un seul cheval sellé s'y trouvait.

« Euh, Edward? Comment allons-nous exactement aller en ville? »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de monter seul et Eléazar est censé utiliser le chariot aujourd'hui pour prendre des fournitures à l'un des avant-postes. Et, j'ai pensé que le chariot vous bousculerait trop. Alors, j'ai pensé, et bien, peut-être ... si tout va bien avec vous ... je veux dire ... »

Elle se tenait là, attendant qu'il eût fini, même quand il commença à rougir légèrement. « Vous voulez que je monte avec vous? » finit-elle pour lui.

Il hocha la tête et leva son chapeau de sa tête juste assez longtemps pour passer la main dans ses cheveux, puis il regarda vers le sol en donnant un coups de pied dans un caillou.

« Et bien ... » dit-elle après un moment. « Cela semble être une chose assez logique à faire. »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. « C'est vrai? » Puis il toussa et ajouta rapidement en essayant de paraître plus sûr de lui. « C'est vrai » Il hocha la tête et lui donna un sourire en coin. « Allons-y »

Quand il l' amena vers le cheval elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi de porter une des jupes culottes qu'Alice avait faites pour elle, et de l'avoir choisie confortable. Quand ils atteignirent le cheval, il souriait. « Je vais vous soulever en premier et ensuite monter derrière vous ... si ça vous va. »

Elle hocha juste la tête en rougissant déjà, elle rougit pourtant plus profondément lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille, pour la soulever et la mettre sur le dos du cheval. Une fois qu'elle fut installée il mit le pied à l'étrier et monta derrière elle, ses bras l'entourèrent pour atteindre les rênes.

Les deux ressentirent un choc à leur proche contact et il frissonna un peu quand il commença à diriger le cheval en direction de la ville.

Ce trajet allait être intéressant.

* * *

La première partie du trajet se déroula dans un silence complet, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Bella était distraite par la façon dont son souffle agitait les boucles de ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon et qui reposaient maintenant contre son cou et par la façon dont ses bras étaient autour d'elle.

Edward était trop occupé à essayer de penser à des choses qu'il espérait lui éviter d'être physiquement excité. Un, ça l'effrayerai probablement car ce serait assez évident du à leur proximité immédiate, et deux, ça le rendrait mal à l'aise pour monter sur un cheval. Il appréciait Bella. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, c' était plus que juste une chose physique, mais l'avoir à proximité provoquait des ravages sur son corps. Elle sentait bon et ses fesses nichées contre lui sur la selle était ... Il repoussa ces pensées au loin et essaya de penser à autre chose. Bien sûr, il n'y arrivait que partiellement et même en pensant à du fumier, au travail, et même aux fesses nues d' Emmett, ses pensées erraient toujours vers Bella ... et sa queue. C' était comme si son pénis avait son propre esprit. Ses pensées se tournaient déjà vers des nuits dans les bras de Bella qu'il imaginait sans fin quand elle les interrompit par une question.

« Ne se lassera-t-il pas? »

Il sursauta un peu en selle, son esprit irrationnel faisait le lien en croyant qu'elle lui demandait si oui ou non sa queue se fatiguerait ce qui lui mit toutes sortes d'images tordues en tête. « Quoi? »

« Est-ce que votre cheval ne se lassera pas? Je veux dire, il ne doit pas être habitué de transporter deux personnes à la fois » dit-elle, sans remarquer son ton rude .

« Oh, euh, non. Non, il ira bien. Chester est un bon cheval, » répondit-il.

Elle se retourna un peu sur la selle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et elle lui sourit. « Chester? »

Il eut un air penaud et lui sourit en haussant les épaules. « Il est d'une couleur alezane, n'est-ce pas? » _( alezan ce dit chestnut en anglais c'est assez proche de __chester, c'est comme si on nommait son cheval de la couleur de sa robe)_

Elle eut un petit rire. « Et bien, Chester est certainement un nom intéressant. Pas vraiment original mais si vous le nommer par rapport à sa couleur. »

Il s'ébroua. « Eh bien, je pourrais dire la même chose à propos de crépuscule. »

Elle rit et haussa les épaules en se tournant vers l'avant à nouveau. « C'est vrai »

Il sourit. « Chester ira bien. Une fois, quand Em et moi contrôlions certains des troupeaux, sa monture s'est emballée et il aurait dû marcher, j'ai été assez gentil pour le laisser faire le trajet de retour sur Chester avec moi. Les chevaux ne semblent pas le moins du monde redouter les rudes épreuves. Donc, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Vous ne pesez rien par rapport à votre frère. »

« _Et, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus confortable que d'avoir Emmett assis derrière moi avec ses bras autour de ma taille. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas à me soucier d'être dur alors » pensa-t-il._

« Pauvre Chester » dit Bella en caressant l'encolure du cheval.

« Pauvre Chester? » répondit Edward . « Pauvre moi. Votre frère était assis derrière et il s'est endormi avec sa joue contre mon dos. Il bavait sur moi. Purée, que cet homme peut baver! »

Elle riait.

« Ce n'était pas le tour le plus confortable de ma vie. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus agréable. »

Elle sourit, rougit et se pencha légèrement en arrière contre lui.

ooooooooooooooo

**Comme vous avez été très très gentil(le) je vous le poste avec un jour d'avance**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce début de ballade, Edward a les idées assez mal placé**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience, la suite ce week-end**

**Biz**


	40. Chapter 40

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**soleil83, Jackye, aelita48, doudounord, mmccg, feliciaD, alexa0800, lilichoco, Titie, bichou85, lili8825, Rosabella01, Bellaandedwardamour, bellardtwilight, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, oliveronica cullen massen, xalexeex25, Triskelle sparrow, Letmesing23, **

**Non inscrits:**

**laccro, twilight0507, **

**Merci à ma beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 40

Ils parlèrent et rirent pendant le reste du chemin menant à la ville, quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison des Cullen, il sauta du cheval et l'aida à descendre. Il savait qu'elle aurait pu assez facilement le faire toute seule, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour la toucher. Maintenant qu'il l'avait eu si près pendant une heure de trajet, il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher si facilement.

Pendant qu'il la portait, ses mains posées sur sa minuscule taille, il lui souriait. Elle souriait et rougissait, une main posée sur ses épaules et ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à se regarder l'un l'autre. Pendant un moment, il semblait vouloir se pencher, prêt de nouveau à l'embrasser quand il secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait se vider l'esprit, il lui fit un sourire en coin et lui prit son bras valide avant de se retourner pour la conduire à l'intérieur.

Il frappa, mais n'attendit pas la réponse, il passa la porte d'entrée et cria. « Oncle C? Tante Esmée? »

Esmée jeta un œil par-dessus la rampe à l'étage et sourit. « Oh, bonjour, vous deux. Montez. Carlisle ausculte Alice. » Et, après ça, elle disparut de nouveau.

Edward laissa Bella monter les escaliers en premier et il fut celui qui rougit à ce moment en regardant la façon dont le tissu de sa jupe tombait sur son derrière pendant qu'elle marchait devant lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à avoir son mignon derrière niché contre lui sur la selle et il se félicita de nouveau d'avoir eu l'idée de l'emmener promener avec lui en ville.

Alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin dans la chambre d'Alice, ils virent que Carlisle retenait un petit rire et Alice était là, appuyée contre la tête de lit avec des oreillers, faisant la moue.

« Bella! » dit Alice en la voyant. « Le Dr. Cullen vient de me dire que ça va prendre quelques mois avant que je puisse en refaire beaucoup. Des mois, Bella! » dit-elle en soufflant.

Bella regarda Carlisle et Esmée en leurs adressant un doux bonjour avant de retourner son attention vers Alice. « Et bien, tant que ça s'améliore, Alice. Ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Pire encore? Je ne peux pas coudre. Je ne peux même pas marcher! » Alice n'était évidemment pas heureuse.

Edward intervint à ce moment. « Bella à raison, Alice. Vous auriez pu avoir la tête défoncée si elle n'avait pas arrêté ce cheval. »

Alice fronça les sourcils l'air irritée, mais elle hocha juste la tête aux mots d'Edward, apparemment d'accord. Quant à Bella, elle lui demanda « Comment va ton bras, Bella? »

« Oh, ça va bien, Alice. » Elle se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et faillit presque complètement la rater, mais avant qu'elle ne pût tomber Edward poussa discrètement le fauteuil vers elle pour qu'elle ne le ratât pas.

Alice remarqua le geste et lui souriait avant de demander « Est-ce qu'Emmett va venir? »

Bella répondit « Euh, non. C'est juste nous deux. » Elle rougit, mais il n'est n'était pas facile de savoir si elle était rouge parce que son frère n'était pas venu prendre des nouvelles d' Alice où parce qu'elle avait été toute seule avec Edward.

Alice souriait en regardant sciemment Edward et Bella avant de commencer une conversation au sujet de l'accident et de la foire.

S'excusant Edward sortit de la pièce avant de descendre, sa tante et son oncle les avaient quittés quelques instants auparavant, pour donner aux femmes du temps de parler et de se retrouver.

En descendant, Edward fut surpris de voir Jasper arriver par la porte d'entrée tenant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent, puis en même temps leurs yeux se posèrent sur les fleurs avant de se regarder une nouvelle fois. Edward avait l'air confus. Jasper ressemblait à un cerf effrayé prêt à s'enfuir.

« Euh ... » dit Edward, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire, avant de sortir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. « Pour qui sont les fleurs, Jas? »

Jasper pâlit et paniqué en regardant autour de lui. C'était comme s'il recherchait un moyen de s'évader. **(ndl/b: Ah!Ah! pris la main dans le sac)** Au même moment, Carlisle sortit de son bureau et Jasper poussa le bouquet dans ses mains, surprenant le bon docteur.  
« Voilà pour vous, doc! » Dit Jasper.

Carlisle cligna des yeux et dit « Euh, oui. Et bien ... Je vous remercie? » Il semblait aussi confus qu'Edward qui le regardait.

Jasper se retourna et sortit sans dire un mot.

Edward se gratta le haut de sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Carlisle cligna des yeux en regardant le bouquet de fleurs sauvages et lui dit simplement « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

* * *

Alice et Bella parlèrent pendant environ une heure lorsqu'Esmée arriva en tenant une vieille cruche de porcelaine ébréchée avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages dedans.

« Elles sont belles, Esmée » lui dit Alice en regardant Esmée mettre les fleurs sur sa table de chevet, «mais, vous n'aviez pas à le faire. »

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait », déclara Esmée avec un doux sourire. « Jasper est venu ... et les a donné à Carlisle. »

« Carlisle? » demanda Bella, visiblement surprise.

« Oui, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un offre des fleurs à mon mari. Je me demande si je devrais être jalouse » leur dit Esmée en riant.

Bella regarda Alice avec ses grands yeux bruns et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elles éclatèrent toutes deux de rire. Vite rejointes par Esmée.

Esmée se tourna vers Bella et lui dit « Jasper vient ici autant qu'il le peut pour voir si Alice va bien. »

Maintenant ce fut au tour d'Alice de rougir.

« Vraiment? » demanda curieusement Bella en regardant Esmée et Alice.

« Oui » lui répondit Alice en la regardant avec un petit sourire. « Il veux être gentil, c'est tout. »

« Je pense que c'est un peu plus que cela », dit doucement Esmée. « Vous ne croyez vraiment pas que ces fleurs étaient pour Carlisle, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, c'est un bel homme et tout, mais vraiment. »

Bella resta assise là, l'air pensive. Elle étudiait la façon dont Alice était simplement là à regarder la main posée sur ses genoux, en refusant de rencontrer leurs regards pendant qu'Esmée parlait, elle tendit la main et serra la main d'Alice.

« Alice, tu aimes bien Jasper? »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans le ton de Bella, Alice n'était pas tranquille d'entendre cela et elle leva les yeux, l'expression sur son visage était très similaire à celle que Jasper avait eu quand Edward l'avait surpris avec le bouquet de fleurs. La seule différence était qu'Alice n'avait pas de moyen d'échapper aux regards curieux de Bella et Esmée et elle éclata rapidement en sanglots.

« Je suis désolée, Bella! » Dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Je ... Je ne veux pas faire de mal » hoqueta-t-elle, « de mal à Emmett. » Elle eut de nouveau un hoquet entre ses petits sanglots. « Je vais épouser Em ... » hoquet « Emmett, bien sûr. Je viens de ... » Elle laissa sa voix trainer quand elle renifla et pleura entre ses mains.

« Oh, Alice! Ne pleure pas, ça va. Je ... Je dois te dire quelque chose à propos d' Emmett » Bella fronça les sourcils en frottant doucement les bras d'Alice doucement. « Il ira bien. »

« Non ... non il ne le sera pas. » Alice tentait à cet instant d'empêcher ses larmes de désespoir de sortir.

« Alice, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi » plaida Bella.

Pendant tout ce temps, Esmée se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés à les regarder. C'était mieux que toute autre pièce que Carlisle l'avait emmené voir quand ils étaient allés à Chicago. Elle était fascinée ... et désolée pour Alice bien sûr.

« Emmett, euh, j'ai eu une conversation avec Emmett et il ... il ne peut pas t' épouser Alice. Il ne peut pas t'épouser parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre », dit Bella. « Donc, tu vois, tout va bien si tu veux être avec Jasper! »

Alice cligna des yeux et s'arrêta de pleurer pendant un moment, mais au lieu que ses mots ne l'apaisassent, elle se mit à sangloter si fort qu'Esmée dut courir chercher Carlisle, de peur qu'Alice ne déplaçât ses attelles pendant que Bella tournait autour d'elle, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie était si bouleversée par ces nouvelles qui aurait du la rendre heureuse.

ooooooooooooooo

**Je voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps alors j'ai pas résisté à vous poster la suite dès aujourd'hui**

**Alice sait maintenant qu'elle n'épousera pas Emmett**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé, j'attend avec impatience vos com**

**biz**


	41. Chapter 41

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**amimi31, doudounord, fifer, Isabeller, oliveronica cullen massen, bellardtwilight, eternal-twilight-story, soleil83, bichou85, Jackye, Galswinthe, aelita48, feliciaD, lili8825, Triskelle sparrow, mmccg, xalexeex25, **

**Non inscrits:**

**twilight0507, laccro,**

**Merci à ma déesse de la faute Erato la Muse **

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 41

Edward était assis à la table de la cuisine, et regardait sa tante entrer dans la pièce portant le vase de fleurs que Jasper avait donné à Carlisle et qu'elle avait amené dans la chambre d'Alice.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Esmée soupira et posa les fleurs au centre de la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Oui, elle s'est un peu calmée maintenant. »

Il arqua les sourcils « Beaucoup? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. »

« Euh, tante Esmée, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement? » demanda Edward en la regardant un peu confus.

Elle hésita et se dandina mal à l'aise sur son siège. « Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre que c'est à moi de te le dire. »

« Est-ce ... Est-ce que les fleurs que Jasper a amené était pour Bella? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bella? Quoi? Non! Je suis sûre qu'elles étaient pour Alice » répondit-elle rapidement.

« Alice? » A ce moment, ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être étonné. « Jasper ... aime bien Alice? »

Esmée appuya sa tête dans ses mains et roula des yeux. « Vous, les hommes, pouvez parfois être si bêtes. Carlisle a été tout aussi surpris et pourtant il était ici depuis plusieurs jours à regarder Jasper accroché à cet endroit comme un petit chien solitaire. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Edward. « Comment ai-je pu manquer ça? »

« Et bien, je suppose que tu as tes propres projets à te soucier » Elle souriait. « Alors ... Bella ... »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Edward de se dandiner inconfortablement sur sa chaise. « Oui, oui, et alors? »

« Ne joue pas avec moi Edward Anthony Masen. Avoue que tu l'aimes bien! » dit elle en riant.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. « Ouais, bon ... »

_« __A quel point_ l'apprécies-tu? » le pressa Esmée.

« Je ne sais pas, ma tante Esmée. » Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, en appuyant ses coudes sur la table et en posant sa tête dans ses mains et il reprit d'une voix calme. « Elle est la première chose à laquelle je pense le matin et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense le soir. C'est presque ... presque comme si rien dans le passé n'a d'importance aussi longtemps que je sais que j'ai un avenir ... » avec _elle_, pensa-t-il, sans le dire à voix haute.

Mais, Esmée prononça les mots pour lui. « Tu veux un avenir avec elle » lui dit-elle doucement. Il hocha la tête en réponse.

Elle souriait et tendit la main pour serrer son bras. « Il s'agit d'une _bonne_ chose, Edward. »

« Vraiment? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis qu'un pauvre cow-boy qui travaille pour son frère, tante Esmée. Comment puis-je prendre soin d'elle? Assurer son avenir? »

Avant qu'Esmée ne pût répondre, ils entendirent de légers pas arriver du couloir en direction de la cuisine et Bella arriva un moment plus tard. Elle avait l'air troublé, mais quand elle vit Edward un sourire éclaira son visage. À son tour, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Je suis désolée, mais le Dr Cullen ... » avant qu'elle ne pût rien ajouter d'autre, elle fut interrompue par la voix de Carlisle derrière elle.

« Carlisle! » lui rappela le médecin.

Elle sourit. « Je suis désolée, mais _Carlisle_ me demandait si le repas était presque prêt. »

Esmée arqua les sourcils. « Est-ce que mon mari vous envoie ici mendier de la nourriture en son nom? Je jure que cet homme n'a pas honte! » En secouant la tête, elle se leva de la table et fit son chemin vers Bella. « Excusez-moi, ma chère. »

Edward était là à ricaner quand Bella regarda vers lui. « De quoi s'agit-il au juste? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, Carlisle aime manger toujours au même moment, comme sur des roulettes. Malheureusement, cela porte dernièrement un peu sur les nerfs de ma tante. Il ne demande habituellement pas dans combien de temps le repas est prêt et envoie d'autres personnes à sa place. La dernière fois, qu'il lui a demandé elle lui a servit un steak qui ressemblait plus à un morceau de charbon. »

Bella riait doucement et alla s'asseoir. « Elle a fait ça » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Elle lui a tout fait manger. Oncle C a eu des crampes d'estomac pendant des jours après ça. »

Ils riaient ensemble sur ça.

« Alice va bien? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et regarda ses mains jointes sur la table devant elle. « Je ne suis pas sûre. Je pense que j'aurais dû attendre pour lui annoncer les nouvelles au sujet d'Emmett. »

Edward arqua son front. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Emmett? »

Bella rougissait. « Oh, et bien, euh, je lui ai dit que c'était probablement pour le mieux qu'Emmett ne l'épouse pas. Parce que bon, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, vous voyez. »

« Ah » fut tout ce qu'il dit en hochant la tête. Il se retourna pour regarder les fleurs.

« Eh bien, il semble que Jasper a le béguin pour elle ... » il laissa cette pensée en suspend.

« Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas être avec Jasper » Bella fronça les sourcils, en examinant également les fleurs.

« Quoi? » demanda Edward surpris. « Pourquoi pas? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Elle ne veut pas me le dire, mais elle dit que c'est impossible. » Elle soupira et continua « Si vous me demandez, qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue. Têtu comme mon frère l'est. Des têtes de cochons imbéciles. C'est une bonne chose, qu'ils ne se marient probablement pas ou leurs enfants seraient nés avec des têtes aussi dures que de la pierre. »

Edward souriait à ce sujet. « Je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger. »

Elle hocha la tête et soupira. « Je ne comprends pas. Alice m'a tout de suite dit que les conte de fées n'étaient pas la vie et que je ne devrais pas toujours m'attendre à avoir une fin heureuse, mais si vous trouvez quelqu'un, quelqu'un que vous aimez et avec qui vous souhaitez passer l'éternité, ça ne devrait pas être suffisant? » Elle rougissait. « Désolé, je dois sembler naïve. »

Il secoua la tête et murmura: « Non, c'est parfaitement logique pour moi. » Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et regarda ses doigts jouer avec l'une des manches de sa chemise. « Donc, si vous trouviez quelqu'un ... »

« Si je trouvais quelqu'un avec qui je voulais être, je ne pense pas que je laisserais quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'éloigner de lui », répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, n'osant pas lever les yeux, de peur qu'elle pût voir l'espoir dans ses yeux. « Bon à savoir » dit-il tranquillement.

Ils restèrent là, un instant en silence, puis elle murmura « Vraiment, c'était gentil de la part de Jasper de lui apporter des fleurs ... même s'il les a données à votre oncle. »

Il ricanait légèrement. « La vision du visage de Carlisle était inestimable. »

Elle rit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendissent des pas venir du bout du couloir.

« Esmée » se plaignait Carlisle « Ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Je le jure! L'estomac d'Alice grondait et ça m'a fait penser à manger, c'est tout. »

Bella se décida d'aider à Carlisle et prit la parole: « C'est vrai, Esmée. Alice a dit qu'elle avait un peu faim, et son estomac grondait. »

« Tu vois! » déclara Carlisle à Esmée, il se tourna vers Bella et la regarda très reconnaissant.

« Hmmm » dit Esmée, évidemment toujours méfiante. « Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que le déjeuner soit presque prêt. » Elle tourna son regard vers de Carlisle. « Je suppose que je peux te nourrir maintenant. »

L'air de soulagement sur le visage de Carlisle était presque comique et Edward et Bella essayèrent tous deux de ne pas rire. _**(ndl/bêta: on sait qui tient la culotte dans le couple)**_

« Merci, ma chérie », dit Carlisle et donna ensuite un baiser sur la joue d'Esmée. Pensant qu'il était discret, il atteignit son derrière et le pinça légèrement, mais bien sûr, Bella et Edward le remarquèrent pendant qu'Esmée rougissait et riait comme une écolière.

Bella rougit, mais sourit, en se demandant si elle aurait un jour ce genre de relation. En laissant cette pensée traverser son esprit, elle laissa ses yeux dériver en direction d'Edward et elle rougit encore plus quand il lui fit un clin d'œil et en souriant de travers.

Oui, c'était bien ça elle commençait à croire qu'elle pourrait en avoir une dans quelques temps.

* * *

Les choses devenaient désespérées et le temps était compté. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, mais c'était le seul moyen.

Jusqu'ici, il avait laissé faire, en gardant les choses à distance, en s'assurant que rien ne se passait près de chez lui, mais au fil du temps il s'était rendu compte que ce serait inévitable. Les raids et les attaques contre des villes lointaines ne suffisaient plus. Il avait besoin de plus.

Une occasion en or s'était présentée avec la proposition des Volturi de mettre le chemin de fer dans la ville. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Et, n'était-ce pas ce qui comptait à la fin? Oui, il amènerait des problèmes à sa porte, mais en faisant ça, les problèmes partiraient dans d'autres endroits, des vies innocentes seraient épargnées. Et, ce n'était pas comme si la violence allait durer pour toujours. Une fois le chemin de fer arrivé en ville ça sera la fin de tout ça, et si quelques vies innocentes étaient sacrifiées en cours de route ... et bien, tout avait un coût.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience biz**

**La suite mardi**


	42. Chapter 42

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**c0rnii, mmccg, Titie, xalexeex25, doudounord, feliciaD, Bellaandedwardamour, Triskelle sparrow, aelita48, VenusCapri, oliveronica cullen massen, Galswinthe, bichou85, bellardtwilight, Jackye, soleil83,**

**Non inscrits:**

**laccro, aussidagility, lili8825, twilight0507,**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 42

Bella et Esmée déjeunèrent avec Alice et Bella resta de nouveau assise avec elle pour le restant de l'après-midi. C'était un repas un peu tendu vu qu'Alice ne semblait pas être elle-même en étant calme et réservée. Le reste de la journée se passa avec elles deux assises la plupart du temps en silence, ou en lisant, à chaque instant qui passait Bella s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Alice, même si Alice la rassurait en disant qu'elle allait bien.

Jasper se montra de nouveau, comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours, et il dîna avec Alice alors que les Cullen, Bella et Edward étaient en bas, à dîner. Bien sûr, Jasper avait complètement évité de regarder ou de parler à l'un d'entre eux, il semblait embarrassé en arrivant et avait l'air triste et inquiet en partant.

Bella avait aimé passer du temps avec les Cullen et Alice, même si elle était préoccupée par cette dernière, elle était un peu triste de voir le jour prendre fin, mais Edward lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient juste après le souper avant que la lumière du jour ne se couchât.

Malgré le fait qu'Edward eût dit qu'il voulait repartir au ranch avant qu'il ne fît trop sombre, il semblait prendre son temps, laissant Chester se promener en direction du ranch à un rythme de loisir une fois que lui et Bella furent sur leur chemin.

La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que le jour prît fin.

C'était agréable d'avoir Bella près de lui, assise devant lui en selle et il se repassait leur brève conversation dans la cuisine, encore et encore dans sa tête. Aurait-elle vraiment envie d'être avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passât? Il ressentit une lueur d'espoir qu'elle le ferait. Voir son interaction avec sa famille avait réchauffé son cœur, c'était comme si elle était la pièce du puzzle qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il manquait.

Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient dans la pénombre, Bella brisa le silence entre eux. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir emmener voir Alice et passer du temps avec votre famille. » Être avec lui toute la journée et avoir été en contact avec sa tante et son oncle lui avait permis de voir qui il était vraiment et d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui et elle était vraiment très reconnaissante pour cela.

« Oh, ce n'était pas un problème, Bella » répondit-il.

« Pourtant, c'était gentil à vous de le faire » dit-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, pendant qu'ils avançaient. Son cœur fondit quand elle le vit lui donner un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, vous êtes tout à fait la bienvenue. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu faire vérifier votre épaule et que vous ayez eu la chance de rendre visite à Alice. Je pourrais peut-être vous y ramener bientôt. »

Elle souriait. « Ce serait bien. » Elle continua de le regarder pendant un moment avant de tourner son regard vers l'avant.

Edward souriait tout seul, heureux d'avoir pu la faire sourire, il ne prêtait que peu d'attention à la route, la plupart de sa concentration était sur elle. Il était fasciné par la pâleur et la peau lisse de son cou et par la façon dont la brise légère jouait avec les boucles de cheveux qui n'étaient plus dans son chignon et se trouvait sur sa nuque. Il rougissait un peu et se racla la gorge quand il eut soudain l'envie stupide de baiser sa peau là, il ne se rendit même pas compte que son bras s'était refermé un peu plus autour d'elle.

Bella posa propre regard sur les mains d'Edward qui tenaient les rênes devant elle. Elle pouvait voir les callosités rugueuses entre ses doigts à force de tenir les rênes et les marques dans d'autres endroits qui étaient dues à des années de dur labeur, mais malgré cela, elle les trouvaient étonnamment élégantes. Ses doigts étaient longs et minces, mais ils étaient toujours masculins et évidemment forts. Ses doigts, qui reposaient sur le pommeau devant elle la démangeait elle mourrait d'envie de les prendre et de toucher, elle rougissait en essayant de détourner son regard ainsi que ses pensées dans une autre direction. Quand elle sentit les bras autour d'elle se resserrer un peu, sa réponse naturelle fut de se pencher en arrière un peu plus contre lui.

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand il sentit son corps se rapprocher encore plus, se demandant un instant si elle s'était endormie. Mais, quand il jeta un œil vers le bas et qu'il vit la rougeur de ses joues, il se rendit compte qu'elle était éveillée et il sourit tout seul en se penchant un peu plus pour qu'elle fût entièrement appuyée contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la tension quittât leur corps et qu'ils avançassent tous deux dans un silence à l'aise, se contentant d'être proche.

Ils chevauchèrent comme ça pendant un certain temps pendant que le crépuscule se formait autour d'eux, la lumière du jour avait presque complètement disparue. À ce moment, ils étaient près du ranch, Edward fit ralentir le cheval puis l'arrêta lorsque le ranch fut en vue, pas encore prêt à ce que sa journée avec elle prît fin.

Bella ne posa même pas la question de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés et resta juste assise là, en poussant un soupir désolé que la journée fût déjà terminée.

Quand le cheval se déplaça sous eux, elle tourna la tête qui reposait sur son épaule pour le regarder et elle lui donna un doux sourire.

C'était un sourire qu'il ne lui retourna pas quand il la regarda attentivement. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il passa les rênes dans une seule de ses mains et déménagea sa main libre pour la reposer sur le côté de sa taille.

Le sourire disparut de ses lèvres , elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et rougit, mais ses yeux bruns ne quittèrent jamais ses yeux verts, trop prise par la passion qu'elle y voyait.

Tout autour d'eux semblait s'évanouir quand la main qui était posée sur sa taille se déplaça lentement, coulissant autour d'elle pendant que ses doigts passèrent pendant un moment contre son ventre avant de passer de l'autre côté de sa taille afin de que son bras fût enroulé autour de son abdomen. Quand il passa son bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant pour qu'elle fût complètement pressée contre lui, elle relâcha finalement sa lèvre inférieure de l'étreinte de ses dents, et poussa un doux soupir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La sensation de l'avoir pressé derrière elle, lui provoquait des étourdissements et elle ressentit un resserrement de muscles inconnus au sommet de ses jambes qui était accompagnée par une chaleur qui semblait se propager à travers elle, mais, malgré cette chaleur, elle sentit des frissons dans son corps, comme si elle avait froid.

Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant seulement quelques secondes, mais ça sembla être une éternité pour chacun d'eux. Puis il effleura ses lèvres des siennes aussi doucement que des ailes d'un papillon se déplaçant sur un pétale de fleur, et ils laissèrent tous deux échapper de doux soupirs qui sonnaient presque comme s'ils étaient soulagés par le contact. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, laisser traîner ses lèvres contre les siennes, les caressant et les tirant légèrement.

Elle répondit naturellement, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient contre les siennes pendant que le baiser continuait. Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sentît la pointe de sa langue effleurer légèrement ses lèvres et entrer pendant qu'elle haletait de surprise.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un baiser pouvait être comme ça quand elle sentit la sensation veloutée de sa langue frôler la sienne, caressant et câlinant sa langue en attendant une réponse de sa part. Répondant sur ses seuls instincts, sa propre langue se déplaça contre la sienne et elle réalisa à ce moment qu'un baiser n'était pas seulement la réunion des lèvres, il goûtait l'autre personne, la sentait, et d'arriver au point où tu ne voulais rien de plus que de le consommer et de faire partie de l'autre.

Pendant que le baiser continuait Edward poussa un doux gémissement et tira lentement ses lèvres loin des siennes, lentement il déménagea sa langue loin et plaça ensuite un doux, doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Laissant échapper un doux soupir, il ouvrit enfin les yeux sur elle et avec un sourire il murmura « Je dois vous ramener chez vous. »

Rougissante, Bella sourit et hocha la tête, en lui donnant un doux sourire timide en retour.

Il plaça un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de glisser son bras autour d'elle et de reprendre les rênes. C'était comme si quelque chose de non-dit était passé entre eux, elle se redressa à nouveau afin qu'elle ne fût plus penchée en arrière contre lui, mais tous deux contenaient indéniablement leurs sourires quand ils entrèrent dans la propriété familiale.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah vous l'attendiez le baiser, il était temps qu'Edward se bouge**

**J'attend vos com avec impatience biz**


	43. Chapter 43

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, Titie, Bellaandedwardamour, Rosabella01, Letmesign23, twilight007, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, mmccg, bichou85, Jackye, c0rnii, alexa0800, aelita48, oliveronica cullen massen, Triskelle sparrow, soleil83, Galswinthe, VenusCapri, amimi31, eternal-twilight-story, feliciaD, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Camille, aussidagility, twilight0507, lili8825, laccro, AdelineL, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 43

Alice tombait dans une petite dépression et avait un comportement calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, depuis que Bella lui avait fait part qu'Emmett avait quelqu'un d'autre. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne souciait pas vraiment de ne pas pouvoir épouser Emmett. Honnêtement, les choses étaient sans doute pour le mieux pour chacun d'eux. Elle considérait Emmett et Bella comme sa famille, mais pendant un moment elle avait soupçonné que ses sentiments envers Emmett étaient plus fraternels qu'amoureux, mais elle pensait que Dieu l'avait amenée à Cuiller valley pour une raison et elle aurait essayé de son mieux d'avoir une bonne vie avec lui ... même si elle sentait son cœur accélérer chaque fois qu'elle voyait le shérif Jasper Whitlock.

Elle avait d'abord pensé que Dieu la testait pour voir si elle ferait la bonne chose. Elle s'était fiancée dans le but d'épouser Emmet, c'était ça le droit chemin. Il était en fait sa grâce salvatrice, parce que si elle n'avait pas été fiancée à Emmett, elle aurait eu l'autorisation d'explorer ses sentiments pour Jasper, des sentiments qu'elle ne devait pas avoir, des sentiments qu'elle ne devait pas avoir parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui quoi qu'il arrivât.

Avant que Bella ne lui annonçât pour Emmet, elle avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments pour Jasper, quand il avait cessé de bavarder avec elle sur diverses choses, ou d'essayer d'engager la conversation sur rien en particulier. Elle se disait qu'il essayait juste d'être agréable en lui rendant visite, mais parfois quand elle le voyait sourire, elle savait mieux. C'est alors qu'elle remerciait le fait d'être fiancée à Emmett. Rien ne pouvait se passer entre Jasper et elle aussi longtemps qu'elle était fiancée, Jasper ne pouvait pas la courtiser.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qui retenait Jasper. Elle avait le sentiment que s'il savait qu'elle n'allait plus épouser Emmett il allait la courtiser et la traîner dans l'allée ... et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Elle aurait voulu que cela pût être aussi simple que cela, elle savait que ça ne l'était pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec lui, elle savait au fond qu'elle l'aimait déjà et peut-être qu'ils auraient été heureux, du moins jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclatât, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la vérité eut éclatée un jour, et puis il l'aurait détestée.

Le soir, après la visite de Bella, Jasper arriva pour dîner avec elle comme il l'avait fait la veille, il avait réellement été le seul à parler et elle l'avait à peine écouté, toujours appuyée contre les oreillers, apathique et sourde la plupart du temps. Jasper, qui était habituellement un homme calme, était celui qui parlait, essayant en vain de lui faire la conversation et quand elle ne répondit pas à ses efforts, il s'inquiéta et s'en alla après lui avoir dit bonne nuit.

Il était déterminé à s'assurer que tout allait bien mais quand il revint le lendemain et le surlendemain, elle continua à se comporter de la même manière mélancolique. Enfin, quand il se demanda si cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'Emmett ne lui eût pas encore rendu visite, il décida d'aborder le sujet.

« Alice? » Quand elle ne répondit pas et qu'elle continua a détourner son visage pour regarder par la fenêtre, il tendit la main et la posa sur sa petite main qui était couchée sur le lit à côté d'elle. « Alice? »

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuivît.

« Alice, vous ... êtes-vous contrariée à cause d'Emmett? » demanda-t-il doucement, son cœur avait déjà mal en pensant que sa réponse serait oui.

A la mention du nom d'Emmett, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Son cœur se brisa presque, il se racla la gorge et continua « Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas venu vous rendre visite. Ce n'est pas juste de sa part vu que vous allez vous marier et de ... »

Avant qu'il ne put continuer, Alice éclata en sanglots et se couvrit le visage avec sa main valide, elle sanglota, « Emmett ne va pas m'épouser. »

Jasper cligna des yeux, ses espoirs augmentèrent pendant un instant avant d'être déçus en prenant conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas pleuré si elle n'avait pas aimé Emmet. Elle voulait Emmett, pas lui. Et, qu'ils aillent tous aux enfers, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce qu'elle aurait.

« Si, il le fera » lui dit Jasper d'un air déterminé.

Alice continuait de pleurer dans sa main, ses petites épaules se secouant pendant qu'elle sanglotait et secouait la tête.

Il la regarda un instant, puis il se leva avec colère en claquant son chapeau sur sa tête et il se retourna pour partir sans dire un mot. Il descendit l'escalier, près de frapper sur une Esmée surprise qui venait pendre des nouvelles d'Alice et lui. Il s'excusa à peine et sortit, il monta sur son cheval et galopa comme s'il avait le diable sur ses talons jusqu'au Big E.

Emmett allait épouser Alice, même si Jasper devait poser un pistolet sur sa tête pour qu'il le fît ... et même si ça le tuerait de voir la femme qu'il aimait, épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Et, si Emmett refusait, eh bien, il le tuerait.

* * *

Emmett était caché dans le champ, sous prétexte de vérifier quelques-uns des troupeaux, afin d'éviter de parler à quiconque. Il savait que Bella allait lui faire aller parler à Alice et ce n'était certainement pas une conversation qu'il avait hâte d'avoir même si elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait déjà un peu vendu la mèche. Il devait déjà gérer le regard désapprobateur sur l'ensemble de la situation de la part de Carmen et même Eléazar fronçait légèrement les sourcils en le regardant.

Puis, il y avait eu cette chose entre sa sœur et Edward. Hier, après qu'ils fussent revenus de leur visite en ville, il pouvait dire que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était peut être pas l'homme le plus subtil qu'il fût, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer les regards persistants et les sourires qu'ils avaient en se regardant. Sa sœur était tombée amoureuse d'Edward et les sentiments de son ami semblait être semblables envers Bella.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour eux. Il savait qu' Edward était un homme bien, en dépit de son passé, et même si ce n'était qu'un cow-boy maintenant, il savait que ses parents avaient laissé beaucoup à Bella. Elle était en fait probablement la deuxième personne la plus riche dans le coin derrière lui. Pas même la richesse de Mallory pourrait atteindre ce qu'avait Bella.

Il était triste en pensant perdre sa petite sœur pour n'importe qui. Après tout, elle venait tout juste de lui revenir.

Pendant qu'il pensait à Bella il se souvint de leur conversation la veille au soir quand Bella lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Alice. Il était triste d'entendre comment Alice avait pleuré après avoir appris qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser et il espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, mais au fond il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Bella avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait aller parler à Alice lui-même et quand il lui présenta ses excuses en lui disant qu'il était occupé et qu'il irait dès qu'il le pourrait, il essaya d'ignorer la déception qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.

Quand la conversation se rejoua dans son esprit, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fait faire demi-tour à sa monture dans la direction opposée au troupeau qu'il devait vérifier et qu'il se dirigeait alors vers la ville. Il était presque à mi-chemin quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et il se mit à sourire de lui-même. Peut-être allait-il avoir cette conversation avec Alice, après tout.

Il savait qu'Alice ne l'aimait pas, et il était l'un des premiers à admettre qu'elle pourrait sans doute trouver mieux. D'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment qu' Alice irait aussi bien ... Qu' il l'était.

Quand cette pensée lui passa par la tête, un coup de feu retentit dans l'air et il sentit une douleur accablante qui le fit tomber de sa monture.

ooooooooooooooo

**Un petit chapitre sur les sentiments d'Alice, a votre avis qui a tiré sur Emmett?**

**J'attend vos hypothèse et vos coms avec impatience.**

**Biz**


	44. Chapter 44

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Bellaandedwardamour, Titie, alexa0800, lili70, feliciaD, bellardtwilight, amimi31, lili8825, Jackye, soleil83, aelita48, bichou85, mmccg, oliveronica cullen massen, Triskelle sparrow, doudounord, Galswinthe, VenusCapri, xalexeex25, **

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, Adeline.L,**

**Merci à ma beta Erato la Muse **

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 44

Emmett eut le souffle coupé quand il tomba de son cheval, son biceps en feu à l'endroit où une balle l'avait touché. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour rassembler ses esprits en entendant les martèlements des sabots de sa monture qui s'enfuyait, effrayée par le coup de feu et le fait de se retrouver soudain sans cavalier. Embrouillé, il resta au plus près du sol, il fit son chemin depuis le chemin bien usé qui menait de Big E vers la ville et se dirigea vers un groupement de buissons dans les hautes herbes à proximité. Il sortit son propre six-coups de son étui en se demandant qui le pourchassait.

Quand il s'agenouilla là, dans la brousse, il retira son bandana sale de son cou et l'enroula autour de la plaie saignante à l'aide de ses dents, il grimaça et poussa un gémissement de douleur en serrant suffisamment le tissu pour contenir le flux de sang. Alors même qu'il faisait ça, il se demandait si celui qui lui avait tiré dessus allait venir le chercher. Il était couché dans l'herbe, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras et reprendre son souffle, même quand il entendit le son tonitruant de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

S'il était tué, le saurait-on jamais? Il savait que son cheval était une bonne monture et galopait probablement tout droit vers la propriété familiale, mais d'ici là il serait peut être trop tard. Il pourrait être enterré au milieu de nulle part et personne ne le saurait.

Qu'est-ce que ferait Rosie s'il s'en allait? Elle avait pu lui refuser tout ce temps, mais il avait toujours su qu'il prendrait soin d'elle jusqu'à sa mort en dépit de ses rejets. Il ne savait pas que le jour de sa mort viendrait si tôt.

Il eut même une pensée pour Alice, en espérant qu'elle irait bien si quelque chose lui arrivait. Il n'avait plus l'intention de l'épouser, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire les choses correctement par d'autres moyens. Il se souciait de cette femme tornade comme si elle était sa sœur.

Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à Bella? Vu qu'elle était sa sœur, elle se retrouverait avec tout et s'il n'était plus la cible, alors elle deviendrait une cible directement. Il eut un peu de réconfort dans l'idée qu'Edward serait là à ses côtés. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Edward regardait Bella et la façon dont elle le regardait en retour et il savait que si quelqu'un voulait la tuer Edward la protègerait. Il se jura alors, que s'il se sortait de cette situation, il serait plus compréhensif.

Sa main tremblait un peu quand il vérifia que son arme était pleinement chargé, puis il s'assit tranquillement en attendant. S'il était chassé alors celui qui avait tiré sur lui allait venir faire en sorte que le travail soit terminé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre un cheval venir vers lui à pleine vitesse, puis ralentir soudainement . Il entendit le hennissement du cheval pendant que son cavalier descendait et il ferma les yeux, envoyant une prière silencieuse pour que s'il était trouvé et tué, Dieu maintînt ses filles en toute sécurité. Peut-être que les jours où Alice l'avait traîné à l'église auront suffi pour que ses prières fussent exaucées.

Il entendit les pas d'une personne se déplaçant près de lui sur le chemin et il retint son souffle, mettant en place la volonté de se battre, quand il entendit soudainement la voix de Jasper qui criait, une tension évidente dans sa voix, « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas? »

Emmett poussa un soupir et murmura un doux « merci » à Dieu avant de crier «Jasper! »

« Emmett? » Jasper traversa les broussailles, les sourcils froncés, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le bras saignant d'Emmett. « Jésus-Christ, Emmett! »

Jasper regarda autour de lui un moment, puis il s'accroupit près Emmett. Gardant son fusil à la main, il vérifia la plaie et murmura plusieurs jurons dans son souffle. « On t'a tiré dessus »

« Non merde! » Répondit Emmett avec un regard exagéré. « C'est comme si le diable lui-même avait craché sur moi. »

«Nous avons besoin de te ramener au ranch. Je ne pense pas que prendre la direction de la ville est la meilleure idée », lui dit Jasper en bougeant pour aller aider Emmett. « Ne range pas cette arme tout de suite » dit-il pendant qu'Emmett se levait.

Emmett renifla. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Dépêchons-nous » lui dit Jasper, en regardant autour d'eux avec inquiétude.

Penché, Emmett le suivit et monta sur le cheval derrière Jasper qui commença à lui expliquer « je me rendais au Big E quand j'ai entendu un coup de feu. J'ai poussé mon cheval pour aller plus vite et me suis arrêté quand j'ai vu du sang sur la piste. »

Emmett hocha la tête, alors même que Jasper mettait son cheval au trot. « Je me dirigeais en ville et c'est arrivé de nulle part. Une idée d'où le tir provenait? »

Jasper répondit. « On aurait dit qu'il venait des bosquets d'arbres sur le petit chemin, mais je ne peux pas être sûr. J'aurais pu y accorder plus d'attention si je n'étais pas venu ici pour te tirer dessus moi-même. »

Emmett commença doucement. « Dois-je être sur ce cheval avec toi? »

Avant que quoi que ce soit ne pût être ajouté ils virent deux coureurs arriver près d'eux dans la direction du ranch à pleine vitesse. Les deux reconnurent immédiatement Edward et Bella à leur façon de monter, Bella montait à cheval exactement de la même façon qu'Emmett . Elle semblait avoir oublié toute prudence, son bras se trouvait en dehors de l'écharpe qu'elle utilisait pour le maintenir.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent, ils ralentirent leurs chevaux et Bella regarda Emmett avec de grands yeux effrayés en voyant le sang détremper le bras de sa chemise et le foulard qui était enroulé autour de la plaie. Son propre visage était pâle dû à la douleur, mais sa seule préoccupation semblait être pour Emmett.

Emmett dévisagea Edward, sur le point de le démolir pour lui avoir permis à Bella de l'accompagner, Bella venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand Jasper les coupa tous les deux. « Bella, j'ai besoin que vous retourniez au ranch le plus vite possible et que vous demandiez à Carmen de se préparer à recoudre Emmett. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de cautériser la plaie. »

Bella cligna des yeux vers Jasper, le choc évident sur son visage et il semblait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais Jasper poursuivit « Allez-y maintenant. Elle saura ce qu'il faut faire. »

Bella se pencha pour lancer un dernier regard inquiet vers Emmett avant de regarder Edward. Elle tourna le cheval qu'elle montait et retourna au ranch à pleine vitesse, la poussière volant derrière elle.

Les trois autres la regardaient galoper au loin et continuèrent leur chemin de retour vers le ranch.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda Edward, en regardant Jasper et Emmett qui trottaient à côte de lui.

« Quelqu'un a tiré sur Emmett » lui dit Jasper avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, mais il y avait l'intérêt évident écrit sur son visage.

« Qui? » demanda Edward.

Emmett, qui avait jeté des regard furieux à Edward tout ce temps par dessus l'épaule de Jasper, répondit « Si nous le savions penses-tu que nous retournerions au ranch au lieu de s'occuper de lui. »

Edward fronça les sourcils vers Emmett.

Emmett grogna. « Comment diable as-tu pu la laisser venir ici! »

« Quoi? » demanda Edward, surpris.

« Bella! A quoi pensais-tu, putain? » Emmett grogna et gémit à la douleur dans son bras.

« Connais-tu ta sœur, Emmett? Penses-tu que j'aurais pu l'arrêter? Quand nous avons vu ta monture galoper dans le ranch avec les flancs éclaboussés de sang, elle n'a même pas hésité et a sauté en selle. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour atteindre Chester dans les temps pour la suivre! »

Emmett hocha la tête, ses mâchoires serrées de douleur et de façon irrationnelle il dit « Tu aurais dû l'arrêter »

Edward renifla. « Tu es aussi têtu qu'elle. »

Emmett commençait à regretter d'avoir promis d'être plus compréhensif quand Jasper les interrompit lui et Edward, « Pouvez-vous arrêter tous les deux! Avez-vous oublié le fait que quelqu'un vient de tirer sur Emmett? »

« Je devrais peut-être retourner en arrière et voir ce que je peux trouver », dit Edward en regardant loin du ranch qui se rapprochait en direction du chemin d'où ils venaient.

Jasper secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas sûr. Mais tu pourrais peut-être retourner en ville avec moi plus tard et nous pourrons vérifier. Je suis sûr que qui que ce soit il a dû partir depuis longtemps. »

Edward hocha la tête et regarda Emmett avec inquiétude. Au fil des ans, les trois hommes étaient devenus aussi proches que des frères et la tension qui emplissait l'air autour d'eux était le résultat de la préoccupation qu'ils ressentaient et de cette situation tordue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

ooooooooooooooo

**Désolé pour tout ce retard je n'ai aucune excuse, mais pour celles ou ceux qui suivent mais autres fics les mis à jours arrivent très vite.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**Merci à Miss Lunatik de l'astuce pour contourner le bug FF**

**Biz**


	45. Chapter 45

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, aelita48, Jackye, Mademoiselle Lizzie, xalexeex25, mmccg, Triskelle sparrow, Domi2a, eternal-twilight-story, soleil83, bellardtwilight, lili8825, bichou85, feliciaD, edwardbellaamour,lili70, VenusCapri, Galswinthe, **

**Non Inscrits:**

**lyna, laccro**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 45

_« ¡Ay, qué horrible! » _ditCarmen en tournant autour d'Emmett qui était assis avec une mine renfrognée à la table de la cuisine. Elle avait tout préparé quand Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient arrivés au ranch, après que Bella l'eût avertie.

Emmett avait insisté sur le fait qu'il allait bien et essaya un moment d'échapper aux soins de Carmen qui l'avait poussé sur une chaise, provoquant chez lui un léger gémissement. Elle aida ensuite un Emmett grognant à enlever sa chemise et elle avait l'air en colère quand elle examina la blessure que les gars, y compris Eléazar et Bella regardaient.

Bella était debout nerveuse près d'Edward qui avait posé une main réconfortante dans son dos, sa main faisait de petits cercles apaisants pour essayer de l'aider à garder son calme. Bien sûr, le fait que Carmen fût à ce point en colère et inquiète n'aidait personne à rester calme.

Pendant qu'elle continuait a vérifier la plaie elle posa la main sur son cœur et dit: _« ¡Ay, Dios Mío de mi vida! » (oh, mon dieu de ma vie)_ tout le monde était de plus en plus impatients jusqu'à ce qu'Eléazar quitta tranquillement la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille d'alcool venant du bureau d'Emmett. Sans un mot, il alla vers l'armoire et en sortit un verre.

« Et bien, au moins quelqu'un pense bien » grogna Emmett en regardant Eléazar remplir un verre. «Je pourrais en avoir un ... » Avant qu'il ne pût finir Eléazar remit le verre à Carmen qui le bu cul sec avant de le rendre à Eléazar.

« C'est quoi ce merdier? » Murmura Emmett puis il cligna des yeux surpris quand Carmen lui tapa le dos de la tête. « Pas de gros mots! » Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à travailler en nettoyant la plaie.

Emmett regardait Eléazar avec de grands yeux et Éléazar versa seulement un autre verre et le but d'une traitre, il haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans l'armoire pour prendre un autre verre et de le remplir pour Emmett.

Jasper et Edward avaient l'air embarrassé gravé clairement sur leurs visages tandis qu'une Bella pâle grimaçait à chaque fois qu'Emmett grognait ou présentaient un signe de douleur pendant qu'il était soigné. Remarquant son attitude, Edward se pencha vers Bella, « Nous devrions peut-être attendre dans le salon? »

Bella lui fit un petit sourire en réponse et secoua la tête. Il était évident qu'elle n'irait nulle part.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Tout le monde était préoccupé par Emmett, même si Carmen leurs avait assuré que la blessure fût superficielle. Eléazar lui versa un verre de plus durant les points de suture, ce qui semblait l'aider vu qu'elle reniflait à chaque fois Emmett gémissait à chaque fois que l'aiguille traversait sa chair. Quand elle eut fini, elle enveloppa la plaie d'un bandage propre et embrassa le front d'Emmett alors qu'Eléazar pressait l'épaule d'Emmett. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'affection parentale qu'Eléazar et Carmen donnaient à son frère.

Carmen alla chercher une chemise propre pour Emmett et tout le monde se retrouva finalement dans le salon. Eléazar aidait Carmen à servir le thé et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement quand il remarqua Eléazar verser un peu d'alcool dans toutes les tasses des hommes. En fait, seulement la tasse de thé de Bella resta sans alcool.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis en silence depuis un moment, à boire du « thé » Carmen s'excusa pour aller préparer le souper et Eléazar leurs dit qu'il devait aller travailler sur quelque chose dans l'enclos. Edward soupira, sachant qu' Eléazar allait avoir besoin de son aide, il se retourna et dit à l'oreille de Bella qui était assise à côté de lui, « Est-ce que ça va aller? »

Bella souriait et hocha la tête en rougissant quand Edward embrassa le haut de sa tête en se levant. Elle rougit encore plus quand elle vit qu'Emmett les regardait avec une expression pensive.

Lorsque Emmett, Bella et Jasper se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce Bella se tourna vers Jasper. « Jasper, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé? »

Emmett fronça les sourcils et dit sur un ton d'avertissement, « Bella ... »

Bella se retourna et dévisagea Emmett. « Emmett on t'a tiré dessus et j'ai gardé ma bouche fermée jusqu'à maintenant, mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Quelqu'un a tiré sur mon frère. »

« Mais ... » commença Emmett.

« Pas de « mais » à ce sujet, Emmett. Je veux savoir » répondit-elle.

Les lèvres de Jasper tremblaient un peu en regardant l'interaction entre les deux et avant que leur discussion ne fût susceptible de dégénérer, il interrompit Bella et lui raconta ce qui était arrivé de son point de vue.

Bella fronça les sourcils à l'histoire. « Attendez, vous veniez ici pour tirer sur mon frère? »

«Euh, et bien ... » Jasper s'agitait mal à l'aise sur son siège.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Bella avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi? » répéta Jasper vacillant.

Maintenant ce fut au tour d'Emmett de regarder la conversation avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, pourquoi vouliez-vous tirer sur mon frère? » demanda Bella.

« Euh ... et bien, je parlais à Alice et ... euh ... oui ... » Jasper était clairement mal à l'aise et continuait à s'agiter, ayant l'air de vouloir courir vers la porte.

« Êtes-vous amoureux d'Alice, Jasper? » demanda Bella la curiosité plaquée sur son visage.

« Quoi? » Dire Emmett et Jasper à l'unisson.

Bella ignora son frère et répéta la question à Jasper. « Êtes-vous amoureux d' Alice, Jasper? » Répéta-t-elle.

Jasper avait maintenant un air presque horrifié pendant que son regard dériva vers un Emmett l'air surpris. « Je ... Je suis désolé, Em! Je n'allais rien faire, honnêtement! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... Elle est juste ... Je vais rester loin! Je ne serai pas sur la route de votre mariage, mais tu dois l'épouser, Emmett, elle a besoin de toi. »

Emmett répondit simplement «Tu l'_aimes_? _Alice_? _Tu aimes Alice_! »

Jasper déglutissait visiblement et baissa la tête, en regardant la tasse vide dans ses mains souhaitant une autre boisson.

« Emmett ne va pas épouser Alice, Jasper » lui dit Bella à voix basse.

Jasper regarda Bella le regard triste et murmura « Mais, il doit le faire. Elle l'aime. »

Bella souriait tristement et secoua la tête. « Non, elle ne l'aime pas. Je pense que ... et bien, je pourrais avoir tort Jasper, mais je pense qu'elle a des sentiments pour vous. »

« Moi? » demanda Jasper choqué.

« Lui! » répondit Emmett tout aussi choqué.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'être avec vous était impossible. Um, être avec Jasper est impossible » précisa-t-elle puisque les deux hommes la regardaient fixement.

« Elle veut être avec moi? » demanda Jasper, incrédule.

Bella hocha la tête, ignorant un Emmett étourdi.

« Elle veut être avec moi », souriait maintenant Jasper, il posa sa tasse et sauta de son siège. « Je dois y aller! »

Bella sourit à Jasper et Emmett était toujours assis là l'air surpris.

Jasper, qui était alors en train de sourire comme un imbécile, souriant plus qu'Emmett ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, s'approcha d' Emmett et se tint devant lui.

« Em, je vais me marier avec Alice Brandon » dit-il.

Avant qu'Emmett ne pût répondre, Jasper hurla et le frappa sur l'épaule, juste au-dessus de sa blessure, ce qui provoqua à Emmett un hurlement de douleur.

« Désolé! Désolé! » S'écria Jasper, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire et il sortit de la maison pendant que Bella se précipita pour vérifier l'état d'Emmett. Heureusement, les points semblaient être intacts.

Emmett regarda Bella pendant qu'elle vérifiait sa blessure. « Alice aime Jasper? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Et, Jasper aime Alice? » continua Emmett.

Bella acquiesça de nouveau.

« Et bien, je vais être damné » murmura-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête et se demanda si elle était la seule qui se préoccupait qu'Emmett avait été abattu et que le tireur était toujours là ... à attendre.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**biz**


	46. Chapter 46

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Krine69, Domi2a, Triskelle sparrow, c0rnii, xalexeex25, doudounord, bellardtwilight, Jackye, Rosabella01, mmccg, Galswinthe, bichou85, lili8825, aelita48, VenusCapri, feliciaD,**

**Non Inscrits:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, laccro, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 46

Alice faisait la morte. Elle espérait que par ce mensonge en restant immobile son bourreau la laisserait seule.

Même si elle était couchée, les yeux fermés depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, mais en réalité seulement une demi-heure, les bavardages continuaient. C'était comme si Jessica Stanley ne se souciait même pas qu'elle dormait, faisait semblant de dormir plutôt mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

Si elle ne croyait pas en Dieu et sa gentillesse, elle aurait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ... si, elle le savait mais elle ignora la culpabilité constante qui persistait au plus profond de son cœur.

Elle essaya de faire abstraction de la voix de Jessica et entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, puis elle entendit les voix d'Esmée et de Jasper.

Jasper. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite juste en pensant à lui et elle fit son possible pour ne pas s'agiter vu qu'elle était encore en train de faire semblant de dormir.

Quand elle entendit deux séries de pas monter l'escalier, Jessica cessa de bavarder un moment.

« Oh, Jessica, ma chère » dit Esmée en entrant dans la chambre, « Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ici. »

« Bonjour, Mme Cullen! Shérif! J'ai juste pensé venir voir comment Alice allait. Ce fut un accident horrible. J'ai été traumatisé! Je suis si heureuse que ce ne soit pas plus grave pour elle et Bella. Je voulais aller voir Bella, mais mon père était occupé au magasin général et le révérend Mike m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'y emmener, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait merveilleux si je pouvais tenir compagnie Alice et comme vous n'étiez pas là le Dr Cullen m'a laissé entrer ... »

Jasper se racla la gorge à ce moment, interrompant le petit monologue de Jessica pour donner une chance à Esmée de dire quelque chose.

« Oui, et bien, je devais sortir pour obtenir quelque chose dans le magasin de votre père, ma chère »lui dit gentiment Esmée « mais, nous devrions parler à voix basse, je pense qu' Alice est, euh, dort. »

Jessica répondit dans un fort murmure « Oh mon dieu, je n'avais même pas remarqué. » Elle riait et ce fut tout ce qui manquait à Alice pour ne pas gémir.

Esmée répondit « Oui, bien, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas en bas boire une bonne tasse de thé? J'ai demandé au shérif de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre ici, elle est un peu coincée et le Dr Cullen est horrible quand il s'agit de réparations. »

Alice pouvait entendre Jessica sortir de la pièce et récita une prière silencieuse de remerciement.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant maintenant, Alice » la voix de Jasper était remplie d'humour.

Alice ouvrit un œil et le regarda. « Comment savez-vous que je suis réveillée? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien » répondit Jasper en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit que Jessica avait récemment laissé « vous avez eu des expressions plutôt ennuyées sur votre visage, alors que vous étiez censée dormir » dit-il en riant.

Elle soupira « Cette femme pourrait abuser de la patience de Job! »

Jasper lui souriait d'un sourire suffisant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Vous m'aimez bien » répondit-il d'un ton suffisant avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Alice rougissait et essaya d'être un peu nonchalante à sa déclaration. « Et bien, oui, bien sûr, je vous aime bien shérif, vous avez été un grand ami. »

« Vous m'appréciez plus qu'un ami » dit-il en continuant à sourire.

Alice le regarda un moment et la douleur brilla dans ses yeux si brièvement qu' il l'a manqua. « Non, shérif, nous sommes juste des amis. »

« Vous n'allez pas épouser Emmett alors il n'y a plus de problème maintenant » le sourire de Jasper commença à s'estomper un peu alors que le doute commençait à s'immiscer dans sa tête, elle ne l'appelait même plus Jasper.

« Ce n'est pas ça shérif. Je viens de ... Je ne suis pas ... Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments à votre égard », murmura Alice sans le regardait. Elle savait que si elle le faisait elle ne serait pas capable de lui mentir.

Jasper resta assis en silence pendant un moment, puis il dit finalement « Je ne le crois pas. »

« Je suis désolée shérif » répondit Alice d'une petite voix, ne rencontrant toujours pas son regard. Comme il ne disait rien pendant un moment elle eut le courage de regarder vers lui et elle perdit son souffle à cause de ce qu'elle voyait.

Vu qu'elle avait évité de le regarder, elle avait manqué le regard blessé qui s'était peu à peu transformé en une détermination farouche. Maintenant, quand elle fixait enfin ses yeux sur lui, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'intensité de ses traits ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Je ne le crois pas » déclara-t-il tout simplement.

« Vous ne croyez pas que je suis désolée? Shérif ... »

Il l'interrompit « Je ne crois pas que vous n'avez pas de sentiments pour moi! »

Elle refoula ses larmes. « Shérif ... »

« Et, arrêter de m'appeler shérif! Vous connaissez mon nom alors utilisez-le! »

« J ... Jasper ... Je ... Je ... » Elle essayait tellement difficilement de ne pas pleurer qu'elle ne trouvait même pas ses mots, mais elle n'essaya plus quand il se leva brusquement se pencha vers elle et malgré la férocité de son visage, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains avant que ses lèvres ne s'abattissent sur les siennes.

Le baiser était tout sauf doux dans un premier temps ses mains se glissèrent à l'arrière de sa tête, empoignant des poignées de cheveux pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient avec passion, avec envie, et possessivité contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement quand le baiser évolua lentement, devenant doux et câlin. Elle commença à réagir en dépit de son meilleur jugement et l'embrassa.

A ce moment-là, ce fut à son tour de gémir.

Le baiser continua pendant un certain temps, ses doigts lâchèrent l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur ses longs cheveux et ses doigts allèrent caresser doucement la douce peau de son cou alors que sa petite main s'immobilisât sur sa poitrine, ses petits doigts bougeaient légèrement contre le tissu de sa chemise.

Quand il rompit le baiser ils étaient tous deux haletants, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, et il murmura intensément, « Vous m'aimez. »

Elle ne disait rien et continua juste à le regarder, ses lèvres gonflées se séparèrent alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

«Vous m'aimez et vous allez vous marier avec moi » dit-il avant de placer un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J ... Jasper ... Je ... Je ne peux pas » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous pouvez et vous le ferez Alice Brandon » dit-il en se redressant et en la regardant avec un air menaçant. « Maintenant, prenez un peu de vrai repos et je viendrai dîner avec vous plus tard ce soir. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, clignant rapidement pour essayait de retenir ses larmes.

Il mit son chapeau de cow-boy qui était posé au pied du lit sur sa tête et le pointa dans sa direction. « Tout ira bien, ma chère Alice, il vous suffit d'attendre et de voir. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

Alice retint son souffle en entendant ses pas s'éloigner et l'entendit descendre vers la porte d'entrée.

Il avait tort. Plus rien n'irait bien. Et, après ça elle fondit en larmes.

ooooooooooooooo

**Désolé de tout ce retard mais ma beta et moi avons beaucoup de travail**

**Le prochain devrait arriver plus vite**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**biz**


	47. Chapter 47

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, c0rnii, Triskelle sparrow, Krine69, feliciaD, Jackye, bellardtwilight, lyllou42, lili8825, coco-des-iles, Rosabella01, mmccg, VenusCapri, bichou85, nini38, doudounord, Galswinthe,**

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507,**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 47

Bella décrochait soigneusement la lessive de la corde à linge, son regard dérivait de temps en temps vers le soleil couchant à l'horizon. Pendant qu'elle pliait les draps et les serviettes et plaçait les pinces à linge dans un seau à proximité, elle se demandait si Emmett et Edward seraient à la maison ce soir.

Depuis qu'Emmett s'était fait tirer dessus il y a quelques semaines tout le monde marchait sur des œufs attendant que quelque chose de mauvais se produisît, mais alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques directes comme celle de ce jour-là il y avait eu des problèmes sur le ranch. Quelques voleurs de bétail avaient pris quelques bêtes dans les troupeaux qui se trouvaient plus loin sur la propriété du ranch et Emmett, Edward, et même Eléazar qui restaient généralement le plus près du ranch, sortaient surveiller les troupeaux plus souvent. Cela les tenait à l'écart pendant plusieurs jours et ils refusaient de la laisser aller rendre visite à Alice seule depuis la fusillade.

Mais, cela ne signifiait pas que toutes les choses allaient mal.

Edward et elle passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble quand il était au large du ranch. Habituellement ils marchaient autour de la maison à parler et à en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre, il y avait eu beaucoup plus de baisers depuis ce premier baiser sur le trajet du retour de la ville quand ils avaient été voir Alice.

Elle pensait au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé derrière la porte de la grange il y a juste deux nuits. Il lui avait demandé de le suivre dans la grange sous prétexte d'aller voir de nouveaux chevreaux avant de la pousser contre l'arrière de la porte de la grange et de l'embrasser. Ca avait commencé comme un lent doux baiser qui devint progressivement passionné. Ce ne fut que lorsque une des chèvres butta contre son derrière qu'il s'arrêta. Elle riait en se le rappelant, elle souriait doucement toute seule quand elle entendit quelqu'un venir derrière elle. Se retournant elle sourit quand elle vit Jasper s'approcher d'elle.

« Bonjour, Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au ranch? » Demanda-t-elle en pliant la serviette qu'elle tenait.

Il inclina son chapeau et lui sourit avec lassitude: « Bonsoir, Bella. Je suis venu parler à votre frère pour voir comment vont les choses. »

« Ah » lui dit Bella en plaçant la serviette pliée dans le panier à ses pieds: « Je suis désolée de vous dire qu'il n'est pas ici. Edward et lui ont dit qu'ils pourraient être de retour ce soir, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils en se frottant la mâchoire et son menton mal rasé et hocha la tête. « Je vois. »

Bella ramassa le panier de linge propre et commença à marcher vers la maison. « Vous êtes venu voir ce qui se passe ici au ranch ou ce qui se passe autour de la ville? » Elle avait entendu Emmett, Edward, et Eléazar parler de certains vols dans des résidences isolées de la ville. Des hommes avaient été battus et jusqu'à présent ils étaient chanceux que personne n'eût été tué.

En soupirant, Jasper la regarda avec lassitude. « Vous savez à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas? »

Bella hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais mon frère n'est pas si bon pour garder des secrets, Jasper. Il l'est depuis que nous sommes enfants. Il a toujours essayé de cacher ses farces à ma mère et elle l'a toujours pris à la fin. »

Jasper sourit légèrement. « Je ne sais pas. Je connais un Emmett qui gardait des secrets dans le passé. »

Bella hocha la tête, en pensant à combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour en savoir plus sur Rosie. Emmett avait pris le risque d'aller en ville à plusieurs reprises pour la voir et pour vérifier Alice. Il revenait toujours avec l'air rejeté et découragé. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui se passait avec Rosie et tout ce qu'il disait à propos d'Alice était qu'elle n'était pas elle-même.

Elle avait seulement été en mesure de sortir pour voir Alice une fois et elle avait dû accepter que la pétillante Alice semblait prisonnière et en quelque sorte perdue. C'était presque comme si le fait que Jasper essayât de courtiser Alice la rendait plus dépressive qu'heureuse.

« Comment va Alice? » demanda nonchalamment Bella pendant que Jasper la suivait dans la maison par le porche arrière.

« Oh, et bien, le doc dit qu'elle guérit très bien. Plus rapidement qu'il s'y attendait. Dans quelques semaines elle sera capable de se lever et de se promener avec l'aide d'une canne » répondit Jasper.

« Et bien, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles » dit Bella. « Peut-être qu'elle pourra revenir à Big E après cela. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le plan » déclara-t-il alors qu'il était assis à la table de la cuisine.

« Oh? » dit Bella avec le sourire, en espérant qu'il avait enfin courtisé Alice et qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser.

« Elle va devenir la nouvelle maîtresse d'école » dit-il avec un triste sourire.

« Oh! » Bella cligna des yeux. « Et bien, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avant son arrivée dans l'Ouest. »

Jasper hocha la tête. Il avait essayé de son mieux de faire la cour à Alice et de lui faire entendre raison. Il lui avait apporté des fleurs et une boîte de chocolats ridiculement cher du magasin général. Il avait même commandé spécialement un nouveau chapelet vu qu'il savait qu'elle était catholique et qu'elle était très religieuse, mais ça l'avait juste fait pleurer. Pourtant, il continuait à lui rendre visite et à passer du temps avec elle. Et, quand il l'embrassait, elle essayait de résister au premier abord, mais finalement elle l'embrassait toujours en retour. Pourtant, elle refusait de l'épouser.

Bella le regarda un moment, puis murmura doucement: « Ne renoncez pas à elle, Jasper. »

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête, « Je ne le ferais pas, jolie dame. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et sourit. « Bien. Laissez-moi vous servir quelque chose à boire. »

Elle alla prendre la cruche sur le comptoir et sourit en voyant que Carmen avait fait de la limonade. En allant à l'armoire pour prendre un verre sur l'étagère, elle demanda: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ville? Les problèmes s'aggravent? »

Jasper soupira et la regarda avec méfiance, comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre, il hocha juste la tête.

En revenant, elle lui versa un verre de limonade. « Personne n'a été blessé, j'espère? »

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Même chose que précédemment. Certains hommes ont été battus assez violemment, mais ils vont tous guérir. »

« Combien de foyers ont été touchés? » Demanda-t-elle en posant le verre en face de lui.

Il soupira, enleva son chapeau et le posa à côté de lui en se grattant la tête. « Cinq. Ils prennent le peu d'objets de valeur qu'ils trouvent, même si la plupart des gens qui vivent dans ces endroits sont des gens pauvres, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de choses. »

Bella s'assit tranquillement et l'écouta, en sachant que Jasper était probablement venu pour évacuer avec Emmett. Vu que son frère ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle était là.

« J'espérais que nous pourrions éviter les problèmes qui ont entravé les villes voisines, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi chanceux que ce que je pensais. »

« Pensez-vous que c'est lié aux problèmes que nous avons eu ici, à Big E? » demanda Bella.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle Emmett, Edward et Eléazar ne sont pas ici, est qu'il y a toujours des problèmes? »

Bella hocha juste la tête.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Bella, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout est relié » dit-il.

« Vous allez le découvrir, Jasper » dit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Il soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Récupérant son verre de limonade, il prit une grande gorgée puis choqua Bella quand il recracha le tout.

Bella cria et resta stupéfaite maintenant couverte par les gouttelettes parfumées de citron. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux quand Jasper se leva et alla recracher dans le lavabo près de la pompe à eau. Il pompa de l'eau dans sa main et le porta à sa bouche avant de le recracher de nouveau en faisant des sons de bâillonnement.

Au même moment, Carmen entra et ne fit pas attention à ce que faisait Jasper et à l'expression stupéfaite de Bella, elle saisit la cruche. « Hm ... Je pensais avoir fait plus de tonique pour les cheveux pour Eléazar. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon sinon qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**Pour celle ou ceux qui n'en on pas eu l'occasion j'ai posté un os inspiré du mariage royale alors si vous avez le temps allez y faire un petit tour**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**A demain pour planet twilight et après demain pour lonesome biz**


	48. Chapter 48

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, bellardtwilight, feliciaD, aelita48, mmccg, bichou85, Triskelle sparrow, alexa0800, coco-des-iles, Galswinthe, Jackye, VenusCapri, fifer, nini38**

**Non inscrits:**

**Twilight0507,**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 48

Edward était crevé jusqu'aux os. Il ne voulait rien de plus que retourner au ranch et s'asseoir juste avec Bella. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie de parler, mais il serait heureux d'être simplement assis avec elle. Évidemment, il pourrait juste avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour l'embrasser un peu.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant tout le monde à Big E était débordé par tout ce qui se passait. Les bovins étaient réunis en troupeaux et lui, Emmett, et Eléazar avaient passé du temps sur l'extrémité des terres, à un ou deux jours à cheval du ranch. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il s'en serait moqué avant l'arrivée de Bella. Être dans les champs avec les autres cowboys et le bétail était la norme, vouloir être dans le ranch ne l'était pas, mais il voulait passer plus de temps avec sa Bella.

Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils s'étaient baladés à pied autour de la maison quand il avait eu l'idée de la tirer derrière la porte de la grange pour un baiser. Il l'avait emmené dans la grange sous le prétexte de voir les chevreaux, mais avant même qu'elle eût pu voir l'endroit où les petits étaient, il l'avait tiré derrière la porte de la grange et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Comme d'habitude le baiser avait commencé doucement et gentiment mais lentement, il était devenu plus passionné pendant que ses bras se serraient autour d'elle et sa langue effleurait ses lèvres pour la goûter. Il aimait la façon dont elle bougeait sa langue contre la sienne, comme si elle voulait le goûter. Et, la façon dont elle appuyait son corps contre le sien quand elle se perdait dans leur baiser sauvage.

Repenser à ce baiser pendant qu'il retournait au ranch le rendait dur et il gémissait puisqu' il était mal à l'aise d'être sur sa selle dans un tel état, mais ça devenait une habitude et c'était sacrément douloureux. En soupirant, il se déplaça sur sa selle pendant qu'Emmett le regardait.

« Tu vas bien, Edward? » demanda Emmett avec lassitude. C' était évident qu'Emmett était aussi fatigué qu'Edward l'était. Ils étaient tous deux recouverts de saleté et n'avaient pas mangé autre chose que des biscuits et du pain rassis depuis deux jours. Heureusement ils seraient de retour à la maison avant la nuit et peu importe à quel point il serait tard Carmen cuisinerait pour eux et ils dormiraient dans des lits confortables.

Edward hocha juste la tête en réponse. « Juste pressé de retourner à la propriété . Ca sera agréable d'avoir un repas cuisiné maison ... »

« Et de voir Bella? » demanda Emmett sans le regarder.

Edward le regarda méfiant. « Oui, Emmett, je suis impatient de voir ta sœur. »

Emmett hocha la tête et fronça un peu les sourcils, il semblait pensif pendant qu'ils continuaient à galoper pour retourner au ranch.

Le silence continuait entre eux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett le rompît en disant « Ouais, et bien, elle t'apprécie trop. » Il y avait une grande résignation dans le ton de sa voix.

Edward se demandait si Emmett allait en dire plus et quand il ne le fit pas, il souriait un peu et dit « Bien ».

« Tu feras ça bien avec elle, Edward. » Cette affirmation d' Emmett semblait être à la fois une menace et une déclaration de sa foi en Edward.

« Oui, Emmett, je ferais ça bien avec elle » répondit Edward. « Je l'aime. »

Emmett grogna en réponse à cette question.

« Je veux l'épouser, mais il y a un certain nombre de choses qu'elle doit savoir d'abord ... sur mon passé et tout » dit Edward.

Emmett le regarda un moment pensif. « Tu as raison. Tu devrais lui dire, mais tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es réticent et tout, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris depuis que ma sœur est arrivée ici c'est qu'elle est une fille forte. Ne la sous-estime pas comme je l'ai fait, ça ne lui posera pas autant de problème que tu ne le penses. Elle comprendra. Tu n'es plus le même homme qu'avant. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été cet homme. C'était juste une erreur de jugement pendant un moment , c'est tout. C'est passé. »

Edward hocha la tête et se fut maintenant son tour de froncer les sourcils quand il continuait à avancer pensif. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient en vue du ranch jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emmett les interrompe.

« C'est le cheval de Jasper. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici. »

Les deux hommes creusèrent de leurs éperons les flans de leurs montures pour partir dans un trot rapide vers la maison.

Une fois là, Bella courut sur le perron, un grand sourire sur le visage, visiblement heureuse de les voir. « Edward! Ours! Vous êtes à la maison! »

Edward descendit de cheval et se précipita vers Bella, il la tira dans une étreinte en la soulevant dans les airs et enfouit son visage contre son cou, tout en sentant son parfum. Il aimait la façon dont elle sentait.

Juste avant de la laisser partir, elle lui murmura à l'oreille: « Tu m'as manqué. »

Il sourit et la reposa sur ses pieds et la regarda aller embrasser son frère. Emmett la souleva aussi du sol et lui baisa la joue avant de la redéposer.

« Nous sommes sales, tous les deux recouverts de crasse de deux jours » ricana Emmett avec lassitude.

« Oh, tu sais que je m'en moque » dit Bella en se remettant sur ses pieds. « Carmen est en train de finir le souper et Jasper attend à l'intérieur en parlant à Eléazar. Il est là depuis à peu près une heure. »

Emmett hocha la tête. « Nous allons rentrer les chevaux et nous en occuper. Peux-tu envoyer Jasper à la grange? »

Bella hocha la tête « Bien sûr, l'ours. » Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur, en regardant Edward avec un grand sourire avant se glisser à l'intérieur fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il continuait à la regarder même après qu'elle eût disparu, il arrêta quand Emmett lui frappa sur le dos avec un petit rire et dit « tu l'as vraiment dans la peau » et dirigea son cheval à l'écurie.

Edward et Emmett étaient en train de desseller et de brosser leurs chevaux quand Jasper arriva dans l'écurie et les aida à installer leur monture dans leurs stalles. Les trois hommes travaillaient tranquillement côte à côte lorsque Emmett parla enfin.

« Les choses se dégradent encore en ville, Jasper? »

Jasper hocha la tête et les trois hommes continuèrent seulement à travailler quand Emmett continua.

« Nous avons perdu plusieurs têtes de bétail dans les troupeaux qui sont autour. Les hommes qui sont dans les champs n'ont vu personne, mais quelques-unes des clôtures sont cassées. Ils sont évidemment inquiets de tomber face à face avec les voleurs et nous savons tous qu'ils ne seront probablement pas assez. »

Jasper hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils pensif.

Edward regarda Jasper et demanda « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Jasp. »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Je pense que le vol de bétail et les attaques près de la ville sont reliés. Je pense que tout est relié avec ce qui se passe dans les autres villes. Ce n'est pas un hasard si les attaques et les vols dans les autres villes se sont arrêtées au moment où les choses ont commencées ici. Je pense que c'est le même gang et qu'ils se sont simplement déplacés ici. Nous sommes leur nouvelle cible. »

Edward hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Mallory a déclaré des pertes? » demanda Emmett.

Jasper hocha la tête. « Ouais, mais pas autant que toi. »

Emmett grogna en réponse et ferma la porte de l'écurie, sécurisant son cheval pour la nuit pendant qu' Edward faisait de même.

« Merci d'être venu pour nous donner des nouvelles », dit Emmett à Jasper.

Jasper sourit un peu et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien, mais ce n'est pas non plus la seule raison de ma venue ici. »

« Oh? » dit Emmett quand ils se dirigeaient vers la maison.

« Je suis venu vous dire que le cadeau de Bella est ici » dit Jasper en souriant.

Emmett s'arrêta et demanda avec un grand sourire « Vraiment? »

Jasper hocha la tête en souriant et Edward et Emmett se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

ooooooooooooooo

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**A dans deux jours pour la suite et à demain pour Planet Twilight**

**Biz**


	49. Chapter 49

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Liki0da, Krine69, feliciaD, xalexeex25, coco-des-iles, lili8825, amimi31, fifer, bichou85, Galswinthe, venusCapri, mmccg, aelita48,**

**Non inscrits:**

**edwardbelleamour, laccro, twilight0507, **

**Chapitre non corrigé**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 49

Bella était assise à l'avant du chariot avec Emmett à côté d'elle tenant les rênes. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage et même Edward qui se trouvait à côté d'eux sur Chester le fusil préparer au cas où quelque chose se passait, avait l'air heureux de quelque chose, même si il était en alerte.

Elle avait été surprise quand ils lui avaient demandé si elle voulait aller en ville avec eux. Bien qu'ils l'avaient laissé rendre visite à Alice quelques fois durant les dernières semaines, la plupart du temps ils avaient insistés pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le voyage après le tir d'Emmett. Elle leurs avait déjà demandé ce qui se passait, mais les deux lui avaient répondu qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'ils devaient juste passer en ville pour parler à Garrett, le forgeron local, pour parler de certains outils et d'autres choses qu'ils avaient commandés et ils ont pensés qu'elle aimerait rendre un peu visite à Alice et Esmée. Bien sûr elle avait accepté, mais au bout d' un moment elle avait remarqué leurs sourires et la façon dont ils la regardaient et elle savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Lorsque ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Cullen Edward mit son fusil dans l' étui de sa selle et descendit, il se déplaça pour aider Bella à descendre du chariot.

Emmett ne descendit pas du chariot et lui a juste sourit. « Je passerais te prendre après le déjeuner d'accord. »

Bella fronça les sourcils en le scrutant , essayant d'éviter l'éblouissement du soleil de ses yeux. « Après le déjeuner? Je pensais pouvoir passer la journée ici. »

« Et bien, nous avons des choses à faire» Emmett haussa les épaules, mais souriait.

Bella regarda Edward confuse, mais il ne lui fit qu' un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. «Je vous verrais dans quelques heures. »

« Vous n'entrez pas? » demanda Bella déçu.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je dois aller chez Garrett avec Emmett. »

Il embrassa sa joue, haussa de nouveau les épaules quand il remarqua qu' Emmett roulait des yeux et se rendit à sa monture.

Bella fronça les sourcils en le voyant monter et se retourna seulement quand elle entendit la voix d'Esmée derrière elle. « Chère Bella! »

Bella se retourna et souriait. « Bonjour, Esmée. »

Esmée arriva et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte. « Est-ce que mon neveu est déjà partit. »

Bella hocha seulement la tête.

« Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas entré dire bonjour. » Esmée haussa les épaules. « Entrez, je suis sûr qu' Alice est impatiente de vous voir. Elle va beaucoup mieux et même si je sais que Carlisle voudrait prendre les honneurs pour son prompt rétablissement, je crois que son désir de s'enfuir quand Miss Stanley vient lui rendre visite précipite son rétablissement. »

Bella eut un petit rire et entra dans la maison, au bras d'Esmée.

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Edward revint quelques heures plus tard, quelque temps après le déjeuner. Bella avait profitée de sa visite à Alice et Esmée et elle était heureuse de voir qu' Alice était enthousiasmé par son nouveau poste de maîtresse d'école de la ville. Elle savait que son frère était venu voir Alice au moins deux fois depuis l'accident et que tout était réglé entre eux, mais elle était encore un peu inquiète de la tristesse qu'elle voyait passer sur les traits de son amie chaque fois que Jasper était mentionné. Mais, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de prier pour que les choses s'arrangent.

Edward se montra juste le temps de dire bonjour à sa tante et d'avoir un petit mot avec son oncle avant de conduire Bella dehors.

« Emmett n'est pas venu avec vous? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il a demandé que nous le retrouvions chez Garrett » répondit-il, en la soulevant sur la selle et de monter derrière elle.

« Oh, très bien » répondit Bella confuse se demandant ce qui se passait.

Pendant qu' ils galopèrent vers l'autre côté de la ville, elle sourit toute seule en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient monté ensemble. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas toucher ses lèvres au souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

Edward se souvenait exactement du même baiser ainsi que des nombreux autres qui avaient suivi et il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas l'emmener avec elle pour être seul.

Les deux d'entre eux étaient tellement absorbés par leurs souvenirs qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient surveillés dans l'ombre, un regard de jalousie et de haine complète était dans les yeux de l'observateur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez le forgeron, Bella fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant Emmett rire et plaisanter avec un gros homme couvert de suie avec de longs cheveux blonds tiré en arrière dans une queue de cheval au niveau de la nuque. Emmett et l'homme se retournèrent quand Edward et elle s'approchèrent, Edward mit un pied à terre et l' aida à descendre de la selle pendant que les deux hommes avancèrent.

« Hey, Bells. C'est Garrett le forgeron de Cuiller Valley » déclara Emmett.

Bien que la plupart des femmes fuyaient pour serrer la main couverte de suie de Garrett, elle n' hésita pas et lui souriait chaleureusement en prenant sa main dans la sienne. «C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Garrett. »

Ses yeux bleus, qui semblait briller à cause des taches sombres sur son visage, scintillaient quand il souriait doucement. «Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss Swan».

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella » dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Comment vous êtes vous accommodée à Cuiller Valley, Bella? Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas eu la chance de nous rencontrer avant. Je sais que ma femme, Kate, a été embêtée de ne pas vous souhaiter la bienvenue, mais elle attend notre quatrième enfants et ne peux pas trop se déplacer pour le moment. »

Bella souriait. « Quatrième? C' est compréhensible qu'elle soit aussi occupée alors. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez un très bon travail, Garrett. »

Il eut un petit rire et regarda Edward avant de se pencher vers elle. « Oui, surtout avec des choses comme les verrous de portes. »

Edward détourna les yeux comme si il était distrait par quelque chose pendant que Bella le fixait. « Ah, Edward vous a parlait de ça, n'est-ce pas? »

Garrett souriait. « Pas de soucis. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. » Mais bien sûr, elle savait qu'il disait ça par politesse.

Emmett renifla et Edward ricana un peu, Bella les dévisagea tous les deux. « Comportez-vous bien tous les deux ou je ferais savoir à Carmen que c'est vous qui avait volé le gâteau qu'elle avait gardé pour amener à Alice. »

Emmett marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Edward lui fit son sourire en coin.

Au même moment, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était arrivé derrière Garrett du côté de la forge. Le groupe se tourna vers le jeune Indien qui marchait vers eux. C' était un grand homme, quasiment aussi musclé qu'Emmett et Garrett et il avait une gentillesse dans ses yeux bruns, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Il avait une peau profondément bronzée et de longs cheveux ébène qui tombaient à mi-chemin dans son dos et portait un pantalon de peau de daim, une chemise de coton, et plusieurs colliers de perles autour du cou.

« Vous voilà » dit Emmett en souriant quand l'homme s'approcha d'eux, un petite sourire ornait le visage de l'Indien.

Edward souriait et fit les présentations: «Voici Bella. Bella, c'est Jacob. »

ooooooooooooooo

**On connaitra enfin le cadeau de bella dans le prochain chapitre, la plupart d'entre vous l'ont déjà devinez.**

**L'arrivée de Jacob, vous découvrirez également très vite le passé d'Edward**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**A dans deux jours pour la suite biz**


	50. Chapter 50

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord, Jackye, Domi2a, MelissLaMalice, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, mmccg, Liki0da, bochou85, VenusCapri, feliciaD, edwardbellaamour, Galswinthe, Krine69**

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility, laccro, twilight0507, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato La Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 50

Bella souriait et tendit la main à Jacob. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jacob. »

Il prit sa petite main dans la sienne, enveloppant ses doigts, et lui donna un signe de tête et un sourire en guise de salutation.

Pour être honnête, elle était fascinée. C'était le premier Indien qu'elle rencontrait depuis son arrivée dans l'Ouest. Bien sûr, elle avait vu quelques Indiens qui vivaient en ville tels que Sue qui dirigeait la cuisine de l'hôtel et ses enfants Leah et Seth, mais mis à part quelques caractéristiques distinctes et quelques-uns des bijoux qu'ils portaient, ils étaient comme tous les autres gens de la ville.

Jacob, d'autre part ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle s'imaginait d'un Indien, la seule chose qui semblait hors de propos étant la chemise de coton qu'il portait, mais quand il parla enfin sa voix ne détenait aucun accent comme elle s'y attendait.

« Sommes-nous prêts? » demanda Jacob à Emmett.

Emmett hocha la tête et souriait. Même Edward et Garrett avaient de grands sourires sur leur visage, elle regardait chacun des quatre hommes curieusement et demanda « Prêt à quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Jacob souriait et se retourna en marchant. Emmett, ressemblait beaucoup à un petit garçon le matin de Noël, il lui prit la main et la tira dans la direction où Jacob se dirigeait vers l'autre côté de la structure de la forge. Pendant qu'elle avançait, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule interrogative vers Edward, mais il se contenta de lui sourire et de les suivre avec Garrett.

Une fois qu'ils tournèrent au coin du bâtiment, elle remarqua un enclos et s'arrêta quand elle vit le plus beau cheval noir courir dans l'enclos. L'animal était royal avec de longues jambes, une longue crinière et une queue qu'il portait fièrement en panache et il se pavanait dans le petit espace de l'enclos.

Elle aurait continué à rester congelée là si Emmett ne l'avait pas tiré le long de la clôture où Jacob se tenait debout. Lorsque le groupe de cinq s'arrêta, le cheval arrêta de caracoler et vint vers eux directement à Jacob qui passa sa main sur le nez du cheval. L'animal avait une robe noire satinée, la seule marque de couleur était une forme de croissant de lune au centre du front.

L'animal s'ébroua joyeusement à l'attention que Jacob lui donnait, puis ses grands yeux bruns se tournèrent vers Bella, il se tourna vers elle et cogna doucement son épaule. Bella souriait et fit courir ses petites mains sur la tête et le cou du cheval pendant qu'elle regardait Jacob. « Il est beau. »

Jacob hocha la tête en souriant et regarda Emmett. Bella suivit son regard et Emmett lui dit «Elle. C'est elle. C'est vraiment une beauté, n'est-ce pas? »

Bella hocha la tête et souriait en tournant son attention vers le cheval. « Quel est son nom? »

« Black Squirrel » lui dit Jacob, puis il se mit à rire quand il remarqua l' expression de dégoût à son nom. « C'est à partir d' une vieille légende indienne sur les éclipses. Mais, vous pouvez le changer si vous voulez. »

« Moi? » Dit-elle avec de grands yeux, elle se retourna pour regarder chacun des hommes avant de poser son regard sur le visage souriant de son frère. « Tu veux dire ...? »

Emmett riait et lui dit: « Elle est tout à toi, Bells. »

Bella cligna des yeux, évidemment stupéfaite, puis elle sauta et jeta ses bras autour d'Emmett dans une étreinte énorme alors qu'il la soulevait du sol et l'embrassa. Il la tenait depuis un moment, elle lui baisa la joue puis lui dit à voix basse avec des larmes dans la voix « Merci, l'ours. »

Il souriait. « De rien, Bells. Tu le mérites. »

Il la remit sur ses pieds quand elle commença à se tortiller pour pouvoir voir le cheval.

Le cheval n'avait pas bougé, il regardait le groupe avec des yeux curieux, mais il s'avança quand Bella tendit la main pour caresser son cou.

« Eclipse ... Je crois que je vais l'appeler Eclipse » dit-elle doucement, puis dit à l'oreille du cheval « Tu aimes ça? »

Le cheval s'ébroua et semblait faire un signe de tête un peu provoquant faisant rire l'ensemble du groupe.

« Il lui convient » lui dit Jacob et tout le monde acquiesça de la tête.

« Puis-je la monter? » Elle regardait Emmett et Jacob.

Jacob acquiesça. « Elle est débourrée, elle a juste besoin d'être sellée. »

Emmett ajouta « J'ai demandé à Garrett de te faire une selle. Il est presque aussi bon avec le cuir qu' avec le fer. »

Garrett s'ébroua et murmura: « Presque aussi bon » puis ajouta plus fort: « Je vais aller la chercher. »

Edward souriait et s'avança pour poser sa main dans le creux de son dos. « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez que nous fassions le trajet de retour au ranch ensemble. Emmett a un peu de fournitures à aller chercher. »

« Je le voudrais » répondit Bella mais elle regarda Emmett avec préoccupation « mais, est-ce que ça va aller pour que tu rentres tout seul » Elle repensait évidemment à la fusillade.

« J'irai bien » lui assura Emmett. « Jacob rentre avec moi. Il vient souvent travailler sur le ranch avec nous sur le côté est, mais il vient à Big E un peu plus tôt cette année pour nous aider à cause de tous les problèmes que nous avons eu. »

Bella hocha la tête et sourit à Jacob. « Je vous remercie. »

Jacob hocha juste la tête et lui rendit un sourire du même genre.

Au même moment, Garrett revint portant une jolie selle qui avait un complexe cuir sculptée dessus avec des fleurs, ses initiales et la marque de Big E. Elle était presque aussi impressionnée par la selle que par d'Eclipse.

« Garrett, c'est beau » lui dit Bella en faisant courir sa main le long du cuir lisse de la selle.

Edward souriait. « Tu t'es surpassé, Garrett. »

Le sourire de Garrett s'agrandissait un peu plus quand il vit l'expression de Bella. « Puis-je la seller pour vous? »

Bella hocha la tête avec impatience et le regarda marcher dans l'enclos et commencer à seller la calme jument.

« Elle a une personnalité calme » dit Bella en l' observant.

Jacob eut un petit rire. « Ne la laissez pas vous tromper. Elle peut être pleine de fougue. »

Edward se pencha et lui dit « Tout comme vous. »

Bella rougissait et elle remarqua Emmett roulant des yeux devant la scène en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour lui de rester là à regarder sa relation avec Edward croître, mais elle était reconnaissante qu'il fît de son mieux pour leur donner de l'espace.

Elle se tourna vers Jacob et lui demanda « L'avez-vous débourrée, Jacob? »

Jacob acquiesça et sourit. « Elle a été difficile à débourrer, mais ça valait le coup. Elle sera une bonne monture pour vous. Emmett et Edward m'ont dit que vous monter vite. »

Bella rougissait de nouveau et hocha la tête pendant qu'Edward et Emmett se mettaient à rire.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ca y'est on connait enfin le cadeau de Bella**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**A dans deux jours pour la suite biz**


	51. Chapter 51

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, doudounord, Galswinthe, Domi2a, Rosabella01, Jackye, bellardtwilight, lili8825, mmccg, bichou85, fifer, coco-des-iles, Krine69, aelita48, VenusCapri, Fabulafabulae, feliciaD, **

**Non inscrits:**

**laccro, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 51

Bella ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'Emmett avait fait pour elle. Elle voulait son propre cheval depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses leçons d'équitation, mais son père n'avait jamais pensé que son amour pour l'équitation lui servirait quand elle aurait un mari et une famille. Il ne savait pas qu'elle allait finir par vivre dans l'Ouest avec Emmett où l'équitation était une nécessité plutôt qu'un passe-temps pour la classe supérieure de la société.

Pendant qu'elle montait, elle lâchait de temps en temps les rênes pour simplement communiquer et passer ses doigts dans la crinière d'Eclipse ou sur l'encolure de la jument. Elle pensait vraiment que son cœur allait éclater de joie d'avoir son propre cheval. Et en plus de ça c'était un très beau cheval. Durant sa ballade, elle pouvait voir qu'Eclipse était un animal bien dressé. Elle répondait avec empressement à chaque mouvement des rênes ou au pression des talons de Bella dans ses flans.

Quand elle détourna enfin son attention de sa monture, elle regarda Edward par-dessus son épaule qui se trouvait juste derrière elle avec un grand sourire.

Edward avait passé son temps à la regarder pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le ranch devant lui, mémoriser sa beauté et la façon dont elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle était si gracieuse assise sur la selle, ses long cheveux acajous tombant en boucles lâches jusqu'à sa taille mince, la brise agitait doucement les extrémités du bas de sa jupe fendue. Et puis, quand elle se retourna et qu'il vit son sourire, et bien il en perdit tout simplement son souffle. Son sourire semblait illuminer tout son visage et il y avait un éclat étincelant dans ses yeux brun-chocolat.

Prenant les rênes dans une main, elle atteignit et retira une mèche de cheveux errant sur la peau pâle de son visage et arrêta Eclipse, attendant qu'il vînt à côté d'elle. Quand il s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle, elle se pencha sur sa selle et ses lèvres formèrent un doux sourire. Il se pencha vers elle en lui rendant son sourire avant qu'elle ne l'embrassât doucement.

C'était comme si elle mettait toute la joie qu'elle ressentait en ce moment dans le baiser. Ce n'était pas seulement la joie qu'avait généré son cadeau, c'était aussi la joie qu'elle éprouvait grâce à lui et de ce qui se passait de plus en plus entre eux. C'était un baiser qui promettait beaucoup pour l'avenir. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent puis se séparèrent après s'être goûtées il laissa sa propre béatitude le traverser et il ressentit un resserrement de sa poitrine quand sa main se posa sur le côté de son visage et de son cou.

Quand le baiser continua il changea pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle gémissait en réponse et l'embrassa en retour, sa main restait sur place pendant qu'il continuait à la tenir proche.

Quand elle brisa finalement le baiser ils étaient tous deux haletants et souriants. Il laissa ses yeux verrouillés dans les siens pendant un instant et murmura: « Suivez-moi? »

Elle posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura en retour: « N'importe où »

Sur ce, il se recula et se redressa sur sa selle, il cligna de l'œil et lui dit « Voyons si vous pouvez garder le rythme. »

Sur ce, il donna un coup de talon dans les flans de Chester et emmena le cheval dans une course. Le rire de Bella arriva vers lui et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne le rattrapât, à seulement une demi-longueur derrière pour qu'il pût ouvrir la voie de l'endroit où ils allaient.

Ça ne tarda pas avant qu'Edward ne commençât à tirer un peu sur les rênes, pour ralentit Chester dans un trot régulier et Bella fit la même chose avec Eclipse. Quand ils arrivèrent à un vieil arbre, il arrêta sa monture et l'attacha à l'une des branches les plus basses et sourit en voyant Bella faire la même chose. Le diamètre de l'arbre était assez large pour que, quand il lui prit la main pour la conduire à la base de l'arbre ils eussent à faire quelques pas.

Une fois à la base de l'arbre il lâcha sa main et s'accroupit entre les racines de l'arbre. Pendant qu'il se mettait à fouiller dans un tas de racines nouées elle s'accroupit à côté de lui en le regardant curieusement. Il lui sourit légèrement sans rien dire en regardant autour de lui et quand il sortit une vielle boite de tabac en étain de sa cachette, elle lui lança un regard curieux.

« Asseyez-vous » dit-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol entre les racines des arbres. En regardant derrière elle, elle fit la même chose en croisant ses jambes sous elle.

Il avait un peu de difficulté à ouvrir le couvercle en étain, et quand il le fit elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre son cou pour regarder curieusement alors que ses longs doigts gracieux faisaient sortir un petit jouet en forme de cheval sculpté qui avait manifestement été rongé par de petites dents d' enfant. Quand il lui tendit le petit cheval, elle le regarda curieusement et fit tourner le jouet dans ses mains, ses doigts glissèrent sur la surface lisse et usée. Quand elle regarda la partie inférieure du ventre du cheval, elle vit le nom Edward sculpté dessus et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« C'était le mien quand j'étais môme. Mon père me l'a sculpté quand il était dans les champs » dit Edward d'une voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge et sortit un mouchoir qui était enroulé autour de quelque chose et il ouvrit la toile pour révéler deux photos. Il lui tendit la première et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'image qui représentait évidemment un Edward enfant en bas âge, qui tenait sur ses genoux le même jouet cheval.

Sa tête pleine de cheveux était tout aussi sauvage que maintenant et il avait également le même sourire en coin. A cet instant, elle se demanda à quoi leurs enfants pourraient ressembler, elle éloigna rapidement cette idée de sa tête, même si elle rougit à cette pensée.

« Vous étiez déjà un très beau garçon » dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit un peu son sourire et lui tendit la deuxième photo. Sur celle-ci, elle vit un jeune couple dans ce qui semblait être leur tenue de mariage. L'homme avait une ressemblance frappante avec Edward, même si la photo montrait qu'il avait les cheveux blonds. Elle imaginait que la couleur des cheveux de la femme ressemblait plus à ceux d'Edward et il semblait avoir les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

« Ce sont mes parents » dit-il en se raclant la gorge, « Edward Masen Sr. et Elizabeth Masen. » Il lui désigna le tronc d'arbre où se trouvait sur l'écorce un cœur sculpté et les lettres E + E à l'intérieur. « Pa l'a sculpté pour ma maman quand ils avaient dix-sept ans »

Elle laissa son regard errer vers lui et vit la façon dont ses yeux étaient humides. Tendant la main, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et posa son pouce sur sa paupière inférieure pour essuyer une larme égarée et il fit une blague.

« Et bien, je ne voulais pas que vous vous promeniez ici, et que vous le voyiez en pensant qu'Emmett et moi avions quelque chose là-dedans. »

Elle essaya de sourire à cela, mais au contraire elle murmura « Comment ça s'est retrouvé sur cet arbre, Edward? »

Il prit un souffle fragile et baissa les yeux sur le sol pendant un moment avant de la regarder. « Avant cette terre appartenait à ma famille, Bella. Le Big E et Mallory Bar None .. tout cela. C'était à moi. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ben la c'est le moment de dire que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance sur cette fic, je sais je sais je me cache je ne peux pas vous laissé comme ça avec cette fin, alors je vais me dépecher de traduire le prochain pour le poster au plus vite , max 2-3jours promis**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Biz**


	52. Chapter 52

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, RepectoireFic-EmySandra, Anael Snape, meli-melo cullen, Jackye, Triskelle Sparrow, xalexeex25, coco-des-iles, Domi2a, Liki0da, bichou85, doudounord, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, Krine69, mmccg, fifer, aelita48, feliciaD, VenusCapri, **

**Non inscrits:**

**Camille, aussidagility, twilight0507, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 52

« A toi? » fut tout ce que Bella réussit à sortir.

Edward hocha la tête et soupira en passant la main avec lassitude sur son visage. « Je pense que je devrais commencer par le début, hein? »

Bella était juste assise tranquillement, attendant qu'il continuât, ses précieux biens, y compris le petit cheval et les photos, reposaient sur ses genoux.

« La famille de ma mère, les Wards, était propriétaire du Bar None et d'une partie de ce qui est aujourd'hui le Big E. La famille de mon père était propriétaire du reste de ce qui est le Big E maintenant. Cuiller Valley était encore plus petit que maintenant. En fait, leurs familles étaient parmi les premières à s'établir dans la région. Ils ont grandi ensemble et joué ensemble, ici, sous cet arbre du moins c'est ce que ma maman me disait. »

Il tendit le bras et prit la photo de ses parents, sur mes genoux et la regarda un instant avant de poursuivre.

« Les deux familles avaient bâti leurs ranchs avec succès et au moment où ils se sont mariés, ils avaient l'une des plus grandes exploitations de bétail dans l'ouest. Pa disait toujours qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de jalousie quand lui et maman se s'étaient finalement mariés, surtout parce que les gens savaient à quel point ils seraient puissants. La mère de mon père est morte en lui donnant naissance et mon grand-père s'est remarié à une veuve qui avait un fils, il n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants à lui. Ma maman et ma tante Esme étaient les deux seules enfants que mes autres grands-parents n'aient jamais eu et ils leurs ont laissé le ranch à toutes les deux, mon père avait racheté les parts de tante Esme, lui donnant plus qu'elles n'en valaient, mais c'est juste la façon dont il était. Tante Esme n'a jamais vraiment voulu vivre ici dans le ranch de toute façon. »

Il soupira et se mit à ranger les choses qu'il avait retiré de la boite, mais il ne lui avait pas montré ce que contenait la petite poche qui se trouvait au fond de la boite.

« Donc, au moment où mes parents m'ont eu, ils étaient sans doute parmi les plus grands propriétaires de terres de l'Ouest, voire les plus importants. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Tous les deux aimaient cette terre et la vie ici, sur le ranch. Le mode de vie, la terre elle-même, étaient les choses qui comptaient vraiment pour eux. Ils n'ont jamais été intéressés par le pouvoir ou l'argent. »

Il ferma la boîte, passa ses doigts sur le couvercle avant de se pencher et de la remettre dans les racines de l'arbre.

« Mes parents disaient qu'ils avaient toujours voulu une grande famille, mais malheureusement maman ne pouvait plus en avoir après moi. Ils étaient si heureux. Ils avaient construit une famille avec les travailleurs, y compris Carmen et Eléazar qui avaient commencé à travailler ici quand j'avais environ dix ans. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration fragile avant de poursuivre « Nous étions heureux, tu sais? Pas de problèmes majeurs. Je veux dire, il y avait des petites choses, mais il y en a toujours. Puis, quand j'avais dix-sept, pa est tombé de cheval et s'est tué lorsque sa tête a heurté un rocher. Nous ne l'avons pas cherché pendant plusieurs jours car nous pensions qu'il travaillait sur le ranch. Nous sommes allés le chercher en voyant qu'il ne rentrait pas. » Il se racla la boule dans sa gorge. « Maman n'a jamais réussi à s'en remettre et elle est morte quelques mois plus tard. L'Oncle C m'a dit que son cœur était déjà faible, mais je pense qu'il a progressivement et lentement cessé de battre après avoir perdu mon père. »

Bella doucement tendit la main pour prendre la sienne quand elle entendit la douleur dans sa voix, ressentant une douleur sourde dans sa propre poitrine et retenant ses larmes. Elle pouvait dire que par la façon dont il parlait d'eux qu'il aimait vraiment ses parents.

Il la regarda et lui serra un peu la main. « Donc, tout m'est revenu. La terre, l'argent, le bétail, tout cela. »

Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il continuât, sachant que ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

« Carmen et Eléazar ont essayé de me garder sur le droit chemin, mais bon, j'avais dix-sept, j'étais têtu, et en colère. La pensée de me retrouver seul ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, mais je suppose qu'on ne le fait jamais quand on est jeune. Alors je suis parti, en laissant tout derrière moi et j'ai essayé d'oublier comme beaucoup d'hommes le font. J'ai pris la bouteille, le jeu ... les femmes ... » Maintenant, il refusait de répondre à son regard, de toute évidence honteux. « Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de dilapider tout ce que j'avais emporté. Tout cela. Mallory avait été impatient de mettre la main sur la terre même quand mes parents étaient en vie et il a vu ma folie comme une occasion en or pour en acheter autant qu'il le pouvait. Je l'ai vendu pour payer mes dettes en pensant que je pourrais au moins garder le reste, mais très vite la banque avait aussi un privilège dessus. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que je pourrais la regagner après, mais ça a fini par m'enterrer encore plus profondément et au moment où je suis revenu à Cuiller valley pour essayer de voir si je pouvais sauver quelque chose, et bien, c'était trop tard. »

Une seule larme coula sur le côté de son visage, échappée du coin de son œil et il prit une autre respiration instable.

« Je continuai à me saouler et me saouler, en pensant à quel point mes parents auraient été déçus de moi et j'ai un peu perdu la tête. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré ton frère. Il m'a aidé et comme il avait l'intention de s'établir plus à l'ouest, il a racheté le reste des terres à la banque après m'avoir entendu parler du fait que je ne voulais pas que Mallory mît la main sur plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà. Mallory a enragé. »

Il lui donna un triste sourire en coin. « Je pouvais dire que ton frère était un homme bon. Il savait dès le départ qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide alors il m'a embauché directement sur place et a pris Eléazar et Carmen à bord. Il ne nous a jamais vraiment traité comme si nous travaillions pour lui et nous considère comme ses égaux, ce dont je suis reconnaissant, mais je ne peux toujours pas oublier qu'il est le patron parce que j'ai été un imbécile. »

En soupirant, il baissa les yeux vers les mains jointes de Bella et lui, se demandant si elle partirait maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur son passé de débauche. Il attendait qu'elle arrachât sa main de la sienne à tout moment pour s'enfuir, de sorte qu'il fut surpris quand elle posa ses doigts sous son menton et releva son visage de façon à ce qu'il pût la regarder.

Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle à la compassion et l'amour qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux alors qu'elle souriait doucement et lui chuchota: « Ce n'est plus qui tu es, Edward. Nous faisons tous des erreurs dans la vie. Tu m'as montré ton cœur et je sais que tu es un bon et honnête homme et c'est pourquoi Je t'aime. »

En entendant ces mots, il retint son souffle un instant, stupéfait et lui dit tout bas, l'espoir dans sa voix « Tu ... tu m'aimes. »

Elle rougit vivement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, elle hocha la tête. Maintenant, c'était à elle de se demander si elle lui avait fait peur.

Son regard resta sur le sien pendant un certain temps, ses yeux verts brillaient intensément, puis au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, il la tira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais montré dans leurs baisers auparavant.

ooooooooooooooo

**Désolée, désolée, désolée**

**Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, mais je fais au mieux pour pouvoir le faire le plus rapidement.**

**Bon ben voilà on en sait beaucoup plus sur le passé d'Edward vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**A bientot biz**

**Emilie**


	53. Chapter 53

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**coco-des-iles, mmccg, aelita48, lili8825, Jackye, meli-melo cullen, ForgiveMeAgain, RioTousse, bichou85, Galswinthe, fifer, feliciaD, lili70, xalexeex25, schaeffer, **

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility**_ t'en fais il va bien y répondre dans ce chapitre biz, _**twilight0507 **_ouais ça y est elle lui a enfin dit tu verras il lui rendra bien de ce chap, _

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 53

Il y avait un sentiment d'urgence dans le baiser d'Edward qu'il n'y avait jamais eu dans les trois précédents et Bella ne put s'empêcher de répondre en nature en s'installant sur ses genoux. Ses bras se déplacèrent autour de sa taille, la tenant proche alors que les siens s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

Ses lèvres étaient fortes, exigeantes, pendant que ses propres lèvres douces répondaient aux siennes. Quand l'intensité du baiser augmenta et que leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent à la rencontre de l'autre, se dégustant, se câlinant, il rompit le baiser et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il chuchota à perdre haleine, leur souffle doux se mélangeant « Je t'aime. »

Elle répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois sa langue effleura furtivement ses lèvres, l'invitant à écarter ses lèvres pour qu'elle pût le goûter de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans ses propres baisers auparavant.

Quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ils eurent vraiment accès au goût de l'autre, ils gémirent tous deux à l'unisson. Lorsque le bout de sa langue s'enroula contre le sien, elle frissonna dans ses bras et sentit une sensation de picotement parcourir tout son corps qui l'amena à tenter de presser son corps encore plus fort contre le sien, bien que sa position assise sur ses genoux le rendait un peu plus difficile.

Sentant ce qu'elle voulait, Edward la déplaça un peu, en la soulevant légèrement avec ses bras forts, de sorte qu'elle était désormais à cheval à l'endroit où il était assis et tous deux arrêtèrent de s'embrasser un instant, elle poussa un doux soupir et il laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Il était à la fois frustré et reconnaissant pour sa jupe fendue, elle portait ce qui permettait leur position, mais les gardaient séparés. Il ne voulait pas faire pression sur elle de toute façon, mais il avait juste besoin de la tenir le plus près possible, et cela était le plus près qu'il pouvait obtenir tout habillé. La tenir comme ça était le paradis et son corps répondit sans réfléchir en soulevant un peu ses hanches en l'appuyant sur son corps de telle sorte que son excitation évidente était poussée vers le haut entre ses jambes.

L'esprit de Bella était dans tous ses états. Quand il la souleva de sorte qu'elle fût à cheval sur lui, elle perdit toute pensée cohérente, n'ayant jamais été dans une telle position intime avec lui ou tout autre homme d'ailleurs. Elle avait une idée approximative de la façon dont l'anatomie masculine était faite et parfois, quand ils s'embrassaient, elle avait senti un fugace frottement de sa dureté entre ses jambes, mais ça ... c'était quelque chose de tous à fait différent. Quand elle le sentit soulever ses hanches un peu et la presser contre lui, la partie agrandie appuyée contre une partie d'elle qui était désormais définitivement lancinante et douloureuse, la faisant haleter et mal à l'aise dans ses bras alors qu'elle tentait de soulager la pression qu'elle ressentait et améliorer le frottement.

Quand elle s'agita sur lui de cette façon il gémit et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses lèvres se séparèrent pour pouvoir y accéder facilement et sa langue fouilla dans sa bouche une fois de plus. Cette fois, le baiser était lent, même taquin, alors que leurs langues dansaient lentement ensemble. Le baiser semblait assouplir quelque peu l'angoisse que Bella ressentait et elle cessa de se tortiller, même si l'envie restait.

Edward brisa finalement le baiser et ses lèvres traînèrent sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que sa bouche fût près de son oreille et il murmura: « Je ... je ne ferai ... Pas trop, mais ... si tu veux que je m'arrête ... dis-le moi. » Bella ne put que haleter en réponse alors que ses lèvres traînèrent vers son cou et embrassèrent la chair molle avec douceur, posant de doux baiser, sa langue la goutant furtivement de temps en temps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ferma les yeux, alors que sa main dérivait jusqu'à son dos, ses doigts la caressant à travers le tissu léger de sa blouse, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts allassent dans ses cheveux, il enleva les broches défaisant son chignon lâche pour laisser tomber ses longs cheveux sur son dos. Ses doigts les touchaient doucement, pressant sa tête pour continuait à bouger sa bouche et sa langue contre son cou.

Sa main libre, qui n'était pas empêtrée dans ses cheveux, se déplaça lentement jusqu'à son côté et prit ensuite sa poitrine en coupe. Même à travers le tissu de sa blouse, son corset et sa chemise, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu partout où il la touchait alors que ses propres mains saisirent ses épaules, ses doigts agrippant le tissu de sa chemise et son corps réagissant instinctivement, son mamelon se durcissait au niveau de son toucher et elle se pressa plus fortement contre lui en haletant « Oh, Edward! »

Il gémissait pendant que ses lèvres remuaient contre les siennes et il fit courir de nouveau son pouce sur son mamelon durci qu'il sentait à peine à travers le tissu de sa blouse et de sa chemise. Sa main se déplaça finalement vers ses cheveux et traîna vers le bas le dos sous la cascade de boucles souples. Sa main se déplaça vers sa hanche et la serra de nouveau contre lui, tous deux gémirent quand il fléchit ses hanches au moment précis où elle était pressée contre lui.

Il brisa le baiser et dit à voix basse: « Je t'aime tant » avant que ses lèvres ne réclamassent à nouveau les siennes. Un rythme équilibré et lent débuta après que leurs corps se fussent rapprochés. Edward la main sur la taille de Bella la guidait dans ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se frottât contre lui par ses propres moyens et ce n'était que le fait qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête qui l' empêcha de déchirer ses vêtements et de la prendre tout de suite là.

Bella pouvait sentir la pression mise en place entre ses jambes, la faisant bouger contre lui encore plus et se frottant contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de soulagement, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus, comme si elle allait atteindre quelque chose qui était hors de sa portée . Le sentiment de son excitation appuyée contre elle la rendait sauvage et si ce n'était par le fait qu'ils étaient entièrement vêtus, elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus intime que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle le tenait proche, haletante et gémissante « Oh Edward ... Oh ... Je t'aime tellement. » Il enfouit son visage contre son cou et lui dit « Je t'aime », elle le tenait à proximité alors qu'ils continuaient à se déplacer ensemble.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec son corps pendant leur étreinte, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrêtât, et après un peu plus de temps à se frotter contre lui, gémissante à la friction que cela causait entre ses jambes elle poussa un doux cri quand elle atteignit son apogée pour la première fois.

Edward soupira un peu et la tint proche, sachant qu'elle était venue. Il cessa de bouger, mais la façon dont il était excité était très douloureux.

Bella enfouit son visage contre son cou et ils restèrent tous deux assis là, haletant et en essayant de reprendre leur souffle, le cœur battant. Edward était heureux qu'elle eût atteint son paroxysme car il avait peur que si ça avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps, ça aurait causé un désordre dans son pantalon ce qui aurait été difficile à expliquer.

Quand ils furent tous deux un peu calmés, il leva son visage loin de son cou et tendit la tête, essayant de jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle leva son visage et lui sourit timidement, ses joues colorées d'un rougissement permanent qu'elle était sûre de ne pas voir s'en aller.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et baisa le bout de son nez ce qui lui provoqua de le froisser un peu et il rit avant de laisser échapper un doux soupir de satisfaction. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais elle savait que c'était merveilleux et que c'était le début de leur éternité.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah ah plus aussi chaste nos deux amoureux, une vrai cow girl bella lol**

**J attend vos réactions sur ce chapitre**

**Biz**

**Emilie**


	54. Chapter 54

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**goldencherry, doudounord2, edwardbellaamour, oliveronica cullen massen, VenusCapri, xalexeex25, fifer, Jackye, lili8825, meli-melo cullen, Rosabella01, Stella82, mmccg, feliciaD, Fabulafabulae, Galswinthe, coco-des-iles, aelita48, **

**Non inscrits:**

**lyna **_Et oui désolé je sais bien que les chapitres ne sont pas long mais pour ça c'est à l'auteur qu'il faut se plaindre lol, et pour les délais de publication j'essaie de faire au mieux, _**aussidagility **_Ils commencent doucement à se décoincer, tu verras dans ce chapitre une conversation intéressante entre le frère et la soeur biz, _**twilight0507 **_Merci pour ton com et ta fidelité biz, _

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 54

Emmett arriva à la maison et vit Jacob saluer Carmen et Eléazar, qui étaient heureux de le revoir. Il avait informé Jacob sur ce qui se passait sur le ranch pendant le chemin de retour à Big E et comme d'habitude Jacob écoutait dans un silence pensif. Il était heureux que Jacob eût accepté de rester après avoir donner le cheval à Bella. Dire que les choses devenaient rudes étaient un euphémisme.

Il s'excusa et sortit de la cuisine pendant que Carmen donnait à Jacob les fournitures dont il aurait besoin sur le ranch et se dirigea vers son bureau où il avait besoin de passer en revue certains registres. Il n'était pas surpris de voir que ni Edward ni Bella n'étaient à la maison. Bella avait sans doute voulu monter Eclipse autour et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu' Edward la laissât quitter sa protection sur le ranch.

S'installant derrière son bureau après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air, il commença à feuilleter ses registres, contrôlant le stock et estimant le nombre de pertes avec le récent vol de bétail. Il n'était pas mal financièrement. Honnêtement, il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'il en arrivât là, mais il n'était pas heureux. Il détestait quand les choses ne fonctionnaient pas bien et il détestait encore plus le fait que quelqu'un le volât.

Il était tellement plonger dans ses registres qu'il ne remarqua pas que Bella et Edward arrivaient dans la propriété familiale. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il entendit leurs voix dériver à travers la fenêtre ouverte qui il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient en les voyant venir vers la maison en direction de la grange, main dans la main.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la façon dont Bella semblait être heureuse, son sourire disparut vite quand il les vit s'arrêter de marcher et qu'Edward entoura la taille de Bella de ses bras. Quand il la tira à proximité, juste en dehors du champs de vision d'Emmett, Emmett se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, essayant d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui se passait. Quand il les vit s'embrasser il fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il vît Bella se tourner vers la maison, un regard rêveur sur le visage pendant qu'elle marchait et qu'Edward s'éloigna , il tomba à la renverse dans son fauteuil, atterrissant avec un bruit fort et un grand cri de « Merde! »

Bella, après avoir entendu le bruit, se précipita et entra dans le bureau, juste à temps pour voir Emmett se relever du plancher.

« L'ours? Tu vas bien? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il murmura quelques jurons en se penchant et se redressa sa chaise. Il soupira et dit, « je vais bien. » Il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais ça semblait être la bonne chose à dire.

En fait il paniquait un peu. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Bella auparavant. Il l'avait vu d'innombrables fois sur le visage de Rosie, après qu'ils avaient ... il ne termina pas sa pensée. _Cher seigneur dans le ciel_ , pensa-t-il, _Est-ce qu' Edward a couché avec Bella?_

A cette pensée, il s'affala sur son siège, l'air un peu pâle et désorienté alors que Bella était encore dans le bureau et lui demanda « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? »

« Euh, Bells, prend un siège? » lui dit-il et la regarda se déplacer pour s'asseoir à son bureau, un air de confusion sur le visage. Elle commença à s'inquiéter en voyant qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque instant qui passait.

Il sentit le sang s'écouler de son visage en se demandant comment il allait aborder le sujet des rapports sexuels avec Bella et se demanda comment il allait s'empêcher de tuer Edward à mains nues, s'il s'avérait qu' il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec sa sœur sans l'avoir épousée en premier. La voix concernée de Bella rompit ses pensées.

« Emmett? Emmett! On dirait que tu vas tomber. Dois-je aller chercher Carmen? »

Carmen! Très bien, Il se rendit compte que Carmen était la réponse à son dilemme. Carmen pourrait rester - avec lui dans la pièce - et s'assurer qu'il ne court pas tuer Edward si les réponses de Bella n'étaient pas à son goût.

Sautant il lui dit. « Carmen! Oui! Je vais aller la chercher! Reste là. » Et, après ça, il se précipita hors de la salle.

Bella était là confuse. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aller chercher Carmen alors qu'elle avait suggéré d'aller la chercher pour qu'elle l'examinât.

Elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes pour qu' Emmett et Carmen entrassent dans la pièce, Carmen avec un air de stupeur sur le visage alors qu'elle s' asseyait en face de Bella et qu' Emmett se réinstalla de nouveau derrière son bureau.

Emmett regarda Carmen et Bella et de nouveau Carmen avant de lui dire « Et bien, commence ... »

Carmen arqua son front s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien, _m'ija_ , ton frère voulait que je te parle de quelque chose ... J'ai suggéré que toi et moi devrions parler en privé, mais il a insisté pour être ici. Donc, vu qu'il veut savoir ... et bien, ce qu'il veut savoir, je pense qu'il devrait te parler directement pendant que je reste ici, hein, à superviser. »

Bella cligna des yeux et regarda de Carmen à Emmett, en demandant: « Qu'est-ce que tout cela, Emmett? »

Emmett n'était plus pâle, il devint rouge comme une tomate. « Et bien, vois-tu, Bella. Je sais que toi et Edward êtes proches ... »

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrompit: « Je sais que toi et Edward avez parlé pour que nous nous courtisions et tu lui as dit que tu étais d'accord. Je ne vais pas te laisser semer la discorde entre Edward et moi , Emmett. »

Emmett secoua la tête et soupira: « Je ne le fais ... pas. » D'accord, donc il l'avait pris en considération. « Je veux ... Et bien, vois-tu, Bella, il arrive un moment dans la vie d'une jeune fille ... » Carmen s'éclaircit la gorge, l'interrompant et il changea son choix de mots, « ... il arrive un moment dans la vie d'une jeune femme » Carmen hocha la tête à son choix de mots, « lorsque les hommes, euh, commencent à te regarder de façon différente. »

Bella le regarda confuse, n'ayant aucune idée d'où cela allait mais elle ne dit rien et attendit qu'il continuât.

« Il pourrait vouloir ... passer du temps avec elle, euh ... et tu sais ... faire des choses. »

Carmen leva les yeux au ciel, elle l'interrompit et se pencha vers Bella, lui disant clairement dans un murmure « Il parle de sexe, _m'ija_ . »

Emmett gémit et ferma les yeux un instant, laissant retomber sa tête contre le dos de sa chaise de bureau. Il loupa les yeux de Bella qui étaient de plus en plus larges et qui rougissait profondément.

« Emmett ...», réussit-elle à dire d'une voix étranglée. C' était évident qu'elle était complètement mortifiée.

Emmett gémissait toujours un peu comme s'il avait mal et Carmen prit cela comme un signe qu'elle devait se poursuivre, « C'est une partie naturelle de la vie et tout va bien... »

« Quoi? » hurla Emmett , les yeux ouverts en se penchant en avant sur son siège.

Carmen l'ignora et continua, tenant la main d'une Bella embarrassée dans la sienne. « ... Aussi longtemps que tu es amoureuse de l'homme et que tu prévois de l'épouser. Donc, avez-vous toi et Edward ...? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais juste un cri en sortit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'elle devint encore plus rouge.

Emmett semblait aussi choqué par la franchise de Carmen, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être, il frotta son visage et poussa un soupir.

Carmen souriait et avait presque l'air euphorique, bavardant comme une écolière en rebondissant un peu sur son siège pendant qu'elle se penchait en avant, tenant toujours la main de Bella entre les siennes. « T' as-t-il bien traité? A quand le mariage? Est-ce que tu l'aimes! »

« Carmen! » lui dit Emmett en se levant de son siège. « Je.. Je pense que je peux gérer à partir d'ici. »

Carmen haussa les épaules et se leva, lâchant la main de Bella, elle lui dit à l'oreille « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Emmett passa sa main sur son visage frustré en voyant Carmen sortir de la pièce. Il tourna son regard vers une Bella étourdie et commença « Bella, je, et bien, Je t'aime et je veux simplement m'assurer que toi et Edward ne soyez pas, euh ... »

Elle sembla enfin sortir de cette transe mortifiée dans laquelle elle était et se leva. « Stop là, Emmett. »

Emmett la regarda et cligna des yeux.

« Je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi! » Elle se tourna vers la porte et commença à taper du pied, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna pendant qu'il s'avançait vers elle. « Et, pour ton information, Edward et moi avons gardé tous nos vêtements! »

Emmett retomba dans son fauteuil, persuadé qu'il allait prendre dix ans pour chaque jour qui passait, où Edward et Bella n'étaient pas encore mariés.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ben on va dire que la conversation c'est plutôt bien passée , pauvre Emmett **

**On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite, on en saura beaucoup plus sur le passé d'Alice**

**J'attend vos coms avec impatience**

**Biz**

**Emilie**


	55. Chapter 55

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Jackye, doudounord2, coco-des-iles, xalexeex25, mmccg, lili8825, lili70, meli-melo cullen, fifer, bichou85, Galswinthe, **

**Non inscrits:**

**twilight-poison **_merci biz, _**twilight0507 **_Emmett toujours fidèle à lui même lol biz, _

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 55

Alice s'était améliorée, et bien que sa jambe fût encore un peu douloureuse, elle était au moins capable de se promener. Le Doc Cullen lui avait dit qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant que ses deux bras et jambes fussent complètement guéris et l'avait avertie que même si tout guérissait bien, elle pourrait avoir des douleurs au niveau de ses blessures de temps à autre. Après avoir connu quelques personnes qui avaient eu des fractures au fil des ans, elle s'y attendait.

Elle était reconnaissante envers les Cullen et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle depuis qu'elle avait eu l'accident avec le cheval après la course. Et même s'ils l'avaient invitée à rester indéfiniment, elle ne voulait pas profiter de leur hospitalité ainsi quand Angela était venue lui rendre visite, elles avaient parlé et elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait avoir une place parmi l'ensemble des citoyens de Cuiller Valley en tant que la nouvelle maîtresse d'école. Angela n'avait aucune envie de reprendre le poste et Mme Cope était plus que prête à prendre sa retraite et aller vivre dans une ville proche avec la famille de sa fille.

C'était vraiment l'arrangement parfait pour Alice. Elle avait aimé enseigner dans le Mississippi et en tant que maîtresse d'école à Cuiller Valley elle serait assurée d'avoir un bon salaire et un petit endroit à elle qui était construit à l'arrière de l'école. C' était tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin.

Emmett avait été doux et désolé au sujet de leur situation dans son ensemble durant le nombre de fois où il était venu lui rendre visite. Elle l'avait assuré qu'elle le savait et qu'elle convenait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se mariassent probablement pas. Il lui avait offert de vivre au Big E, mais elle avait poliment refusé, déclarant qu'elle préférait enseigner. Donc, il lui avait ramené ses bagages du ranch, et quand il lui avait évoqué la possibilité qu'elle épousât Jasper, elle avait fondu en larmes. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit qu' Emmett n'était pas très bon avec des larmes. Le pauvre homme l'avait regardée avec horreur et n'avait pas reposé la question à nouveau.

Jasper, d'autre part pouvait gérer les larmes, mais il ne partait pas et il était aussi persistant que jamais dans sa quête pour l'avoir. Chaque jour, il venait chez les Cullen et s'asseyait avec elle aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, parfois, il venait même plusieurs fois par jour. Rien n'avait fonctionné pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle avait essayé le traitement par le silence pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée pour se rendre compte que Jasper aimait le silence. Il n'était pas tellement bavard, après tout. Elle avait essayé de crier et d' hurler après lui, mais il semblait s'en moquer, comme si ça le faisait l'aimer encore plus. Elle avait même essayée ce qu'elle appelait la « Tactique Jessica Stanley » parlant à son oreille, mais il était juste rester assis là, à écouter attentivement chaque mot qu'elle disait comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

C' était aussi tout à fait ennuyeux car il était attachant ... et effrayant.

Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et si elle prenait un moment pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle voyait clairement qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient la raison pour laquelle elle se débattait peu à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Et, bon sang, l'homme savait embrasser. Elle essayait de son mieux de ne pas lui répondre à chaque fois que ses lèvres fondaient sur , mais à la fin elle finissait toujours par l'embrassait car elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais poussé les choses trop loin, mais c'était assez pour faire accélérer son pouls et la rendre étourdie une fois le baiser terminé. Et, chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait avant de mettre fin à sa visite, il disait la même chose, « Tu m'aimes, Alice, et Je t'aime. Un de ces jours tu m'épouseras. »

Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que retomber les larmes de nouveau quand il disparaissait elle se noyait dans le désespoir de la situation. Elle savait qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais, parce que chaque jour, elle vivait dans la peur que la vérité sortît puis qu'elle perdît tout.

Parfois, son subconscient lui permettait d'espérer et la nuit, elle rêvait de la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Jasper. Elle rêvait de ses baisers, mais elle rêvait aussi de leurs enfants, un grand garçon dégingandé avec ses cheveux bruns ou une petite filles dynamique avec des boucles blondes comme les siennes. Ensuite, les rêves tournaient au cauchemar et elle voyait le visage de Jasper énervé lui prenant les enfants, refusant de lui laisser avoir quelque chose avec eux. Le rêve se terminait toujours de la même façon, avec Jasper se moquant d'elle, « Comment as-tu pu, Alice? Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais épouser. Comment pourrais-je être marié avec une femme qui a fait les choses que tu as faites? » Puis elle se réveillait en tremblant et gémissant dans son sommeil.

Elle cherchait ensuite du réconfort dans sa bible, la tirant de l'endroit où elle la gardait sous son oreiller. Elle était reconnaissante qu'elle eût bien été rangée dans le fond des bagages qu' Emmett lui avait ramenés de Big E. Cela voulait dire que personne ne s'était rendu dans ses affaires - non pas qu'elle y pensait, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un avait ramassé la Bible par hasard et avait exploré ses pages.

Certains soir, après avoir eu un cauchemar, elle trouvait du réconfort dans la lecture de certains passages qui étaient marqués par un angles écornés. D'autres fois, elle alimentait la peur en elle en regardant les papiers au fond du livre.

Tout d'abord, il y avait une vieille photo usée d'elle et de son père quand elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ou douze ans. Quiconque examinant la photo aurait réalisé que c'était Alice debout à côté de l'homme au sourire effronté. À première vue, elle ressemblait à un jeune garçon dans son pantalon, bandana, et la saleté barbouillant son visage. Elle semblait une réplique minuscule de l'homme debout à côté d'elle jusque dans les vêtements qu'elle portait et le pistolet six coups reposant sur leurs hanches. Le plus drôle était, qu'elle avait l'air heureuse.

La suivante était une image bien différente d' Alice quand elle était un peu plus âgée. Sur cette photo on ne pouvait pas la prendre pour un garçon, mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle était habillées d'une aube blanche à manches longues, les mains jointes sagement devant elle et ses yeux étaient tournés vers le ciel. La photo d'elle avait été prise le jour où elle était passée du statut de novice à Sœur Mary Alice de l'Ordre des Sœurs de la Miséricorde. C'était le jour, à toutes fin pratiques, où elle avait épousé Dieu. Du moins c'est ce que disait le dogme. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse sur la photo, mais il y avait un doux regard de contentement sur son visage qui montrait qu'elle était heureuse de la vie.

Le dernier élément niché entre la dernière page de sa bible et la couverture arrière était un morceau de papier qui avait été froissé avant d'avoir été lissé et soigneusement plié pour être mis de côté. C' était le même papier que celui qu'elle avait volée dans le bureau de Jasper le jour de son arrivée à Cuiller Valley. C'était le seul élément qu'elle n'avait pas regardé depuis qu'elle l'avait caché.

Elle y avait jeté un coup d'œil une fois quand elle avait emballé ses affaires chez les Cullen, pour préparer son déménagement pour vivre derrière l'ancienne école, et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait rendu malade jusqu'aux tréfonds de son estomac.

Là, sur la page, était un avis de recherche, montrant des croquis d'elle dans ses vêtements de religieuse et sans eux. Dessous se trouvait les mots suivants:

« Sœur » Mary Alice

Fille du célèbre bandit Brad « One Shot » Brandon

Recherchée pour meurtre

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**Je vous poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt car je passe le permis demain et je suis une veritable boule de nerfs , donc voilà!**

**j attend vos coms avec impatience**

**Biz**

**Emilie**


	56. Chapter 56

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**micka33, RepertoireFic-EmySandra, doudounord2, VenusCapri, Jackye, ORACSTEPH, jaspy, feliciaD, Liki0da, MilkaCullen, coco-des-iles, aelita48, meli-melo cullen, oliveronica cullen massen, Lily-pixie, Galswinthe, bichou85, jlukes, mmccg, **

**Non inscrits:**

**twilight-poison **_Merci pour ton com biz, _**scarlette **_Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant , et oui le permis c'est bien passé je l ai eu ouf biz, _**aussidagility **_ah elle t'a étonné la petite alice là biz, _**Ines **_Et si si alice est bien une meurtrière ah ah ah biz, _**twilight0507 **_merci pour ton com biz, _

**Merci aussi à ma pauvre Beta Erato la Muse pour ce chapitre et la quantité astronomique de travail que je lui ai envoyé**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 56

Edward arriva au ranch et se dirigea directement vers la grange où il descendit de Chester et commença à subvenir aux besoins du cheval. Il avait passé la journée dans les champs et n'avait pas vu Bella depuis avant-hier quand ils s'étaient séparés sur le perron, après leur temps passé sous l'arbre de ses parents. Ce qui s'y était passé était encore frais dans son esprit et il atteignit presque le bas pour régler encore une fois une autre érection grandissante, mais les souvenirs d'un autre incident qui s'était déroulé le soir même éloigna toutes les pensées amoureuses qu'il avait.

Après avoir quitté Bella sur son perron, il avait marché jusqu'au dortoir pour prendre un certain nombre de choses pour utiliser la douche en plein air mise en place pour les cowboys et pour se changer. Il était dans la petite structure en bois avec un système d'eau intelligent mis en place avec une poulie par Garrett qui était venu le faire il y a plusieurs années quand il laissa ses pensées errer sur que Bella et lui avaient fait seulement quelques heures auparavant et il devint de plus en plus dur. Ca n'était pas surprenant étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment atteint son apogée.

Pendant qu'il se savonnait, il s'arrêta entre temps pour tirer sur la chaîne qui permettait de laisser l'eau couler, il laissa errer ses mains sur sa poitrine et sur son estomac ciselé et même plus loin jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa longueur durcie. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à haute voix pendant qu'il déplaçait sa main, pompant son excitation en se rappelant de la sensation de toucher Bella, de la voir se frotter contre lui, et de la regarder se laisser aller dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il continuait à satisfaire ses besoins il imaginait ce que ça serait de toucher sa peau nue et de se sentir à l'intérieur d'elle, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Sa main commença progressivement à se déplacer de plus en plus vite, il atteignit et posa sa main contre le mur de la cabane, sa tête retombant en avant alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se sentit se rapprocher de son point culminant.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas tiré sur la chaîne pour libérer plus d'eau.

Il n'avait pas remarqué Emmett l'appeler et se rapprocher.

Ce ne fut que quand Emmett ouvrit la porte de la douche, couinant comme une fille et la claquant pour la refermer qu'il sortit de son fantasme et laissa échapper un cri surpris.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Emmett se remît du choc de ce qu'il venait de voir et cria. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à ma sœur! »

Edward gémit seulement et répondit « Putain qu'est ce que tu fais, Emmett! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là-dedans! Je n'ai pas vu l'eau couler et ... Putain pourquoi est-ce que je te donne des excuses! » rugit Emmett.

Edward cogna plusieurs fois sa tête contre le côté de la douche et prit la serviette qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il l'entoura autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte pour regarder à Emmett. Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme. Sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'on pouvait croire que ses muscles allaient exploser.

Emmett pointa un doigt vers lui. « Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Edward. Je sais que tu pensais à Bella. »

Edward haussa simplement un sourcil et croisa les bras. « Et alors? »

« Que veux-tu dire par « et alors »? » répondit Emmett en le regardant méchamment.

« Et bien, de la façon dont je le vois Emmett, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne soin de mes propres besoin car ça signifie que je n'utilise pas Bella pour le faire. »

Emmett rugissait « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser Bella pour n'importe quelle manière! »

« Je ne le fais pas sinon je ne ferais pas ... ce que je faisais! » réagis Edward avec colère. « Je respecte ta sœur merde! »

Emmett le foudroya du regard puis soupira en marmonnant quelque chose, puis dit « Et bien, je suppose que ce que tu fais est la meilleure alternative, mais ... Jésus, Edward! Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que tu allais devenir aveugle ou avoir les paumes poilues ou quelque chose? Bien que c'est-ce qu' il faut pour que ... Pour que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour garder tes mains loin de ma petite sœur! »

Edward avait ignoré ces commentaires particuliers et retourna vers le dortoir.

Aujourd'hui, presque deux jours plus tard, il rougissait encore comme une adolescente d'avoir était pris.

Il mit Chester dans la stalle à côté d' Eclipse et prit un moment pour dire bonjour à la jument, il fit son chemin vers l'arrière de la maison principale, ses pas se firent un peu plus rapide quand il entendit le rire de Bella flotter dans la brise jusqu'à lui.

Quand il tourna au coin, il la vit assise avec Carmen, sous le porche arrière. Bella s'occupait de nettoyer des haricots verts dans un bol et Carmen pelait des pommes de terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un moment juste pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air heureuse, assise là, riant à n'importe quelle chose que Carmen lui disait. En la regardant et en voyant comment elle était belle, il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas être en mesure d'attendre plus longtemps avant de lui demander de passer l'éternité avec lui. En pensant au nom d'Isabella Marie Masen, il ne put empêcher un grand sourire de franchirent ses lèvres.

Sentant sa présence, Bella se tourna dans son siège et en le voyant son visage déjà souriant s'illumina encore plus. Mettant de côté le bol sur ses genoux, elle cria « Edward! ». Tous les deux s'avancèrent rapidement l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils étaient rapprochés par une force invisible.

Quand il arriva en bas des marches du porche arrière, elle sauta directement dans ses bras qui l'attendaient et il la tint fermement et sourit pendant qu'il inhalait son odeur. Elle ne lui donna pas une chance de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'elle ne pressât ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser de bienvenue qui était loin d'être l'un des baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, mais ce fut la plus grande affection qu'ils avaient affiché en face de n'importe qui. Ils ne le brisèrent que lorsque la voix de Carmen les interrompit.

_« __Valemas que no los mire El Patrón. Ese hombre ya se 'sta perdiendo la menta. ¡No necesitamos que le pega un ataque de corazón! » (Il vaut mieux que le patron ne vous voit pas. Cet homme perd la tête et nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque.)_

Edward rigola et reposa Bella sur ses pieds, bien qu'il conserva son bras autour de sa taille. « _No te mortificas_, Carmen . Emmett et moi avons une entente ... et bien, un genre d'entente. »

Carmen gloussa et secoua la tête avant qu'elle ne se levât pour transporter les pommes de terre épluchées et les haricots verts dans la cuisine.

Bella était juste restée là tout le temps souriante.

Edward se pencha pour caresser ses lèvre des siennes une fois de plus et sourit. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Rougissante Bella sourit « Tu m'as trop manquée. »

Il souriait. « Tu as du temps pour une promenade ou tu dois finir d'aider Carmen avec le souper? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Le travail de préparation est fait. »

« Bien », il souriait, glissa sa main dans la sienne et commença à s'éloigner de la maison. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai fait. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche avec sa main libre et en sortit un petit morceau de bois qu'il avait taillé dans la forme d'une rose. « Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup et je sais que je ne sculpte pas aussi bien que le faisait mon pa ... » dit-il penaud.

Prenant la rose elle passa ses doigts dessus et sourit. « C'est beau, Edward. » Elle tourna la rose dans ses mains et remarqua les initiales B + E sculpté dans le fond. Elle la regarda et murmura « Merci. »

« Mon plaisir, ma Bella » dit-il dit avec un doux sourire. « Je te donnerais le monde entier si je le pouvais. »

Elle rougissait et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement et murmura « Je n'ai pas besoin du monde entier, Edward. J'ai seulement besoin de toi. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Oh pauvre Edward même pas moyen de prendre une douche tranquille mdr**

**A très vite pour la suite**

**biz**

**Emilie**


	57. Chapter 57

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**fifer, Liki0da, Jackye, doudounord2, Niniee, bichou85, xalexeex25, coco-des-iles, Chuchi-28, aelita48, meli-melo cullen, edwardbellaamour, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, VenusCapri, mmccg, feliciaD, **

**Non inscrits:**

**laccro **_Merci biz, _**aussidagility **_Merci ravie que ça t ai plu ah oui emmett c'est un peu fait ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais lol biz, _**t****wilight-poison **_Merci pour ton com oh oui pauvre ed une sacré honte biz, _

**Je précise tout de suite que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps il sera remplacé par le corrigé dès que ma Beta l'aura finit.**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 57

Alice regarda le dernier de ses élèves errer au loin. C' était un drôle de garçon nommé Gary Smithee qui était le plus vieux fils du forgeron. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Quand il s'éloigna, il balança la petite pile de livres détenus avec une ceinture et se mit à siffler , elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son premier jour d'enseignement avait été intéressant et elle avait déjà de l'affection pour chacun des élèves de sa classe. Il y avait un large éventail d'étudiants d' âge variée à partir d'un peu plus de six ans jusqu'à quinze. C'était Gary huit ans, qui avait été le premier à sortir de son siège pour l'aider avec n'importe quoi et qui la regardait avec un large sourire et ses yeux bleus durant toute la classe. Il y avait aussi Sara et Mary, deux filles tranquilles dont les parents, Peter et Charlotte, étaient propriétaire de l'hôtel local. Elle savait qu' aucun de ces enfants ne lui donneraient de problèmes.

Ce n'était pas le cas de tous ces élèves et elle fronça un peu les sourcils en revenant dans la salle de classe et commença à effacer le tableau noir afin qu'elle puisse commencer à écrire les leçons de demain.

Jane et Alec Volturi étaient le fils et la fille jumeaux du maire de la ville et elle pouvait déjà dire qu'ils étaient les brebis galeuses qui allaient gâcher toutes la bottes. Alec était calme la plupart du temps, mais quand il parlait il avait des commentaires sarcastiques qui étaient prononcé dans un ton des plus polis. Ils étaient néanmoins avec ses cousins, les fils du banquier local, et ses deux copains qui étaient les fils du propriétaires du saloon à ricaner. Il n'était pas le moins dérangé par elle. Elle avait déjà du faire face à leur genre auparavant et il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour les définir.

Jane était une autre affaire. Elle pouvait dire que la jeune femme était froide et calculatrice, et elle était la reine parmi les autres filles, même celles qui étaient âgées de quelques années de plus qu'elle. Jane était extérieurement poli et même gracieuse, mais quelque chose lui disait que la fille était difficile. S'il y avait une chose qu' Alice avait apprise au fil des années, était que les filles pouvaient être plus vicieuse et calculatrice que n'importe quel des criminels les plus endurcis.

Quand elle commença à écrire la leçon sur le tableau elle entendit des pas arriver sur le perron de l'école. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle vit Jasper avancer en ôtant son chapeau quand il franchissait le seuil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de la façon dont il était beau et se maudit intérieurement quand elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Bon après-midi, Alice, » dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne fit pas demi-tour et continué à écrire sur le tableau quand elle répondit «Bon après-midi, shérif. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui? »

Elle entendit l'un des bancs de la première rangée de pupitres être déplacé quand il s' assit et avec un sourire dans la voix il répondit « J'ai juste penser venir vous inviter à dîner pour que nous puissions parler de votre première journée en tant que la nouvelle institutrice »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder un moment et son cœur s' arrêta de battre, quand elle le vit le coude sur le bureau, le menton appuyé dans sa main, un sourire heureux jouant sur ses lèvres.

«Oh, ça s'est bien passé, merci, Jasper» répondit-elle, quand elle brossa ses mains, pour essayer de se débarrasser de la poussière de la craie de ses doigts: «Et, je vous remercie pour l'invitation, mais je suis peu fatiguée après une telle journée et j'allais rester ici cet fin d'après-midi. »

Il hocha la tête en souriant encore plus. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez dire ça.» Il leva le doigt, comme si lui demandait de lui donner un moment, il se leva, il a disparu dehors un instant et revint avec un panier. «J'ai demandé à Sue d' emballer le souper. » Sans attendre sa réponse il alla à son bureau et tira une nappe de son panier, il l'étala, puis commença a placer différents plats de nourriture.

«Jasper ...» commença-t-elle, mais elle fut rapidement interrompue.

«Maintenant, maintenant, Alice. Vous avez besoin de manger. Le Doc Cullen l'a dit. J'ai fait en sorte que Sue emballe un peu de lait et du fromage pour vous car il a dit que c' était bon pour vos os. »

« Jasp ...» » commença-t-elle de nouveau, mais fut interrompue une fois de plus.

«Et, je sais que vous êtes simplement trop polie pour me mettre dehors et me renvoyer à ma chambre solitaire pour manger avec ma solitude. »

«Ja ... »

«D'ailleurs, j'ai apporté deux tranches de tarte aux noix de pecan de Sue» dit-il en lui montrant deux grandes parts dans un plat en étain. « Je sais que vous n'allez pas me renvoyer maintenant. » Il cligna de l'œil et souriait avec fierté. Pendant son séjour chez les Cullen il lui en avait déjà apporté quelques parts et elle est devenu folle d'elle. Il savait maintenant que c'était une faiblesse pour elle.

Sa résolution avait été rapidement en déclin, mais ce fut finalement le gâteau qui la fit céder, le regard sur son visage se radoucit et elle souriait un peu. «Oh ... Très bien. »

Il avait l'air si heureux que son cœur lui faisait pratiquement mal pratiquement quand elle le regardait finir de mettre en place leur dîner et elle alla s'installer sur un banc de l'autre côté du bureau. Quand elle bougea pour s'asseoir, il se précipita de l'autre côté du bureau et tira sa chaise pour elle la faisant rigoler.

Honnêtement, elle n'était pas habituée à être traitée comme une dame. Ayant Grandie avec son père et sa bande quand elle était jeune fille, elle devait prendre soin d'elle pendant beaucoup de temps et ils ne l'avait jamais traitée comme une dame doit l'être. Non pas qu'ils ne s'étaient pas occupé d'elle, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas dans leur nature. Plus tard, quand elle avait été mise à l'orphelinat avec les religieuses, devenant alors une novice, et finalement prendre ses vœux, elle avait été traitée, et bien, comme une nonne. Les hommes ne traitaient pas vraiment les religieuses de la même manière qu'ils traitaient des dames par qui ils étaient intéressés.

Jasper souriait à son rire, et dû se forcer à ne pas embrasser le haut de sa jolie tête, il se déplaça pour s'asseoir en face d'elle, puis lui versa un verre de lait. «Alors, dites-moi tout sur votre premier jour. »

Il écouta tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, riant des pitreries de Gary, témoignant des préoccupations et un soupçon de colère face à Alec et aux comportement de ses amis, et fronça les sourcils quand il écouta ses préoccupations au sujet de Jane et de son groupe.

«Je ferais attention à ces deux là, si j'étais vous, Alice. Les Volturi, et bien, disons simplement qu'ils pensent qu'ils possèdent toute la ville, et je suppose qu'à bien des égards ils le font. Ils ont rentrés ça dans la tête de leurs enfants, et étant donné qu'ils sont des enfants, ils sont rusés et sans doute capable de plus que ce que nous supposons. »

Alice hocha la tête et lui posa des questions sur sa journée.

Il haussa les épaules et lui raconta une bagarre au saloon, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il lui a dit que l' adjoint-Yorkie avait fini avec une autre lèvre fendue.

«Bien que je jure que l'homme a plus peur de vous que quiconque d'autre dans la ville» dit il en riant entre deux bouchées.

Alice se mit à rire, « Pauvre homme. J'ai été me promener au magasin général, hier, et quand il m'a vu arriver sur le trottoir vers lui, il s'est retourné et a commencé a avancer si vite qu'il est rentré directement dans Jessica Stanley. Il l'a frappé de ses pieds. J'aurais pu me sentir désolée pour la fille, mais ensuite elle a commencé à parler et l'adjoint-Yorkie avait l'air de plus en plus horrifié à chaque instant qui passait. »

Jasper riait aussi, convenant qu' Eric devait être un homme dans le besoin.

La conversation devint ensuite sérieuse et il lui parla des vol de bétails et des cambriolages qui continuaient.

Alice écoutait attentivement et lui demanda finalement «N'est-ce pas un peu étrange qu'ils ont en point de mire des personnes qui n'ont pas beaucoup de chose? Je veux dire, j'ai rencontré les enfants de certaines de ces familles aujourd'hui et ils n'ont pas deux cents à frotter ensemble. Les enfants n'ont même pas de chaussures pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. «Ca n'a tout simplement pas de sens. Je croyais que ça pouvait être le même gang qui avait d'attaquer d'autres villes, mais eux, vont après des gens de la ville qui ont de l'argent ou après des banques et des entreprises. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est normalement le comportement des gangs normaux. Même les voleurs ont des codes d'honneur et ne vont pas après des gens qui sont plus en difficultés qu'eux. Du moins de mon expérience. » Réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit, elle jeta un regard rapide vers lui, se demandant si elle en avait trop dit. Elle poussa presque un soupir de soulagement quand Jasper hocha simplement la tête et continua de réfléchir, mais elle se disait qu' elle devrait réduire cette courte visite avant qu'elle ne laisse glisser quelque chose de vraiment important et que cela lui cause des ennuis.

Sans attendre qu'il ne demande congé, elle commença à emballer les restes. Jasper cligna des yeux en la regardant.

« Merci beaucoup pour le dîner shérif, j'ai vraiment besoin de me préparer pour demain. »

Elle loupa le regard blessé sur le visage de Jasper, mais il hocha la tête et dit: «Bien sûr. » Il commença à l'aider à nettoyer. « Merci d'avoir dîné avec moi, Alice. »

Elle le regarda et remarqua à quel point elle le rendait malheureux. A ce moment, elle ne voulait rien de plus que de s'excuser, mais elle ne voulait pas encourager ses sentiments pour elle, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa compagnie, elle le sentait comme un combat perdu d'avance.

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors ce chapitre, c'est un peu un chapitre intermédiaire il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.**

**Waoh c'est juste un truc de dingue on vient de dépasser les 1000 coms sur cette fics je vous adore.**

**Pour fêter ça 1 com = 1 teaser**

**petite question pour celles et ceux qui lisent aussi babies on their minds le chap n'est pas encore corrigé vous préferez que j'attende qu'il soit fait ou je le poste comme ça**

**Faites péter ma boite a mardi pour la suite biz**


	58. Chapter 58

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Mademoiselle Lizzie, aelita48, Liki0da, bichou85, coco-des-iles, bellardtwilight, Niniee, lili8825, mmccg, feliciaD, Galswinthe, BellaSwan12, VenusCapri, **

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility **_Alice ne veut pas épouser Jasper car il est shérif contrairement à emmett tu connaitras toutes ces raisons très vite biz, _**twilight0507 **_Merci pour ton com j espère que tes vacances étaient bien biz, _

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 58

Emmett était assis tranquillement au bar du saloon à siroter une bière. Il était en ville pour ramasser quelques fournitures avec Edward et Jacob. Jacob était allé rendre un peu visite à Sue et à sa famille et Edward chez les Cullen. Il savait que les deux hommes voulaient rendre visite à leurs amis et leurs familles alors il avait dit aux deux hommes qu'il les attendrait au saloon.

Il était seulement là depuis environ une demi-heure quand il vit Rosie descendre l'escalier, après un homme qui lui fit un clin d'oeil par dessus son épaule, avant de passer devant Emmett et de sortir du saloon.

Emmett soupira et ravala la jalousie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'elle avait été avec un client et il commanda un verre de whisky à la place d'une autre bière. Buvant d'une traite son whisky il sentit Rosie arriver derrière lui avant de la voir réellement assise à côté de lui.

« Hé, Emmett » dit-elle d' une voix douce.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire triste. « Hé, Rosie. »

Elle sourit et le poussa légèrement avec son coude. « Il est grand temps que tu viennes me voir. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, Rosie. Je ne reste pas longtemps. J'attends juste certains gars qui voulaient s'arrêter pour voir leurs amis et leurs familles. »

Elle sentit son visage chuter, mais elle essaya de mettre de côté ses émotions et dit « Oh, je vois. »

Il soupira et regarda le verre vide en face de lui sur le bar et lui dit calmement: « Tu m'as manqué cependant. »

Elle sentit son cœur souffrir à la tristesse de son ton, et il grimaça presque physiquement de à quel point il sonnait probablement pathétiques.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Emmett » dit-elle, en plaçant une main sur son bras.

Il haussa juste les épaules et commanda un nouveau whisky à Félix, qui lorgnait les deux d'une expression méfiante. Félix ne disait rien cependant, et après avoir servi sa boisson à Emmett il retourna vers les autres clients qui étaient installés dans la pièce.

« J'ai ... entendu dire que miss Brandon est devenue la nouvelle maîtresse d'école. Comment ça va se passer quand vous deux allez vous marier? » demanda-t-elle , aucune malice dans sa voix juste de la curiosité.

Il soupira un peu et prit une gorgée du verre plein de whisky que Félix avait mis en face de lui. « Ca ne sera pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire? » Demanda Rosie, les sourcils froncés.

«Ca n'a pas marché. Nous n'allons pas nous marier. « Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder.

«Que s'est-il passé, Em? »

Il la regarda, laissant son amour pour elle ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait briller dans ses yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas l'épouser parce qu'elle n'est pas toi, Rose. » Il leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose. « Regardes, nous en avons déjà discuté et tu m'as déjà ce que tu pensais de cette question. »

Elle ravala ses larmes et acquiesça, elle répondit d'une voix rauque: « Oui, oui je l'ai fait. »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit dans un murmure afin qu'ils ne fussent pas entendus. « C'est dommage que je sois un idiot tenace qui n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le faire ou quand ça arrivera. L'enfer, je pourrais même être vieux, gris et ridé par le temps, mais tu seras mienne, Rosalie Hale, même si je dois t'enlever et t'attacher pour le faire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Emme ... »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. « Tais-toi, Rosie. Tu ne vas pas changer mon esprit, mais je vais changer le tien. Je suis prêt à mendier. Je suis prêt à ramper. Je suis prêt à me montrer comme l'imbécile pathétique que je suis, de plus en plus vieux, solitaire, complètement seul, car il n'y aura personne pour te remplacer. J'ai compris que je ne souhaitais même pas essayer de le faire. Il n'existe aucun substitut. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau et se détacha quand il entendit Félix se racler la gorge. Soupirant il se dégagea et laissa ses yeux bruns rencontrer ses yeux bleus, qui étaient maintenant pleins de larmes. « Je voudrais demander pour ta compagnie, Rosie-amour, mais je dois y aller. »

Il lui sourit et lui dit, « J'ai le sentiment que je te verrais bientôt. » Posant son chapeau sur sa tête, il lui fit un clin d'œil , et lui donna un autre triste sourire et se retourna.

* * *

Jasper était dans son propre enfer romantique personnel. Chaque jour il allait la voir et chaque jours, il pouvait voir la lutte intérieure par laquelle elle passait. Il sentait qu'elle voulait de sa compagnie, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais qu'elle luttait contre ces choses et il ne pouvait même pas lui demander lesquelles. Il n'était pas arrogant, mais l'enfer, il savait qu'il était une bonne prise. Il aurait pu courtiser des jeunes femmes dans la ville et aurait probablement obtenu une réponse positive, mais il ne voulait pas d'une Jessica Stanley ou d'une Lauren Mallory.

Il voulait Alice Brandon.

Il ne voulait qu'elle exaspérante et têtue comme elle était.

Et l'enfer, cette femme était têtue. Si têtue en fait qu'il avait l'intention d'aller contre sa propre conscience morale pour s'assurer qu'elle finît par être sa femme. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un mariage forcé, où le marié tenait un fusil sur la tête de la mariée pour s'assurer qu'elle le fît, mais il n'allait certainement pas en arriver à ce point.

C'était son jour de congé, Ben et Eric étaient tous deux de garde au cas où quelque chose se serait mal passée. Il aurait passé la journée avec Alice si elle n'avait pas à enseigner. Ainsi, comme l'idiot qu'il était, il était assis dans sa petite maison et buvait en attendant que le jour se terminât.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte le jour avait disparu et il regarda par la fenêtre et réalisa que c'était le coucher du soleil. Maudissant, il trébucha un peu quand il essaya d'enfiler ses bottes. Il avait toujours été à l'école, attendant de voir Alice après que les enfants fussent partis pour la journée et aujourd'hui il allait être en retard.

Quand il arriva finalement de la maison à l'école, il se tenait là, se balançant un peu dans son ivresse, et sourit en regardant Alice à travers la fenêtre. Elle était assise à son bureau, regardant certaines des leçons des enfants à la lueur d'une chandelle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont elle avait l'air à la lueur de la chandelle jouant sur sa peau douce. Il regarda la pente douce de son cou, quand sa tête était penchée sur son ouvrage. Il souriait à la manière dont des vrilles de petit cheveux avaient échappé à son chignon et frôlaient la peau de son cou et de ses joues. Et quand elle trempa ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue, et bien, ce fut sa perte.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte de l'école et entra, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Alice leva ses yeux effrayés, haletante à la soudaineté de son apparition et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Jasper, vous allez bien? »

Elle avait eu peur quand elle le vit là, la regardant et elle se leva de son bureau et se déplaça autour de lui, préoccupée par l'intensité de son regard. Son cœur battait la chamade. Est-ce que quelque chose c'était passé? Pourrait-il avoir découvert la vérité sur qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait?

Elle fit son chemin de l'autre côté du bureau, mais avant qu'elle n'eût pu avancer dans l'allée entre les rangées de bureau vers lui, il traversa la pièce et ses lèvres se plantèrent sur les siennes.

Elle n'eut aucun moment pour réfléchir et ne put que rester là, congelée de surprise quand il l'entoura ses bras autour d'elle et bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme toujours, inconsciemment elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser en retour. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tort, mais maintenant, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à pourquoi ils ne devraient pas faire cela, au contraire, elle voulait se délecter d'à quel point c'était bon.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille quand il la sentit lui rendre son baiser et enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant vers elle, ses bras la soulevèrent sur ses pieds et il tint son corps contre le sien.

Le baiser ne s'arrêtait pas et même si elle se recula pour essayer d'attraper une bouffée d'air, il lui donna à peine le temps de récupérer suffisamment de souffle « Jasper! » Avant que ses lèvres fussent de nouveau sur les siennes. Il était encore en train de la maintenir sur ses pieds, mais fit ensuite un pas en avant et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été autrefois Sœur Mary Alice, sa vie avant d'entrer à l'orphelinat et plus tard au couvent avait été loin d'être innocente et même si son père avait essayé de la garder protégée, elle savait comment les choses se passaient entre les hommes et les femmes . Zut, elle avait surprise son père avec plusieurs femmes de mauvaise réputation, mais elle ne s'était jamais associée à de telles pratiques et n'avait jamais réellement eu l'expérience de l'excitation jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontrât Jasper, et maintenant il était responsable de son état sauvage.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes et posa ses mains derrière elle, tirant son corps rougissant contre lui afin qu'elle sentît sa dureté pendant qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, elle rompit le baiser et le regarda avec étonnement de ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne le remarqua même pas quand il ferma les yeux avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Il ouvrit seulement les yeux quand il l'entendit haleter «Ja ... Jasper», puis il laissa ses yeux bleus glacier rencontrer les siens noisettes pendant un moment avant de l'embrasser lentement, puis de nouveau passionnément.

Alice ne savaient pas exactement combien de fissures se formaient dans son mur de résistance pour combattre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, alors elle n' essaya même pas de l'arrêter alors qu'il l'atteignit pour envelopper une de ses jambes autour de sa taille et de passer sa même main sous sa jupe, lentement de l'arrière de sa cheville, jusqu'à son bas, ses doigts la caressaient à travers le tissu de ses bas de coton. Quand ses doigts la taquinèrent en dessous de ses bas et commencèrent à traîner plus haut, ses lèvres se posèrent et traînèrent contre son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête en entrouvrant ses lèvres avec de lourdes respirations haletantes pendant que ses petites mains se cramponnaient au tissu de sa chemise. Ses mains sur elle, la façon dont il pressait sa longueur durcie contre elle à travers le tissu de sa jupe et de ses jupons, la rendait absolument folle et il ne lui restait pas une seule pensée cohérente dans sa tête.

Ils étaient tous deux tellement pris l'un dans l'autre qu'aucun ne remarqua les paires d'yeux les regarder à travers une des fenêtres de l'école.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah vous l'attendiez le rapprochement alice jasper bon j'ai envie de dire au bout de 58 chap il était temps mais bon ça va pas être aussi simple ça serait pas drôle sinon lol**

**J attend vos coms avec impatience**

**A jeudi pour la suite biz**

**Emilie**


	59. Chapter 59

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord2, oliveronica cullen massen, lili8825, xalexeex25, coco-des-iles, aelita48, Fabulafabulae, VenusCapri, bellardtwilight, feliciaD, bichou85, mmccg, Galswinthe,**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 59

Edward était parti de la ville avec Emmett et Jacob avec un large sourire. Il était si heureux des nouvelles qu'il avait obtenu de sa tante et de son oncle qu'il n'était pas vraiment gêné par le silence. Habituellement le calme d'Emmett lui aurait fait lui demander et Jacob, et bien, il était toujours calme.

Quand ils atteignirent le ranch, il prit soin de Chester et des chevaux qui avaient tiré le chariot tandis que Jacob et Emmett déchargeaient les fournitures qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. Il était dans la grange souriant et sifflotant en mettant du foin frais dans les stalles quand Bella entra.

Elle se tenait près de lui et le regardait pendant un moment, profitant tout simplement de la vue en se demandant ce qui le rendait si heureux. Elle brisa finalement le silence quand il eu finit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait pratiquement danser? »

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant, il alla vers elle, mis un bras autour de sa taille et prit sa main dans la sienne, il recommença à siffloter et valser autour de la grange avec elle tandis que tous les animaux les regardaient curieusement.

Avec un un fou rire elle le laissa conduire, mais lui redemanda «Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il sourit et s'arrêta de danser, ses deux bras étaient autour de sa taille est il resta là à la tenir. « Je suis allé voir ma tante et mon oncle aujourd'hui. »

Elle souriait. « Comment vont-ils? Je sais que ta tante a dit qu'elle se sentait un peu malade ces derniers temps. Elle va mieux? »

Il souriait encore plus largement et secoua la tête. « Non. »

Bella semblait confuse. « Et c'est ce qui te rend heureux? »

Il rit et secoua la tête et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Non, mais bon, j'ai juste eu des nouvelles de pourquoi elle se sentait tellement mal. »

Bella continuait à être confuse et attendit qu'il poursuivre, pensant qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il disait.

« Il semble que je vais avoir un petit cousin », dit-il d' une voix douce et d'un large sourire.

Bella souriait brillamment. « Vraiment? Comme c'est excitant! »

Edward souriait et riait un peu. « Tu n'en as aucune idée. Tante Esme et oncle C voulaient une famille depuis des années, mais bon, ça n'avait jamais abouti. Elle en est à environ trois mois de grossesse mais elle voulait être sur que la grossesse tienne. »

« Et, ça semble être le cas? » demanda Bella en souriant.

Edward eut un petit rire et hocha la tête. « Tante Esme m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas être venue te voir et que tu viennes quand tu penses que les choses seront sûres »

Elle souriait. « Je vais essayer de passer la voir dès que je peux. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais t'y emmener demain si tu n'es pas trop occupée ici », dit-il en la tirant un peu plus près.

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant. « J'aimerais ça. »

Se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa doucement et murmura: « Un jour nous allons avoir nos propres bébés, tu sais? »

Elle rougissait encore plus. « Tu ... Tu y penses? »

Il souriait. « Tout le temps. Tu ne le fais pas? »

Elle hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bien' dit-il « parce que ça va arriver. Je t'aime beaucoup, Isabella Swan. »

Elle souriait en le tenant plus fermement. « Je t'aime aussi, Edward Masen. »

* * *

Jasper était assis derrière son bureau en se frottant le visage avec lassitude, en repensant aux événements de la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, il avait été ivre, mais il n'avait pas été saoul au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait juste était inhibé, c'est tout. Et, la bonté, l'absence d'inhibition l'avait fait se sentir bien. Trop bien. Lui et Alice avaient laissé les choses aller un peu plus loin qu' il ne visait de le faire avant d'avoir prononcer les mots devant le pasteur et même s'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec elle, ils y étaient près, trop près.

Mais, il ne le regrettait pas, pas une miette. L'expérience avait été trop belle pour lui provoquer des regrets. Toucher Alice, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, entendre ses halètements et ses gémissements, et bien, il n'avait jamais rien vécu de si merveilleux dans toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point ce serait merveilleux quand il pourrait l'avoir totalement déshabillée et cambrée sous lui.

Soupirant, il passa sa main sur son visage et regarda par la fenêtre. Au début, son esprit ne traita pas ce qui n'allait pas avec ce qu'il voyait. Ca semblait être un jour comme les autres à Cuiller Valley, les femmes montaient et descendaient la rue avec leurs maris ou amis, les hommes se précipitaient pour faire des affaires, les enfants couraient et jouaient.

Enfants. Courir et jouer.

C'était encore le milieu de la journée scolaire.

Il se leva et prit son chapeau près de la porte et fit son chemin sur le trottoir. Un des enfants Dimitri courut à côté de lui et il attrapa le garçon par la peau du cou pour l' empêcher de passer.

« Waouh! Attend juste une seconde » lui dit Jasper.

Le garçon lutta un peu, mais réalisa alors qu'il n'allait pas être en mesure de s'en tirer, il fronça les sourcils en regardant le shérif.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école, mon garçon? » demanda Jasper.

Le garçon voûta ses épaules et souffla. « Personne a l'école, shérif! »

« Pourquoi personne n'est à l'école? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et a essayé de bouger de là. « Je ne sais pas. Le papa d'Alec et l'autre M. Volturi parlent avec Miss Brandon et nous ont dit l'école était annulée et nous sommes partis. »

Jasper laissa le jeune garçon partir et il remarqua à peine le garçon s'enfuir. Maudissant il se tourna dans la direction de la maison de l'école et courut pour aller voir ce qui se passait, faisant presque tomber Lauren Mallory sur son cul pendant qu'il passait en courant à côté d'elle, il jeta quand même un coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas complètement tombée dessus.

Quand il arriva à la maison de l'école il fronça les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre et remarqua Alice toute pâle pendant que les frères Volturi lui parlaient. Ne voulant pas attendre, il fit son chemin à l'intérieur et pris part à la conversation.

« Vous comprenez que nous devons avoir un enseignant qui doit donner le bon exemple pour nos élèves » lui disait Aro.

Alice, ayant remarqué l'entrée de Jasper, regarda des frères Volturi à lui avec de grands yeux effrayés.

« Pardonnez-moi, messieurs, Mlle Alice, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que les enfants couraient dehors un jour d'école et je voulais voir si tout allait bien. »

« Ah, shérif Whitlock! Nous allions venir vous parler après avoir parlé à Mlle Brandon. » lui dit Aro avec son sourire trop heureux.

« C'est une bonne chose que j'ai décidé de venir vérifier les choses, n'est-ce pas, Mr le maire » dit Jasper en s'avançant pour se tenir à côté d'Alice. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il.

Caïus, fronça les sourcils ainsi que Jasper et Alice. « Il semble que ma nièce et mon neveu vous aient surpris avec Miss Brandon ici dans une position compromettante la nuit dernière. »

Aro se racla la gorge et hocha la tête. « Oui, Jane avait oublié quelque chose à l'école et Alec a accepté de l'accompagner ici, car elle a insisté qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au matin. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer quand ils ont regardé par la fenêtre et vu Mlle Alice et un homme. En fait, ils ont pensé que ça pourrait être vous, shérif. »

Alice avait l'air bouleversée et Jasper posa sa main sur son dos pour essayer de la calmer. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Aro poursuivit: « Nous étions juste en train de dire à miss Brandon qu'elle devrait quitter son poste de maîtresse d'école considérant ce dernier déroulement. »

Caius renchérit « Oui, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un avec une bonne morale pour ce poste. Nous pensions que miss Brandon ferait l'affaire sinon nous aurions pu simplement embaucher une fille du saloon de Demetri et Félix »

Alice rougissait et Jasper pouvait sentir la colère s'infiltrer en elle. Elle allait exploser. Avant qu'elle ne pût dire quoi que ce soit et faire empirer la situation, Jasper décida d'essayer de réparer les choses.

Il regarda Aro. « Vos enfants ont raison, Mr le maire. Je suis venu ici avec Alice nuit dernière. »

Alice pencha la tête en arrière et le regarda bouche bée en état de choc.

Les yeux de Caius s'allumèrent et il souriait, « Vraiment? »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur, et même si je sais que vos enfants ont vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du, vous ne pouvez pas aider un homme et une femme pour se laisser emporter. »

Aro secoua la tête et soupira, « Shérif ... »

« Nous nous sommes emporté parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Vous voyez, miss Brandon ici présente a accepté de me rendre l'homme le plus heureux sur terre et de devenir ma femme ... »

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah un chapitre plein de bonnes nouvelles, oh là comment va réagir Alice.**

**J attend vos coms**

**A Dimanche pour la suite biz**


	60. Chapter 60

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord2, mmccg, Merry Maria, Oliveronica cullen massen, bellardtwilight, lili8825, VenusCapri, coco-des-iles, feliciaD, xalexeex25, lili70, aelita48, bichou85, Galswinthe**

**Non inscrits:**

**twilight0507 **_ah ben tant mieux tes deux ptit bous devaient être aux anges biz, _**laccro **_Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant biz, _

**Chapitre non corrigé**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 60

Jasper avait vu un geyser une fois. Il avait pensé que c'était une chose folle. Chaque litres d'eau partait en l'air. Il s'était toujours demandé qu'elle était cette force derrière une telle éruption et n'avait jamais pensé qu'il verrait une éruption comme ça.

Il était sûr qu'il allait en voir une bientôt cependant.

Dès qu'il avait dit qu' Alice avait accepté de l'épouser, il avait senti la colère s'accumuler à l'intérieur d'elle et il espérait juste qu'elle s'empêcherait d'exploser avant que les frères Volturi soient partis.

Heureusement pour lui, elle semblait trop choquée pour faire plus que de rester sur place quand Aro et Caius les félicitèrent (bien que les félicitations d'Aro ne semblaient pas sincère et que Caius semblait presque hostile). Les deux hommes leurs demandèrent qu'ils soient plus discrets à l'avenir pour le bien des enfants et puis ils quittèrent l'école.

Il ne s'était même pas entièrement tourné vers le visage d'Alice ou prononcé un mot avant de sentir son poing s'abattre sur son visage. Le geyser avait explosé.

Il était choqué par la douleur, jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, il était en admiration devant le fait que sa minuscule fiancée pouvait lancer un tel coup. Trébuchant un peu en arrière, il la regarda avec de grands yeux bleus et leva les mains en face de lui.

«Maintenant, regarde, Alice ... »

« Marié! Tu ... tu leur as dit que nous allions nous marier ! » siffla-t-elle et avant qu'il ne pu réagir, elle le frappa à nouveau dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Alice, et maintenant il comprit pourquoi Eric avait tellement peur d'elle. Ce n'était pas la douce petite Alice qu'il connaissait ce qui était certainement un autre côté entier d'elle, mais il devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il réussit à sortir avec une respiration sifflante « Alice! Il fallait le faire! »

« Il fallait le faire? » siffla-t-elle en en balançant un à nouveau, mais cette fois il était préparé et il esquiva son poing frappant le bord de son chapeau, à droite de sa tête.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, mettant le bureau entre eux. «Tu allais devoir m'épouser de toute façon! »

«Vraiment, devais-je? » Elle était debout de l'autre côté du bureau, mais il pouvait dire en regardant dans ses yeux qu'elle tentait de trouver un moyen pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

«Eh bien, j'ai compromis ta ladyhood! » _(désolé je n'ai trouvé aucun mot pour le traduire parce que fille hotte ou fille capot ne veut pas dire grand chose)_

Elle cligna des yeux, «Ma ladyhood? » Elle aurait réellement pu se mettre à rire si la situation n'était pas si grave.

« Je veux dire ton innocence! » modifia-t-il et pour un moment il se demanda s'il pouvait passer devant elle et aller vers la porte. Peut-être que les choses iraient mieux si elle avait une chance de se rafraîchir.

« Tu pensais que j'allais te marier à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier soir? » Elle cligna des yeux, apparemment surprise par sa déclaration.

Il se redressa et la regarda bizarrement. «Et bien ... oui et parce que Je t'aime. »

La colère semblait se dégonfler d'elle pendant qu'elle se tenait là en le regardant pendant un moment avant de fondre en larmes.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit son chemin autour de la table vers elle, se méfiant que ce ne soit qu'un stratagème pour qu'il se rapproche et qu'elle puisse l'attaquer à nouveau, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, en la voyant comme ça lui brisait le cœur et il voulait juste la réconforter .

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa son dos, en essayant de la calmer. «Là, là, Alice, tout ira bien. »

Elle secoua la tête et sanglota: «Non ... non ça ne le sera pas. »

Il sentit son cœur souffrir quand il murmura «Tu ne veux pas m'épouser, ma chérie? »

Elle pleurait si fort maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas parler, mais elle fit un signe de tête.

Quand il le vit il ressentit un sentiment de soulagement et il plaça ses doigts sous son menton et inclina sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle le regarde. En utilisant sa main libre il chercha dans sa poche et en sortit son mouchoir, qui était heureusement propre, et l'utilisa pour essuyer ses larmes. « Alors quel est le problème? »

Elle renifla et murmura « Jasper, tu ne sais rien sur moi. »

Il lui souriait et dit: «J'en sais assez. »

Elle secoua la tête. «Non, tu ne sais pas. Je ... Je.. «

« Quoi que tu me dises, chérie, ça ne m'importe pas. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois ma femme. »

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre sa poitrine et renifla quand elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle l'envelopper.

« Jasper, je ... j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il hocha la tête et doucement la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs proches derrière l'un des pupitres et il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit en lui tenant la main.

«As-tu ... As-tu entendu parler de Sœur Mary Alice? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Sœur Mary Alice, je ne pense pas ... Attends. » Il prit un moment pour comprendre les choses. Sœur Mary Alice . «Sœur? Sœur Mary Alice . Jésus-Christ! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es une nonne? » Il ne pris même pas compte du fait qu'il avait crier le nom du Seigneur en vain devant une femme qui venait de déclarer qu'elle était une nonne.

Elle grimaça un peu et secoua la tête. « Je ne le suis pas, et bien, plus, mais j'avais l'habitude de l'être. »

Il était visiblement choqué. «Tu ... Tu avais l'habitude d'être une nonne. »

Elle hocha la tête et a utilisa son mouchoir pour tamponner ses yeux.

«Et bien, c'est ... Euh » il se gratta le menton, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire de cela. «Et bien, ça ne va pas changer mon avis. »

Elle soupira un peu et regarda ses mains sur ses genoux. « Non, il n'y a pas que cela. »

«Qu'est-ce donc? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je ... je ...» Elle se leva et monta sur le banc. Il tendit la main et lui prit la sienne pour l'arrêter avec un froncement de sourcils.

«Où vas-tu, Alice? »

«Je reviens tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » dit-elle en soupirant.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir en la regardant quand elle avança en direction de l'arrière-boutique de l'école qui faisait quartiers de petit salon. En la regardant s'éloigner, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser errer ses yeux vers ses hanches et son derrière quand elle avançait.

Quand elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique, il soupira et secoua la tête, se demandant si Dieu allait provoquer sa mort pour séduire une nonne ... ou ancienne nonne. Non pas que ça lui importait, il n'avait aucun regret quand ça venait d' Alice Brandon.

Quand elle revint un instant plus tard tenant une Bible dans ses mains, il gémissait de l'intérieur, se demandant si elle allait commencer à lui prêcher, mais il tint sa langue et attendit se demandant ce que c'était.

Elle se rassit de nouveau à côté de lui et le regarda quand elle ouvrit la Bible et en tira une photographie. Sans un mot, elle lui remit et il regarda la photos d'elle habillée en religieuse. Il rougissait un peu pendant qu'il la regardait, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir touchée et embrassée comme ils l'avaient fait la veille au soir, mais il se sentit mieux quand elle l'atteignit et posa sa main sur son bras et lui chuchota: «Je suis plus cette femme, Jasper. »

Il hocha la tête et lui donna un petit sourire et explora la photo sur le bureau en face de lui.

Ensuite, elle sortit une autre photo de l'arrière de la Bible et lui remit. Il la prit et la fixa un instant, se demandant qui était l'homme et le jeune garçon sur la photo pendant un moment avant qu'il ne réalise que le jeune garçon était en fait Alice.

« Putain de Merde! C'est toi! » Puis il rougit. «Oh, merde. Pardonnes-moi. »

Elle riait un peu puis secoua la tête. « C'est très bien. J'ai grandi autour de la langue rugueuse. » Elle soupira et dit:« Tu vois, c'est mon papa. Son nom était Brad Brandon, mieux connu comme "One Shot" Brandon »

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent et il fronça un peu les sourcils et hocha la tête. « Voleur de banque, si je me souviens bien. »

Elle avala ses larmes et acquiesça, sa voix était rauque quand elle parlait «Oui. Jamais tiré plus d'un coup lors d'un braquage, mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. »

Jasper la regardait en attendant qu'elle continue.

« Ma maman est morte quand j'avais environ trois ans. La banque n'a donné à mon papa qu'un an pour rembourser son prêt lorsque ses cultures ont mal tourné et même si il a essayé de son mieux d' être un homme bon et de fournir à sa famille, et bien, maman est tombée malade et est morte. Il n'a jamais pardonné aux banquiers de le traiter de la façon dont ils l'ont fait. Je sais que c'était mal maintenant, mais il m'a élevée du mieux qu'il le pouvait après cela. »

Jasper l'écouta puis lui demanda doucement: «Ils l'ont pendu il y a plusieurs années, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle ravala ses larmes et acquiesça. «Ils l'ont fait. Je n'avais que dix ans à l'époque. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et continua « Il a fait en sorte que je sois laissée avec les Sœurs du couvent local et qu'elles prennent soin de moi avant qu'ils ne le tue. »

Il hocha la tête et posa la photos vers le bas avant qu'il n'atteigne sa main à nouveau et qu'il lui murmure «Alice, ma chérie, tu sais que rien de tout cela ne compte pour moi. »

Elle murmura: «Je sais, Jasper, mais ... ce n'est pas tout. »

Il fronça les sourcils à cela. «Que veux-tu dire? »

Avec une main tremblante, elle atteignit la bible et sortit le morceau de papier froissé qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Le tendant vers lui, il le prit, lui donnant une expression inquiète.

Quand il l'ouvrit et le regarda un moment, elle fit presque demi-tour et courut quand elle vit son expression passer du choc à la colère en l'espace de quelques secondes.

«Qui as-tu tuée, Alice? » demanda-t-il d' une voix rauque, la colère couvrant son ton.

Elle laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Alice? » dit-il un peu après. «Qui. As. Tu. Tuée? »

Elle sanglota encore une fois, incapable de parler.

«Qui t'a fait du mal? » dit-il en colère.

Elle le regarda, puis écarquillés les yeux en état de choc.

«Qui t'as blessée, Alice? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il savait dans son cœur que la femme assise à côté de lui, la femme qu'il aimait, n'était pas une mauvaise âme. Elle ne prendrait pas la vie de quelqu'un, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Il était désolée qu'elle ai tuée le bâtard qu'il était, parce qu'en ce moment il ne voulait rien de plus que de tirer dans cet animal qui l'avait poussée à ça.

«Un ... un juge local » réussit-elle à balbutier.

Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle continue.

« Il ... il ne m'a pas fait de mal cependant. Il n'en a pas eu la chance . Nous, nous occupions d' un orphelinat au couvent et il était venu plusieurs fois. Tous les autres sœurs pensaient qu'il était un homme bon, il venez pour vérifier les enfants, même les plus métissés. Mais ... mais je sentais que quelques chose n'allait pas et ... et un jour je suis entré dans la salle de fourniture pour obtenir quelque chose quand j'ai entendu ... entendu un bruit. Je suis allé dans la cave et il y avait l'une des petites filles de couleur et il était ... il essayait de la vi ... De la violer. Je n'ai même pas beaucoup réfléchit, j'ai juste réagi en l'attaquant pour tenter de sortir la fille. Il a commencé à me frapper et à me donner des coups de poing et moi je me suis battu en arrière et en quelque sorte ... J'ai réussi à obtenir mes mains sur un pistolet qu'il avait sur lui. » Sa voix était à peine un murmure, quand elle poursuivit « J'ai tirée sur lui. Je l' ai abattu d'un seul coup. »

Jasper l'écouta tranquillement et puis lui parla avec compassion dans son ton «Alors, tu t'es enfuie? »

Elle ravala ses larmes et regarda l'affiche posée sur le bureau en face d'eux. « Je me suis cachée pendant un certain temps avec certaines personnes de couleurs que j'avais aidée auparavant, mais je savais qu'ils ne pourraient pas m'aider infiniment. Jusqu'à ce que je vois l'annonce d'Emmett pour une épouse. Je ... je ne pensais pas que ce serait un crime de faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Je savais que beaucoup de ranchs ici étaient isolés et je pensais que je pourrais me marier et que personne ne le saurait. »

Il soupira et hocha la tête. «Et, tu pensais que tu ne pourrais pas m'épouser parce que je suis shérif et que j'avais prêter serment de t'arrêter? »

Elle ravalé le morceau dans sa gorge et hocha la tête. Sa voix trembla quand elle parla «Je ... je comprendrais si tu devais m' arrêter »

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle. «Tu comprendrais si je devais t'arrêter? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Il soupira et se passa avec lassitude la main sur son visage. « Je ne vais pas le faire, Alice. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

Il secoua la tête et la regarda. «Je le pensais quand je t'ai dit Je t'aime. Je veux toujours t'épouser. De la façon dont je le vois, tu étais dans ton droit. »Il soupira et lui fit un petit d'un sourire. «La loi n'est pas aussi noir et blanche que les gens la font paraître, euh, sans jeu de mots. »

Il tendit la main et serra la sienne.

«Si tu m'épouses tu seras Alice Whitlock, pas Sœur Mary Alice ou Alice Brandon. Personne ne sera à ta recherche. »

Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser doux, triste de pouvoir déguster ses larmes dans le baiser, et il murmura «Épouse-moi, Alice ... s'il te plaît? »

Elle cligna des yeux vers lui, ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus, et elle répondit dans un doux soupir «Oui», avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement à nouveau.

ooooooooooooooo

**Alors la réaction d'Alice vous a plu?**

**Ca y'est Jasper sait tout et ils sont fiancé , ça ne fut pas sans peine**

**J attend vos coms **

**A mardi ou mercredi pour la suite biz**


	61. Chapter 61

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**lili8825, xalexeex25, doudounord2, Niniee, coco-des-iles, feliciaD, aelita48, bellardtwilight, bichou85, mmccg, Galswinthe, VenusCapri, **

**Non inscrits:**

**scarlette **_Merci pour ton com biz, _**aussidagility **_Merci je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu biz, _**twilight0507 **_Tous finis bien pour alice biz, _

**Chapitre non corrigé**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 61

Edward était assis sur les marches du perron avant avec Bella, juste à parler et à regarder les étoiles. Il était agréable de s'asseoir là, à lui tenir la main, à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire sur n'importe quel sujet à porté de main même si c'était une discussion sérieuse sur les problèmes qui se déroulaient au ranch ou une conversation qui le faisait rire quand elle parla de ce qui était arrivé à elle et Emmett quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

De temps en temps il lui donnait furtivement un baiser, mais ils savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop abuser de cela. Ils savaient tous deux que leur relation était dur pour Emmett pas seulement parce que Bella était sa petite sœur, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas avec la personne qu'il voulait le plus au monde, Rosie.

Lui et Bella avait un peu discuté de Rosie et il avait ressenti un sentiment de fierté quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas de la réputation de Rosie. Il était fier du fait qu'elle ne jugeait pas et qu'elle voulait juste que son frère soit heureux. De ses jours ivre quand il avait passé la plupart de son temps a noyer son chagrin au saloon il savait que Rosie était quelqu'un de bien. Elle prenait soin de lui de temps en temps quand il était vraiment au plus mal - même si il ne pouvait pas lui donner deux cents pour ses efforts. Il ne l'avais jamais vu comme une pute et n'avait jamais payé pour ses services, il la considérait juste comme une amie.

En contrepartie de ses efforts, il savait que son oncle et sa tante avait une politique de porte ouverte et que Rosie pouvait s'y arrêter si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, que ce soit pour des conseils médicaux ou juste pour s'échapper et passer un moment dans la cuisine avec tante Esme, mais à son insistance personne ne connaissait ces visites. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas ruiner la bonne réputation des Cullen.

Quand Carmen sortit pour leur faire savoir qu'il se faisait tard, il réitéra sa promesse à Bella de l'emmener en ville le lendemain. Il savait qu'elle était excitée de voir Esme pour la féliciter et qu'elle voulait rendre un peu visite à Alice.

Il était aussi impatient de revoir sa tante, excité qu'elle allait enfin avoir la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu, mais ce dont il avait le plus hâte été de passer du temps avec Bella. Il avait des projets.

Quand ils se sont dit bonsoir, ils se sont embrassés doucement, prenant à la fois soin de ne pas se laisser emporter puis elle se leva et rentra à l'intérieur. Il l'entendit dire bonsoir à Carmen et s'arrêter au bureau d'Emmett pour lui dire bonsoir à lui aussi, avant qu'elle ne se rende à l'étage et il attendit quelques minutes avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Allant au bureau d'Emmett, Edward frappa et attendit qu'Emmett l'appelle avant d'entrer. « Hey, Em, tu as une seconde? » demanda-t-il.

Emmett se tourna dans sa chaise et regarda Edward avec un soupir et un hochement de tête. « Bien sûr, prend un siège. Tu veux un verre? »

Emmett se leva et alla dans son bureau vers la petite table contenant quelques bouteilles d'alcool et rafraîchit sa propre boisson.

« Bien sûr » lui dit Edward en s'asseyant.

Emmett hocha la tête et pris un autre verre pour verser à boire à Edward.

Edward assis tranquillement regardait Emmett et il pouvait dire que son ami n'allait pas bien. Quand Emmett mit le verre en face d'Edward avant d' aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, Edward lui demanda «Tu vas bien, Em? »

Emmett lui adressa un sourire triste et hocha la tête. «Eh bien aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre »

Edward acquiesça, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas à cause du ranch. Quoi qui pourrait tracasser Emmett il savait que la seule chose qui pourrait mettre Em dans cette sorte de mélancolie avait quelque chose à voir avec Rosie.

« Tu veux en parler? » demanda Edward.

Emmett secoua la tête. «Non, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler plus. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venu ici pour m'entendre râler et gémir. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? »

Edward regarda le liquide ambré dans son verre, regardant la lumière de la lampe à gaz refléter sur la surface lisse un moment, avant de soupirer et de regarder Emmett. « Je voulais te demander la main de Bella en mariage. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête, prit une autre gorgée de son verre, et grimaça quand il sentit l'alcool brûler dans sa gorge. «J'imaginais que cela allait se passer plus tôt que plus tard. »

Edward ne disait rien et hocha juste la tête, se demandant s'il aurait du attendre qu' Emmett soit dans une meilleure humeur avant de lui demander.

«Elle t' aime. Je le vois. L'enfer, Carmen continue a répéter encore et encore sur la manière dont la situation est romantique. » Emmett le regarda, le regard et le ton grave,« Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Edward? Je sais que tu dis que tu le fais, mais l' aimes-tu vraiment? Marier Bella signifie pour toujours. »

« Je l'aime » lui dit doucement Edward «Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant que je l'aime. Je veux être avec elle pour toujours. »

Emmett hocha la tête et regarda sa main pendant qu'il faisait courir son doigt sur le rebord de son verre qui était maintenant posé sur le bureau en face de lui. «As-tu pensé à l'endroit où vous vivrez? »

Edward hésita «Et bien, j'ai économisé mes paies. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais eu beaucoup besoin avec la vie que je vis et j'ai appris mes leçons sur le jeu. Je pensais que nous pourrions obtenir une petite maison en ville ... »

« Tu ne penses pas envisager de rester ici? » Dit Emmett en regardant Edward.

Tandis qu'Edward n'était pas trop heureux avec l'idée de vivre et de _dormir_ avec Bella sous le même toit qu' Emmett, il y avait pensé. Il hocha la tête et dit « J'y ai pensé, faire partir Bella honnêtement. Je sais qu'elle aime t'avoir près d'elle vu que vous venez de vous retrouver et tous. »

« Je …J'aimerais vous donner à tous les deux une parcelle de terrain si vous voulez construire à proximité. Zut, qui sait, tout cela pourrait finir par être le vôtre et à vos futurs enfants à la vitesse où je vais. J'imagine que vous finiriez avec tous une fois que je casserai ma pipe »

Edward grimaça visiblement aux mots d'Emmett et Emmett soupira et ferma les yeux, il les frotta en disant avec remords «Désolé, Edward, c' était déplacé. »

Edward acquiesça et bu un peu plus de sa boisson.

« Si tu veux tu pourrais acheter une partie des terres. Tu y travail tout autant que je le fais, sinon plus. Je sais ce que signifie pour toi cette terre ».

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment pour acheter une petite parcelle assez grande pour une petite maison, Em».

Emmett laissa échapper un doux rire sans humour. « C'est une bonne chose pour toi que ma sœur soit presque aussi riche que je le suis. »

Edward leva les yeux, évidemment choqués par cela. « Quoi? »

«Edward, mon père peut avoir été un fils de pute, mais il était un fils de pute riche et il aimait aussi ma sœur, et ma maman. Ils n'allaient pas laisser Bella démunie. Tout a été divisé à parts égales. J'ai un peu plus qu'elle maintenant vu que j'ai investi dans le ranch, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup plus. »

Edward était assis là, bouche bée avant de finalement réussir à sortir «Je ... je ne savais pas cela. »

Emmett riait un peu. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne l'épouse pas pour l'argent, Emmett » dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Emmett grogna. « Crois-tu que tu serais encore en vie si je pensais que tu le faisais? »

Edward lui fit un petit sourire tortueux. «Est-ce que le fait que je respire encore veux dire que tu me donnes la permission d'épouser Bella? »

« Je te donne la permission de lui demander. Le choix est vraiment le sien, après tout, mais ... elle ne pouvait pas choisir mieux, mon frère. Tu es un homme bon. Juste ... envisages de vivre ici ou à proximité. »

Edward acquiesça: «Si elle dit oui, nous allons en parler. »

Emmett acquiesça et se leva pour remplir leurs boissons. « Bienvenus dans la famille, Edward. »

«Elle n'a pas encore dit oui, Em».

Emmett grogna.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah ah ça y'est il a enfin demandé sa main**

**J'attends vos coms a bientôt biz**

**Emilie**


	62. Chapter 62

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Jackye, Niniee, coco-des-iles, oliveronica cullen massen, doudounord2, jlukes, VenusCapri, bellardtwilight, lili8825, feliciaD, aelita48, mmccg, Galswinthe, bichou85**

**Non inscrits:**

**aussidagility **_Merci pour ton com biz, _**twilight0507 **_t'inquiètes pas ça s'arrangera pour eux biz, _**laccro **_et oui ça peut pas être toujours tous rose biz,_

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse **

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 62

Bella était heureuse de monter Eclipse, mais plus que cela, elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec Edward. Sa vie avait tout bonnement changé depuis qu'elle avait déménagé de Chicago vers l'Ouest. Avant, ses jours étaient remplis par la lecture, à passer du temps avec sa mère dans le jardin, à broder dans le salon ou à rendre visite à des voisins ou des connaissances pour le thé.

Maintenant, chaque matin quand elle se réveillait la première pensée qu'elle avait à l'esprit était Edward et il était généralement la dernière avant de s'endormir. Et même si ses parents lui manquaient, ses jours étaient remplis de plus de plaisir et de rire que ce qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu, même si elle travaillait plus dur que ce tout qu'elle avait fait dans toute sa vie.

Quand ils avancèrent vers la ville, elle pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Edward. Il était plus calme que d'habitude et même si le silence entre eux n'était pas inconfortable du tout, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait quelque chose sur son esprit. Elle se demandait si ça avait à voir avec Esme. Il était visiblement heureux pour sa tante, mais en même temps, elle savait aussi qu'il était inquiet à cause de son histoire de fausses couches.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent de la ville elle rompit le silence entre eux par une question « A quel heure l'école se termine? »

« Hmm? » demanda Edward en regardant devant lui, n'ayant pas entendu la question vu qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« A quelle heure penses-tu que je pourrais aller voir Alice? Je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer au ranch trop tard » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh, eh bien, je pense qu'on peut rendre visite à tante Esme pendant un moment et puis quand l'école se terminera vers deux heures tu pourras rendre un peu visite à Alice. Je pensais que nous pourrions repartir vers trois heures. »

Bella hocha la tête et sourit. « Ça à l'air bien. »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à chez les Cullen et après avoir pris soin de leurs montures ils allèrent à l'intérieur. Habituellement Esme répondait à la porte, mais aujourd'hui, se fut Carlisle qui leur ouvrit en leurs souriant, il donna à Bella un baiser rapide sur la joue avant de serrer la main d'Edward et de lui taper le dos.

« Hé, vous deux! Esme est dans le salon. Je suis sûr que vous deux n'êtes pas ici pour me voir » dit Carlisle en riant et en les laissant entrer

« En fait, Oncle C, j'aimerais te parler une seconde après avoir dit bonjour à tante Esme » répondit Edward.

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Bien sur, fils. Tu ferais mieux de dire d'abord bonjour à ta tante. » Ajouta-t-il calmement,« Elle est d'humeur massacrante. »

Edward eu juste un petit rire en réponse quand ils avancèrent vers le salon pour trouver Esme assise dans un fauteuil à haut dossier à somnoler un petit peu, mais quand elle entendit leurs pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. « Edward! Bella! J'espérais que vous deux viendriez pour une visite! »

Quand elle commença à se lever Carlisle arriva à ses côtés, il lui donna un baiser pour la maintenir efficacement à sa place et il réarrangea la couverture qu'elle avait sur ses genoux plus fermement autour d'elle.

Esme lui lança un regard froid et Carlisle haussa les épaules en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Edward avança et embrassa le front d'Esme en lui demandant « Comment te sens-tu ma tante? »

Esme soupira « Je vais bien, Edward. »

Edward acquiesça et se mit sur le côté, en regardant Bella venir et étreindre doucement Esme en lui murmurant de douce félicitations.

« Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux pendant que je vais parler à oncle C » dit Edward. « Criez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Esme renifla. « Pas de soucis. Je doute que ton oncle ne puisse s'empêcher de vérifier mon état pendant plus de dix minutes. »

« C'est tout à fait injuste, très chère » déclara Carlisle « Je t'ai laissé seul pendant une demi-heure entière ce matin, quand je rendais visite à un patient. »

Edward rigola et suivit son oncle hors de la pièce.

Bella souriait et s'assit en face d' Esme. « Il est un peu surprotecteur, pas vrai? »

Esme secoua la tête et soupira avec un petit sourire. « C'est un euphémisme. Même si cet homme est médecin et qu'il sait qu'il n'y a aucune raison médicale de m'empêcher de soulever quelque chose de plus lourd qu'un verre d'eau, il me porterait partout, si je le laisse faire. »

« Il est juste inquiet » déclara doucement Bella. « Comment te sens-tu vraiment? » Elle avait entendu Esme dire à Edward qu'elle se sentait bien, mais elle savait aussi qu' Esme était le genre de femme qui ne voulait inquiéter personne.

Esme souriait. « Je suis vraiment très bien, ma chère. Juste fatiguée, c'est tout. Vraiment fatiguée. Je somnole tout le temps. »Elle se tut, puis sa main dériva pour se reposer sur son ventre sous la couverture qui était posée sur ses genoux et lui dit plus calmement « Celle-ci se _sent_ bien différente. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. »

Bella fronça les sourcils et demanda avec inquiétude. « Différentes comme te blesser ou te sentir mal? »

Esme secoua la tête et lui donna un doux sourire. « Non, bien différente, comme si ça allait vraiment bien se passer cette fois. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Carlisle. Je le connais, ce pauvre homme est tellement excité, même s'il ne veut pas avoir trop d'espoir et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que quelque chose ne va pas si je lui dis qu'elle se sent différente des autres. »

Bella hocha la tête, la sympathie ornant ses traits « Je suis sûre que tout ira bien cette fois, Esme. Toi et Carlisle ferez des parents merveilleux. »Esme souriait doucement, Bella ne rajouta rien de plus sur le sujet et Esme commença à parler d'autres choses.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que cela va fonctionner? » demanda Laurent derrière son mouchoir qui était enroulé sur la moitié inférieure de son visage pendant qu'ils versaient le contenu d'un autre récipient en étain dans le trou d'arrosage.

James haussa les épaules en faisant la même chose à côté de lui. « C'est censé marcher. Si j'ai raison, ils vont déplacer le bétail dans cette zone durant les deux prochains jours et les vaches commenceront à mourir ce week-end. »

« Eh bien, en tout cas ça pue » déclara Laurent en fronçant les sourcils et en achevant de vider le dernier conteneur.

James haussa de nouveau. « L'odeur va se dissiper et personne ne verra qu'il y a un problème avec l'eau. »

Laurent transporta ses deux conteneurs vides vers la mule qu'ils avaient amené et les sécurisa avec une corde sur le dos de l'animal. « Donc ce week-end alors? »

« Ouais » dit James en regardant l'eau immobile. Ce week-end le patron avancera d' un pas de plus pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il obtiendrait également ce qu'il avait attendu. En pensant à cela, il souriait tout seul et laissa sa main errer vers la poche de sa poitrine où il sentit la chose qu'il avait toujours gardé près de son cœur.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et oui les ennuis commençent , que va-t-il se passer ce week-end? ha ha**

**A très vite biz**


	63. Chapter 63

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**CaRoOThePriinCess, Aely, Elodie13, Lili Pattsy X62 lol, doudounord2, xalexeex25, feliciaD, Liki0da, aelita48, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, Jackye, lili8825, bichou85, mmccg, **

**Anonymes:**

**Camille, aussidagility, twilight0507, **

**Ma beta Erato la Muse m'a demandé de vous poster ce message donc voilà:**

**"Bonjour ****juste à propos des subjonctifs, il existe en Français un truc qu'on appelle la concordance des temps ainsi dans un récit au passé, on doit utilisé le subjonctif imparfait qui est certes un peu passé de mode mais qui existe toujours et qui fait la richesse de notre langue. Alors on prend un becherel et on remarque le subjonctif imparfait du verbe pouvoir à la 1e personne du singulier est bien que je pusse et non que je puisse qui est subjonctif présent. Je fais des efforts pour rétablir le plus possible le subjonctif imparfait et j'en loupe fréquemment malheureusement. Alors à bon entendeur."**

* * *

Chapitre 63

La visite avec Esme s'était bien passé. Edward avait passé la plus grande partie à parler avec son oncle, même si évidemment Carlisle retournait jeter un regard sur Esme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de disparaître à nouveau dans son bureau où Edward attendait.

Les deux hommes avaient même pris l'initiative de faire le déjeuner, ou du moins essayer de faire le déjeuner. Ca avait fini assez mal et Edward avait couru au restaurant de l'hôtel pour ramener quelque chose tandis qu'Esme se lamentait sur l'état de sa cuisine. Bien que Carlisle fût plutôt surprotecteur il convint qu' Esme serait encore en charge de faire à manger, il était un fan de bonne nourriture, après tout.

On voyait la facilité avec laquelle tous les quatre mangeaient leur repas tout en riant et en parlant autour de la table de la cuisine comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et non pas comme si Bella venait de rejoindre leur groupe depuis quelques mois. Le fait que Bella s'intégrât si bien fit tellement sourire Edward qu'il ressentait un sentiment de chaleur dans son coeur. Il vit son oncle le regarder et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire en coin quand Carlisle cligna de l'?il dans sa direction alors qu' Esme et Bella riaient de certaines pitreries de l'enfance d'Edward. Après le repas, Bella, Carlisle et Edward nettoyèrent la cuisine alors qu'Esme se renfrognait à proximité, agacée qu'ils ne la lassassent pas les aider.

À deux heures Bella partit vers l'école d'elle-même après avoir donné à Esme et Carlisle un au revoir chaleureux et en promettant à Esme qu'elle lui rendrait visite bientôt. Edward resta, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de terminer quelques travaux dans la maison et qu'il viendrait la chercher dans environ une heure pour qu'ils pussent se rediriger vers le ranch.

Montant Eclipse pour se diriger vers l'extrémité de la ville où se trouvait la nouvelle école, Bella remarqua que quelques enfants étaient dehors à jouer et elle réalisa que leur journée d'école devait avoir pris fin un peu plus tôt qu' Edward et elle l'avaient prévue.

S'arrêtant à l'école, elle attacha son cheval à un poteau à l'avant et fit son chemin vers l'intérieur, rentrant presque directement dans Jasper qui quittait l'école. Elle tomba presque dans l'escalier menant à la porte, mais Jasper tendit la main et la rattrapa.

« Waouh! Désolé, Bella! »

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « C'est très bien, Jasper. » Elle cligna des yeux quand elle remarqua le grand oeil au beurre noir qu'il avait. « Bonté divine! C'est un bleu vraiment mauvais! Vous l'avez eu dans un combat au saloon? »

Jasper toucha délicatement le coin de son oeil. « Euh, pas exactement. Alice ... a perdu son sang-froid. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. « Alice vous as battu? »

Jasper rougit. « Eh bien, elle ne m'a pas exactement battu. C'est juste un bleu! Euh, elle m'a pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. »

Bella haussa un sourcil et lui sourit timidement. « De toute façon, je l'ai mérité » dit-il.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis tapa du pied, comme si elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela et il lui lança un coup d'oeil timide avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule vers l'intérieur de l'école. « Alice va vous l'expliquer. » Il se précipita dehors comme s'il avait peur d'elle. « Bye, Bella! »

Jasper avait certainement appris à se méfier des femmes en colère.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en le voyant s'enfuir et elle fit son chemin vers l'intérieur de l'école où Alice était occupée à regarder dans un livre de leçons avant de se préparer à écrire au tableau. Elle leva les yeux en entendant les pas de Bella et un sourire éclatant illumina son visage en la remarquant, elle jeta le livre sur le bureau et courut rentrant pratiquement dans Bella dans le processus en criant joyeusement « Bella! »

Bella s'empêcha difficilement de tomber pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes et gloussa en étreignant Alice. « Et bien, je craignais de te trouver mélancolique et te vautrant dans la misère! »

Alice rigola et se recula. « Oh non! Pas du tout. Prends un siège! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire! » Prenant la main de Bella, elle la traîna vers un bureau et la tira vers le bas pour qu'elle s'assît sur le banc à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien, la première chose que je veux entendre et savoir est comment tu as donné à Jasper cet oeil au beurre noir » lui dit Bella avec un petit rire.

Alice rougit et gloussa « Et bien, c'est une partie de l'histoire que j'ai à te raconter. »

Elle raconta à Bella que Jane et Alec les avaient vu en train de s'embrasser avec Jasper, ne donnant pas trop de détails là-dessus à son amie, et lui expliqua la visite d'Aro et de Caius Volturi ce qui fit frémir Alice et grimacer un peu Bella. Alice lui expliqua ensuite comment Jasper avait essayé de rendre les choses meilleures en déclarant qu'ils allaient se marier, elle lui parla de la lutte, puis dit à Bella que la raison pour laquelle elle avait repoussé Jasper était à cause de son passé religieux en tant que nonne, mais que Jasper s'en moquait et que maintenant ils allaient se marier.

Bien que Bella fût surprise de découvrir qu' Alice avait été nonne, elle ne crut pas que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle son amie avait repoussé Jasper si longtemps, mais elle ne la poussa pas plus.

Alice voulait raconter la vérité Bella, mais Jasper et elle avaient décidé qu'il était préférable que seul eux deux le sussent ... pour l'instant. S'ils laissaient d'autres personnes le savoir dans l'avenir, et bien, ils affronteraient ça le moment venu.

« Tu ne diras à personne au sujet des nonnes pas vrai, Bella? » Demanda Alice.

Bella secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non, Alice. » Elle sourit et tira Alice pour un gros câlin. «Oh, Alice! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! »

Alice rigola et serra Bella. « Merci, Bella. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse! »

Bella sourit et se recula pour la regarder. « Tu vas devoir venir au ranch pour l'annoncer toi-même à Carmen! Je ne peux pas imaginer la façon dont elle va réagir, mais je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas vouloir manquer ça! »

Alice se mit à rire. « Non, je ne voudrais manquer sa réaction ou celle d'Emmett pour rien au monde. Je vais demander à Jasper si nous pouvons venir vous rendre visite ce week-end. Peut-être pourrons-nous rester tous le week-end afin que nous puissions concevoir et travailler sur ma robe de mariée! »

Bella lui dit que c'était une excellente idée et elles décidèrent que Bella conserverait les nouvelles de l'engagement pour elle afin qu'ils pussent l'annoncer pendant le dîner au ranch vendredi soir. Bella souriait en écoutant Alice parler de Jasper, du mariage, et de comment Jasper allait regarder pour leur construire une petite maison non loin de l'école.

Bella était véritablement heureuse pour cette femme qu'elle considérait comme une soeur et sa meilleure amie. Apparemment tout se mettait en place pour les gens dont elle se souciait à Cuiller Valley. Esme semblait être en bon chemin pour avoir la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu et Alice allait se marier à l' homme pour lequel elle avait eu un coup de foudre. Tout allait bien pour Edward et elle. Seul Emmett ne semblait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais elle n'avait aucun doute que les choses s'arrangeraient pour lui aussi. Ca le devait. Son frère pouvait être un idiot, mais c'était un homme bon qui méritait de bonnes choses et elle était sûre que Dieu lui accorderais en quelque sorte le bonheur.

Alice et elle avaient tellement de plaisir à parler qu'elle ne réalisa même pas qu' Edward était arrivé et se tenait appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de l'école, la regardant parler avec Alice avec un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge qu' Alice et elle se retournèrent pour le regarder, ce fut maintenant au tour d'Alice de rire quand elle remarqua la façon dont le visage de Bella s'illumina en voyant Edward.

« Bonjour, Edward! Comment allez-vous? » lui demanda Alice en souriant.

« Je vais très bien, Alice. » Edward alla vers elle et se pencha pour donner à Alice un baiser sur la joue et puis fit un clin d'oeil à Bella avant de se redresser. « Vous avez l'air bien. Totalement guérie à ce que je vois. »

Alice hocha la tête. « Presque comme neuve. » Alice rigola et regarda Bella en parlant à Edward. « Je suppose que vous devez y allez avant que le jour ne se couche. »

Edward acquiesça. « Désolé de couper votre courte visite, mais nous voulons retourner au ranch assez tôt. »

Alice sourit. « Oh, c'est très bien. Bella et moi faisions des plans pour que je lui rende visite à elle et Carmen ce week-end de toute façon. »

Ils parlèrent un peu plus longtemps avant de se dire au revoir puis Bella et Edward quittèrent l'école.

* * *

**Désolé pour tout ce retard je ne sais pas quand la suite sera postée j'ai quelques problèmes personnels et très peu de temps pour traduire. Mais promis je fais au mieux.**

**Biz Emilie**


	64. Chapter 64

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Liki0da, feliciaD, Jackye, lili 8825, maho-33, xalexeex25, Elodie13, bellardtwilight, Aely, mmccg, bichou85, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, Galswinthe, **

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, laccro, **

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 64

Edward avait passé la majeure partie de la matinée de sa visite avec Bella à parler avec son oncle au sujet de sa proposition pour Bella. Il avait demandé les conseils de son oncle sur l'endroit où il devrait vivre avec Bella, lui parlant de l'offre d'Emmett, de ses avantages et ses inconvénients. En fin de compte, Edward avait fait la plupart de la conversation, Carlisle l'avait laissé faire sachant que son neveu avait besoin de penser à haute voix. Finalement Carlisle lui avait dit que la meilleure chose était qu'il discutât de ces choses avec Bella.

Edward avait également parlé à sa tante de son intention de demander Bella en mariage après qu'elle fût partie rendre visite à Alice, dire qu'elle avait été extatique était un euphémisme. Elle avait crié et sauté de haut en bas, excitée en l'embrassant, ce qui avait bien sûr provoqué la colère de Carlisle qui lui ordonna d'aller directement au lit. Elle obéit pour apaiser les craintes de son mari et alla à l'étage avec un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Il s'arrêta à l'hôtel pour prendre de la nourriture, planifiant de faire sa demande pendant un pique-nique sous l'arbre de ses parents. Sur le chemin du retour, il lui proposa d'aller faire un pique-nique et sourit quand elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Ils s'assirent sous l'arbre et mangèrent lentement leurs repas en parlant de choses quotidiennes, il se leva et commença à tailler un coeur avec leurs initiales dedans juste sous la sculpture de ses parents. Elle lui souriait en s'allongeant sur la couverture et le regarda.

C'est alors qu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle des fiançailles d' Alice et Jasper, le suppliant de ne le dire à personne car Alice voulait l'annoncer à Carmen et Emmett elle-même.

Putain Jasper l'avait devancer! Il ne pouvait plus lui proposer maintenant. Il voulait que Bella eût son propre moment spécial, pas besoin de le partager avec Alice. Et donc, il décida d'attendre, il eut assez de temps pour récupérer la petite pochette avec les anneaux de ses parents dans la boîte d'étain cachés sous les racines de l'arbre pendant que Bella rangeait les restes de leur repas dans les sacoches de Chester.

Durant les deux jours suivants, les anneaux le brulaient dans sa poche et il était aussi nerveux qu'un chat sur un toit brûlant.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi le vendredi pour le souper, tout le monde était prêt pour eux. Carmen avait fait un grand souper avec l'aide de Bella, excitée à l'idée de revoir Alice depuis si longtemps. Quand Bella avait dit à Emmett qu'elle avait invité Jasper et Alice pour souper et pour rester quelques jours, il avait été tellement perdu dans ses propres pensées déprimées qu'il n'avait pas réagi à la visite, au comportement bizarre d'Edward, ou au fait que Bella fût excitée de quelque chose.

Le souper se passait bien, même Eléazar et Carmen s'étaient joints à eux, ils formaient un groupe heureux ils mangeaient, riaient et parlaient. Même l'état d'esprit d'Emmett s'était amélioré dût à la présence de tout le monde. Quand Jasper refusa d'expliquer comment il avait eu son œil au beurre noir, ils insistèrent et il leur dit juste qu' Alice l'avait fait, tout le monde à table s'écroula de rire, même Eléazar qui habituellement restait juste assis à écouter la conversation, leur expliqua comment Carmen l'avait déjà assommé avec une poêle à frire.

Vers la fin du repas après que Bella et Alice eurent fini de chuchoter et rire entre elles pendant un moment, Bella attira l'attention de tous en faisant tinter sa fourchette contre son verre. « Eh bien, je pensais rendre l'humeur encore plus festive ce soir, parce que j'ai une annonce ... »

Avant qu'elle n'eût pu finir ce qu'elle disait et permettre à Alice de faire son annonce, Emmett se leva et s'écria bruyamment en regardant Edward « Tu l'as fait, pas vrai! Fils de pute! Quand lui as-tu proposé? Je croyais que tu le ferais le lendemain de notre conversation dans mon bureau, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ... Félicitations, Bells! Ma soeur va se marier! »

A la fin de son discours tous restèrent assis à regarder Bella puis Edward, la première était assise là bouche bée et l'autre devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Puis la salle éclata dans un chaos total. Carmen criait joyeusement, « _¡Ay! ¡Qué Milagro!_ » _(Ah, c'est un miracle) _Edward grogna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Bella et Alice étaient toutes deux confuses. Alice se demandait quand cela s'était passé vu qu'elle pensait que Bella lui aurait dit, et Bella, et bien, elle n'avait pas prévu ça du tout. Jasper félicitait l'heureux couple, pas en colère qu'on lui volât la vedette avec Alice et Éléazar souriait évidemment heureux pour le couple ... qui n'était pas vraiment encore fiancé.

Emmett se précipita de l'autre coté de la table et souleva Bella de sa chaise en la serrant dans ses bras et en la secouant. C'est alors que il remarqua son expression et il la regarda confus.

« Quel est le problème, Bells? »

Il tourna son regard confus vers Edward qui secoua la tête en soupirant et dit, « je ne lui avais pas encore demandé, Emmett. »

Emmett murmura « Oh, merde! » et toute la pièce se calma.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle se tourna vers Edward quand Emmett la remit sur ses pieds. « Tu ... Tu allais me demander de t' épouser? »

Edward se retourna et fixa un Emmett penaud, avant de regarder Bella en lui faisant un sourire en coin et soupira: « Ouais. »

Il regarda autour de la table et hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas la façon dont j'avais prévu de faire cela. » Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva, prit le sachet de sa poche et sortit le petit anneau d'or orné de petites émeraudes et se déplaça pour s'agenouiller devant Bella.

Les yeux bruns de Bella s'écarquillèrent encore plus, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche et regarda Alice avec de grands yeux en murmurant « Oh mon Dieu! »

Edward leva les yeux vers Emmett avant de regarder Bella « vu que ton frère a déjà pratiquement fait la demande, je ne sais pas exactement quoi dire. »

Carmen se pencha vers eux et dit dans un murmure fort, « Veux. Tu. M' épouser »

Éléazar et Jasper ricanèrent et Alice le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

Edward secoua la tête et murmura: « Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si nous étions juste tous les deux. » Il souriait et regarda Bella, « Je t'aime, Bella Swan. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même et je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde sans toi, et encore moins une vie. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, dans cette vie et la suivante. Tu es la partie de mon passé qui me manquait, la partie de mon présent qui me complète, et j'espère que tu seras le pilier de mon avenir qui me poussera à continuer. Me feras-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme? »

Bella reniflait, tout comme Alice et Carmen, même Jasper avait l'air d'avoir les yeux un peu brumeux.

Bella brisa finalement le silence de la pièce et murmura «Oui, Edward. Oui! » Elle souriait quand il plaça l'anneau à son doigt, puis il se leva devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et lui murmura « Je t'aime », alors que leurs amis et leur famille applaudissaient autour d'eux.

ooooooooooooooo

**Toc Toc y'a encore quelqu'un?**

**Bon déjà pour commencer Meilleurs voeux, bonne année et bonne santé à tous et toutes.**

**Ensuite je sais je suis impardonnable pour tout ce retard, mais bon on choisit pas toujours, nouvelles années , nouvelles résolutions promis maintenant les chapitres seront beaucoup plus régulier.**

**Bon revenons-en à nos moutons, ce chapitre vous avez aimés? Il est pas génial Emmett , il sait mettre les pieds dans le plat.**

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

**A très vite**


	65. Chapter 65

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**bichou85, lili8825, mmccg, birginie, coco-des-iles, oliveronica cullen massen, xalexeex25, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, fifer, aelita48, Isnoname, edwardbellaamour, IsabellaMasenCullen**

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, karima**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 65

Après le souper, tout le groupe se déplaça pour s'asseoir dans le salon buvant quelques verres de whisky pour les hommes, et de la limonade pour les femmes, ils rirent et parlèrent pendant un moment, tout le monde évidemment était heureux pour Edward et Bella, mais personne n'était plus heureux que la couple nouvellement fiancé. Ils restèrent assis, se tenant la main, souriant l'un à l'autre sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit. Bella regardait l'anneau à son doigt et Edward souriait plus que quiconque ne l'eut jamais vu faire depuis qu'ils le connaissaient.

Après un certain temps, Emmett eut la présence d'esprit de demander « Hé, Bells? Quel était l'annonce que tu allais faire avant que j'ouvre ma grande gueule? »

Bella cligna des yeux en rougissant de honte. « Oh, Dieu! J'ai complètement oublié! » Elle regarda Alice désolée qui lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souriant, évidemment pas du tout dérangée par la tournure des événements.

Alice tendit la main pour prendre celle de Jasper et dit: « En fait, c'était mon annonce et celle de Jasper, Emmett. »

Elle se retourna et sourit adorablement à Jasper et le laissa parler.

Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda vers leur groupe d'amis. « Eh bien, c'était une annonce de fiançailles, mais vous vous étiez juste trompé de couple. Alice a finalement cessé d'être si sacrément têtue et a accepté de m'épouser. »

Tout le monde se remit à applaudir, Carmen était tellement heureuse qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

Bien que les nouvelles firent se sentir à Emmett plus seul que jamais, il félicita Jasper avec une poignée de main ferme et une tape dans le dos. « Comment as-tu réussi à le faire? Je pensais avec certitude qu'elle en avait après toi, pas que je puisse la blâmer. Comment peut-elle vouloir ta sale gueule, après avoir été fiancée avec moi? »

Jasper sourit simplement en réponse jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prît la parole.

« Sérieusement, comment l'as-tu finalement convaincue? »

Jasper regarda Alice, ne voulant évidemment pas partager l'histoire, mais Alice se mit à rire et commença à raconter à tous que Jasper ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé et que à la place il avait déclaré au maire et à son frère qu'ils allaient se marier. Puis elle leur expliqua son œil au beurre noir et finalement tout le monde se mit à rire et à taquiner Jasper.

En regardant tout ce groupe assis là, à rire, parler, se taquiner et planifier l'avenir, il était évident pour quiconque les voyant qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient une famille.

Plus tard cette nuit-là tous le monde se dirigea vers leur lit pour dormir, Jasper et Edward s'installèrent dans le dortoir tandis qu'Alice s'installa dans son ancienne chambre, Carmen et Eléazar parlèrent peu en se préparant pour aller au lit dans leurs propre maison.

Comme elle le faisait chaque soir, Carmen s'assit au pied de leur lit et coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs qui était maintenant parsemés de gris, puis les tressa, Éléazar la regarda durant tout ce temps avec un doux sourire sur son visage bronzé. C'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis plus de trente ans de mariage et ça le soulageait de la regarder faire sa routine tous les soirs.

Quand elle éteignit enfin la lampe à pétrole sur la table de chevet et se recroquevilla à côté de lui, il la rapprocha de lui et enfouit son visage contre son cou en soupirant joyeusement.

Éléazar n'avait jamais été un homme de mots, pas depuis la première fois où Carmen avait fixé ses yeux sur lui. Il allait venir à la maison de son père pour courtiser sa sœur aînée. Il avait un jour vu à l'église Maria pendant qu'il rendait visite à sa grand-mère. C'était une journée où Carmen n'était pas là et il pensait que María ferait une bonne épouse et il avait décidé de lui faire la cour après une brève conversation, mais en avançant sur leur petit lopin de terre portant un bouquet de fleurs il vit une Carmen âgée de dix-sept ans soulevant sa jupe et ses jupons pour frapper un prétendant potentiel dans le tibia, le qualifiant de « _Sinvergüenza sin respeto »_ _(homme sans honte ni respect) _etil savait qu'il était amoureux. Elle avait ensuite remarqué Éléazar et avec une inclinaison de tête elle avait regardé son apparence et ses beaux yeux verts et lui avait demandé si les fleurs qu'il portait étaient pour elle.

Ils s'étaient mariés un peu moins de deux mois plus tard après le début de leur cour durant laquelle Carmen avait beaucoup fait la conversation. De la même manière que Jasper avait déclaré que lui et Alice allait se marier Carmen avait annoncé à sa famille que Éléazar et elle étaient amoureux et qu'ils allaient se marier. Il avait juste souri. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas réellement demandé, mais dans un sens ça ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et c'était tout.

Durant les trente années qui suivirent, ils eurent des moments difficiles, comme quand ils perdirent leur fils unique, Esiquel âgé de de dix ans qui s'était noyé dans la rivière qui coulait près de leur maison au Mexique, ou lorsque leur fille, María nommée d'après la sœur de Carmen avait épousé un homme riche et avait exclu ses parents de sa vie. Mais durant la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, ils avaient été heureux, satisfaits de leur vie ensemble et désespérément amoureux.

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à somnoler après leur longue journée, mais quand il murmura contre son oreille, « Carmen? » elle se réveilla. C'était vraiment rare de sa part de dire quelque chose une fois qu'ils étaient au lit. Même quand il était d'une humeur fougueuse très peu de mots étaient prononcés entre eux.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue dans l'obscurité et chuchota « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _viejo_ ? Tu te sens bien? »

Il hocha la tête dans le noir et murmura « _Si, nomas Queria decirte Qué te amo._ » _(Oui je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime)_

Carmen sourit dans l'obscurité. « _Yo también te amo, mi Éléazar »_ _(je t'aime aussi mon Eléazar)_ Elle soupira de bonheur et se blottit contre lui. « Il est si bon de les voir tous si heureux, n'est-ce pas? »

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

« Si seulement _El Patron_ pouvait trouver quelqu'un » déplora-t-elle.

Éléazar resta silencieux, Carmen pensa qu'il s'était enfin endormi, mais ensuite il murmura « _Gracias por ser mi esposa, Carmen. Tú a hecho mi vida más feliz Qué pudio imaginar_ . » _(Merci d'être ma femme Carmen. Tu as rendu ma vie plus heureuse que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer)_

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité et l'embrassa doucement. « _Duérmete, Viejo »_. _(Dors mon vieux)_

Il hocha la tête et la tenant il se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Carmen se leva très tôt et fit le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avec l'aide de Bella et Alice. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant les deux jeunes femmes parler, rire et faire des projets pour le mariage. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse pour elles même si elles avaient été ses propres filles.

Alice parlait de sa robe de mariée et de celle de Bella, en se demandant si elles pouvaient se faire envoyer de la belle soie blanche quand Jacob entra précipitamment par la porte de la cuisine. Le regard sur son visage fit cesser toute conversation, les femmes étaient figées et le regardaient.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où est Emmett? » demanda Jacob, ses traits montrant colère et frustration.

« Je ... Je crois qu'il est près de la grange avec Edward, Éléazar et Ja ... » Bella n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'il se tourna et partit de nouveau précipitamment.

Carmen, Alice et elle se regardèrent, puis elles abandonnèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour courir après lui.

Bella avait eu quelques conversations avec Jacob quand il était venu au ranch durant ses rares repos dans les champs. Ils avaient développé un semblant d'amitié durant leurs conversations sur les chevaux, sa tribu, sa famille, et d'autres choses comme ça, donc elle n'était pas mal à l'aise quand elle se précipita à ses côtés pendant qu'il courrait pratiquement vers la grange, Carmen et Alice à la traîne derrière.

« Jacob, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quel est le problème? »

Il fronça les sourcils et dit simplement: « Il y a un troupeau de bétail qui est en train de mourir au nord-est du ranch. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou et voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre**

**Le petit moment Eléazar Carmen vous a t il plu?**

**J'attends vos reviews , à très vite bisous**


	66. Chapter 66

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**lili8825, mmccg, doudounord2, Jackye, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, BellaSwan12, edwardbellaamour, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, aelita48, bichou85, birginie, Isnoname**

**Anonymes:**

**Alice, karima, axou **_coucou merci de me suivre j'ai mis planet twilight en pause pour pouvoir avancer sur celle-ci et babies une fois finis je la reprendrais promis, _

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**_  
_

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 66

Les hommes se hâtaient avec l'aide de Carmen, Alice et Bella pour emballer assez de fourniture pour être dans les champs pendant quelques jours. Le point d'eau qui rendait le bétail malade et qui le faisait mourir était à une demi-journée du Ranch. Jacob n'avait pas été avec ce troupeau, mais il était passé devant lors de son retour vers le ranch pour quelques jours de congés. Jared et Paul étaient avec le troupeau malade , Jared était sur le point d'aller vers la propriété familiale pour obtenir de l'aide, mais il avait été en retard parce que les deux hommes se sentaient mal, alors Jacob les avait veillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

Il leurs avait dit de ne pas boire cette eau et les avait laissés avec le peu d'eau qu'il avait sur lui.

En raison de la nature de la situation, Jasper allait venir avec eux, voir s'il pouvait les aider un peu et vérifier si c'était un acte criminel. C'était juste louche le fait que le bétail commençât à mourir en même temps que le problème de vol de bétail. Et d'après les dire de Jacob, c'était comme si l'eau avait été contaminée. Heureusement Paul et Jared avaient la chance de ne pas en boire beaucoup, ayant vidé les gourdes qu'ils avaient sur eux avant de se diriger vers l'abreuvoir pour s' approvisionner en eau.

Il fut décidé qu' Alice attendrait au ranch jusqu'au le lendemain pour retourner en ville. Éléazar l'accompagnerait en ville pour aller chercher des fournitures pour la semaine. Ils allaient en avoir besoin de beaucoup vu que son but n'était pas seulement ne rester derrière pour ramasser des fournitures et de surveiller le ranch, il avait aussi la tâche d'envoyer tous les cowboys qui venait de revenir dans tous les champs afin de pouvoir passer le message aux autres sur ce qui se passait et d'empêcher les autres troupeaux d'autres d'aller vers ce point d'eau. Ils auraient besoin de prendre suffisamment de fournitures avec eux pour plusieurs semaines car il ne pouvait pas savoir quand ils seraient en mesure de revenir au ranch pour en récupérer plus.

Alors qu' Emmett, Edward, Jasper et Jacob se préparaient à partir, Bella donna en premier une accolade à Jasper avant de lui laisser dire au revoir à Alice. Elle sourit à Jacob et lui dit de faire attention puis elle étreignit son grand frère pour lui dire au revoir.

« Soit prudent là-bas l'Ours. Quelque chose n'est pas normale avec tout cela » dit-elle doucement.

Emmett la serra contre lui et lui dit « Tout ira bien Bells, aides Eléazar et Carmen à tout maintenir en ordre. Je doute d'être de retour avant la semaine prochaine. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis se tourna vers Edward qui se tenait près de Chester le tenant par ses rênes. Allant vers lui, elle posa ses mains sur les rênes et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait avec ce sourire toujours attachants et sans un mot, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Rougissante, elle murmura « Je t'aime ».

Il cligna de l'œil et dit: « Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

Ce fut tout ce qui était nécessaire de dire entre eux et après un autre baiser rapide, il monta en selle et Bella recula de son cheval.

Maintenant, les hommes attendaient juste Jasper qui serrait Alice la tenant à au moins vingt centimètres du sol. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rire bruyamment, un bruit inhabituel provenant de Jasper, puis il l'embrassa et la remit sur ses pieds.

Il grimpa sur sa propre monture et avec un dernier regard vers les gens qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, ils partirent.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient en direction du bétail malade et mort, Jasper riait encore tout seul et ce fut finalement Emmett qui demanda. « Très bien, que t'a-t-elle dit? Je doute que ce soit sale ... c'est d'Alice dont nous parlons après tout. »

Jasper haussa les épaules et répondit « Elle m'a dit de viser la poitrine et non pas la tête si nous avons des ennuis. La poitrine est une plus grande cible. »

Edward et Emmett avaient l'air choqué par cette réponse, Jacob eu un petit rire. Les deux hommes connaissaient Alice depuis son arrivée et ils ne pouvaient imaginer la douce et petite Alice religieuse dire une telle chose ... peu importe à quel point elle était courageuse. Bien sûr, Jasper en savait beaucoup plus sur elle qu'eux.

* * *

Bella, Alice, Carmen et Eléazar étaient tous silencieux durant le souper, alors que ce n'était pas une chose inhabituelle pour Eléazar, les trois autres femmes avaient habitude de bavarder. Mais ils étaient tous inquiets de ce qui se passait avec le bétail et de ce que les hommes avaient à s'occuper. Après avoir grignoté leur nourriture et débarrasser les assiettes, il fut décidé qu'ils devraient tous aller au lit tôt. Éléazar dit à Alice qu'ils partiraient en ville aux premières lueurs du jour.

Alice alla dans la chambre de Bella pour un brin de causette comme elle faisait quand elle y habitait et essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'elles étaient toutes deux inquiètes mais ça ne fonctionna pas et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu' Alice n'embrassât Bella pour lui dire bonne nuit et retournât dans sa chambre.

Bella ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle avait peur que quelque chose n'arrivât à Edward, Emmett, Jasper et aux autres hommes. Ca pouvait être quelque chose de naturel qui avait contaminé le point d'eau, mais Jacob avait eu l'air sceptique à cette suggestion. Et si ce n'était pas une chose naturelle, et bien, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à cette alternative. Qui ferait une telle chose?

Après avoir été allongée dans son lit pendant un moment à s'inquiéter, souhaitant qu'Edward fût là avec elle, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Sortant du lit elle alla à sa commode et trouva la chemise qu'elle avait mise le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait toujours eu l'intention de le lui rendre, mais elle en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle l'enfila et serra le tissu autour d'elle et s'installa plus paisiblement maintenant qu'elle avait quelque chose qui lui appartenait enveloppée autour d'elle, trouvant du réconfort dans l'idée que c'était presque comme si il l'enveloppait.

Et voilà comment elle s'endormit enfin.

Elle dormait si paisiblement que quand des cris retentirent dans la maison ils pénétrèrent à peine son esprit inconscient et ce ne fut que quand Alice arriva dans sa chambre, criant pour qu'elle se réveillât, en ayant l'air paniquée, elle fut confuse et étourdie quand Alice commença à la sortir de son lit.

«Bella! Bella! LEVE TOI! Allez! La grange est en feu! »

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon je m'éternise pas , il est tard mais je voulais le poster avant d'aller au lit.**

**J'attend vos coms **

**A bientot**


	67. Chapter 67

**Lonesome Hearts**

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**feliciaD, Elodie13, Choupine, birginie, bellardtwilight, aelita48, mmccg, Jackye, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, doudounord2, bichou85, edwardbellaamour, wesker101, lili8825,**

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility,**

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 67

Bella commença à courir avec Alice, leurs mains encore jointes pendant qu'elles avançaient dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Bella haleta en sentant le plancher frais du porche sous ses pieds nus et la morsure de l'air froid du soir dans sa poitrine quand elle respira.

Alice avait une chemise de nuit de coton à col haut et à manches longues et Bella était dans une tenue semblable, mais avec la chemise d'Edward comme protection en plus contre le froid de la nuit.

Dès qu'elles furent sorties l'odeur de fumée agressa leurs narines et les ombres de la nuit étaient floues. Quand elles tournèrent à l'angle de la maison, elles virent une partie de la grange en feu et Carmen, Eléazar, Tyler et les autres hommes du ranch courir en provenance des dortoirs et de la petite maison de Carmen et Eléazar.

Bella et Alice s'arrêtèrent un moment en même temps que les autres qui regardaient la scène en face d'eux avec crainte, mais il ne fallut qu'une seconde seulement avant qu'il y eût de l'activité. Tyler et Carmen couraient vers le point d'eau pour remplir des seaux pour éteindre les flammes alors qu' Éléazar courait pour ouvrir les portes et laisser les animaux sortir. Les pauvres créatures étaient légitimement paniquées, les chèvres bêlaient de panique en se jetant contre les barrières qui les bloquaient.

Le coeur de Bella martelait dans sa poitrine quand elle releva l'ourlet de sa robe et courut vers l'entrée arrière de la grange, soucieuse de pouvoir arriver à Eclipse et aux autres animaux avant qu'ils ne fussent brûlés à mort.

Elle n'entendit pas Alice et Éléazar crier après elle, elle arriva à l'entrée arrière en se précipitant à l'intérieur quand elle fut assaillie par un nuage de fumée.

C'était comme entrer en enfer. L'endroit commençait à chauffer rapidement, elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois et courut pour libérer des stalles les chevaux de traits et Eclipse. Elle commença à ouvrir les portes et les chevaux épuisés se mirent instinctivement à courir vers la sortie pour échapper à l'incendie qui avait englouti l'un des murs de la grange et commençait maintenant à s'étendre vers la toiture.

Pour se protéger de la fumée, elle souleva une partie de la chemise d'Edward et l'utilisa pour couvrir sa bouche en avançant pour libérer les vaches et les deux ânes. Elle laissa les ânes partir et les regarda essayer de sortir tandis qu'elle tirait une vache effrayée qui meuglait quand elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un l'attraper et la soulever.

Au début, elle pensait que c'était Eléazar qui était venu après elle et essayait de la faire sortir, mais quand elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était, elle se rendit compte que la personne portait un foulard sur la moitié inférieure de son visage et que ce n'était ni Eléazar ni Tyler. La menace qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de cette personne l'informa que quelqu'un allait lui faire du mal et elle commença alors à crier et à lutter contre l'étranger qui l'emmenait hors de la grange.

Une fois sorti de la zone de la grange qu'avait ouvert Eléazar, le grondement de l'incendie n'était plus aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait été à l'intérieur de la grange. Elle toussa essayant toujours de dégager la fumée de ses poumons quand des sons en dehors de la grange la frappèrent. Alice criait de tous ses poumons contre un autre homme masqué le battant et le mordant. Si elle n'avait pas été choquée de ce qui se passait, elle aurait pu être surprise par le flot d'injures qui sortait de la bouche d'Alice. Tyler était couché sur le sol aux pieds de l'homme qu' Alice attaquait, une blessure sanglante à la tête montrait qu'il avait été assommé. Le même homme sur qui était avec Alice criait « Descendez-moi! »

Elle lutta encore plus contre l'homme et essaya de combattre aussi bien que lui, mais il avait une forte emprise sur elle et la tenait de sorte que ses bras étaient collés à ces côtes et son dos contre lui. Elle commença à crier quand elle vit Éléazar courir du côté de la grange. Il la cherchait et quand il tourna dans le coin et la vit se débattre dans les bras d'un étranger, il vint vers eux avec l'intention de l'aider. Elle sentit maintenir son ravisseur libérer un de ses bras alors que l'autre la tenait fermement autour de la taille. Avant qu'elle ne se rendît compte de ce qui se passait l'homme sortit son arme, la leva et tira sur Eléazar, le touchant en pleine poitrine.

Éléazar tomba à la renverse sans faire un bruit.

Elle n'entendit rien pendant un moment, tout le monde était silencieux, choqué de ce qui s'était passé et ce fut seulement quand elle entendit le cri surnaturel de Carmen, le son dévasté qu'elle recommença à lutter et à crier.

L'homme tenant Bella la traina encore et elle se tourna vers l'endroit où Alice repoussait encore l'autre homme masqué. A ce moment, l'homme réussit à s'extirper d'Alice et rugit quand Alice essaya de le frapper en plein dans les boules, mais elle atteignit tous juste l'intérieur de sa cuisse. En colère, l'homme leva son poing et frappa Alice afin qu'elle tombât dans les pommes, tombant sur la forme inconsciente de Tyler.

Carmen berçait la tête d'Eléazar contre elle, sa main appuyant sur la plaie de la poitrine d'Eléazar et elle gémissait en sentant le sang se déverser entre ses doigts.

Bella pleurait maintenant, les larmes se déversant le long de son visage, elle cria et lutta, « Lâchez-moi! »

Mais la poigne autour d'elle se renforça et une voix rauque lui murmura à l'oreille « Arrête de pleurer ou je demande à mon partenaire là-bas de tirer dans la tête de la petite dame. » Quand elle accepta sa défaite dans ses bras en sanglotant, il se blottit contre son cou et l'embrassa sur le côté en lui disant « Maintenant, c'est une bonne fille. »

Puis il l'emmena en direction de la face cachée de la maison où l'homme qui avait assommé Alice l'attendait sur son cheval, tenant les rênes d'un autre cheval.

L'homme la tenant dit « Aide-moi une seconde, veux-tu? »

« Quoi, tu l'emmènes avec nous? Ce n'est pas le plan! Renverse là et prends du plaisir avec elle si c'est-ce que tu veux! Nous avons le temps. La tigresse et le jeune gars sont assommés et le vieil homme est probablement mort. La vielle, et bien, si elle dérange nous aurons juste à lui tirer dessus aussi. »

Bella se sentait comme si elle allait vomir quand la peur compressa son cœur.

L'homme la tenant leva son arme et la pointa sur son partenaire. « Nous faisons de cette façon. Maintenant aide moi à la faire monter sur le cheval avec moi. » Il arma le pistolet. « Maintenant ».

L'autre homme lui dit simplement: « Et bien, merde, James. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si énervé à ce sujet! ».

James. Bella connaissait ce nom et maintenant elle se souvint que c'était l'homme qui avait rencontré M. Mallory durant son premier jour ici, l'homme qui l'avait regardait et c'était battu avec Edward au bal.

« Tais-toi, Laurent » lui dit James.

Elle pensa à s'enfuir, mais elle avait peur qu'ils ne fassent du mal à Alice ou à Carmen si elle s'échappait et avant qu'elle ne pût penser à autre chose, Laurent l'avait attrapé juste au moment où James la relâcha. Une fois James sur son cheval Laurent la souleva et James la tira sur la selle devant lui, il attendit juste que Laurent ne s'installât sur sa propre selle avant de talonner son cheval, le faisant partir à pleine course.

Quand ils partirent, elle sanglotait, mais même ses pleurs n'étaient pas assez forts pour couvrir le bruit de la grange s'effondrant sur elle-même quand elle brûlait au sol ou le bruit des gémissements lugubres de Carmen qui semblait hanter la nuit.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ça s'arrange pas trop dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**J'attends vos coms à Bientôt**

**Bisous**


	68. Chapter 68

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Jackye, doudounord2, feliciaD, mmccg, lili8825, birginie, natacha77, Galswinthe, Isnoname, xalexeex25, edwardbellaamour, bichou85, coco-des-iles,**

**Anonymes:**

**laccro** _Merci pour ton com contente de te retrouver biz,_

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**_  
_

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 68

Lorsque les hommes arrivèrent au point d'eau qui posait problème, Edward se renfrogna et Emmett jura. Les bovins morts jonchaient le paysage et les rares qui étaient encore debout étaient instables sur leurs pattes. Ils ne dirent rien et ce fut finalement Jared et Paul qui brisèrent le silence en approchant, les deux hommes étaient pâles.

« Vous avez apportés de l'eau? » demanda Jared d'une voix tremblante.

Jacob acquiesça silencieusement et lui jeta plusieurs gourdes qu'ils avaient amenées en plus de fourniture portée par le cheval de bât. Il but et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Jasper lui dit « Vas-y doucement. Ca pourrait être un choc pour ton organisme. »

Jared hocha la tête et remit la gourde à Paul qui en but aussi une partie.

« Vous allez bien tous les deux? » demanda Emmett.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et ce fut Paul qui parla finalement. « Mieux. Ca nous a broyé les tripes et nous crevions de soif. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour ne pas boire l'eau vu que nous savions que c'était la racine du problème. Nous avons essayés de garder le bétail loin des l'eau, mais ça semblait impossible et nous étions si malades. »

Edward acquiesça et souleva son chapeau de cow-boy pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré. « Combien de têtes de bétail étaient dans ce troupeau? »

Jared regarda par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils. « Cinquante. »

« Un des plus petits troupeaux? » demanda Jasper à Emmett.

Emmett hocha simplement la tête et les six hommes regardèrent la scène en face d'eux, une autre vache s'écroula juste sous leurs yeux, de la poussière s'éleva autour d'elle quand elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Emmett soupira et se tourna vers Edward pour lui demander « Alors quoi maintenant? Nous les empilons et commençons à brûler les carcasses? »

Edward acquiesça. « On dirait le meilleur plan. »

Jacob en convint. « Avant que la maladie ne se propage ailleurs. »

Emmett acquiesça et fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, nous avons besoin de faire ça en premier. Nous pouvons entasser les cadavres là-bas et les bruler demain. Ca prendra probablement plusieurs jours pour tous les entasser. Éléazar va essayer de prévenir les autres hommes dans les champs pour garder le bétail loin d'ici, heureusement aucuns troupeaux ne devaient venir ici durant plusieurs semaines. »

Il se tourna vers Jared et Paul. « Vous êtes sûrs d'être tous les deux bien? » Lorsque les deux hommes acquiescèrent, il poursuivit. « Je vais vous renvoyer au ranch ou en ville pour que vous consultiez si vous en avez besoin. » Lorsque les deux hommes secouèrent la tête, il hocha la tête. « Bien, tant pis. Des chevaux supplémentaires seront utiles, mais aucun de vous devait en faire trop. C'est compris? »

Lorsque les deux hommes acquiescèrent il hocha la tête et soupira. « Allons travailler alors. »

* * *

Les hommes travaillèrent toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il fisse trop sombre pour en faire plus. Ils avaient utilisé les sept chevaux à leur disposition pour transporter les cadavres dans un tas et avaient tué sur certains animaux malades, leur épargnant le malheur d'avoir mal.

Au moment où ils s'installèrent autour du feu de camp pour la soirée, les hommes étaient épuisés. Même les chevaux étaient fatigués après tout ce travail. Heureusement, les dames avaient eu la clairvoyance de leurs emballer plusieurs grandes cruches de lait ainsi que plusieurs gallons d'eau pour assouvir la soif des chevaux ainsi que la leur. Grâce à l'eau fraîche, Paul et Jared semblaient se sentir mieux et étaient plus clairs.

Les hommes étaient si fatigués, qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant qu'ils mangeaient le souper que Carmen avait emballé pour eux, puis chacun se retira dans son sac de couchage autour du feu de camp pour se reposer.

Tous, sauf Edward.

Quelque chose le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Il somnolait de temps à autres mais se réveillait à chaque fois. Il pensait que vu l'état fatigué dans lequel il était et avec tout le travail qu'il savait qu'il aurait le lendemain qu'il dormirait comme une bûche, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était comme si son corps lui disait quelque chose de que son esprit et son cœur ne comprenaient pas.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il se réveilla, incapable de se rendormir, il se leva et regarda vers l'horizon dans la direction du Ranch. Vers Bella.

En se tenant là, quelque chose ne lui semblait pas bien et ce qui semblait être une étoile orange sur le bord de l'horizon retint son attention. C'était étrange car la couverture nuageuse rendait la nuit sans étoiles, on voyait même à peine la lune. Il plissa un peu les yeux et il jura voir un peu de fumée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hurla « Tout le monde, debout! DEBOUT! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser sa literie et se dirigea vers les chevaux.

Le reste des hommes sortirent de leurs sacs de couchage à la recherche d'une menace et n'en voyant pas ils regardèrent vers lui confus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Emmett, son arme toujours en main continuant à attendre que quelque chose sautât sur lui.

Quand Edward grimpa sur son cheval, il pointa vers l'horizon. « Au feu! »

Les hommes regardèrent vers l'endroit qu'il désignait sans immédiatement comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais ce fut Jacob qui prit finalement la parole. « Je pense qu'il a raison. C'est en provenance du ranch. »

Les hommes n'eurent pas besoin de plus de confirmation et ils coururent tous pour arriver à leurs montures, même Paul et Jared.

Emmett réussit à dire. « Jared, tu restes ici. Ne fais rien! Eloignes les autres si tu les vois venir ici avec les troupeaux! »

Edward était déjà loin, Jasper, Jacob, Paul, et maintenant Emmett le suivaient à travers la nuit en direction du ranch. Aucun d'entre eux ne réfléchissait beaucoup au fait que c' était dangereux de galoper à pleine vitesse dans une telle nuit noire, tous simplement désireux de se rendre au ranch.

Le trajet entre le point d'eau et le ranch prenait habituellement une demi-journée à grand trot, mais à pleine vitesse sur des chevaux fatigués il leurs faudrait encore plusieurs heures pour y arriver. Pendant qu' ils avançaient aucun d'eux ne ralentit suffisamment pour échanger des mots, mais la panique était évidente sur chacun de leurs visages, mais particulièrement sur ceux d'Emmett, Edward et Jasper. Jacob et Paul s'étaient faits des amis au ranch, mais la crainte des trois autres était due au fait que les êtres qui leurs étaient les plus chers au monde étaient probablement confrontés à une menace et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y arriver assez vite.

Pendant qu'ils galopaient, le soleil commença à se montrer à l'horizon, illuminant le ciel de tons violet, rose et orange. Quand le jour commença à poindre, les choses devinrent plus visibles quand ils se rapprochaient, leurs pires craintes étaient confirmées. Ils avaient tous espéré que ce qu'ils avaient vu était un pur hasard .. qu'ils avaient eu tort et qu'il n'y avait pas de feu, mais quand le ciel s'illumina et qu'ils virent la fumée noire entacher le ciel en face d'eux, comme une vilaine cicatrice confirma leurs pires craintes et ce fut comme si une lance leurs transperçait le coeurs.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou, bon il ne se passe pas trop grand choses dans ce chapitre mais ça permet de savoir ce que faisait les hommes pendant ce temps là.**

**J'attends vos coms Bisous**


	69. Chapter 69

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord2, Jackye, xalexeex25, bellardtwilight, birginie, feliciaD, Isnoname, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, edwardbellaamour, ForgiveMeAgain, bichou85, natacha77, **

**Anonymes:**

**laccro, twilight0507, **

**Chapitre non corrigé**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 69

Le panache de fumée qui provenait du ranch s'agrandissait quand ils se rapprochaient, les hommes poussaient encore plus leurs chevaux fatigués quand le sentiment d'urgence augmenta en eux. Quand ils approchèrent du ranch ils virent que la grange n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, et bien que le reste des bâtiments soit restés intacts, ils étaient encore paniqués quand ils descendirent de leurs cheveux une fois arrivés à côté de la grange, leurs montures tremblaient et haletaient tombant presque sur leurs pattes d'épuisement.

Au moment où ils se précipitèrent vers la grange, ils remarquèrent une petite mare de sang sur le sol et ensemble les hommes se mirent à courir vers la maison en criant.

«Bella! » « Alice! »

Une Alice tremblante et effrayée arriva au coin de la maison et quand ils la virent les yeux des hommes s'écarquillèrent et Jasper s'élança vers elle. Elle était à peine reconnaissable au premier abord avec le côté droit de son visage complètement meurtri et gonflé. Ils étaient habitués à voir Alice comme une jolie petite demoiselle et avec son visage battu et les vêtements d'hommes qu'elle portait elle ne se ressemblait plus. Les vêtements qui appartenait à Tyler étaient large sur son corps , ses manches étaient retroussés et une ceinture les maintenaient en place.

Jasper la souleva et elle s'accrocha à lui, au même moment où Edward et Emmett avançaient en criant pour Bella.

Alice eut finalement assez de présence d'esprit pour dire «Elle ... elle n'est pas là! »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, Jasper la reposa et la regarda, ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

«Que veux-tu dire par elle n'est pas là, Alice? » demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tourna son regard vers Edward et Emmett qui c'étaient arrêtés près d'eux, la peur clairement gravé sur leurs visages.

«Ils ... ils l'ont emmenée» dit-elle.

Tous les hommes avaient l'air de s'être pris un coup dans l'intestin.

«Je ... je voulais essayer de trouver un moyen d' aller en ville, mais les chevaux se sont enfuis quand ils ont été libérés du feu » dit-elle d'une petite voix en prenant une grande respiration, elle repoussa sa lassitude et sa peur comme elle l' avait fait qu'en elle avait prit conscience des pleurs de Carmen et du fait qu'elle était couchée sur un Tyler inconscient.

Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle avait fait en sorte de vérifier que Tyler respirait encore et se précipita à côté de Carmen. Éléazar était inconscient et clairement en mauvaise passe, mais il respirait encore et elle l' avait vu trembler de douleur contre Carmen lui montrant que son Eléazar était encore vivant, mais qu'elles devaient l'éloigner du feu.

Dans le fond de son esprit, elle savait que Bella avait disparue, mais elle avait des choses à s'occuper immédiatement et elle aida Carmen à faire rentrer Éléazar à l'intérieur de la maison et à l'installer dans le salon, Alice retourna ensuite vérifier Tyler.

Durant toute la nuit les deux femmes avaient eu affaire à deux hommes inconscients. Tyler ne s'était pas réveillé et même si elles avaient soignées Éléazar du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, elles savaient qu'elles avaient besoin du Dr Cullen. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un de Bella. Elle s'était habillée dans les vêtements de Tyler, prêtes à aller en ville, quand elle réalisa que tous les chevaux s'étaient enfuie lors de l'incendie.

C'est alors que la panique commença à s'infiltrer.

Carmen était dans un état catatonique, ne laissant jamais le côté du pauvre Eléazar. Le vieil homme s'était réveillé gémissant de douleur plusieurs fois et Tyler avait été frappé si fort qu'elle ne savait pas s'il n'allait jamais se réveiller.

Elle était toute seule et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait été forte jusqu'à maintenant, gardant la tête froide, mais maintenant ... maintenant, elle était sur le point de craquer.

C'est alors qu'elle avait entendu les hommes hurler dehors pour elle et Bella.

Les hommes désespéraient de savoir ce qui s'était passé et elle leur expliqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Jasper lui demanda à un moment donné si le salaud qui l'avait frappée lui avait fait quelque chose d'autre elle continua après l'avoir rassuré. C'était le seul moment où elle fut interrompue.

Ils étaient tous paniqués quand elle eut finie et il était évident qu'aucun ne savaient par où commencer. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient aller après Bella et vérifier les hommes blessés, mais leurs chevaux étaient vraiment sur le point de s'effondrer, malgré ça Edward se précipita vers Chester.

Jacob fronça les sourcils et alla arrêter Edward qui avait l'air sur le point de tuer Jacob si c'était le seul moyen de partir. Mais, Jacob avait réussi à garder la tête froide vu qu'il n'était pas aussi concerné que les autres. «Allez vérifier Eléazar, Carmen, et Tyler et commencer à rassembler quelques fournitures. Nous allons avoir besoin de voyager léger et nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de munitions. Paul et moi iront chercher des produits frais, puis il ira en ville chercher le médecin »

Edward avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer, tout comme Emmett, ils voulaient tous deux partir à la recherche de Bella, mais à ce moment Jasper leur dit: «Il a raison. Nos chevaux ne vont pas être en mesure de nous y emmener et nous devons être préparés à ce que nous allons être confrontés. »

Emmett se tenait là, serrant et desserrant les poings, mais il hocha la tête. Edward avait la mâchoire serrée et se tourna en direction de la maison.

Jacob et Paul n'avaient pas dit un mot et ils se dirigèrent vers les chevaux les plus robustes pour aller à la recherche des chevaux qui s'étaient enfuis.

Les autres rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison où ils trouvèrent Carmen assise sur le sol du salon à côté d'Éléazar qui avait été placé sur un matelas qu'elle et Alice avait réussi à ramener d'une des chambres.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper étaient choqués par la scène en face d'eux. Éléazar avait toujours été un homme tranquille, mais il était si vivant fort et plein d'énergie. L'image de l'homme couché au milieu du salon pâle malgré sa peau bronzée avec des bandages enveloppé autour de sa poitrine qui avec des taches de sang qui suintaient à travers était une chose effrayante, ce qui leur confirma la violence de la situation qui c'était déroulé la nuit dernière .

Carmen semblait également avoir prit de l'âge durant la nuit et la femme vive qu'ils connaissaient était à genoux, à côté de son mari blessé, tenant sa main avec les siennes contre sa poitrine en se balançant un peu.

Edward s'avança en premier et s'agenouilla tranquillement à côté de Carmen alors Emmett alla de l'autre côté du matelas d'Eléazar. Sans un mot, Carmen tourna la tête et la reposa sur l'épaule d'Edward et commença à pleurer. Edward fronça les sourcils et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Éléazar ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement, comme si il sentait leur présence et il prit une respiration fragile et dit « _Agua_ ». _(eau)_

Carmen regarda pour trouver un verre d'eau dans les environs, mais Emmett se pencha et lui dit d'une voix douce: «J'y vais Carmen. »

Il prit l'eau et avec plus de douceur que l'on pourrait s'attendre d'un homme de sa taille, il souleva la tête d'Éléazar pour qu'ils puissent boire une gorgée d'eau.

Le vieil homme toussa un peu et grimaça de douleur quand Emmett le reposa soigneusement. Fronçant les sourcils Éléazar regarda Emmett Edward et murmura « _Perdonen me_ . » _(Pardonnez-moi)_

Edward secoua la tête et lui dit d'une voix rauque, « _Non ay nada Qué perdonar_ . » _(Il n'y a rien à pardonner)_

Éléazar ferma les yeux et leurs dit simplement « _Se la llevaron_ . » _(Ils l'ont emmenée)_

« Nous allons la retrouver » déclara Edward.

Éléazar soupira, hocha un peu la tête et il dit doucement avant de reperdre conscience « _Y Maten a esos cabrones_ . » _(Et tuez ces connards)_

Edward eut un petit sourire et se pencha, il embrassa le front du vieillard puis étreignit Carmen qui pleurait. Emmett aussi se pencha et dit quelque chose doucement à Éléazar que personne n' entendit avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son front contre le front du vieil homme avant de se racler la gorge et de se lever.

ooooooooooooooo

**Vous avez la réaction des hommes.**

**Beaucoup pensez qu'Eléazar était mort mais non juste très blessé.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit com**

**Bisous**


	70. Chapter 70

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Robsten Pattiwart, feliciaD, doudounord2, xalexeex25, bellaeva, birginie, bichou85, Jackye, thedreamymoon, Galswinthe, edwardbellaamour, mmccg, Isnoname, natacha77, Lili Pattsy, bellardtwilight, lili8825**

**Anonymes**

**aussidagility** _Ne t'en fais pas ils leurs règleront leurs comptes biz,_ **laccro** _Merci pour ton com elle aura des moments difficile mais tout s'arrangera avec le temps bisous, _

**Merci à ma Beta Erato la Muse**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 70

Alors qu'ils étaient avec Carmen et Eléazar puis vérifier l'état de Tyler inconscient, Alice et Jasper retournèrent sur le porche où l'on pouvait les entendre se disputer. Edward et Emmett avancèrent vers l'extérieur, mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Alice.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Jasper Whitlock! »

L'expression de Jasper était meurtrière et aurait fait fuir toute autre personne, mais Alice ne semblait pas le moins du monde déroutée. « Tu ne viens pas avec nous! »

« Tu as dit que tu désirais avoir plus d'hommes pour vous aider pour ce combat et je peux vous aider! »

« Dieu me damne, Alice! » il la regardait comme s'il voulait l'étouffer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Emmett.

« Je viens avec vous » dit Alice, son éblouissement ne quittant jamais Jasper.

Emmett répondit « Maintenant, Alice, je sais que vous avez bien géré la nuit dernière, mais je ne pense pas qu'une dame ... »

Avant qu'il ne pût finir Alice s'avança vers lui avec un regard furieux et sa main s'élança pour lui prendre son pistolet dans l' étui sur sa hanche.

« Qu'est ce que ...! » dit Emmett d'un ton surpris, mais son regard lui disait qu'elle allait retourner l'arme contre lui ou contre quelqu'un d'autre s'il essayait de lui enlever. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de tirer sur Jasper.

« Nous n'avons pas de putain de temps pour ... » commença à dire Edward, mais Alice se retourna et leva l'arme et tira sur la volière perchée sur un poteau non loin de la façade de la maison.

Les hommes se décalèrent un peu, ne savant pas ce qu'elle visait, mais ensuite ils se redressèrent et Emmett demanda « Que diable visiez vous! »

« La Volière » dit Alice.

« Vous l'avez manqué » Edward fronça les sourcils.

Jasper passa sa main sur son visage et dit avec lassitude. « Non, elle l'a eut. »

« Que veux-tu dire par elle l'a eut? Je peux voir clair comme le jour et elle n'a pas touché cette fichue chose! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Elle a visée au dessus du poteau dans le trou où vont les oiseaux » Jasper fronça les sourcils.

Emmett et Edward clignèrent des yeux et regardèrent de nouveau la volière. Effectivement les deux morceaux de bois qui permettaient aux oiseaux de ce percher manquaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais évidemment, il y avait plus à savoir sur Alice que ce qu'ils savaient.

« Et je suis encore meilleure avec un fusil qu' un pistolet » dit-elle aux hommes étonnés. Puis elle se tourna vers Jasper. « Tu as besoin de moi, Jasper. Je suis la meilleure tireuse parmi vous. Je te promets de ne pas aller dans l'action si je le peux, mais je peux vous fournir une bonne couverture à distance si besoin. »

Jasper n'était toujours pas convaincu.

« D'ailleurs, si je pars avec vous, tu pourras garder un oeil sur moi. Je ne serai pas obligée de vous suivre et je ne serai pas sans protection. » Les gars savaient qu'elle luttait salement, en jouant sur leurs sentiments de culpabilité du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour l'aider à empêcher Bella d'être enlevée.

Fronçant les sourcils Jasper hocha la tête.

* * *

Jacob et Paul arrivèrent pas très longtemps après qu'Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Alice eurent finis de collecter les fournitures dont-ils avaient besoin. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais ça avait l'air d'être une éternité. Quand Jacob et Paul arrivèrent ils transportaient cinq chevaux, y compris Eclipse.

Edward et Emmett déglutirent en voyant ce cheval. Jacob leurs expliqua comment ils l'avaient trouvé pas trop loin de l'enclos au nord du ranch. Eclipse était la première monture qu'ils avaient trouvée, la jument était en train de retourner d'elle-même au ranch.

Une fois les chevaux prêts, Jacob déclara qu'il avait déjà suivi ce qu'il pensait être le sentier prit par les ravisseurs et qu'il avait une idée générale d'où aller. Quand Edward lui demanda comment il le savait Jacob souligna calmement qu' il y avait seulement un ensemble de traces fraîches qui s'éloignaient du ranch en direction du nord-ouest, loin de la ville.

Bien que Paul voulût venir avec eux, Emmett savait qu'il n'était pas encore assez bien alors il lui demanda de lui faire une faveur à la place.

« J'ai besoin que tu ailles en ville chercher le Doc Cullen pour venir vérifier l'état d'Éléazar et Tyler. Le vieil homme n'a pas l'air trop bien et le gamin ne s'est pas encore réveillé, ce qui me préoccupe. »

Paul hocha la tête, Edward arriva et rajouta. « Ne dis rien à mon oncle pour Bella ou pour le reste de ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en chemin. Dis-lui ... Dis lui que Tyler est tombé et s'est cogné la tête quand tu y seras, ça le feras venir, mais tu lui diras qu' Éléazar a été abattu lorsque vous serez seul dans son bureau ... ou quelque chose comme ça pour qu'il apporte le bon équipement. ... Ma tante prendra probablement toutes ces nouvelles assez mal et elle est ... enceinte. S'il te plaît. »

Paul fronça un peu les sourcils, mais hocha la tête lui montrant qu'il avait compris.

Emmett suivit Paul vers l'un des chevaux. « J'ai besoin que tu fasses autre chose pour moi en ville »

« Très bien », dit Paul en attente.

« J'ai besoin que tu ailles au saloon et que tu demandes à Rosie de venir au ranch. »

Paul fronça les sourcils. « Très bien. Que dois-je lui dire? »

« Ne laisses personne en ville savoir ce qui se passe. Ça causera une panique et la moitié des hommes en ville partiront eux-mêmes à la recherche de Bella. Ça ne fera que compliquer les choses. Dis-lui ... Dis lui ... »

Emmett avait dit à Rosie qu'il la voulait, qu'il voulait l'épouser, qu'il l'aimait, mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Dis-lui que j'ai besoin d'elle. Juste ça. Dis-lui juste que j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle doit venir au ranch. Tu pourras lui dire ce qui se passe quand vous serez en chemin une fois récupérer le Dr Cullen. »

Emmett soupira. « Écoutes Paul. Eléazar ne va pas très bien, Carmen ne quittera pas son côté et nous ne savons même pas si Tyler se réveillera. Si tu te sens à la hauteur, j'ai besoin que tu fasses passer le mot aux autres cow-boys a propos des troupeaux et du point d'eau. Tu dois également leurs demander de regarder s'il y a d'autres problèmes. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Mais, pendant que je serais partis, Rosie sera en charge du ranch et j'ai besoin de toi pour la soutenir. Compris? » Il connaissait les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui, et même s'il leurs faisait confiance, il savait qu'il n'y avait personne à qui il pourrait faire plus confiance pour toutes ces choses qu'à Rosie.

Paul lui lança un regard las mais hocha la tête.

« Compris patron. Que dois-je dire si quelqu'un me demande au sujet de la fumée? »

Emmett fronça les sourcils en prenant cela en considération. « Dis-leur que nous avons construit un nouveau poulailler parce que l'ancien était pourri et que nous avons brûlé le bois. Espérons qu'ils le croiront. »

Paul hocha la tête et monta sur l'un des chevaux qu'ils avaient amenés de l'abreuvoir, laissant les montures reposés pour que le groupe partît à la recherche Bella.

« Soyez prudent là-bas, patron. Je sais que vous allez la trouver. »

Emmett acquiesça et tapota le cheval de Paul sur ses flancs pour le faire partir. Paul ne poussa pas l'animal trop fortement, mais il emmena le cheval sur un trot normal quand il se précipita vers la ville.

« Emmett! » cria Edward « On doit y aller! »

Edward était déjà sur Eclipse, la jument s'agitait d'avant en arrière sous lui, comme si elle était aussi prête à aller chercher sa maîtresse et la ramener à la maison.

Emmett courut vers sa monture et se balançai sur son dos à la hâte. Il était à peine installé en selle qu' ils se mirent en chemin. Le groupe de cinq, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Jacob partirent pour ramener Bella.

ooooooooooooooo

**Elle a du caractère la petite alice, elle a bluffée les hommes.**

**Laissez moi un ptit com**

**On se retrouve vite pour la suite bisous**


	71. Chapter 71

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Robsten Pattiwart, coco-des-iles, feliciaD,birginie, mmccg, bellaeva, edwardbellaamour, xalexeex25, Lili Pattsy, bellardtwilight, Jackye, Galswinthe, Isnoname, natacha77, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, stephanie, twilight0507, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 71

Bella avait à peine été capable de respirer pendant qu'ils avançaient dans la nuit, James la tenait fermement d'une main tandis que de l'autre main il contrôlait les rênes du cheval gris sur lequel ils étaient. Il la tenait tellement serré autour de sa cage thoracique qu'il lui était impossible de prendre une grande respiration et bien sûr le fait qu'elle avait respiré beaucoup de fumée et sangloté depuis qu'il avait tué Éléazar et menacé de tuer Alice ne l'aidait pas. Finalement, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, mais elle pleurait toujours des larmes silencieuses pendant qu'ils avançaient vers on ne sait où.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait vu James tirer sur Eléazar. Tyler avait aussi eu l'air d'être mort. Carmen était probablement devenue folle de douleur. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu' Alice sache monter à cheval vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue réellement le faire, de toute façon il ne restait même plus de chevaux au ranch. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Edward, son frère, et les autres hommes et elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient au courant qu'il y avait eu un incendie. Si ils ne le savaient pas ils pourraient ne pas revenir au ranch avant plus d'une semaine à en juger par ce que lui avait dit Emmett.

En d'autres termes, elle était en difficulté. Dans le pétrin.

Finalement, le soleil se leva, mais James et Laurent ne ralentirent jamais le rythme soutenu que leurs chevaux avaient pris. Elle était presque contente qu'ils ne se soient pas encore arrêtés car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle une fois arrivés. Elle ressentait encore la peur envelopper son cœur et le presser chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de la suggestion de Laurent à James pour qu'il prenne son « pied » avec elle. Elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était effrayant de penser à ce que James avait à l'esprit.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, elle était devenue si lasse qu'elle s'était évanouie, l'épuisement émotionnel et physique de tout ce qui s'était passé l'avait enfin rattrapé.

Dans la brume du sommeil, son esprit semblait errer vers un endroit plus protecteur et elle rêvait qu'Edward embrassait son cou et caressait ses côtes. Ces rêves semblèrent l'apaiser et la faire dormir plus profondément.

Quand Bella s'affaissa contre lui, totalement épuisée, James la serra encore plus contre lui, il se blottit contre ses cheveux acajou, aimant la façon dont le soleil du début du jour semblait faire ressortir une teinte rougeâtre en-eux. Elle sentait la fumée de l'incendie, mais en-dessous il pouvait sentir son propre parfum sucré.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait enfin dans ses bras.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, il embrassa le côté de son cou et caressa ses côtes sous sa chemise avec son pouce, tentant d'amener sa main vers ses seins qui rebondissaient doucement avec le mouvement de son cheval, mais il garda ses désirs sous contrôle. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit.

Quand ils s' arrêtèrent à un bosquet d'arbres près d'un petit ruisseau pour se reposer et faire boire les chevaux, sans un mot Laurent vint prendre Bella pour que James puisse descendre, le regard sur le visage de James lui montrait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries.

Après avoir posé Bella sur un carré d'herbe sous un des arbres et vérifié qu'elle dormait encore James alla remplir sa gourde. Laurent fit la même chose et il fronça les sourcils en direction de James.

« Quel est le plan? » demanda Laurent avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

James haussa juste les épaules « La même chose qu'avant. »

« Je ne sais pas tout mais _elle_ ne faisait pas partie du plan! » dit Laurent en jetant un regard pointu vers Bella.

James le foudroya du regard un instant avec ses yeux bleus glacés et répondit d' une voix basse et mortelle « Elle fait partie de _mon_ plan. »

Laurent renifla et referma simplement sa gourde avant de se diriger vers son cheval, il fouilla dans ses sacoches de selle pour trouver quelques biscuit pour assouvir sa faim.

James finit de remplir sa gourde et jeta un regard vers Bella quand il entendit un bruit doux venant de sa direction. Elle commençait à remuer et alors que c'était un bon signe signifiant qu'elle allait bien, il craignait qu'elle ne cause des problèmes.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté d' elle. Quand ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent, il remarqua son regard confus au premier abord, mais quand ils se reposèrent sur lui, il vit ce regard se transformer en peur, puis en colère quand elle se redressa et se faufila un peu plus loin de lui en le foudroyant du regard.

_Bien_ , pensa-t-il, _c'est une dame, mais elle a aussi un peu de feu en elle._

Il tendit la gourde vers elle. « Tu devrais boire. Je suis sûr que tu as soif. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance et il fallut un certain temps avant qu'elle ne tende la main et ne lui prenne la gourde. Une fois que l'eau fraîche toucha ses lèvres sèches et descendit dans sa gorge desséchée, elle ne put s'empêcher de boire avidement.

Sans sourire, James la regarda un instant, puis sans un mot se leva et alla à son cheval. Atteignant l'une des sacoches, il sortit un morceau de tissu et alla vers l'eau, il le plongea dedans puis l'essora et lui ramena.

Elle ne dit rien quand il lui tendit et quand elle ne le prit pas tout de suite, il l'avança un peu plus. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais te nettoyer. Tu es couverte de suie. »

Bella fronça les sourcils et sans un mot lui remit la gourde et secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas accepter n'importe quel geste de bonté venant de lui, elle avait seulement pris l'eau car elle avait très soif.

James haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils vers elle, en grognant pratiquement «Comme tu voudras. »

Il se leva et utilisa le tissu pour frotter son visage et son cou, puis il le jeta sur le côté et retourna à son cheval. Il prit quelques biscuits secs qu'il avait enveloppés et en jeta quelques uns sur les genoux de Bella. « Mange. Tu n'en auras pas l'opportunité jusqu'à tard ce soir. »

Bella essaya d'ignorer le grondement dans son ventre et les quelques miettes de nourritures qui s'étaient posées sur sa chemise de nuit couverte de suie. Elle était reconnaissante de porter une chemise d'Edward car elle lui fournissait un peu de couverture et de chaleur.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait elle sentait James et Laurent la regarder, mais elle les ignora et garda ses yeux sur ses genoux, se demandant encore ce qui allait advenir d'elle. Elle pensa à s'enfuir, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil autour il n'y avait rien de familier, aucun point de repère, un peu de verdure, où ils auraient pu facilement la rattraper, même si elle réussissait à prendre l'un des chevaux.

Est-ce qu'Alice avait pu informer quelqu'un? Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un était à sa recherche?

Quand la peur recommença à la ronger, elle sentit les aliments fades former une boule dans son ventre et elle arrêta de manger, craignant qu'elle ne vomisse.

« Tu as fini? » demanda James.

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et s'approcha d'elle pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle se débattit un peu quand il mit ses bras autour d'elle, mais ensuite il sentit légèrement son derrière et dit fortement «Arrête maintenant, sauf si tu veux que je t'attache. »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux bruns plissés dans un éblouissement quand elle croisa son regard bleu glacier. « Où m'emmenez-vous? Que comptez-vous faire? »

James sourit et se pencha pour lui baiser la joue et il lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Je vais bien prendre soin de toi. »

Le sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau et son souffle agitant ses cheveux quand il chuchota à son oreille lui donna la nausée. Quand il leva la tête et la regarda encore une fois, elle remarqua la douceur dans ses yeux ce qui lui fit avec ses mots plus peur qu'autre chose.

ooooooooooooooo

**Vous vouliez des nouvelles de Bella et bien en voilà. Je sais c'est pas la joie.**

**A demain pour la suite**

**Bisous **


	72. Chapter 72

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Jackye, doudounord2, Habswifes, Robsten Pattiwart, xalexeex25, bellaeva, natacha77, Lili Pattsy, mmccg, birginie, Isnoname, Galswinthe, coco-des-iles, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, Aely, stephanie, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 72

Rose avait été confuse quand Paul était venu au saloon pour lui dire calmement qu'elle devait venir au Big E avec lui. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi, tout ce que Paul avait dit était qu'Emmett lui avait dit de lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Emmett _avait besoin_ d'elle. Il avait besoin _d'elle_ .

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Emmett Swan puisse avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Elle l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la voulait et qu'il voulait être avec elle, mais jamais le mot besoin n'était venu dans la conversation.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Elle était sur le point de sortir du saloon quand Paul l'arrêta pour lui dire qu'elle pourrait vouloir emporter certaines de ses affaires et planifier d'être loin pendant quelques jours. Rosie était une fille intelligente, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander ce qu'il se passait au milieu du saloon, même si il était pratiquement vide vu qu'il était tôt dans la journée. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se tourna pour aller dans sa chambre où elle jeta la seule robe décente qu'elle possédait avec quelques sous-vêtements propres et une chemise de nuit dans une taie d'oreiller avec les deux seuls objets personnels qu'elle n'était pas prête à perdre: une photo de sa maman et un collier qu'Emmett lui avait offert. C'étaient deux de ses biens les plus précieux et elle n'était pas prête à les laisser derrière car elle ne faisait pas confiance à Victoria et aux autres prostituées du saloon.

Alors qu'elle redescendait, elle vit Paul froncer les sourcils vers Félix. Paul ne disait pas grand chose, eh bien, en réalité, il ne disait jamais rien.

Félix tourna son air renfrogné et en colère vers elle pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. «Où penses-tu aller Rosie? »

Rosie s'arrêta et avec un haussement d'épaules dit « Emmett a besoin de moi. »

Felix secoua la tête et passa sa main sur son visage. « Écoute, Rose. J'ai laissé passer ta petite relation avec Emmett Swan assez longtemps et c'est fini maintenant. Demetri et moi t'avons fait venir ici pour travailler pour nous et tu as laissé cette chose avec Emmett aller beaucoup trop loin. Nous avons fermé les yeux dessus puisque tu es tout de même notre meilleure fille. Maintenant, tu veux simplement y aller et partir pour quelques jours? Juste comme ça? Trop, c'est trop. Tu n'y vas pas. »

Elle le regarda un instant. La vérité était qu' avant Emmett le seul homme qu'elle avait invité dans son lit sur une base régulière avait été Felix. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle ne le veuille pas de la façon dont elle voulait Emmett. Il lui avait même offert une fois de quitter sa femme pour elle, mais elle lui avait ri au nez pensant que c'était une blague, même si elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Elle n'était pas du genre à briser une famille.

«J'y vais, Félix » dit-elle décidée. « Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire pour m'arrêter » et avec cela elle hocha la tête vers Paul et ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction de la sortie.

Elle s'arrêta un moment quand Félix cria « Si tu y vas il n'y aura plus d'endroit pour toi quand tu décideras de revenir. »

Rosie s'arrêta, se tourna et le regarda en silence pendant un moment, puis Paul parla à côté d'elle de sa voix calme et pressée « Nous devons y aller Miss Rosie. »

Rosie hocha la tête et sans un mot elle se retourna et se dirigea avec lui vers la sortie du saloon sans regarder une seule fois en arrière.

* * *

Rosie écouta calmement Paul lui expliquer à elle et au Dr Cullen ce qui se passait au ranch. Il leur expliqua au sujet de l'abreuvoir contaminé, du feu, de l'enlèvement de Bella et des blessés Éléazar et Tyler. Puis il lui dit ce qu'Emmett avait dit et elle fut plus que choquée quand Paul lui expliqua qu'elle était responsable du ranch.

Elle savait qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour Emmett, mais son esprit était déjà chancelant de la responsabilité de tout cela et elle resta calme écoutant seulement à moitié quand le Dr Cullen demanda à nouveau les conditions d'Eléazar et de Tyler obtenant le peu d'information qu'il pouvait de Paul, qui ne savait pas grand chose.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du ranch, Rosie prit une profonde inspiration. La vérité était qu'elle n'était jamais venue au Big E, même si Emmett avait essayé de la faire venir à plusieurs reprises. C'était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'elle pensait, mais là encore, malgré le fait que les autres prostituées, Demetri, ses mécènes et même Felix lui avaient dit qu' Emmett était bien loti, elle n'avait jamais essayé de savoir à quel point. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle aimait Emmett.

Maintenant, en voyant la taille de tout cela, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici et dans quoi elle s'était fourrée, mais elle repoussa ces pensées quand elle se souvint qu'Emmett avait besoin d'elle là, besoin de son aide.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison principale, le Dr Cullen saisit ses fournitures et ne regarda pas en arrière quand il posa pied à terre et courut à l'intérieur de la maison pour vérifier ses patients, laissant Paul et Rosie à l'extérieur.

Paul descendit de cheval et attacha le cheval du bon docteur à la balustrade qui entourait le porche après l'avoir fait avec sa propre monture et Rosie fit la même chose avec le cheval que Paul avait acquis de Garrett pour elle.

Elle regarda la maison un moment, puis elle regarda autour et demanda à Paul en voyant la terre environnante. « Combien d'acres? »

Paul regarda vers elle et haussa les épaules. « Plus d'un millier probablement, plus proche de deux, Miss Rosie, je ne suis pas sûr. Il est probable que seul le patron, Edward et Eléazar le savent de façon certaine. »

Rosie sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit l'estimation. Sa voix fut étonnamment stable malgré la crainte de tout cela, quand elle demanda « Combien de têtes de bétail? »

Paul fut un peu surpris qu'elle ne connaisse pas déjà toutes ces informations, mais il répondit à sa question: «Eh bien plus de sept cents je crois. »

«Jésus-Christ Tout-Puissant» murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Madame? » demanda Paul ne l'ayant pas entendue.

Malgré la peur de la portée de tout cela, quand elle regarda Paul ses traits étaient calmes et recueillis. « Je ne vais pas avoir de problèmes avec vous et les autres hommes pas vrai Paul? »

Paul fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je ne m'y attends pas, Miss Rosie. Le patron vous a donné la responsabilité et c'est tout. Il est bon pour nous les cow-boys et nous faisons tout ce qu'il dit. Les hommes ne vous poseront pas de problème et s'ils le font ... Je m'en occuperais. »

A ce moment là, tous deux se tournèrent quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Carmen en sortit sur le porche avec de la fureur dans ses yeux quand elle siffla « _¡¿Qué esta 'siendo esa puta chingada aquí? » (Putain qu'est-ce que cette pute fait ici?)_

ooooooooooooooo

**Yeee Rosie est au ranch, mais bon on peut pas dire que Carmen soit ravie de son arrivé.**

**On se retrouve demain pour la suite**

**Bisous**


	73. Chapter 73

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**bellaeva, bellardtwilight, natacha77, Lili Pattsy, Jackye, mmccg, coco-des-iles, bichou85, Galswinthe, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction et sa patience parce que la pauvre avec moi elle a du boulot.**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 73

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Jacob avaient galopés toute la journée, mais leurs progrès étaient lents. Jacob était un bon traqueur, mais le traquer n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être fait rapidement et il fallait du temps pour lire les indices qui les conduiraient à Bell et aux hommes qui l'avaient enlevée.

Ça n'aidait pas non plus qu'aucun des individus du groupe n'ait eu une bonne nuit et une pure fatigue mentale et physique pesait sur eux. Les hommes avaient travaillés dur avec les cadavres des bovins la veille et ils avaient seulement eu un peu de sommeil la nuit précédente, puis ils étaient retournés à la hâte au ranch. Alice avait été réveillée par le feu, puis elle avait passé le reste de la nuit et le début de la matinée à faire face aux conséquences de l'attaque du ranch. Malgré leur épuisement, ils chevauchaient avec l'adrénaline, qui avait été la principale chose qui les avait fait tenir à ce jour.

Finalement, vers le coucher du soleil, la piste que Jacob avait suivie les conduisit à un bosquet d'arbres et il suggéra qu'ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Edward et Emmett commencèrent à arguer, mais Jacob et Jasper furent les voix de la raison une fois encore.

« Jacob a raison. Les chevaux ont besoin de se reposer pour demain, nous sommes sur le point de tomber de la selle parce que nous sommes épuisés et on ne pourra pas les suivre dans l'obscurité» dit Jasper.

Emmett eut l'air de vouloir argumenter mais Edward le devança. « Nous devons continuer! Elle est là-bas et elle a besoin de nous! Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous arrêter maintenant et la laisser entre les mains de ces salauds! »

Toute la journée pendant qu'ils avançaient, essayant de rattraper Bella et les hommes qui l'avaient emmenée, des réflexions sur ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella avaient voltigé dans son esprit, le torturant. L'avaient-ils violée? Battue? Que faire si ils l'avaient tuée?

Ces pensées l'empêchaient de continuer et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas prendre la tête du groupe de Jacob et partir en avant. Il aurait pu faire cela mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Il comprenait à peine les signes que Jacob avait dit qu'il voyait, les assurant qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Ce fut Alice qui parla de sa douce voix compréhensive «Edward, je sais que vous voulez continuer. Nous voulons tous retrouver Bella saine et sauve, mais si nous continuons maintenant nous ne ferons rien de bon pour elle ou pour nous. Nous devons être capable de continuer pour qui sait combien de temps et Jacob ne peut pas les suivre dans l'obscurité. » Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter quand il commença à contrer. « Il pourrait essayer, mais il y a des chances qu'il puisse mal interpréter les choses et nous finirions par perdre du temps en allant dans la mauvaise direction. Nous repartirons à l'aube. »

Edward serra sa mâchoire si fermement que les muscles près de son oreille commençaient à tiquer mais il ne rajouta rien d'autre.

Emmett était tout aussi frustré, mais il comprenait la logique de ce qu'ils disaient. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ça mais il ne dit pas un mot et commença à aider à préparer le camp pour la nuit.

Jasper commença à faire un feu de camp et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Jacob ne revienne au camp avec deux lapins qu'il avait réussi à prendre pour le dîner. Alors que la viande cuisait à la broche au-dessus des flammes, Jasper regardait tranquillement en restant près d' Alice. Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole, demandant à Jacob, «A quelle distance sommes-nous derrière? »

Jacob la regarda à travers les flammes et fronça les sourcils, ses sourcils se rassemblant d'un air pensif. « Nous sommes loin derrière, mais heureusement, à pas plus d'une journée. » Il regarda autour de la clairière, puis ajouta. «Ils étaient là très probablement tard ce matin. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils et demanda «Comment le savez-vous? »

Jacob haussa les épaules. «Il y avait des traces de chevaux et trois séries d'empreintes lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Deux hommes ont marchés autour de cette zone, et il y a des empreintes de pieds nus d'une femme dans un espace plus petit là, sous cet arbre. Il y a également du tissu ici » souligna-t-il avec un bâton « qui a été utilisé par quelqu'un pour se nettoyer, puis mis de côté à en juger par la façon dont il est sec et à sa position, il n'a pas été directement frappé par la lumière du soleil, milieu-fin de matinée est ma meilleur estimation. »

Emmett l'écouta pendant un moment, puis il demanda: «Peut-on les rattraper? »

Jacob le regarda un instant puis dit «Tout le monde peut être rattrapé Emmett, c'est juste une question de combien de temps il faut pour le faire. Ils ont une destination en tête. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer éternellement. »

Emmett avait l'air fatigué, en colère et inquiet car il hocha la tête et demanda plus tranquillement, sa voix pleine d'émotion, à peine distincte au-dessus du crépitement du bois dans le feu de camp. « Peut-on les rattraper avant qu'ils ne la tuent? »

Ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole à ce moment là. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent la tuer, Emmett. S'ils le voulaient, ils l'auraient déjà fait. »

Emmett hocha la tête, toujours l'air incertain mais ne dit pas autre chose. Il se leva et alla chercher Edward.

Edward était resté loin du groupe, regardant l'horizon à la périphérie du bosquet d'arbres où ils campaient pour la nuit et il regardait juste l'horizon comme si il espérait que Bella apparaîtrait ou lui donnerait une sorte de signe pour lui dire où aller.

Quand Emmett vint se placer à côté de lui, il ne se tourna même pas vers lui et ils restèrent tous deux là en silence.

Quand Emmett parla enfin, sa voix était pleine d'émotion. «Elle est vivante, tu sais. Elle doit l'être. »

Edward ne le regarda pas ou ne dit quoi que ce soit, mais il hocha la tête.

« Nous allons la faire revenir » dit Emmett d'une voix rauque, tendant la main il serra l'épaule d'Edward.

Edward ravalait visiblement ses propres émotions et hocha la tête à nouveau, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'horizon.

Les deux hommes se tinrent là en silence pendant un certain temps et ce fut de nouveau Emmett qui parla. « Allez. Nous devrions manger et nous coucher. Je sais que nous ne dormirons pas, mais nous devons essayer de nous reposer un peu afin que nous puissions être prêts à rattraper ces salauds demain. »

Edward acquiesça de nouveau, puis avec Emmett ils retournèrent au feu de camp. Une fois là, ils virent Jacob grignoter un peu de nourriture. Jasper et Alice étaient également assis à proximité proche l'un de l'autre à manger en silence.

Edward ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait manger alors il prit son sac de couchage tranquillement et le posa sous un arbre à proximité, inconscient du fait qu'il était couché au même endroit où Bella avait été plus tôt ce jour-là et il tourna le dos à ses compagnons en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Personne n'était d'une humeur bavarde, mais finalement il remarqua les sons de ses amis se calmer lentement puis les bruits de la nuit prirent le relais. Après un certain temps il se retourna encore une fois, pour faire face au feu de camp et il remarqua qu'Emmett était couché sur son sac de couchage pas loin, son grand bras posé sur ses yeux. Jacob n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Alice et Jasper étaient recroquevillés ensemble de l'autre côté du feu de camp et il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'ils ne dormaient pas, au contraire, Jasper tenait Alice, ses lèvres frôlant doucement le côté de son visage meurtri, comme si il essayait d'éloigner sa douleur. Edward ne put s'empêcher de regarder leur échange intime pendant un moment, le cœur serré alors qu'il souhaitait pouvoir tenir Bella de la même manière et il fallut un certain temps avant qu'il ne tourne le dos à la scène à nouveau, la douleur dans sa poitrine était de plus en plus forte .

Il savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour s'assurer que Bella était en sécurité ... et si elle était morte, sa vie était finie de toute façon.

ooooooooooooooo

**Il la cherche, il la cherche.**

**Au moins maintenant vous savez ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Edward.**

**N'oubliez pas un p'tit com et on se retrouve demain**

**Bisous**


	74. Chapter 74

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**birginie, xalexeex25, bellaeva, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, Jackye, natacha77, bichou85, mmccg, Isnoname, **

**Anonymes:**

**stephanie, laccro, twilight0507, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 74

Rosie ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'espagnol, mais elle savait certainement ce que le mot _puta_ voulait dire, quand elle entendit ce mot sortir d'entre les lèvres de Carmen et la colère dans ses yeux, ses propres yeux bleus flashèrent de colère et ses beaux traits devinrent froids. Emmett lui avait parlé de Carmen et elle savait qu'il aimait et respectait cette femme plus âgée, et même si elle ne tolérait pas ce comportement de qui que ce soit, elle prit en considération les sentiments d'Emmett ainsi que le fait que Carmen était probablement malade d'inquiétude pour son mari.

Heureusement avant que Carmen ne puisse dire autre chose, Paul qui avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, intervint en disant: «Allons, Carmen, pas besoin de se comporter comme ça maintenant. »

Carmen foudroya Paul du regard le faisant grimacer et bouger un peu et puis elle ajouta « j'ai demandé ce que cette putain faisait ici! »

Rosie parla à ce moment d'une voix calme mais ferme, «Emmett m'a demandé de venir. »

Carmen tourna son regard foudroyant vers Rosie, « _¡No estoy con hablando Tigo, puta chingada!_ » _(Je ne vous parle pas, sale putain!)_

Rosie pinça les lèvres et Paul toujours l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, déclara «Carmen, le patron m'a demandé de la faire venir. Elle est responsable jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. »

« QUOI! » A ce stade Carmen avait l'air de vouloir s'élancer sur le porche pour s'attaquer à Rosie, mais Carlisle arriva derrière Carmen, son propre visage montrant sa méfiance face à la situation.

«Mesdames, je crois que ça suffit pour l'instant, il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à portée de main et je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour soigner Eléazar et Tyler. »

L'expression de Carmen changea complètement et elle eut de nouveau l'air d'une vieille femme fatiguée quand elle regarda Carlisle. « Que devons-nous faire? »

« Eh bien, nous devons retirer la balle. Je suis sûr que l'un de ses poumons a été touché, mais je pense qu'il va pouvoir guérir. Le principal est que nous fassions sortir la balle et essayions d'empêcher l'infection. »

Rosie en ignorant le comportement antérieur de Carmen avança dans les escaliers. « Et Tyler, Doc? »

Carmen ne dit rien quand Rosie vint à côté d'elle, mais elle se raidit un peu.

« Il a reçu un coup assez fort à la tête » répondit Carlisle « et les traumatismes crâniens sont toujours délicats. Dans son cas, je pense que nous devons juste attendre et voir. »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin? » demanda Rosie.

«Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la chirurgie que je dois faire sur Eléazar. »

« Je vais le faire » déclara Carmen d'une voix tremblante.

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé Carmen, mais il est préférable que vous ne soyez pas là. Vous êtes trop proche de lui et ce sera plus difficile pour vous ... et moi. »

« Je vais le faire alors» dit Rosie.

Carmen semblait être sur le point d' argumenter et de gifler Rosie quand Carlisle dit: «Je pense que ce serait mieux. Je vais aller préparer les choses. » Et, après ça, il se tourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Rosie hocha la tête et se tourna vers Paul qui était encore debout à proximité.

«Paul je sais que vous devez être épuisé, mais je vous en serais reconnaissante si vous nous aidiez. »

Paul hocha la tête « Tout ce dont vous avez besoin Miss Rosie. »

« D'après ce que vous avez dit, Emmett veut que les cow-boys sachent pour le trou d'eau contaminé et qu'ils surveillent la possibilité d'autre ennuis? »

Paul hocha la tête: «Oui, madame. »

« Quand les autres cow-boys doivent-ils venir pour prendre leurs pauses? »

«A tout moment maintenant » répondit Paul.

« Très bien. » Rosie se tourna vers Carmen, puis ajouta. « Pouvez-vous me dire combien nous avons de fournitures de stockées pour que les hommes les emmènent dans les champs? »

Carmen regarda Rosie, ne répondant pas au premier abord, puis dit « Juste assez pour quelques jours. Pas grand-chose. _El Patron_ allait aller en ville ce week-end pour s'approvisionner. »

Rosie fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

«Paul, j'ai besoin que vous alliez en ville pour prendre davantage de fournitures qui dureront au moins deux semaines. Quand les hommes arriveront nous les réapprovisionnerons et les renverrons. »

Paul hocha la tête. « Oui, Miss Rosie. »

« Demandez au doc si il a besoin de quelque chose en ville aussi. Après cela, vous reviendrez ici et vous vous reposerez dans le dortoir. Ensuite, nous verrons à ce moment là » déclara Rosie avant de se tourner vers Carmen. « Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas ... »

Carmen renifla.

« ... Mais, je suis juste là pour vous aider. Pour l'instant je vais aller aider le Doc Cullen avec votre mari et Tyler. J'apprécierais toute aide que vous pourrez me donner pour faire tout fonctionner correctement jusqu'à ce qu' Emmett rentre à la maison. »

Carmen se renfrogna alors que Rosie secouait la tête et poussait un soupir, elle retourna vérifier si Carlisle avait besoin d'aide.

) () () () (

Rosie pouvait voir pourquoi Carlisle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle l'aide plutôt que Carmen. La procédure lui retournait l'estomac et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle l'aurait fait si ça avait été Emmett allongé sur la table.

Quand tout fut dit et fait, Carlisle ne savait pas vraiment si la chirurgie était une réussite, mais il avait l'espoir qu'Eléazar vive.

D'autre part, l'état de Tyler avait empiré et sa respiration était devenue de moins en moins forte tout au long de la journée. Malheureusement, Carlisle avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Après avoir aidé Carlisle avec Eléazar et Tyler, elle alla faire un tour autour du ranch. Elle vit les chèvres qui erraient ainsi que les ânes, les chevaux et d'autres animaux d'élevage qui s'affairaient autour vu qu'ils n'avaient pas été nourris.

Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé dans un ranch ou une ferme, sa mère avait gardé quelques chèvres et poulets et après une brève recherche, elle trouva un peu de nourriture dans l'un des hangars de stockage et elle alla nourrir quelques animaux comme elle le put.

Au moment où Paul revint juste avant le coucher du soleil, elle avait réussi à remettre les choses dans un semblant d'ordre à l'extérieur et avait commencé à préparer le dîner pour tout ceux qui étaient au ranch. Carmen était assise avec Eléazar et Carlisle ne quitta pas le côté de l'un ou l'autre de ses patients pendant un très long moment.

Elle avait fait un peu de bouillon pour Eléazar et du potage plus copieux pour Carlisle, Carmen, Paul et elle-même. Elle mangea avec Paul dans la cuisine, Paul évidemment prêt à tomber d'épuisement, puis elle lui dit d'aller se reposer dans le dortoir et qu'elle s'occuperait des fournitures.

Sans aucune aide, elle le fit. Et même si se fut difficile avec quelques-unes des grosses caisses, dont elle dût décharger le contenu à la main plusieurs fois, elle vida le chariot et mit les fournitures dans le hangar de stockage, allant même jusqu'à faire l'inventaire à l'aide d'un papier et d'un crayon qu'elle avait trouvés dans le bureau d'Emmett.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se sentit lasse jusqu'aux os, mais elle n'alla pas dormir tout de suite et elle fit son chemin vers le bureau, explorant les registres pour s'assurer qu'elle avait compris l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait à faire .

En regardant tout cela elle réalisa combien Paul avait eu tort. Il avait définitivement sous-estimé les choses.

Emmett détenait _plusieurs_ milliers d'acres et beaucoup plus que sept cents têtes de bétails.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ben on va dire qu'entre Carmen et Rosie c'est toujours pas le grand amour.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensés?**

**A demain pour la suite bisous**


	75. Chapter 75

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**birginie, xalexeex25, aelita48, bellardtwilight, Lili Pattsy, coco-des-iles, Jackye, Galswinthe, bichou85, natacha77, mmccg, Isnoname, **

**Anonymes:**

**laccro, twilight0507, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 75

Après leur arrêt au ruisseau, James et Laurent montèrent tout le reste de la journée et Bella resta éveillée en dépit de son épuisement. Ça aidait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir James caressait ses côtes, reniflait son cou ou la serrait un peu plus fermement en la tenant plus proche de lui. Elle estimait que si elle dormait, il profiterait de la situation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au moins deux fois pour reposer les chevaux, manger et prendre soin de leurs besoins humains, mais aucun des arrêts ne dura très longtemps et quand la nuit commença à tomber, elle était sûre qu'elle tomberait de la selle si James ne la tenait pas. Une fois fait, elle était tellement épuisée que quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, elle n'avait pas assez de clarté d'esprit pour faire attention à leur environnement mis à part voir qu'ils étaient devant une cabane avec une lampe à huile allumée à la fenêtre.

Quand elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout, sans un mot James la souleva et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle était déjà presque inconsciente quand elle entendit de nouvelles voix remplir la petite pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer et son esprit était parti trop loin dans le sommeil pour reconnaître ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle nota que peu importe qui étaient les autres hommes, ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux .

) () () () (

James ignora les voix en colère et surprit le reste de la bande en emmenant Bella à l'arrière de la cabine et la déposa sur un petit lit qui était là.

Assis sur le bord du lit, il la regarda pendant un moment alors qu'elle dormait.

Même avec de la suie couvrant son visage et les cheveux emmêlés, elle était encore la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Quand cette pensée traversa son esprit, il leva la main et avec précaution, presque religieusement, toucha la poche avant de sa chemise, en sentant l'objet à l'intérieur.

Laissant sa main tomber il enleva les cheveux de son visage avec ses doigts calleux et son regard erra sur le reste de son corps.

Sa chemise de nuit était sale et déchirée par endroits comme la chemise d'homme qu'elle portait par-dessus. Il se demandait encore à qui la chemise pouvait appartenir, mais pensait qu'elle était à son frère. Il savait qu'elle était une bonne fille.

En écartant sa chemise il dut étouffer un gémissement en voyant la façon dont le fin tissu de coton de sa robe moulait sa poitrine et son regard dériva plus au sud, il tendit la main et leva l'ourlet de sa robe, déjà à mi-hauteur de ses jambes juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses yeux se baladèrent de ses jambes galbées à son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait encore, puis les laissa revenir sur sa peau nue en passant légèrement ses doigts sur ses jambes.

Elle était si profondément endormie qu'elle ne remua pas quand il continua à la toucher, pas même quand sa main gauche alla effleurer le tissu couvrant ses seins. Lorsque ses mamelons répondirent automatiquement à son contact en pointant sous le coton mince, de plus en plus visible à ses yeux dans la lumière de la lampe faible, il gémit et du descendre son autre main pour ajuster son érection de plus en plus grande qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de déchirer sa chemise et sa robe et de la prendre là tout de suite. Il se fichait que les autres hommes qui étaient dans la pièce à côté puissent les entendre. Il n'était également pas arrêté par le fait qu'elle pourrait lui résister car il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une réponse positive de sa part. Ce qui le fit arrêter, était que les hommes dans la pièce à côté pourraient penser que cela leur ouvrirait la possibilité d'avoir un aller avec elle, et il n'allait pas laisser faire ça.

Il pouvait encore les entendre se disputer dans la pièce voisine, mais il ignora leurs querelles pour l'instant et décida simplement de profiter de sa première fois seul avec elle ... enfin, sa première fois seul avec elle en dehors des limites de son esprit. La vraie chose était tellement mieux que n'importe quelle fiction.

Il descendit sa main sur sa jambe nue et avec son autre main il défit sa ceinture et son pantalon et sortit son érection rigide. Son pouce caressa la peau juste à l'intérieur du genou et il la regarda en commençant à bouger sa main de haut en bas sur sa longueur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer les gémissements de plaisir quand il imaginait à quel point ce serait bon quand il serait finalement en elle .

Chaque fois qu'il avait été avec Victoria, la prostituée qu'il avait fréquentée lorsque la pression était trop forte, il avait toujours pensé à Bella. Il savait que Victoria aimait prétendre qu'il était bon et doux à son égard, mais dans son esprit, il tenait la beauté brune qui était en face de lui maintenant. Il voyait ses yeux foncés et profonds et ses longs cheveux bouclés plutôt que les yeux verts et les boucles rousses de Victoria.

Quand il eut fini de se caresser pour se libérer, il soupira et nettoya sa main sur le coin de la chemise que portait Bella. Il était content qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée pendant qu'il se faisait plaisir, sachant que de voir ça aurait sans doute fait peur à une dame innocente comme elle. Souriant, il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour faire face aux autres hommes.

) () () () (

Dire que Laurent, Riley, Raoul, Diego, et Fred étaient mécontents de la présence de Bella était un euphémisme. Eux comme Laurent avant eux, avaient fait valoir que l'enlèvement de Bella par James ne faisait pas partie du plan et compliquait les choses.

Mais, les hommes savaient aussi qu'il était trop tard pour changer les choses maintenant et qu'ils devaient attendre de parler au patron avant de décider quoi faire avec Bella.

« _Nous_ ne ferons rien avec Bella » déclara James, son regard froid allait de l'un à l'autre, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Tous savaient que James était un taré de fils de pute alors ils le regardèrent avec méfiance et ne dirent pas grand chose de plus, décidant qu'une confrontation avec James n'était probablement pas le meilleur plan d'action.

La tension dans la salle était palpable alors qu'ils étaient assis en train de souper, aucun d' eux ne parla beaucoup. Fred et Diego restèrent dans le coin à jouer avec un vieux jeu de cartes et Riley était juste assis là l'air pensif. Raoul était celui qui jetait des regards vers la porte de la chambre où Bella se trouvait.

Après s'être tous installés pour dormir, Riley grognant que c'était son tour d'utiliser le lit dans lequel était Bella, ils tombèrent tous dans un profond sommeil. James n'était pas trop inquiet que Bella s'échappe vu que dans la petite pièce se trouvait seulement deux petites ouvertures triangulaires qui étaient conçues pour être utilisées en cas de fusillade. En d'autres termes, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle s'échappe.

Tous les hommes étaient épuisés, Laurent et James à cause de leur long voyage et les autres hommes à cause de leurs longs voyages à leurs points de rendez-vous, alors ils tombèrent tous dans un profond sommeil assez rapidement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois minuit passé que tous sortirent de leurs sacs de couchage en entendant un cri à vous glacer le sang venant de l'arrière de la cabane où Bella était.

ooooooooooooooo

**Se cache, je précise que je ne suis que la traductrice les lettres de menaces pour ce chapitre son à adresser à l'auteur lol**

**Bon pas la peine de vous demandez ce que vous en pensez , on sera tous du même avis.**

**J'attends quand même vos coms et on se retrouve demain pour savoir à qui se cri à glacer le sang appartient.**

**Bisous**


	76. Chapter 76

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**doudounord2, birginie, xalexeex25, edwardbellaamour, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, natacha77, bellaeva, Jackye, Lili Pattsy, bichou85, Isnoname, Nane2Bru, aelita48**

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, stephanie,**

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 76

James fut le premier à courir à travers la pièce après être sorti de son sac de couchage et il ouvrit la porte de l'arrière cabane où se trouvait Bella recroquevillée dans un coin, serrant la chemise qu'elle portait sur sa chemise de nuit déchirée. Elle avait l'air pétrifiée.

Mais, le cri n'avait pas été le sien.

Recroquevillé dans une position fœtale de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Raoul en train de gémir de douleur. Le regard furieux de James passa du corps tremblant de Bella à Raoul, il traversa la chambre et essaya de remettre Raoul sur ses pieds, mais l'homme était recroquevillé dans la souffrance, les mains tenant son aine et le visage crispé de douleur.

« Qu'as-tu fait! » hurla James en tenant Raoul par le devant de sa chemise et en le secouant. Lorsque Raoul ne fit que gémir en réponse, James regarda Bella.

«Qu'a-t-il fait! » Bella ne répondit pas et continua juste à regarder les deux hommes en face d'elle avec ses grands yeux bruns. Le reste de la bande était agglutiné près de la porte et regardait également la scène en face d'eux, se demandant quel bordel il se passait.

« QUOI! » demanda James.

Ce fut son ton qui fit peur à Bella et elle répondit en balbutiant «Je ... je me suis réveillée et ... et il était sur moi. Sa ... sa main était sur ma bouche alors je ne pouvais pas ... Je ne pouvais pas hurler. Il a arraché ma chemise de nuit et ... » sanglota-t-elle un peu « et il a mit ma main sur son ... son ... » elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à le dire. « Il a dit qu'il ... qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se préparer et j'ai p ... paniqué alors j'ai attrapé ce que je pouvais et j'ai tiré! J'ai tiré très fort! »

Les hommes qui regardaient de la porte grimacèrent à l'idée.

Une fois, quand elle avait environ cinq ans, elle avait joué avec Emmett, elle était montée sur lui et elle avait accidentellement frappé entre ses jambes directement sur son aine. Sa réaction à cet incident avait laissé une impression durable sur elle et elle savait que cette partie d'un homme était très sensible. Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que ça neutralise complètement Raoul.

Raoul gémissait « _Yo creo Que me rompió huevos los._ » _(Je crois qu'elle m'a arraché les boules)_

James était évidemment furieux et il commença à sortir Raoul de la pièce, les hommes à la porte se reculèrent pour le laisser passer.

Quand il passa, James grogna, « Donnez-lui quelque chose pour se couvrir! »

Dans un premier temps, les hommes ne réagirent pas, puis Riley lui jeta sa veste avec un regard foudroyant et quitta la pièce. Laurent lui, grimaça et ferma la porte, la laissant de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Tremblante elle tâtonna dans l'obscurité, elle rampa sur le sol pour la trouver et l'enfila, reconnaissante qu'elle ne sente pas trop mauvais.

En se blottissant dans le manteau surdimensionné, elle sursauta en étouffant un cri quand elle entendit deux coups de feu explosant successivement à l'extérieur. Après avoir retenu son souffle pendant un moment elle alla jusqu'au lit, recroquevillée en position fœtale et les yeux fermés, elle pleura en priant pour qu'Edward et Emmett la retrouvent bientôt.

* * *

A l'aube, au moment où le soleil commençait tout juste à éclairer le ciel en chassant les ombres de la nuit, Edward et les autres étaient déjà prêts à partir, Jacob avait une assez bonne compréhension de la direction dans laquelle ils devaient aller.

Encore une fois, ils chevauchèrent en silence, avançant à un trot régulier, n'allant pas trop vite pour que Jacob puisse chercher les signes de l'endroit où ils étaient allés.

Edward et Emmett étaient tous deux malades d'inquiétude et étaient tous les deux la raison pour laquelle le groupe continuait à avancer, malgré la fatigue qu'ils ressentaient tous. Ce ne fut qu'à la mi-journée qu'ils virent enfin la petite cabane à l'horizon.

Par ici, il n'était pas rare de voir de telles choses au milieu de nulle part. Des familles s' installaient là où elles le pouvaient, pensant qu'elles avaient le courage de vivre de la terre et à la fin beaucoup d'entre eux mourraient ou abandonnaient en laissant des cabanes de ce genre qui jonchaient le vaste paysage de l'ouest.

Cet endroit n'avait pas été abandonné depuis longtemps. Ils pouvaient voir des vautours au-dessus ce qui prouvait que rien de vivant n'était susceptible de si trouver.

Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence, armes au poing, Alice se mettant à l'arrière du groupe de chercheurs sous l'insistance de Jasper.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'avant de la cabane, ils s'arrêtèrent, là, couché dans la poussière était le corps de Raoul ses grands yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu, les vautours l'encerclaient attendant de se régaler de ses restes. Il avait reçu une balle directement dans l'aine et l'autre au milieu de son front.

Ils regardèrent le corps un instant, puis leurs yeux dérivèrent vers la cabane. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et il ne semblait pas y avoir de mouvement venant de l'intérieur. Jacob et Jasper descendirent de cheval et avancèrent, Jacob alla autour de la cabane à la recherche de signes de ce qui s'était passé, Jasper lui alla à l'intérieur.

Après une minute, il sortit avec un froncement de sourcils et dit «Tout est clair. »

Edward, Emmett et Alice descendirent de cheval. Emmett essayant d'être un gentleman tenta de bloquer la vue du corps de Raoul avec son grand corps du regard d' Alice. « Pas besoin que vous voyez ça Alice. »

Alice haussa les épaules nonchalamment et dit simplement «J'ai vu pire» et après un coup d'œil vers le corps de Raoul elle se dirigea à l'intérieur de la cabane avec Jasper qui jetait un regard plus approfondi sur ce qui se trouvait autour.

Emmett secoua la tête et murmura: «Cette femme devient de plus en plus étrange. »

Edward l'ignora et regarda fixement Raoul. « Tu sais qui est cet homme? »

Emmett regarda le corps. « Il me semble familier en y réfléchissant bien. »

A ce moment, Jasper sortit et demanda: «Qui est-ce? »

« Ralph, Raoul ... quelque chose avec un R. Il travaille pour Mallory parfois » dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu dis » dit Emmett avec son regard de plus en plus en colère. « Tu dis que Mallory est derrière tout cela. »

Edward secoua la tête et soupira avec lassitude « Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude. Il n'est pas employé toute l'année au Bar None. Il est l'un de ces cow-boys qui va et vient. » Il tourna ses yeux verts perçants vers Jasper et demanda doucement: «Était-elle ici? »

Jasper hésita et hocha la tête. « On dirait » Il tendit un morceau de tissu de la chemise de nuit déchirée de Bella et la tendit à Edward en ajoutant calmement, « Alice a dit qu'elle se rappelait que cette dentelle était sur la chemise de nuit que Bella portait. »

Edward l'atteignit avec les doigts légèrement tremblants et prit le morceau de tissu, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Si sa chemise de nuit avait été arrachée et que cet homme avait reçu une balle dans l'aine ...

... Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Il ravala visiblement ses larmes et il tourna le dos au groupe et fit quelques pas pour essayer de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Emmett semblait prêt à exploser et il commença a frapper le cadavre avec ses pieds. «Bon dieu de fils de pute, morceau de merde! »

Jasper et Alice le regardèrent silencieusement et ce ne fut que quand Emmett arrêta son abus sur le cadavre que Jacob prit la parole «Nous sommes seulement à quelques heures derrière le groupe qui était ici, mais nous avons un problème. »

Emmett était là, debout, haletant et avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un à mains nues, mais ce fut Edward qui parla après avoir fait demi-tour avec l'air étonnamment calme. « Un problème? »

«Il y avait six chevaux, dont cinq cavaliers. Je devine que la monture sans cavalier appartenait à cet homme mort. Deux vont vers l'est par là, et trois chevaux, un sans cavalier vers le sud par ici. » Il désigna les directions opposées.

« Donc, vous dites qu'elle aurait pu aller dans les deux sens? » demanda Alice.

Jacob acquiesça.

« Quelle est ta meilleure estimation de la direction où ils se dirigent? » demanda Jasper.

Jacob soupira. «Je crois que le groupe avec Bella se dirige vers le sud. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela? » demanda Emmett toujours bouillonnant.

« Les traces montrent que l'un des chevaux qui va vers le sud a un transport lourd. Mon opinion est qu'il y a deux cavaliers. Ils ont également pris le cheval de rechange, probablement dans le cas où la monture des deux personnes est fatiguée» dit Jacob.

Edward hocha la tête et dit: «Nous allons vers le sud alors et prions pour que tu aies raison. » Sur ce il mit le morceau déchiré de la robe de Bella dans sa poche et se dirigea vers Eclipse, prêt à cavaler de nouveau.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon alors déjà en premier je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre dans les temps, mais le virus de la gastro était chez moi donc j'ai passé mon temps à courir entre mon lit et un autre endroit. Pas besoin de préciser pour ceux qui connaissent.**

** Aussi désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les reviews, celles qui me connaissement savent que c'est très rare mais j'ai préférée vous poster au plus vite le chapitre, promis je recommençerais plus.**

**Bon ben maintenant vous savez à qui appartiens le cri.**

**J'attends vos coms, à demain pour la suite bisous**


	77. Chapter 77

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, mmccg, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, bellaeva, Lili Pattsy, bichou85, **

**Anonymes:**

**Alice, Natacha77, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 77

Rosie se réveilla quand elle entendit frapper à la porte et pendant un moment son esprit ensommeillé se demanda quelles étaient les douleurs qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps qui étaient très différentes des douleurs habituelles et des souffrances qu'elle avait vécues comme prostituée au bordel. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent elle bougea un peu et se rendit compte que ses douleurs étaient le résultat d'avoir dormi dans un fauteuil dans le bureau d'Emmett. Et même si le fauteuil était grand et confortable, ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure chose pour passer une nuit entière, mais elle avait travaillée très tard sur les détails dans les registres ainsi qu'étudié quelques unes des cartes qu'Emmett avait, montrant la disposition du ranch.

Elle avait mis au point un plan provisoire pour savoir quoi faire avec les bovins et avait déjà commencé à noter des choses qu'ils allaient avoir à préparer si le bétailactuelse réunissaiten un grand troupeau,ce qui allait se passer durant les deux prochains mois comme c'était prévu.

Son esprit était déjà en pleine réflexion sur tout le travail qui devait être fait quand il y eut un autre coup à la porte et qu'elle entendit la voix de Paul « Miss Rosie? »

Baillant pendant un moment, elle réussit finalement à dire « Entrez! »

Paul passa sa tête par la porte «Je ne vous dérange pas, madame, pas vrai? »

Rosie secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire fatigué. « Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Paul entra « Deux cavaliers, Sam et Quill sont arrivés ce matin. Ils étaient avec deux troupeaux distincts. Je leur ai un peu expliqué ce qui se passait, mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir parler avec eux? »

Rosie réfléchit pendant un instant, puis elle hocha la tête. « Très bien. Laissez-moi aller m'habiller et me rafraîchir un peu. Où sont-ils? »

« Carmen leur prépare le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. »

« Éléazar doit se sentir mieux alors? » demanda Rosie en espérant que c'était le cas.

«Oui, madame. Il semble aller beaucoup mieux» dit Paul avec un petit sourire.

« Et Tyler? » demanda-t-elle en ayant peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Son état a empiré» répondit Paul .

Elle hocha la tête. « Merci, Paul. Je serai à la cuisine sous peu. »

Elle se leva et détendit ses muscles endoloris et partit ensuite à la recherche de son sac d'affaires. Il était juste là où elle l'avait laissé, elle monta à l'étage, et elle entra dans une des chambres. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était sans doute celle d'Emmett et même si elle avait envie de se faufiler partout, elle se nettoya un peu et se changea avant de descendre.

Paul, Sam et Quill étaient entrain de finir leurs petits déjeuners copieux alors que Carmen nettoyait un peu.

«Bonjour» dit Rosie.

Les hommes se levèrent quand elle entra dans la pièce et elle se mit presque à rougir. Mais elle tourna un peu rouge de colère quand Carmen ajouta « Pas besoin de se lever, ce n'est pas une dame. »

Ignorant la raillerie, Rosie demanda « Ça a l'air bon. Est-ce qu'il en reste? »

Quill hocha la tête et regarda vers le poêle, mais à ce moment là Carmen ramassa la poêle et déversa son contenu dans une poubelle à proximité avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce avec un regard de défi à Rose.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent surpris et ce fut finalement Sam qui prit la parole. «Vous pouvez avoir le reste de mon petit-déjeuner, madame. »

Rosie secoua la tête et sourit un peu. « Non, c'est très bien. Je n'ai pas très faim, mais merci pour l'offre. » Sur ce elle s'installa pour s'asseoir à la table.

« Je voulais juste voir si vous étiez prêts à retourner dans les champs? Il semble que quelqu'un ait empoisonné au moins un point d'eau ce qui n'en laisse que trois grands et quelques autres petits accessibles si ils n'ont pas déjà été contaminés bien sûr, mais je pense que nous l'aurions su si c'était le cas »

Les hommes hochèrent la tête pour l'informer qu'ils étaient prêts à repartir, mais elle secoua la tête. « Non, je pense que Paul doit rester. Nous avons besoin d'un homme ici. Sam et Quill pouvez-vous me dire avec quels troupeaux vous étiez et combien de têtes de bétails ils contenaient? »

Ils restèrent assis là à parler pendant un moment, Rosie se faisant une idée de ce qui se passait sur le reste du ranch. En fin de compte il fut décidé que Sam et Quill iraient voir Jared et l'aideraient à finir le nettoyage du troupeau mort avant de repartir pour aider les autres avec les plus grands troupeaux. Paul allait rester et aider au ranch.

Quand Sam et Quill se levèrent et se préparèrent à partir, Rosie se tourna vers Paul. « Quelqu'un en ville a-t-il posé des questions sur la fumée quand vous êtes allés chercher les fournitures? »

Paul secoua la tête. « Non, Miss Rosie. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. »

Elle hocha la tête. «Et personne ne sait que le point d'eau est empoisonné ou pour les cadavres de bovins. »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Bien. Gardons ça comme ça. »

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

«Je ne sais pas si le Doc Cullen rentrera chez lui aujourd'hui ou non, il pourrait sans doute vouloir voir Mme Cullen, mais si il ne le fait pas je pourrais avoir besoin de vous pour passer un mot à Angela et Ben Cheney. Elle devra s'occuper de l'école d'Alice pour qui sait combien de temps et il faudra remplacer Jasper. Si ils demandent pourquoi ... hmm ... Dites leur qu'ils sont allés rendre visite à la mère d'Alice dans une ville voisine parce qu'elle est tombée malade. » De ce qu'elle pouvait dire, personne ne savait vraiment quoi que ce soit sur le passé d'Alice, ce qui leur servirait bien dans ce cas.

Paul hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas si j'oublie quelque chose, mais je suis reconnaissante pour votre aide et votre soutien, Paul. Je sais que cela peut ne pas être facile pour vous de faire des choses que je vous demande » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Paul la regarda un instant et dit finalement: «Ma mère était une prostituée. »

Rosie cligna des yeux.

«Ce n'est pas votre faute et ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas de cerveau. Vous faites un sacrément bon travail pour l'instant si vous me le demandez » dit-il avec un autre haussement d'épaules.

Elle lui serra la main avec reconnaissance. « Je vous remercie. »

Elle était sur le point de lui demander autre chose quand ils entendirent des pleurs provenant de la pièce à côté et les deux se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Carlisle était debout avec ses bras autour de Carmen qui pleurait dans ses mains.

« Est-ce Eléazar? » demanda Rosie d'une voix évidemment inquiète.

Carlisle secoua la tête et avec un ton triste dit «Non, c'est Tyler. Il n'a pas survécu »

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ben j'ai pas trop grand choses à dire , la fin parle d'elle-même.**

**J'attend vos coms et on se retrouve demain**

**Bisous**


	78. Chapter 78

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**birginie, bellardtwilight, Jackye, Galswinthe, xalexeex25, Lili Pattsy, aelita48, mmccg, Isnoname, edwardbellaamour, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**Alice** _Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise bonne lecture biz_

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 78

Bella ne dormit pas du tout après l'incident avec Raoul, elle était horrifiée par ce qui s'était passé et avait eu encore plus peur quand elle avait entendu les coups de feu. Le lendemain matin, quand James la mit de nouveau sur la selle devant lui, elle était une fois de plus épuisée, à peine capable de rester éveillée.

Elle était à peine assez consciente pour se rendre compte que le gang s'était séparé et qu'elle était une fois de plus seule avec Laurent et James. Et même s'ils avaient un cheval de rechange maintenant, James n'avait évidemment pas l'intention de la laisser monter sa propre monture. Ainsi elle dut encore s'accommoder de son toucher et de ses caresses, même quand elle commença à somnoler en selle après quelques heures.

Elle aurait juré qu'au moment où elle commença à dériver vers le sommeil elle entendit la voix de James lui murmurer à l'oreille: «Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Encore une fois, ils s'arrêtèrent une ou deux fois pour manger et changer de montures de sorte que le cheval porteur des deux cavaliers ne soit pas trop épuisé.

En fin de soirée, ils atteignirent un petit groupe de bâtiments qui ne pouvaient pas vraiment être appelés une ville, mais il y avait plus d'un bâtiment. Laurent et James amenèrent leurs chevaux vers le plus grand bâtiment, ce qui en soi n'était pas plus qu'une cabane de deux étages. Une fois descendu James traîna une Bella débraillée et fatiguée à l'intérieur.

Elle trébucha à travers les portes battantes et dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour les faire s'habituer à la pénombre dans la pièce. Un homme d'âge moyen avec un ventre rond et une tête chauve arriva, n'ayant pas l'air très heureux de les voir.

« Jenks, nous allons avoir besoin de votre chambre à l'étage pour un moment » déclara James.

L'homme regarda Bella, en passant en revue son apparence. Aussi échevelée qu'elle avait l'air, les cheveux emmêlés, sales, le visage toujours couvert de suie qui avait des traces de larmes et un manteau beaucoup trop grand sur son petit corps, elle ressemblait à une jeune fille plutôt qu'à la jeune femme qu'elle était.

En regardant James avec une certaine appréhension Jenks fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant, James, je ne veux pas de problèmes. »

James haussa les épaules, « Il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. »

Jenks secoua la tête et dit «Ceci» dit-il en faisant un geste vers Bella, « ressemble à un problème pour moi. »

« Autant que je puisse dire ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Jenks. Le patron vous paie une assez grosse somme pour que vous regardiez dans l'autre sens. Ne voyez pas cela comme quelque chose de différent» déclara James en ricanant. Sans un mot il traîna Bella vers l'escalier.

Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Jenks, avec un regard plaidant et apeuré pendant que l'homme les regardait monter les escaliers avec un froncement de sourcils.

* * *

Arrivé à l'étage James dirigea Bella vers la seule porte là-haut et la jeta pratiquement dans ce qui s'avérait être une chambre à coucher.

Elle trébucha un peu quand il la jeta dans la chambre et elle attrapa le bout du lit pour éviter de basculer complètement et elle regarda James avec de grands yeux effarés se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. À ce moment, elle était tellement épuisée que son corps tremblait avec le simple effort de rester éveillée, mais l'adrénaline envahit lentement son corps alors que la peur grandissait en elle en réalisant qu'elle et James étaient seuls.

James haussa un sourcil quand elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Son regard de biche lui rappelait une biche qui venait d'être capturée par un chasseur et la pensée l'éveilla réellement, mais encore une fois, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le moment.

Assez rapidement cependant. Peut-être même demain si les choses se passaient bien.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de plaisir ce soir et après ça il jeta son chapeau de cow-boy sur une commode à proximité, puis s'assit sur une chaise et commença à retirer ses bottes. Même si elle était totalement effrayée, Bella ne détourna jamais les yeux de lui pendant qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, elle sentait son cœur marteler de plus en plus vite et fort dans sa poitrine et elle était à peine consciente du fait qu'elle faisait de petits pas pour s'éloigner de lui, mettant autant de distance entre eux qu'elle le pouvait dans la petite chambre.

Quand il se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, elle recula plus loin encore, mettant la distance du lit à baldaquin entre eux et en allant s'enfoncer dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de James.

Contrairement aux fois où elle avait regardé Edward retirer sa chemise, elle ne pouvait pas regarder cette homme se déshabiller devant elle et elle se demandait si elle aurait encore la force de se battre contre lui.

Au moment où James atteignit la boucle de sa ceinture, il y eut un coup fort sur la porte et James demanda avec irritation, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

La voix de Jenks était étouffée quand il parla à travers la porte fermée. «J'ai apporté quelques choses pour la jeune fille ... pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer. »

James ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre elle avec un sourire. « Eh bien, c'est très gentil de votre part, Jenks. Déposez-les simplement. »

Jenks entra et posa un pichet d'eau ébréché et une cuve aussi ébréchée sur la commode et mit une barre de savon à côté. Il se rendit également près du lit et posa une vieille robe défraîchie et un jupon avec une serviette sur le matelas. En le faisant son regard dériva vers Bella qui le regardait avec un regard suppliant, il soupira et secoua la tête en s'excusant et se retourna.

James avait regardé l'ensemble de l'interaction et dit au vieil homme Jenks qui allait quitter la pièce, « Très gentil de votre part, Jenks. Je viendrai dans peu de temps pour discuter de certaines choses si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Jenks savait clairement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix en la matière et il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce et descendit.

Quand ils furent seuls, James ne portant rien d'autre que son pantalon avança vers Bella qui tentait de se replier encore plus loin dans le coin. Quand il arriva près d'elle, il tendit la main et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet, la tirant vers lui violemment.

Elle essaya de le repousser quand ses bras l'entourèrent, mais ils étaient comme un étau auquel on ne pouvait pas échapper. Il semblait aimer le fait qu'elle se débatte. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il avait un sourire sur ses lèvres et il murmura «Inutile de se battre contre le destin, chérie. »

Puis, sans un mot, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle essaya de garder ses lèvres étroitement serrés ensemble et se débattit dans ses bras alors que sa langue tentait de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade, le sentiment s'intensifia quand ses mains errèrent vers le bas et attrapèrent son derrière, la tirant contre lui afin qu'elle sente à quel point il était excité.

Enfin, elle ouvrit une partie de ses lèvres alors que sa bouche et sa langue continuaient leur agression, mais quand il pensa qu'il avait triomphé, elle le mordit et il glapit en se reculant avec un grognement.

Laissant un bras autour d'elle il enleva sa main de ses fesses et toucha sa lèvre qui saignait maintenant. En regardant le sang sur ses doigts, il sourit et dit « Fougueuse petite chose, pas vrai? Mmm ... bien. » Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et lui pinça le derrière. «J'aime que ma femme soit fougueuse au lit. » Elle faillit vomir au goût de son sang sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'à ses mots.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, il la lâcha alors qu'il retournait vers la chaise et commença à se rhabiller. « Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité pour te rafraîchir. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant qu'il achevait de s'habiller et se tourna pour quitter la salle, mais il fit une pause en ouvrant la porte. « Ne pense même pas à essayer de te faufiler dehors. Je serai en bas et si tu essayes de sortir par cette fenêtre, tu vas finir par te casser le cou. »

Sur ce, il disparut et Bella éclata en furieux sanglots.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ben vous vouliez des nouvelles de Bella en voilà, pas sûre qu'elle vous plaise.**

**J'attend vos coms, a demain **

**Bisous**


	79. Chapter 79

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Jackye, bellaeva, doudounord2, Lili Pattsy, mmccg, xalexeex25, bellardtwilight, Nedwige, Galswinthe, Isnoname, bichou85, **

**Anonymes:**

**fanny** _Coucou merci pour ton com, je n ai pas abandonnée planet twilight la fic est juste en pause je la reprendrais dès que celle-ci sera finie, c'est à dire très bientôt.,_ **laccro** _Tu as bien raison merci pour ton com biz, _

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 79

Rosie envoya Paul en ville pour obtenir du bois de pin pour construire le cercueil de Tyler. Carlisle partit avec lui, promettant de revenir pour voir Eléazar à la première heure le lendemain matin. Le pauvre homme était inquiet pour son patient, mais il était également préoccupé par sa femme et avait hâte de voir comment elle allait.

Rosie avait demandé conseil à Paul pour savoir si le pasteur devait être appelé pour effectuer un service pour Tyler, mais Paul avait secoué la tête en disant que Tyler aurait probablement préféré que quelqu'un dise quelques mots sur son lieu de sépulture. Elle sut également que Tyler n'avait pas de famille dans la mesure où personne n'en connaissait et que sa vie sur le ranch avait été tout pour lui.

Cela attrista Rosie. Il n'y avait vraiment personne pour pleurer le fait qu'il était parti. Elle était sûre qu'Emmett allait être bouleversé, après tout il se préoccupait de tous ses travailleurs et elle était sûre que Carmen était aussi bouleversée, mais elle était trop occupée avec son mari blessé pour pouvoir consacrer plus que quelques instants pour pleurer dans les bras de Carlisle. Tyler avait disparu et il n'y aurait personne qui s'en préoccuperait plus de quelques semaines, et encore.

Elle se demandait si c'était ce que sa vie serait sans Emmett. Elle savait que si quelque chose devait lui arriver, il serait dévasté, mais aussi qu'il serait le seul.

Telles étaient les pensées qui se jouaient dans son esprit pendant qu'elle s'affairait tranquillement dans la cuisine, en préparant quelque chose de simple pour le dîner. Elle était entrain de mélanger des ingrédients secs, dont elle aurait besoin pour fabriquer une miche de pain lorsque Carmen entra dans la cuisine.

La femme plus âgée s'arrêta à la porte et la fureur brilla dans ses yeux verts quand elle vit Rosie debout à sa table de cuisine utiliser ses ustensiles.

« _! ¿Qué 'stas haciendo? » (Que faites-vous?)_

Rosie fut sortie de ses pensées par le ton colérique de la femme et elle fronça les sourcils, haussant les épaules et se tourna vers les ingrédients dans le bol à mélanger. «Je fais du pain » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« C'est _ma_ cuisine! » cria Carmen en avançant, elle tenta de saisir le saladier que Rosie était entrain d'utiliser juste sous son nez.

Bien sûr, Rosie n'allait pas lui laisser sans combattre et elle prit le bord du bol et le tira dans la direction opposée, sans rien dire mais en foudroyant Carmen du regard. Carmen eut une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux et relâcha le bol pour qu'il vole vers Rosie, le contenu se répandit sur tout le devant de la seule robe décente qu'elle avait.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait! » s'écria Rosie en posant le saladier et en regardant le revêtement de poudre blanche qui la recouvrait de sa poitrine jusqu'en bas.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez l'habitude d'être couverte de bien pire » déclara Carmen avec colère et elle se retourna.

Rosie en eut assez, elle ramassa un œuf dans un bol à proximité et le jeta vers le dos de Carmen qui s'écrasa contre son épaule.

Carmen poussa un cri et se retourna, elle regarda Rosie et sans un mot elle s'avança, pencha la tête pour regarder la belle blonde et tendit la main pour attraper un œuf, elle le cassa juste au-dessus de la tête de Rosie.

«Mes cheveux! » s'écria Rosie.

C'est alors que les choses tournèrent d'une petite escarmouche à une guerre totale!

Rosie attrapa le sac de farine et le balança sur Carmen, le contenu se renversa non seulement sur la femme plus âgée, mais sur la plupart de la cuisine aussi. Puis chacune d'elles commencèrent à atteindre tout ce qui était à portée de main, bientôt des œufs, des morceaux de restes, de la farine, du bicarbonate de soude, des marmites, des casseroles furent jetées dans la cuisine.

Les deux femmes criaient, « _¡Huerca chingada!_ » _(Traînée) _ « Veille chauve-souris stupide! »

« _Te ama_ et vous lui brisez le cœur encore et encore! » _(Il vous aime)_

« C'est parce que je l'aime que je ne l'accepte pas! »

À ce moment là, elles étaient toutes deux debout aux extrémités opposées de la table de la cuisine et Carmen la foudroya du regard.

« Vous ne méritez pas son amour » murmura Carmen avec un regard mauvais.

« Vous avez raison. Je ne le mérite pas» répondit Rosie d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une pute et il mérite mieux que ça. »

« _¡No!_ Vous ne méritez pas son amour parce que vous êtes capable de le rejeter facilement! » lui dit Carmen en réponse, actuellement l'air tout à fait digne malgré le fait qu'elle était recouverte de farine,d'œufs et d'autres produit de cuisine.

Rosie ravala ses larmes et hocha la tête. Au moment où elle fut sur le point de dire quelque chose il y eut un appel de l'extérieur.

«Qui est là? »

Carmen eut l'air confuse, ne connaissant pas la voix, mais les yeux de Rosie s'élargirent. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où.

C'était M. Mallory.

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir amené à la fille de James de l'eau pour se laver, Jenks resta assis à regarder James et Laurent s'enivrer. Il ne pouvait que froncer les sourcils et les regarder vider sa liqueur, mais il ne dit rien car il savait que leur patron, Mallory, le payerait bien pour garder son groupe de délinquants heureux.

Et d'habitude il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'avait même rien dit quand James avait amené cette putain rousse avec lui sur l'un de ses voyages, mais cette fois, eh bien, les choses étaient différentes.

Il s'était senti désolé pour la jeune fille dès que James l'avait traînée dedans. Elle paraissait si jeune, innocente et effrayée. Il espérait que James se saoulerait assez et qu'il ne violerait pas la fille. Il pouvait dire qu'à partir de son air effrayée et à sa façon de plaider que cela n'était pas encore arrivé et il était à peu près sûr qu'en amenant les vêtements et l'eau il avait interrompu quelque chose.

Pendant que James et Laurent continuèrent à boire, il essaya de se convaincre que ce qui se passait n'était pas ses affaires, mais plus il y pensait, plus il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire.

Jenks n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer voyager que ce soit en train, en chariot ou à cheval, donc il n'avait pas grand chose à sa disposition mis à part l'âne qui avait l'habitude de transporter des fournitures. Mais une fois que James et Laurent ronflèrent avec leurs têtes sur la table, il sortit pour prendre le vieux mulet. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se retrouve sur le dos de l'animal et qu'il avance maladroitement dans la direction par où James et Laurent étaient arrivés.

Quelqu'un devait être la recherche de cette pauvre fille ... du moins il espérait que ce soit le cas.

ooooooooooooooo

**Coucou désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais ff faisait encore des siennes.**

**Bon ben maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi Carmen en voulait tellement à Rosie.**

**Jenks est en route sur son âne**

**J'attend vos coms**


	80. Chapter 80

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**bichou85, doudounord2, Galswinthe, Isnoname, aelita48, mmccg, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, natacha77, Lili Pattsy,**

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 80

Ils cavalèrent aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent après le coucher du soleil avant que Jacob n'insiste sur le fait qu'il perdait la piste et que ça ne mettrait pas longtemps avant que toutes les dernières ombres de la nuit ne disparaissent, mais tout le monde était tendus, voulant se rendre à Bella, Edward en particulier.

Il avait un regard sauvage et fou après avoir à peine dormi durant les trois dernières nuits, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et commençait à laisser l'épuisement le dépasser, il avait des images tristes de ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella pendant sa deuxième nuit avec ces fils de pute.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient et que le soleil commençait à se lever à l'est, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun d'eux perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Emmett était également entrain de devenir fou à l'idée de ce que sa sœur était entrain de traverser, mais il refusait de s'attarder trop sur le sujet, de peur de vraiment perdre la tête. Il était aussi inquiet de ce qui se passait au ranch. Est-ce que Rosie était venue? Est-ce qu'Eléazar et Tyler allaient bien? Qu'arriverait-il à Carmen si elle perdait son mari? Il savait qu'elle était une vieille femme battante, mais il savait qu'elle aimait tellement son mari que le perdre allait la tuer.

Les préoccupations de Jasper étaient également portées sur Bella et sur les événements du ranch. L'anarchie qui semblait se répandre au Big E le gênait et il savait que même si ils sauvaient Bella, ce qui ne serait pas un exploit facile, il faudrait qu'il essaye encore de trouver qui était derrière tout ce qui se passait ou il n'y aurait jamais de paix pour ses amis à Cuiller Valley .

Alice était également préoccupée par Bella. Elle savait que son amie était une femme forte, plus que quiconque ne lui en donnait le crédit, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne serait pas affectée par ces événements. Elle espérait juste que si son amie avait été agressée elle pourrait assez guérir pour continuer sa vie. Elle savait que Bella appartenait à Edward. Elle l'avait su avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent.

Alice réfléchissait à la relation de Bella et Edward et à la façon dont toute cette situation pourrait les affecter quand sa vue perçante remarqua quelque chose avant même que Jacob ne le remarque.

Plissant un peu ses yeux, elle fronça les sourcils et rompit le silence en disant « Quelqu'un arrive. » Tous les hommes tirèrent sur les rênes de leurs montures faisant un peu ralentir les chevaux et posèrent la main sur leurs armes.

« Va à l'arrière du groupe, Alice » dit Jasper avec un froncement de sourcils quand elle fit avancer un peu plus sa monture.

« Tais-toi, Jasper » répondit-elle, elle continua à regarder vers l'avant en essayant de voir si elle reconnaissait la personne qui s'approchait.

Jasper lança des poignards dans son dos et Emmett murmura: «Je suis content que tu sois celui qui finisse par l'épouser» ce qui valut le regard meurtrier de Jasper se retourner dans sa direction.

Alice pencha la tête et la secoua. «C'est un homme robuste ... ... un petit homme robuste monté sur un âne! »

Cela provoqua à tous les hommes de tourner leur attention vers la silhouette lointaine qui venait vers eux et de conserver leurs armes à feu en avançant vers l'avant. Cette fois, Alice passa à l'arrière du peloton en envoyant un baiser en direction de Jasper.

Alors qu' ils se rapprochaient, ils virent exactement ce dont Alice avait parlé. La vision devant eux aurait pu être amusante si ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation.

L'homme sur l'âne n'avait manifestement pas été préparé pour son voyage. L'âne qu'il montait n'avait même pas une couverture sur le dos et le petit homme rond glissait sur le dos de l'âne alors qu'il tenait les rênes du mulet. Il ressemblait à un sac de pommes de terre et était essoufflé en se dirigeant vers eux.

Ce fut Emmett qui parla finalement alors qu' ils approchaient, «Bonjour, monsieur. Um, vous avez l'air un peu ... perdu? » Perdu n'était pas exactement le bon mot, l'homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être à sa place.

L'homme grassouillet grogna. «Je ne suis pas perdu. »

Emmett acquiesça et regarda Edward et Jasper.

« Que faites-vous ici? » demanda Jasper.

«Je pourrais vous demander la même chose » déclara Jenks avec un air menaçant en regardant chaque membre du groupe avec méfiance.

«Nous sommes à la recherche d'une fille qui a été enlevée par des bandits avant-hier » déclara Edward en regardant l'homme. « Jeune, mince, longs cheveux bruns, yeux bruns ... »

Jenks leva ses mains et cria: «Dieu soit loué ! »

Il lâcha les rênes ce qui fit un peu avancer l'âne et Jenks glissa du dos de l'animal, atterrissant avec un « ouf! » plutôt bien amorti quand son derrière heurta le sol.

* * *

Carmen alla dehors et regarda M. Mallory avec un froncement de sourcils, avec l'air plutôt digne malgré le fait qu'elle était recouverte de la tête aux pieds de farine.

M. Mallory la regarda de haut en bas, puis ricana un peu. « Vous savez, vous couvrir de farine comme ça ne cache pas le fait que vous êtes Mexicaine. »

Carmen se raidit visiblement et ses yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement. « Que voulez-vous? »

M. Mallory haussa les épaules. «J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un peu de problème ici au Big E ... le vol de bétails, des troupeaux malades, la grange qui brûle ... J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais parler un peu à M. Swan pour voir comment les choses se passaient »

Rosie n'avait pas du tout confiance en Mallory, et alors que Carmen allait à l'extérieur, elle alla dans le bureau d'Emmett pour prendre le fusil qu'elle avait trouvé le soir précédent. Quand elle sortit et entendit ce qu'il disait à Carmen, elle arriva avec le fusil déjà levé et l'orienta en direction de Mallory quand la porte grillagée claqua derrière elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle était couverte de farine, d'œufs et d'autres choses culinaires, elle ressemblait à la fureur incarnée sous la forme d'une belle femme quand elle pointa le fusil sur lui.

« Vous devez partir, Mallory » dit Rosie de sa voix douce et menaçante en le regardant à travers le canon du fusil.

Carmen et Mallory eurent l'air stupéfait, mais Carmen récupéra en premier et elle se recula un peu vers la droite, les yeux fixés sur Mallory en allant se placer à côté de Rosie.

« Allons, Rosie, ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire ce genre de ... »

Mallory n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il disait, quand elle l'interrompit, « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Mallory fronça les sourcils « Comme je le disais à cette femme ... »

«J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez » déclara Rosie sans abaisser le fusil. « Et je trouve ça assez drôle que vous soyez ici pour des problèmes que personne en dehors du Big E ne savent à ce jour. »

Mallory ouvrit la bouche pris de court. Il n'était évidemment pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à cette question.

« J'ai dit partez! »

Mallory devint rouge et fit un pas vers elle, sa voix était basse et en colère. « Tu n'as aucune raison de me dire quoi faire, sale pute! »

Carmen l'injuria. « _¡Marano Cochino chingado ...!_ » _(Putain de sale porc)_

« Ça ira Carmen» déclara Rosie pour empêcher la femme plus âgée d'en dire plus.

«J'ai tous les droits. Je suis la femme d'Emmett. »

Carmen cligna un peu des yeux, mais ensuite elle hocha la tête et lança un coup d'œil supérieur à Mallory.

Mallory avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'exploser une veine et il commença soudainement à jurer. « Putain de fils de pute! Il gâche tout! Ce morceau de merde a tout gâché dès qu'il a mis le pied dans cette maudite ville. Cette putain de balle l'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas raté ... »

Comme si il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'arrêta et regarda les femmes sur le porche avec de grands yeux. Il avait été à la chasse quand il avait repéré le cheval de Swan venant de la ville et il avait tiré. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il avait fini par tuer le salaud et ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait seulement effleuré le bras de l'homme. Il n'avait dit à personne que c'était lui, pas même à James et sa bande.

« Qu'avez-vous dit? » demanda Rosie d'une voix mortelle, ses yeux bleus étaient féroces de fureur.

« Quoi ... ce que je voulais dire, c'est ...» balbutia-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot Rosie arma le fusil et tira.

ooooooooooooooo

**Voilà maintenant on sait qui a tiré sur Emmett, Jenks les a trouvé.**

**Juste pour vous prévenir il ne reste plus que 10 chapitres, donc la fin sera là très vite.**

**Bisous**


	81. Chapter 81

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Mlle Lizz, bellaeva, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, doudounord2, birginie, natacha77, Lili Pattsy, xalexeex25, aelita48, Isnoname, edwardbellaamour, mmccg, bichou85.**

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, jackye, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 81

Bella se lava et s'habilla avec les vêtements que Jenks lui avait amenés dans la chambre où elle était, après ça elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'évader, mais James avait raison, il n'y en avait pas un seul. Il y avait une petite fenêtre dans la chambre mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une façon de l'utiliser sans se rompre le cou. Elle ouvrit la porte et écouta, pensant qu'elle pourrait être capable de se faufiler dehors, mais elle n'entendit que James et Laurent être bruyants et turbulents en bas.

Après cela, elle se blottit dans un coin, refusant d'utiliser le lit ... juste au cas où James reviendrait et que ça lui donnerait des idées. Elle s'endormit là, recroquevillée contre le mur, mais elle fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par des bruits au premier étage.

Au début elle fut confuse de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sur ce qui se passait, mais son esprit revint rapidement à lui et elle constata que les voix en colère venaient d'en bas.

Avançant vers la porte, elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir mais elle fut projetée en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant James en état d'ébriété et avec une démarche chancelante. Il la regarda en se balançant un peu sur ses pieds, essayant d'articuler « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là par terre? »

Quand il se pencha pour la relever, il tomba presque sur elle, mais réussit quand même à rester sur ses pieds. Il la remit debout et claqua la porte derrière lui, étouffant la voix de Laurent et les autres voix qu'elle avait reconnues comme appartenant aux autres hommes du gang de James qui étaient à la cabane avec eux la veille au soir.

Elle commença à se débattre, essayant de sortir de l'étreinte de James, mais plus elle le faisait plus ses doigts se creusaient fermement dans ses bras pendant qu'il la tirait vers le lit. Quand elle réalisa où il l'emmenait, elle tenta de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'arrêter et elle se pencha vers lui pour lui mordre la main. Ce qui lui valut une gifle et qui la fit tomber sur le lit, sa tête lui tournait et était douloureuse à cause de la gifle.

« Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait faire? » dit-il en chancelant à côté du lit.

Son regard avait l'air glacé alors qu'il la regardait allongée sur le lit en face de lui pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits après le coup. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était entrain de déboucler sa ceinture et elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais il lâcha sa ceinture et attrapa sa cheville et la tira à nouveau vers lui. Quand elle essaya de le frapper avec sa jambe libre, il la frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois avec son poing fermé l'amenant au bord de l'inconscience.

Elle essaya de lutter contre la noirceur qui menaçait de l'atteindre quand elle sentit James se déplacer au-dessus d'elle et elle le poussa faiblement quand il se coucha sur elle et avec une main continuant à ouvrir sa ceinture alors que l'autre se faufilait sous sa jupe et son jupon. Elle pleurnichait et il grogna quand sa main entra en contact avec la peau de sa cuisse. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle allait vomir même si elle continuait à lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli, sa tête tournant toujours après le coup qu'il lui avait donné.

Quand elle réussit enfin à pousser sa main, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur elle et elle poussa un petit soupir en faisant une prière silencieuse de remerciement. Même si elle glissait dans l'inconscience sa dernière pensée fut pour Edward.

* * *

Le bruit de la balle remplit l'air autour de la maison quand Rosie tira puis il y eut un silence de mort pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit coupé par un cri, ressemblant assez ironiquement à un cri de cochon.

Mallory était sur le sol à se rouler par terre en tenant la plaie sur son bras à l'endroit où la balle que Rosie avait tirée l'avait effleuré. S'il n'y avait pas cette tension qui entourait toute la situation ça aurait pu être comique de le voir se rouler par terre comme une tique enragée.

Rosie abaissa le fusil et baissa les yeux froidement vers le corps crissant.

Carmen faisait la moue, ayant l'air désappointée. « Vous ne l'avez pas tué. »

Le coin de la bouche de Rosie trembla un peu et elle haussa les épaules. « La Bible dit: œil pour œil et tout ça. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a fait qu'effleurer Emmett au lieu de le tuer. »

Carmen continua à faire la moue, mais hocha la tête, semblant comprendre le raisonnement de Rosie. Descendant les escaliers la vieille femme alla jusqu'au corps gémissant de Mallory et quand il tendit la main pour saisir l'ourlet de sa jupe en la regardant avec des yeux suppliants et dit « Aide... aidez-moi » elle lui donna un coup de pieds directement dans l'estomac, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller et gémir.

« _¡Chinga tu madre, pinche marrane puto!_ » _(Nique ta mère, putain de gros porc)_ Elle regarda Rosie et dit. « Qu'allons-nous faire de lui? »

Rosie haussa les épaules. « Le garder ici jusqu'à ce que le shérif revienne, je pense. Pas besoin que les autres ne le sachent. Si il retourne en ville il va passer le mot à tous ceux avec qui il travaille et ça pourrait ne pas être de bon augure pour nous. »

Carmen hocha la tête et lui remit un coup de pied. « Je vais chercher un peu de corde. » Elle leva les yeux vers Rosie. « Et je vais vous chercher quelque chose de propre pour vous changer. »

Rosie sourit légèrement. « Je vous remercie, madame. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Carmen, _Patrona_ ».

Rosie rougit un peu sous la farine qui recouvrait son visage.

* * *

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller là chercher maintenant? » siffla Emmett.

« Parce que ce n'est pas logique Emmett » souffla Alice. « N'avez-vous pas entendu Jenks? Apparemment le reste de la bande est arrivée et à en juger par le nombre de chevaux, si nous lançons l'assaut elle risque d'être blessée par un des coups de feu qui sera échangé! »

Emmett fronça les sourcils en réponse.

« Alice a raison » ajouta Jasper.

Alice sourit brillamment à cet aveu et embrassa Jasper sur la joue le faisant rougir.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Elle a raison, nous avons besoin d'un plan. »

Emmett avait l'air de vouloir piquer une crise et ce ne fut que le regard qu'Edward lui lança qui l'empêcha de le faire.

Alice regarda Jacob. « A quel point êtes-vous bon pour tirer Jacob? »

« Assez bon » dit Jacob.

« Il est trop modeste» déclara Edward.

Jasper acquiesça de la tête. « Il est presque aussi bon que toi chérie. »

Alice hocha la tête et regarda le groupe . « Je pense que je sais comment nous pouvons faire ça. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon je le vais le répéter encore une fois je ne suis que la traductrice les menaces sont à envoyer à l'auteur lol.**

**J'attends vos réactions.**

**Bon dimache et on se retrouve demain**


	82. Chapter 82

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**birginie, xalexeex25, natacha77, thedreamymoon, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, bichou85, aelita48, Isnoname, mmccg, edwardbellaamour, doudounord2, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 82

Bella se réveilla avec l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Tout le côté gauche de sa tête lui faisait mal et elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir son œil gauche. Elle sentait également quelque chose lui bloquer la respiration quand elle bougea un peu, elle réalisa que c' était parce que quelqu'un était à moitié couché sur elle. Réprimant le sentiment de panique qu'elle sentait monter dans sa poitrine, elle regarda pour voir qui c'était et se sentit malade en voyant que c'était James.

Ses petits mouvements ne semblaient pas le déranger alors elle tenta bravement de sortir de sous lui, mais il sembla le sentir quand elle bougea et son bras se resserra autour d'elle, la gardant près de lui.

Il n'allait pas la laisser partir, même pas dans son état d'inconscience.

Avec son bon œil, elle regarda le plafond et elle leva la main pour toucher délicatement le côté de son visage où il l'avait frappée. Elle grimaça en le touchant, sa peau était enflée et sensible. Elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir un œil au beurre noir et de ne pas pouvoir voir de cet œil.

Elle réfléchit en essayant de ramper loin de James quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il fallut seulement un moment avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte et crie «James! JAMES! Lève ton cul fainéant! Nous devons parler. »

James s'agita contre elle, puis il leva finalement la tête quand le claquement continua. « Ferme ta gueule Riley! »

« Sors ton cul d'ici! » répondit Riley, avant qu'elle ne l'entende redescendre.

James s'éloigna de Bella et elle en profita pour se ruer hors du lit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

James rit de sa réaction et lui jeta un regard, en regardant son apparence il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage? »

En réponse, elle traversa la pièce loin de lui et le regarda de son bon œil, l'autre étant enflé.

«J'ai fait ça? » demanda James en se redressant, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

Quand elle continua juste à le foudroyer du regard, il haussa les épaules. « Désolé ma chérie. Je suis un peu méchant quand je suis soûl. Tu ferais mieux de tout simplement faire ce que je te demande la prochaine fois. »

Il bâilla et se gratta un peu la tête, il se leva et ajusta ses vêtements, sa ceinture étant encore détachée. Il alla vers le lavabo ébréché que Jenks avait apporté la veille au soir il utilisa le peu d'eau qui restait pour éclabousser son visage puis il la regarda. « Je vais demander à Jenks de t' apporter quelque chose à manger, mais tu ferais mieux d'être prête à partir bientôt. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Bella resta comme ça un moment, regardant la porte fermée, puis elle se dirigea vers le miroir fissuré accroché sur le mur au-dessus de la petite table dans la chambre, elle eut envie de pleurer en se voyant. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était enflé et il y avait un peu de sang séché au coin de sa lèvre.

Elle avait l'air horrible.

Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde désolée d'avoir riposté lorsque James avait essayé de la toucher. Elle aurait préférée qu'il la tue plutôt qu'il la viole.

Soupirant un peu elle utilisa ses doigts pour se démêler un peu les cheveux, puis elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte pour essayer d'écouter ce qui se passait en bas.

Elle pouvait les entendre argumenter, mais il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre ce que toutes les voix qui criaient disaient.

« Tu as totalement disparu et ruiné le plan! »

«J'emmerde le plan! J'ai mes propres plans! » répondit James.

« Nous n'allons pas être payés si nous ne faisons pas ce que nous sommes censés faire» dit une autre voix.

« Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'argent! » déclara James.

«J'ai besoin de l'argent, nom de Dieu! » dit la première voix.

Une voix qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Laurent intervint à ce moment. « Maintenant, monsieur, je suis sûr que le patron ne nous en voudra pas si James prend la jeune femme comme son mode de paiement. Ça en fera plus pour nous de toute façon. Nous n'avons pas besoin de James pour cette dernière partie du plan ... »

Il fut interrompu à ce moment là. « Nous ne pouvons pas aller jusqu'au bout de la dernière partie du plan, Laurent! A présent, le patron a du aller à leur ranch et vu qu'ils n'y sont pas! Tu penses que son frère et ses amis vont tout simplement rester assis là à se tourner les pouces une fois qu'ils découvriront qu'elle n'est plus là? Mallory a dû y aller et le trouver sans personne… »

Pendant un moment, Bella n'entendit que le bruit de son cœur battant remplirent ses oreilles, recouvrant les voix d'en bas.

Mallory était derrière tout ça. Ce n'était pas seulement quelques voyous au hasard à qui ils avaient à faire. C'était beaucoup plus dangereux pour Emmett, Edward, et le Big E qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Quand elle eut finalement la présence d'esprit de recommencer à écouter, elle entendit l'un des compagnons dirent «Je suppose que tu as raison. Je suppose que ça pourrait effectivement accélérer un peu les choses. Nous continuons vers le Bar None et James va où il veut avec la fille. Ça pourrait marcher. Mais bordel, James, t'as intérêt de suivre le putain de plan maintenant »

Elle ne put entendre la réponse de James et elle referma doucement la porte, se demandant quoi faire avec ces nouvelles informations.

Ça serait beaucoup plus facile de s'échapper si elle était seule avec James, mais elle avait aussi le sentiment qu'avec personne d'autre avec eux il ne se retiendrait pas de faire des choses avec elle.

Frissonnant un peu, elle s'éloigna de la porte quand elle entendit des pas monter l'escalier. Un moment plus tard, James entra l'air énervé. « Je ne sais pas où est le connard de Jenks, mais tu vas devoir manger des biscuits secs comme nous. Allons-y. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la saisit par le poignet et commença à la sortir de la chambre.

Elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers à plusieurs reprises quand il la tira derrière lui et ce ne fut que grâce à sa main libre qu'elle put se stabiliser contre le mur s'empêchant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Quand ils atteignirent la grande salle du bas, les hommes se préparaient à partir.

« Où est mon manteau? » demanda Riley son regard rivé vers Bella.

« A l'étage. Va le chercher toi-même » répondit James.

Riley jura dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers l'étage alors que le reste des hommes sortaient à l'extérieur.

Tous clignèrent des yeux pour les ajuster de l'intérieur sombre de la salle au brillant soleil du milieu de la matinée.

Au moment où James commença à faire monter Bella sur un cheval, un coup de feu retentit soudainement et l'un des gars, Fred, tomba dans un nuage de poussière quand il heurta le sol à proximité.

ooooooooooooooo

**Oh mon dieu, mais qui a tiré ce coup de feu? lol**

**Ca y'est la cavalerie est là**

**Laissez moi un petit com et on se retrouve très vite. Bisous**


	83. Chapter 83

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**edwardbellaamour, Jackye, birginie, bellardtwilight, Galswinthe, Stella82, natacha77, aelita48, mmccg, bellaeva, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, bichou85, xalexeex25.**

**Anonymes:**

**laccro, twilight0507, fandfanfic** _Merci de me rejoindre dans cette aventure je suis ravie que ça te plaise biz,_ **PolluxLexus** _Merci pour ton com je publie tous les jours ou tous les deux jours bisous, _

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 83

Il n'y eut même pas un moment pour que Bella puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand Fred tomba au sol et que James l'emmena vers l'immeuble d'où ils venaient de sortir. Mais quand il la tira vers la porte, des coups de feu volèrent devant eux, l'empêchant d'y aller et il l'emmena vers le côté du bâtiment qui était le plus proche.

Quand il s'accroupit contre le côté du mur, il la tira vers le bas avec lui en gardant une main fermement autour d'elle pendant que son autre main sortait son arme.

Elle ne savait pas qui étaient les tireurs, mais quand elle entendit James murmurer « Stupides fils de pute ils nous ont probablement suivit et ils pensent qu'ils peuvent te ramener» elle sentit l'espérance se lever dans son cœur et elle commença à lutter contre lui, essayant d'enlever l'arme de son emprise.

Les coups de feu résonnaient partout maintenant, mais elle les entendit à peine alors qu'elle roulait par terre avec James. Elle criait et lui mettait des coups de pied alors qu'il luttait avec elle, l'arme à feu ne quittant pas son emprise ferme.

Il réussit enfin à la chevaucher, retirant le pistolet de son emprise et il utilisa son autre main pour lui mettre un coup de poing sur le côté de sa tête, la faisant cesser de lutter et le noir commença à menacer de l'envahir une fois de plus.

Il la remit sur ses pieds alors qu'elle pouvait à peine se tenir debout et il la mit devant lui avec son bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il utilisait son corps comme bouclier et il lui siffla à l'oreille «Ça n'a pas à être comme ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Les mots semblaient plutôt ironiques vu qu'il l'avait déjà battue la veille au soir et qu'il venait à nouveau de la frapper il y avait quelques instants.

Une de ses oreilles sifflait, mais elle put entendre que les coups de feu avaient cessés. Une fois qu'il l'eut sortie du côté de l'immeuble, il la tint toujours devant lui en tenant son arme sur le côté de sa tête, elle pouvait voir que maintenant Fred, Diego et Laurent étaient couchés morts dans la rue devant le bâtiment où ils avaient séjourné. Elle récita une courte prière de remerciement en voyant qu'aucun des hommes allongés n'étaient ses amis et elle leva les yeux et les vit tous en face d'eux.

Son cœur semblait déjà s'accélérer quand elle vit Edward se précipiter vers eux, Emmett et Jasper non loin derrière eux.

Les trois avaient leurs armes sorties et dirigées vers James et elle. Edward et Emmett s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux et Jasper dégagea à coups de pieds les armes des trois bandits abattus avant de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien morts.

Elle pouvait presque sentir la peur irradier de James pendant qu'il continuait à la tenir devant lui, le canon de son fusil appuyé contre sa tempe.

« Laisse-la partir » déclara Edward, sa voix était dure et inflexible quand il fixa froidement James avec son pistolet armé et prêt.

« Tu ne vas pas l'emmener » dit James en se reculant lentement vers l'arrière avec Bella. «Je la tuerais avant que tu ne puisses prendre autre chose de moi! »

Emmett qui avait également son arme pointée sur James demanda en ne quittant jamais des yeux sa sœur et l'homme qui la tenait « Putain de quoi il parle Edward? »

L'expression dure d'Edward ne changea pas et il dit en serrant les dents « Je ne t'ai jamais pris quoi que ce soit James. »

« Si tu l'as fait! » cria James , l'hystérie laçant un peu son ton. «C'était ma mère qui a épousé ton fils de pute de grand-père. Il ne voulait pas d'un gosse né autour alors elle m'a envoyé loin, mais elle m'a dit que c'était pour moi. Pour moi! Elle s'est mariée avec lui pour me laisser un peu de cette terre et elle a fini avec rien. RIEN! »

Bella pouvait sentir sa colère alors qu'il tremblait un peu contre elle. Il était en train de perdre pied, elle pouvait le sentir et elle était horrifiée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Edward, Emmett ou Jasper.

« Puis tu es arrivé et tu as tous pris! Ça aurait dû être à moi. A MOI! » James serra Bella si étroitement qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. « Puis, quand j'ai vu Bella » dit-il en se blottissant dans le cou de Bella et en prenant une profonde inspiration, « quand je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle était à moi. Je l'ai su durant les trois dernières années et tu es arrivé et tu as failli encore tout ruiner. »

Il y avait une telle tristesse et un désespoir dans sa voix que si elle n'avait pas été dans cette situation Bella aurait pu se sentir désolée pour lui, mais vu d'ici elle était sûre qu'il était fou. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir connue durant trois ans? Elle était à Cuiller Valley depuis moins d'un an.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper regardaient également James comme s'il était fou.

A ce moment là James fouilla un peu dans sa poche sans lâcher Bella et ouvrit un petit étui de cuir qui ressemblait à un petit portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et tendit devant Bella une photo d'elle à seize ans qu'elle avait envoyée à Emmett. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais reçue.

Le bon œil de Bella s'élargit quand elle vit la photo et que James lui chuchota à l'oreille: «Je le savais quand je t'ai vue sur cette photo. Je savais que tu viendrais ici un jour parce que tu es faite pour moi. Tu ne le vois pas? Te regarder tout ce temps avec lui a été une torture ... »

« Laisse-la partir James! » Edward perdait patience.

James regarda Edward et grogna quand il recommença à reculer avec Bella. « Non, je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir aussi! »

James se raidit à ce moment là quand il entendit quelque chose derrière eux et il se figea.

Edward regardait Alice et Jacob maintenant. Ils étaient sortis de leur cachette et se tenaient debout derrière James, armes au poing.

« Tu es cerné James. Tu n'as aucun endroit où aller » déclara Jasper.

James se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour évaluer la situation et Bella utilisa sa distraction momentanée pour se détacher et courir vers Edward.

Ce qui arriva ensuite sembla se passait dans un flou, le corps de James se retrouva touché par plusieurs balles en même temps. Son corps bougea un peu avant de tomber au sol, une main tenant encore fermement son arme alors que l'autre tenait toujours la photo de Bella entre ses doigts flasques.

Edward saisit Bella, la prit dans ses bras et demanda de toute urgence, « Tu vas bien? »

Elle tremblait dans ses bras et ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de trouver sa voix.

Les doigts d 'Edward allèrent sous son menton et il pencha sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les ecchymoses sur son visage et il l'embrassa doucement. Il y avait un million de questions dans ses yeux, mais il les repoussa et lui dit «Attends ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda à nouveau quand il alla vers le groupe debout autour de James comprenant son frère, Jasper, Alice et Jacob. Ils semblaient tous vouloir être sûr que James était vraiment mort.

Elle sentit son corps s'affaisser de soulagement en les voyant frapper dans l'arme dans la main morte de James et qu'Edward se pencha pour prendre la photo dans son autre main. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à marcher vers le groupe voulant juste être près d'Edward.

Quand elle fut seulement à quelques mètres d'Edward, elle entendit quelque chose et se retourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule. C'est là qu'elle vit Riley, oublié à l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant toute la bataille, sortir son arme et la pointer vers Edward.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier pour le prévenir et à la place elle bougea pour se placer dans l'angle de son tir quand le coup de feu retentit.

Un autre coup de feu suivit rapidement quand Alice vit Riley, son temps de réaction fut plus rapide que les autres.

Ils se retournèrent tous à ce moment là, choqués et ce fut Emmett qui chuchota « Bella? » Le degré de peur dans cette petite parole était palpable.

Elle se tenait là, un regard ébahi sur son visage, puis elle regarda vers le bas et ses mains se posèrent sur la grande tache de sang qui se répandait sur le devant de sa robe. Elle leva ses mains et regarda les taches rouges vives sur ses paumes et ses doigts avant de lever ses yeux, la peur dans son regard et elle murmura «Edward ...? »

ooooooooooooooo

**Euh bon ben ils sont arrivés, vous êtes contentes? Ah oui j'avais oublié la fin peut-être pas tout compte fait.**

**Maintenant vous savez ce que James avait dans la tête.**

**On se retrouve demain pour la suite, laissez moi un ptit com. Bisous**


	84. Chapter 84

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, mmccg, birginie, bellaeva, Jackye, natacha77, doudounord2, bellardtwilight, edwardbellaamour, Galswinthe, aelita48, Isnoname, bichou85, Lili Pattsy, **

**Anonymes:**

**aussidagility, twilight0507, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 84

Edward sentit le sang battre si fort dans sa tête qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait éclater. C'était comme si son cœur battait au même rythme que la voix dans sa tête qui hurlait: « NON! NON! NON! »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son corps se propulsait en avant et qu'il prenait Bella dans ses bras juste avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle. Ses yeux verts paniqués rencontrèrent ses yeux bruns remplis de douleur et il vit la lumière en eux s'estomper lentement et il hurla quand il sentit son âme se déchirer quand sa raison de vivre mourut dans ses bras.

Le cri semblait prendre le dessus, se répercutant à travers chaque fibre de son être et ce fut seulement quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer et lui parler qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui affolé, ses yeux regardant la silhouette vêtue de blanc penchée sur lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour que la peur restante du cauchemar ne disparaisse et sans dire un mot il prit Bella dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans son cou en respirant son odeur pendant qu'elle le réconfortait.

Elle le tint dans ses bras, le berçant un peu pour chasser ses mauvaises images. Après un moment, elle chuchota «Un autre mauvais rêve? »

Il hocha la tête et prit une respiration fragile, son visage encore niché dans son cou.

«Je vais très bien, tu sais? » chuchota-t-elle en bougeant un peu pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

Il soupira et lui donna un petit sourire. « Oui, je sais, mais _je_ ne le serais pas si ton frère t'attrape ici, même si nous nous marions demain. »

Elle sourit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Te frapper? Il ne voudrait pas faire face à la colère d'Alice et de Rosie si tu devais gâcher la journée du mariage en te mariant avec un bleu au visage. Nous forcer à aller à l'autel plus vite? Impossible. Demain matin, Je serai Madame Edward Masen. »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de se répandre sur ses lèvres quand elle le dit, il l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains posées sur ses côtés en la tirant plus près de lui. Brisant le baiser avec un soupir, il laissa ses doigts délicatement passer sur la cicatrice qu'il sentait à travers le tissu mince de sa robe à l'endroit où la balle l'avait traversée.

« Est-ce de ça dont tu rêvais ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête.

«Je vais très bien » dit-elle doucement.

« Nous avons été chanceux» dit-il en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'il la regardait.

« Oui, si je n'avais pas été touchée tu aurais probablement été tué » répondit-elle.

« Peut-être » dit-il à contrecœur , ne voulant pas commencer une dispute avec elle. Ils avaient ressassé ce qui s'était passé d'innombrables fois durant les derniers mois, « Et il y a aussi le fait que la balle t'ait traversée sans toucher quelque chose d'important. Tu aurais pu mourir, Bella ... »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui et il dût se mordre la langue sachant que s'ils continuaient dans cette voie ils finiraient par entrer dans une autre dispute, et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Bella soit en colère contre lui le jour de leur mariage, alors il décida de changer de sujet.

« Que fais-tu ici de toute façon? Emmett va vraiment avoir ma peau s'il t' attrape ici. Il était déjà mécontent du fait que tu dormes dans la chambre juste en face de moi et c'est seulement parce que Rosie la distrait en lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée que ça l'a empêché de me chasser vers le dortoir. »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir dans le dortoir avec tous les cow-boys la nuit avant notre mariage Edward » dit-elle en riant et en se blottissant contre lui, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger avec lui. « Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

«Je n'ai pas réveillé Emmett, pas vrai? » demanda-t-il en regardant la porte fermée.

Elle secoua la tête. « Il est profondément endormi. Rosie a tendance à le fatiguer. »

Il la regarda avec une expression stupéfaite et elle eut l'air confuse pendant un moment avant de rougir vivement en comprenant comment il avait pu prendre cela.

«Je voulais dire qu'il saute pour la servir sur un plateau d'argent dans son état. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Eh bien, c'est vrai. Il va être un bon père pour ce gamin. Dommage qu'il se soit trompé en croyant qu'en la mettant enceinte il pourrait la faire marcher jusqu'à l'autel »

« Penses-tu qu'ils ne se marieront jamais? » demanda Bella.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas que ça lui importe tant que ça. »

« Est-ce important pour toi? » demanda Bella en le regardant.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil méfiant. « Tu essayes de t'échapper de notre mariage demain? »

Bella secoua la tête et rougit. « Eh bien non, mais je pensais ... »

«Pensais quoi? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma et secoua la tête. «Rien d'important. »

« Dis-moi » dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

Il déménagea sur elle, la clouant au lit. Planant au-dessus d' elle il la regarda et dit «Dis-moi. »

Elle se lécha un peu les lèvres, sa langue rose les humidifiant furtivement, puis elle murmura: «Eh bien, je pensais que malgré le fait que le mariage soit pour demain ... » Elle laissa sa voix s'éteindre.

« Oui? » dit-il, l'invitant à continuer.

« Eh bien, ça ne veut pas dire que notre nuit de noces doit attendre jusque-là, non? » demanda-t-elle doucement, provoquant son embarras et le rougissement de ses joues.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait et quand il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire il éprouva un resserrement immédiat dans son aine.

Bella rougit encore plus quand elle sentit son érection se développer contre sa hanche et elle murmura «Est-ce ... Est-ce un oui? »

«Bella ...» Il savait qu'il devait dire non. Qu'est-ce qu'était une nuit de plus, après tout? Ils devraient se marier d'abord. Il devrait lui dire non, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ici ou en parler, ou que si elle le voulait vraiment ils pouvaient tricher un peu comme ils l'avaient fait durant les derniers mois de leur fiançailles.

Mais quand elle se pencha et qu'il la sentit lécher et mordiller l'endroit de son cou qui le rendait fou, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

« Oui, Edward? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille pendant que ses mains commençaient à errer sur son dos nu.

Il remua la tête, la regarda un instant, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Comme chacun de ses baisers ce fut quelque chose qui envoya le feu se répandre à travers ses veines.

ooooooooooooooo

**Ah ah vous avez eu peur au début, mais non va après tout ce qu'elle a vécue l'auteur n'allait pas tuer Bella.**

**Alors est-ce qu'Edward va céder? Ah ah on verra demain**

**J'attend vos coms bisous**


	85. Chapter 85

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, birginie, Jackye, Lizzy-Vampire, Isnoname, Lili Pattsy, edwardbellaamour, Galswinthe, aelita48, bellardwtilight, doudounord2, coco-des-iles, mmccg, katiaduchene1986, natacha77, bichou85**

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 85

Alors qu' Edward tirait Bella plus près, sentant ses douces courbes pressaient contre lui pendant qu' ils s'embrassaient, il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait. Son rétablissement avait été dur pour lui et il n'avait jamais prié autant que durant les semaines qui avaient suivies le moment où elle s'était fait tirer dessus.

Il était difficile de croire que cela c'était passé il y avait seulement quelques mois. La dynamique, femme passionnée qui se trouvait sous lui maintenant, répondant à ses baisers et à son toucher, était très différente de la Bella pâle qui avait été couchée dans son lit à récupérer d'une blessure par balle.

La pensée d'elle étendue dans son lit blessée, sortit de son esprit quand il sentit sa main se déplacer entre eux de sorte que ses doigts caressaient son torse nu, s'arrêtant quand elle arriva sur la surface plane de son estomac.

Il siffla de plaisir quand il rompit le baiser et regarda ses yeux chocolat brillant au clair de lune de la chambre quand elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit plus belle, mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, elle semblait plus belle qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants avant. Allongée là, ses cheveux acajou étalés sur son oreiller, les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées par son baiser, légèrement entrouvertes alors qu' elle reprenait son souffle, elle ressemblait à la chose la plus parfaitement belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle était si magnifique qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour être en mesure de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Mais quand elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et leva légèrement ses hanches du matelas pour se presser contre son érection, il ferma les yeux avec un long gémissement de plaisir.

« Shhh ... » dit-elle en se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille: «Nous devons garder le silence. »

Il prit à peine un moment pour réfléchir au fait que son frère était dans la chambre voisine et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau douce et chaude pendant que sa main se déplaçait le long de sa jambe. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent le bas de sa longue chemise de nuit, il remonta le tissu, laissant ses doigts commencer à caresser la peau soyeuse de ses jambes. Quand sa main traîna jusqu'à son genou, il enroula sa jambe autour de sa taille et le gémissement doux qu'elle émit le fit soupirer et frissonner alors qu'il appuyait sa longueur durcie contre son cœur, la seule chose entre eux étant désormais ses propres vêtements déjà descendus dangereusement bas sur ses hanches et une partie du tissu de sa chemise de nuit de coton fin.

Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de sentir sa peau nue, quelque chose qui lui avait été refusé à l'exception des rares fois où elle avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise quand ils avaient été seuls près de leur arbre. Ses mains erraient maintenant le long de son dos, son torse et ses côtes et elle ne voulait rien de plus que de sentir encore plus de lui et de lui faire toucher plus de sa propre peau nue. Elle sentait déjà sa robe remonter de plus en plus quand il murmura d'une voix hésitante «Puis-... puis-je retirer ta chemise de nuit? » Elle n'hésita pas et hocha la tête.

Quand il s'éloigna d'elle et passa sa robe au dessus de sa tête, elle fut heureuse de l'obscurité dans la chambre car elle cachait la rougeur qu'elle était certaine couvrait chaque centimètres de sa chair maintenant exposée.

Il laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps et il gémit en sentant sa longueur déjà dur se développer encore plus quand il aperçut Bella nue pour la première fois.

Elle était parfaite.

Pendant un instant Bella se demanda si son gémissement était dû à la déception, mais alors quand il se pencha en avant et commença à laisser ses doigts errer sur sa peau, juste légèrement, délicatement, la touchant comme si elle était quelque chose de spécial, de délicate et de rare , elle pouvait dire qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Elle laissa échapper un très petit gémissement quand ses doigts caressèrent sa clavicule avant de descendre vers la courbe de ses seins. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent à peine son mamelon déjà durci, elle ne put s'empêcher de haleter et de s'arquer un peu comme si elle demandait qu'il la touche plus.

Le culte de son corps avec son regard d'adoration et son touché révérencieux continua, chaque secondes qui passaient la faisaient bouger et se tortiller comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de plus. Et quand ses lèvres et sa langue se joignirent à ses caresses, elle était sûre de bientôt s'enflammer. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que ses lèvres sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa langue contre son mamelon. Puis quand ses doigts descendirent encore plus bas, pour caresser légèrement l'endroit douloureux entre ses jambes, elle fut presque persuadée qu'elle allait mourir.

Son touché était doux et sans le vouloir la taquinait, mais il ne voulait pas faire aller les choses trop vite et voulait juste qu'elle profite de chaque instant. Quand son doigt plongea à l'intérieur d'elle, caressant à peine l' humidité et la chaleur qui était là entre ses cuisses, il fut à peu près sûr qu'il allait avoir un moment difficile pour se contrôler et il était prêt à retirer son pantalon et la prendre maintenant quand elle retira sa main.

Il sauta presque en arrière en pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle avait une poigne étonnamment forte qui le tenait en place alors qu'il murmurait «Désolé! »

Elle secoua la tête et murmura: «C'est bien ... je ... je ... je ... peux »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je veux ... je peux te voir? »

Il pouvait voir son rougissement même dans l'obscurité et il était à peu près sûr qu'il rougissait lui-même.

« Oh, euh, bien sûr » réussit-il à dire.

S'éloignant pour se tenir debout à côté du lit, il ôta son pantalon et resta là maladroitement pendant qu' elle se redressait et le regardait.

Quand elle ne dit rien et regarda juste son érection curieusement, il s'installa à genoux à côté d'elle sur le lit et dit «Je sais que c'est un choc et tout ... »

« Oh, non, c'est juste que, eh bien, elle est plus grande qu'avant» dit-elle en regardant toujours sa queue.

Il se figea à genoux à côté d'elle. « Plus grande qu'avant? »

Elle laissa finalement son regard errer sur son visage un instant, quand elle répondit «Eh bien, oui, plus que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « La dernière fois que tu l'as vue? » Il savait qu'il avait l'air d' un idiot à répéter tout ce qu'elle disait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Eh bien, tu te souviens du premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, à quel point Emmett et toi étiez ivres ce soir-là? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

«Je suis descendue pour boire un verre d'eau et tu es entré dans la cuisine, vêtu de rien mis à part tes bottes et ton chapeau. Elle était plus petite » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« QUOI! » s'écria-t-il un peu trop fort.

Ce qui se passa ensuite arriva si vite que la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de penser fut, _maintenant, je suis perdu et mort!_

Un bruit de pas lourds provint du couloir et Bella avait l'air effrayée en se mettant à genoux à côté de lui. Dans un effort pour la cacher, Edward la poussa derrière lui, mais elle était trop près du bord du lit et tout ce qu'il vit fut ses jambes et ses bras battre dans l'air alors qu' elle tombait sur le côté du lit, atterrissant sur le sol sur le côté opposé de la pièce d'où la porte était. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Emmett l'air fou et nu se tint debout avec son arme et regarda autour de la chambre pour voir ce qui avait fait crier quelqu'un.

Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'il vit fut Edward les yeux écarquillés, nu, _très_ éveillé à genoux au milieu du lit.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux en regardant la nudité de l'autre, quand Emmett hurla, « Jésus-Christ, Edward! »

Edward prit le morceau de tissu le plus proche et il réalisa seulement à ce moment-là que c'était la chemise de nuit de Bella pour couvrir son excitation rapidement diminuée.

« Est-ce que c'est l'une des chemises de nuit de ma sœur! Putain! » s'écria Emmett en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Rosie surprise dans le couloir.

Emmett regarda Edward puis passa sa main sur son visage et secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Je ne vais pas dire à Bella ce que j' ai vu ici, toi avec ses vêtements de nuit, mais Jésus, Edward. C'est une chose de te surprendre dans la douche, mais cela prend les choses à un tout autre niveau. Te surprendre là ... attend! Vraiment, tu te maries demain matin! »

Edward serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien, il était sûr que s'il pouvait mourir d'embarras, il serait mort tout de suite.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire autant de bruit! Bella dort à l'autre bout du couloir pour l'amour de dieu! » ajouta Emmett.

Avant que toute chose puisse être dite au pauvre Edward mortifié, il y eut un petit coup à la porte et Rosie entra en regardant les deux hommes nus. « Eh bien, je dois dire que la vue de vous deux nus ensemble dans une chambre à coucher est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir. » Emmett rougit et fronça un peu les sourcils.

«Allez, Em. Je pense que je comprend ta nudité plus qu'Edward ne le peut et nous ne voudrions pas que Bella se réveille. Je viens d'aller voir et elle est profondément endormie » ajouta Rosie.

Emmett fronça les sourcils vers Edward une fois de plus et se retourna pour partir. Quand il se retourna, Rosie fit un clin d'œil en direction d'Edward. C' était évident qu'elle savait que Bella était là.

Après avoir dit bonsoir et fermé la porte derrière elle, Bella émergea finalement du bord du matelas, ses yeux bruns étaient écarquillés et ses cheveux allaient dans toutes les directions.

Edward la regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et croisa ses bras sur le bord du matelas et appuya son menton dessus. Elle avait un air vraiment curieux sur le visage, quand elle demanda «Qu'est-ce l'ours t'a surpris à faire sous la douche? »

Après ça Edward retomba sur le matelas en gémissant.

ooooooooooooooo

**Bon ben il a faillit céder , c'était bien partit.**

**Pauvre Edward il a vraiment pas de chance, Il va finir par mourir de honte.**

**J'attend vos coms . Bisous**


	86. Chapter 86

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**mmccg, bellaeva, bellardtwilight, Jackye, coco-des-iles, Lizzy-Vampire, bichou85, aelita48, Gaswinthe, xalexeex25, natacha77, Lili Pattsy, Isnoname, katiaduchene1986,Mlle Lizz**

**Anonymes:**

**laccro, twilight0507, aussidagility**

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 86

Edward se tenait devant le miroir, tirant impatiemment sur le col de sa chemise à nouveau. Il s'agitait dans sa nervosité, mais alors qui pourrait lui reprocher, c'était le jour de son mariage.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il avait beaucoup dormi la veille au soir. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu le cauchemar. Puis, il y avait eu une Bella très nue dans son lit. Cela avait en quelque sorte amené à l'irruption d'Emmett nu dans sa chambre. La vue d' Emmett nu suivie par le fait de devoir expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de l'anatomie masculine à Bella avec tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche, avait effectivement tué l'humeur amoureuse de la soirée.

Bella avait eu beaucoup de questions et il avait été complètement honnête avec elle, sachant que d'être ouvert et honnête était le fondement d'une bonne relation, mais putain, il avait été gêné.

Il s'éloigna du miroir devant lequel il était et recommença à marcher. Jasper, Eléazar et Carlisle étaient simplement assis sur des chaises dans la pièce à le regarder en silence.

Après un moment ce fut Jasper qui rompit finalement le silence en se tournant vers Éléazar et Carlisle en demandant, «Étais-je aussi mal le jour de mon mariage? »

Edward réussit à s'arrêter de bouger assez longtemps pour foudroyer Jasper du regard avant de recommencer.

Eléazar sourit simplement. Carlisle fut celui qui répondit à Jasper «Je crois que tu étais pire. Tu ne cessais de demander si Alice était toujours là ou si elle s'était enfuie et tu essayais d'aller la voir avant la cérémonie juste pour vérifier. »

Jasper hocha la tête maussade ce qui fit rire tous les hommes, même Edward. A l'heure actuelle, Jasper et les amis les plus proches d'Alice, qui étaient devenus leur famille, étaient au courant de son passé et la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si réticente à se marier avec Jasper. Ils savaient qu'Alice n'avait pas une once de malveillance en elle et qu'elle était réellement une bonne personne. Quand elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi elle l'avait fait, ils avaient compris. Honnêtement, ils trouvaient tous cela plutôt amusant que le shérif droit et honnête ait épousé une « nonne tireuse», comme Jasper l'appelait en privé pour la taquiner.

Et si c'était évident pour tout le monde à quel point Jasper et Alice s'aimaient, ça n'avait pas empêché Jasper d'être nerveux le jour de leur mariage qui avait eu lieu dès que Bella avait été assez bien pour y assister.

Maintenant, après plusieurs mois de mariage, Jasper et Alice étaient bien installés en ville. Elle avait recommencé à enseigner et Jasper continuait en tant que shérif.

Pendant qu'Edward continuait à se balader, les hommes parlèrent du jour de leur mariage. Carlisle avait admis qu'il avait cru qu'il aurait besoin de sel le jour où il avait épousé Esme. Eléazar encore faible malgré ces mois passés, leur raconta simplement que Carmen l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il ne se présentait pas à l'église, même si bien sûr la menace avait été inutile.

Les histoires des hommes furent interrompues quand on frappa à la porte et qu' Emmett entra.

Edward se tourna vers lui et demanda: «Il est déjà l'heure? »

Emmett grogna et entra dans la pièce. « Tu plaisantes? Tu penses que les dames seront prêtes aussi vite? »

Les hommes rirent un peu.

Emmett regarda vers l'endroit où Eléazar, Jasper et Carlisle étaient assis, « Les mecs me donneriez-vous quelques instants seul avec Edward s'il vous plaît? »

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Après qu'ils furent partis, Emmett alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises maintenant vides et attendit Edward. « Tu vas bien? »

Edward hocha la tête et soupira un peu en tirant de nouveau sur son col.

Emmett acquiesça et continua « C'est bien de te voir avec des vêtements. »

Edward fronça un peu les sourcils, mais Emmett haussa les épaules. « Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi avant la cérémonie. »

«Je vais bien prendre soin d'elle Emmett » dit Edward en soupirant et en s'asseyant enfin.

« Je sais que tu le feras» répondit Emmett «Crois-tu que je te permettrai de l'épouser si je ne le savais pas. » Il soupira. «Écoute, Edward. Bells, eh bien, elle est la seule famille que j'ai et même si elle est têtue ... »

« Ça semble être de famille» murmura Edward.

Emmett le foudroya du regard et continua « Elle est têtue et se considère comme indépendante» il s'ébroua, puis soupira « mais, c'est ma petite sœur et je me sens toujours responsable d'elle. »

Edward hocha juste la tête et attendit qu'il continue.

« Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi. Et » ajouta-t-il « Je sais que tu ne seras pas heureux de vivre ici. Elle le sait aussi. »

Edward fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant où cela menait. Bella et lui avait discuté de rester sur le ranch Big E pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur propre maison.

« Que suggères-tu, Em? » demanda Edward.

« Eh bien, il y a quelques mois Bells m'a demandé mon aide avec quelque chose et bien sûr je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. C'était effectivement une bonne idée et j'ai pensé qu'elle devrait être celle qui te le dit, mais elle avait peur que tu sois en en colère contre elle alors c'est moi qui te le dis. »

Edward n'aimait pas le son de ça car il n'avait aucune idée d'où ça menait.

« Tu sais comment Mallory à fait couler le ranch, en le cachant à tout le monde, y compris sa famille? » Demanda Emmett.

Edward avait l'air confus maintenant, mais hocha la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Après avoir confronté Mallory qui avait été ligoté et enfermé dans le dortoir par Rosie et Carmen ils avaient découvert que Mallory n'était pas un aussi bon éleveur que tout le monde le pensait. Il avait fait couler son ranch en empruntant trop et en utilisant la terre comme garantie et il avait espéré que la ligne ferroviaire à Cuiller Valley serait son salut. La résistance d'Emmett à cette idée l'avait énervé et c'était à partir de là que les problèmes avaient commencés.

Les Mallory avait quitté la ville peu après avoir perdu le Bar None à la banque. L'humiliation avait été un assez grand retour sur investissement pour Emmett qui ne voulait pas plus de problèmes, malgré les protestations de Rosie et Carmen sur le fait que le bâtard devait payer pour tous ce qu'il avait fait.

« Eh bien, Bella m'a demandé de l'aider à acquérir ce qui était autrefois le Bar None » dit Emmett.

« L'acquérir? » demanda Edward abasourdit.

Emmett acquiesça. « Bella a eu plus qu'assez avec ce que nos parents lui ont laissé pour acheter le terrain et garder encore des avoirs à la banque. Elle voulait que ce soit un cadeau de mariage. »

Dire qu'Edward était stupéfait aurait été un euphémisme et ce qu'Emmett lui raconta ensuite le stupéfia encore plus.

« Donc ce qui était à Mallory est maintenant à toi et à Bella ... et je vous ajoute un peu de terre pour votre exploitation comme mon propre cadeau »

Edward était juste assis là à regarder Emmett en état de choc.

« La nouvelle frontière entre les deux ranchs et à l'endroit où elle l'était auparavant, à l'arbre sur le côté sud-est » ajouta Emmett.

Edward fut un peu submergé en entendant cela. C'était l'arbre de ses parents, son arbre à lui et à Bella ... et c'était là que la ligne de démarcation était avant que ses parents se marient. Quand il réussit enfin à dire quelque chose, sa voix était rauque, « Je te remercie, Emmett. »

Emmett acquiesça. « Vous avez besoin tous les deux de votre vie privée. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment fatigué de te surprendre nu. » Il frissonna et Edward frappa légèrement son bras.

Emmett rit un peu. « Vous serez assez proche pour que nous puissions nous arrêter et nous voir assez souvent. Rosie aime assez cette idée, en particulier avec le bébé qui arrive et tout. »

Edward acquiesça. « Elle refuse toujours de t' épouser? »

Emmett soupira et hocha la tête, « Plus têtue et obstinée que moi. Je te jure que nos enfants vont me conduire à une mort prématurée. Je pense qu'elle cédera ... un jour, mais nous sommes bien pour l'instant. Je sais qu'elle ne va nulle part. »

Edward acquiesça.

« Tu es prêt à te marier? » demanda Emmett en se levant.

Edward sauta de son siège et Emmett ricana un peu et ajouta « Je pense que oui. Allons-y. Allons prévenir les dames. Alice, Carmen, Rosie et Esme raconteraient des histoires à Bella toute la journée si nous les laissions faire. »

ooooooooooooooo

**Je vous poste ce chapitre vite fait car je n'aurais pas le temps plus tard.**

**J'attend quand même vos coms, Bisous **


	87. Chapter 87

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**bellardtwilight, mmccg, katiaduchene1986, Galswinthe, bichou85, coco-des-iles, birginie, natacha77, Lizzy-Vampire, xalexeex25, Lili Pattsy, aelita48, Isnoname**

**Anonymes:**

**laccro,**

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 87

«Ça fait mal, Alice! » dit-elle avec un léger gémissement.

« Chut, Bella! Il faut souffrir pour être belle! » dit Alice en serrant son corset.

« Tu vas rouvrir ma blessure! » siffla Bella.

« Le Doc Cullen a dit que ta blessure était guérie depuis des mois maintenant, alors arrête de pleurnicher » répondit Alice en tirant sur les lacets du corset.

« Sérieusement, je ne peux pas respirer! » se plaignit Bella en essayant de se dandiner.

Carmen s'affairait avec le bouquet de Bella, Rosie était à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que tout était prêt et Esme était assise juste à côté les mains posées sur son très gros ventre. Elle se tortillait un peu, inquiétant Bella, mais Esme insistait en disant qu'elle allait bien.

« Tu pourras respirer après le déjeuner quand tu te changeras! » répondit Alice en liant les lacets du corset.

Bella posa ses mains sur sa taille. « Sérieusement, Alice tu ne peut pas te détendre un peu? »

« Non » répondit Alice « et cesse de demander. J'ai déjà cédé sur un trop grand nombre de tes demandes pour ce mariage. »

« Eh bien c'est son mariage ma chère » dit Esme en souriant.

« Mais c'est ma vision! » dit Alice en allant chercher la robe sur le lit où elle était posée. Alice avait planifié le mariage de Bella et Edward depuis qu'elle s'était mariée. Sa propre cérémonie avait été une petite affaire car ils étaient encore dans l'ambiance de tous les événements du ranch, y compris la perte du bétail empoisonné, la mort de Tyler, la récupération des blessures par balle de Bella et d'Eléazar et le déménagement des Mallory hors de la ville.

Alice s'en moquait, elle avait voulu ce genre de mariage, mais elle avait passé toute son énergie pour Bella et Edward. Elles avaient déjà eu des désaccords sur le choix de l'endroit et Bella s'était décidée pour le faire au Big E, elle avait fait un compromis pour que la robe n'ait pas trop de froufrous et sur la nourriture pour le déjeuner, après ça Bella avait laissé Alice faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

La vérité était que Bella était reconnaissante de l'aide d'Alice. Elle avait tapé du pied quand elle avait exagéré mais elle pouvait aussi voir que tout le monde était enthousiasmé par le mariage, enfin, tout le monde sauf le Révérend Newton qui avait eu un air comme si Bella avait frappé son chiot quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait se marier avec Edward .

Maintenant, le grand jour était enfin arrivé et mis à part le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, Bella était excitée de pouvoir enfin épouser Edward.

Carmen posa le bouquet de fleurs sauvages et vint aider à mettre la robe de couleur ivoire sur Bella. Honnêtement, Alice s'était vraiment surpassée. C'était une belle création avec des lignes simples et avec juste assez de dentelle sur l'encolure, les manches, la taille, et l'ourlet.

Une fois que la robe fut boutonnée par Carmen, elle put comprendre pourquoi Alice avait lacé son corset tellement serré.

« Alice je suis surprise d'avoir pu entrer dans cette chose» dit Bella.

« Oh chut » dit Alice. « Tu es très belle. »

Esme hocha la tête. « Oui, tu l'es ma chère. Et tu devrais apprécier d'avoir un tel tour de taille minuscule tant que tu le peux. » Elle tapota son gros ventre enceinte comme pour souligner ce point.

Bella rougit à l'idée d'avoir des bébés avec Edward et elle eut un petit air rêveur dans ses yeux.

Rosie arriva à cet instant en riant. « Tout est prêt et ... et apparemment la mariée aussi. »

Alice revint, elle fit une évaluation de l'apparence de Bella pendant un moment avant d'avoir un large sourire. « Oui, je dirais qu'elle est prête. »

Alice regarda Bella et demanda. « Maintenant, Bella toutes les filles doivent avoir une conversation sur ce dont tu dois t'attendre pour ce soir? »

Trois voix retentirent à la fois. « Déjà eu une petite discussion avec elle » déclara Esme. Carmen dit « Oh, elle a eu cette conversation avec Emmett et moi il y a longtemps. » « Elle n'a besoin d'aucune aide dans ce domaine» déclara Rosie en ricanant.

Bella devint brillamment rouge quand Alice la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Eh bien, apparemment le sujet a déjà été abordé. »

Tout le monde rit et commença à sortir de la pièce, Rosie se déplaça pour aider Esme à se lever de son siège quand elle demanda à voix haute «Vais-je vraiment devenir aussi grosse? »

Esme rit juste en réponse.

Après que Carmen lui ait donné un baiser sur la joue et lui ait tendu son bouquet elle quitta la pièce avec Alice quand Emmett entra.

Bella regarda son frère avec un grand sourire alors que les yeux d'Emmett devinrent brumeux en voyant sa sœur.

Allant jusqu'à elle, il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis murmura d'une voix rauque, « Tu es très belle, Bells. »

Elle rougit légèrement et le serra avec un seul bras. « Merci Ours. »

Il hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration fragile en mettant sa main dans le creux de son bras. « Tu es prête? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, son front se plissa d' inquiétude. « As-tu parlé à Edward de l'autre ranch? »

Emmett acquiesça et lui caressa la main pour la rassurer. « Il était heureux, Bella. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Oh, très bien. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Bells. Il t' aime et va faire tout son possible pour te rendre heureuse et t'offrir une bonne vie. Sinon, il sais que je vais lui botter le ... euh, euh, son derrière. »

Bella sourit et embrassa sa joue.

Emmett sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Allez, allons te marier. » Et après cela, il la fit sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Hormis le fait que le Révérend Newton avait l'air aussi solennel que s'il effectuait un enterrement plutôt qu'un mariage, la cérémonie était belle.

Alice s'était surpassée pour probablement collecter toutes les fleurs sauvages dans un rayon de 30 km de la ville et elle avait demandé à M. Stanley du magasin général de commander du tulle blanc pour draper diverses choses.

Et bien que Bella n'aurait pas pu demander une décoration plus belle, la seule chose dont elle se souciait vraiment, était le fait qu'elle et Edward allaient finalement se marier.

Edward se sentait exactement de la même manière. Bella aurait pu porter un sac de pommes de terre, il l'aurait tout de même considérée comme la plus belle femme vivante, mais habillée comme elle l'était en blanc, une légère rougeur teintant ses joues car elle était le centre de l'attention ... eh bien, elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange.

Ils se tenaient devant le révérend avec leurs amis et leurs familles et avec beaucoup d'habitants de la ville. Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett se tenaient debout à côté d'Edward en tant que ses témoins. Bella avait Alice, Carmen et Rosie à côté d'elle.

Tout le monde était tellement absorbé par l'échange des vœux et des anneaux de Bella et Edward qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la façon dont Carlisle était à l'affût de sa femme, ou de la façon dont Esme lui lançait un regard entendu.

Apparemment, la poche des eaux d'Esme s'était brisée mais elle essayait de ne pas interrompre la cérémonie. Carlisle étant le mari surprotecteur qu'il était, n'allait pas laisser passer plus de temps sans vérifier sa femme alors il essaya de murmurer quelque chose discrètement à Emmett pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

« Emmett? » demanda doucement Carlisle.

« Hmm? » répondit Emmett en inclinant un peu la tête en direction de Carlisle, sans quitter des yeux Bella et Edward qui étaient concentrés sur la cérémonie.

« Euh, est-ce que je peux utiliser l'une des chambres de ta maison? » demanda Carlisle.

« L'une des ... quoi? » chuchota Emmett confus, toujours centré sur le couple entrain de se marier.

« Une des chambres. Je crois qu'Esme a perdu les eaux et ... »

«Attend ... QUOI! » explosa Emmett.

Son timing n'aurait pas pu être meilleur ou pire en fonction du point de vue. Juste avant qu'il ne crie le Révérend Mike avait demandé s'il y avait des objections au mariage.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction d'Emmett comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Carlisle gémit et cacha son visage.

« Pas vous! » hurla Emmett en désignant le révérend. «Dépêchez-vous! »

Le Révérend Mike cligna des yeux et balbutia le reste de la cérémonie, avant de déclarer la phrase importante «Je vous déclare mari et femme. »

Puis Emmett se tourna vers un Carlisle qui avait l'air étourdi. « Eh bien dépêche-toi mec! Fais rentrer ta femme à l'intérieur! »

ooooooooooooooo

**Youpi ca y'est ils sont mariés, après 87 chapitres j'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter Mr et Mme Masen lol**

**Plus que 3 chapitres et c'est fini, alors laissez moi vos coms.**

**On se retrouve demain bisous**


	88. Chapter 88

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**mmccg, birginie, Mlle Lizz, xalexeex25, Isnoname, natacha77, bichou85, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, aelita48, doudounord2, **

**Merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 88

Pendant que les invités de la ville appréciaient le déjeuner qui avait été installé à l'extérieur, la famille comprenant Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosie, Jasper, Alice et Éléazar resta à l'intérieur de la maison. Carmen était dans la chambre à l'étage pour aider Carlisle pour l'accouchement.

Dire que tout le monde était tendus aurait été assez léger. L'atmosphère dans la salle était comme si un nuage d'appréhension s'était abattu sur le groupe. Ça n'aidait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient un gémissement ou un cri de douleur venant d'en haut les hommes pâlissaient et avaient l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

Edward alla s'asseoir à côté de Bella sur un des divans et lui tint fermement la main serrée, ayant l'air malade. Elle ne se plaignit pas quand il lui serra la main un peu trop fort et lui adressa juste un sourire rassurant.

Elle remarqua la façon dont Emmett regardait Rosie, regardant fixement son ventre dans l'horreur, malgré le fait que la bosse sous sa robe était à peine perceptible. C'était presque comme si il s'attendait à ce que leur enfant naisse et lui saute dessus à tout moment. Chaque fois que Rosie l' attrapait à la regarder, elle se penchait, l'embrassait doucement, riait et murmurait quelque chose qui le faisait sourire ou rire en retour.

Bella était heureuse de voir la façon dont son frère et Rosie étaient ensemble. Certes, ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais tous ceux qui les regardaient pouvaient voir à quel point ils étaient heureux ensemble et à quel point ils s'aimaient. Elle avait vu assez de couples mariés à Chicago qui s'étaient mariés par convenance et qui ne se souciaient pas de leur conjoint pour savoir que la relation de son frère et de Rosie durerait en dépit du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas légalement mariés.

Rosie avait séjournée au ranch même après leurs retour et elle avait aidé Carmen autant qu'elle le pouvait pour s'occuper du ranch et pour s'occuper d' Eléazar et Bella pendant qu' ils récupéraient de leurs blessures par balle. Rosie avait également géré le fonctionnement du ranch avec Emmett et il était clair qu'elle appartenait ici avec eux.

Apparemment tous ce que souhaitait Rosie était d'être utile et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'elle au Big E, et pas seulement Emmett. Il n'y avait même pas eu de période d'adaptation, c'était juste comme si elle appartenait ici.

Bella sourit toute seule en se rappelant quand Emmett avait découvert qu'il allait être père. Son Ours s'était évanouit. Elle était assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, toujours dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer le temps qu'elle récupère. En regardant vers l'avant de la maison, elle remarqua une dispute entre Rosie et Emmett, ce qui en soi n'était pas un événement inhabituel, ils se disputaient tout le temps et semblaient être plus heureux grâce à ça.

Elle les avait vus debout à se hurler l'un sur l'autre quand Rosie lui avait annoncé quelque chose qui avait transformé l'expression de son frère en la même que celle qu'il avait eue le jour où Edward l'avait frappé dans l'aine dans la cuisine.

Emmett avait eu l'air stupéfait, puis il s'était effondré au sol.

Bella avait crié en état de choc et Carmen s'était précipitée vers la fenêtre à temps pour voir Rosie à genoux à côté de la silhouette d' Emmett, tapant légèrement sur ses joues. Ce fut à ce moment que Carmen était sortie en courant et en criant en espagnol, « _¡Ay! ¡Dios Mío de mi vida! ¿Qué le paso a El Patron? » (Oh mon __dieu, qu'a le patron?)_

Bella, incapable d'y aller, s'était contentée d'observer de la fenêtre de sa chambre Carmen se précipiter dehors pour vérifier Emmett. Rosie s'était levée, avait dit quelque chose à Carmen qui avait l'air inquiète, puis les deux avaient commencé à se serrer dans les bras et à sautiller joyeusement pendant qu' Emmett commençait à se réveiller sur le sol à côté d'eux.

Regarder Emmett maintenant qui frottait l'estomac de Rosie et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille la fit sourire, Bella se sentait comblée de voir que son frère était vraiment heureux.

Jetant un regard vers Alice et Jasper, elle remarqua la façon dont ils se câlinaient, Alice s'endormait avec sa tête contre l'épaule de Jasper. Jasper était très calme et son visage était impassible la plupart du temps, mais elle remarqua la façon dont il se reculait un tant soit peu quand il entendait crier Esme à l'étage.

Alice et Jasper étaient tout aussi heureux et amoureux que Rosie et Emmett, mais leur relation était beaucoup plus discrète. Elle avait juste à regarder leur sourire quand ils se regardaient pour voir qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Alice avait dit à Bella qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était avec Jasper et que d'avoir un tas de bébés serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

Pendant que Bella regardait autour de la pièce leurs amis, Edward la regarda et grimaça quand il entendit un autre cri venant de l'étage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé par quoi les femmes passaient pour donner naissance, et tandis qu'il était impatient d'avoir une famille avec Bella, l'idée qu'elle passe par ça le terrifiait, même s'ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Bella sentit Edward la regarder et elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda avec un doux sourire « Tu vas bien? »

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. « Juste inquiet. »

Elle toucha sa joue et lui dit: «Je sais Edward, mais elle ira bien. »

Edward hocha la tête et se blottit plus près d'elle.

* * *

Ce ne fut que plus tard le soir que les cris d' Esme se succédèrent rapidement, puis qu'ils s' arrêtèrent pour être remplacés par les cris d'un nouveau-né.

Tout le monde eut l'air soulagé.

Carmen arriva dans le salon, un sourire fatigué sur le visage pour vérifier Eléazar qui s'était endormi dans le fauteuil où il était assis. Tout le monde était debout et la regardait fixement.

«Ils vont bien tous les deux. Je voulais juste donner aux nouveaux parents un peu de temps pour eux » dit-elle.

Elle ne voulut même pas répondre à leur question quand ils lui demandèrent si c'était une fille ou un garçon, en leur disant qu'elle voulait laisser aux nouveaux parents leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Ce ne fut que quand Carlisle sortit avec un grand sourire sur le visage et dit « Est-ce que la mariée et le marié veulent rencontrer mon fils? » que tout le monde bondit et le félicita.

ooooooooooooooo

**C'est un garçon, prochain chapitre la nuit de noce.**

**J'attends vos coms à demain, bisous.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**birginie, bellaeva, Lizzie-Vampire, katiaduchene1986, coco-des-iles, aelita48, mmccg, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, Galswinthe, Lili Pattsy, bichou85**

**Anonymes:**

**twilight-et-the-vampire, Isnoname, aussidagility, **

**Merci aussi à ma merveilleuse Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 89

Ce fut juste après le crépuscule qu'Edward arrêta le chariot devant la maison familiale de sa mère. La famille Mallory y avait vécu pendant de longues années, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à elle comme la leur. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur la maison depuis qu'il l'avait perdue à M. Mallory et il était soulagé de voir que l'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il se rappelait y avoir joué étant petit garçon et il faillit pleurer en se rendant compte que c'était maintenant sa maison et celle de Bella.

Ses yeux s'éloignèrent de la maison pour se reposer sur son épouse et il sourit en voyant qu'elle le regardait.

Bella avait scruté son expression pendant qu'il regardait la maison et quand son regard dériva enfin dans sa direction, elle lui adressa un sourire timide avant de parler. « Carmen, Alice, Rose, Esme et moi sommes venues pour la nettoyer. Enfin, Esme a supervisé. » Elle laissa son regard dériver vers la maison. « Les Mallory n'ont pas laissé grand-chose, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions commander des meubles et que nous les installerions comme tu le veux. »

Il lui sourit sans rien dire et la regarda avec adoration.

Elle continua « Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour notre nuit de noces, mais j'ai pensé que comme tout le monde restait au Big E ... »

Il l'interrompit en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement, puis il se recula et murmura: «C'est parfait. »

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant qu'il ne se tourne et descende du chariot. Marchant vers l'autre côté il enveloppa ses mains autour de sa taille et la souleva. Il lui sourit et dit doucement «Bienvenue à la maison, Mme Masen. »

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire éclatant d'illuminer son visage en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Elle était sur le point de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait quand il la prit de façon inattendue dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu? » cria-t-elle.

« Je porte mon épouse sur le seuil» répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, en avançant sur les marches menant au porche.

Il y eut une grande maladresse quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée tout en la portant et elle faillit tomber de ses bras. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, ils riaient tous les deux.

Passant la porte d'entrée ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Bella n'avait pas plaisanté quand elle avait dit que les Mallory avaient pris la plupart des choses. Il n'y avait pas un meuble dans la pièce, mais malgré cela, ils avaient quand même tous deux l'impression d'être à la maison.

Après un moment Edward brisa le silence entre eux. « J'ai quelques lanternes dans le chariot. »

« Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de lanternes? » dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

« Euh, eh bien, il commence à faire sombre » dit-il en la déposant.

« Euh, oh, oui, eh bien ... Très bien. »

Il lui donna un rapide baiser. « Je reviens. »

Bella lui sourit et hocha la tête avant d'avancer dans la première pièce de la maison. Debout au milieu de la salle vide, elle pouvait imaginer de quoi elle aurait l'air une fois qu'ils seraient installés, mais elle n' imaginait pas des canapés, du papier peint ou des images, elle imaginait des petits garçons aux cheveux cuivrés se courant après dans la salle à manger et des petites filles avec des boucles jouant avec leurs poupées.

Elle fut sortie de cette vision optimiste de l'avenir par les pas d'Edward sur le plancher de bois et elle se tourna vers lui et sourit quand il posa une lanterne allumée sur le sol et vint vers elle. Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, il la serra et enfouit son visage contre ses cheveux et dit « Je t'aime, Bella. En te voyant debout ici, je ne te vois pas seulement toi, je vois la vie que nous allons construire ensemble. »

Elle sourit et pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder. « C'est drôle, je pensais à la même chose. »

Il lui fit un tendre sourire en coin, et se pencha pour brosser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et qu'il la sentit bouger pour s'adapter à son corps, il gémit et la tira plus près, sa langue taquinant lentement ses lèvres afin qu'il puisse la goûter.

Il était facile de voir comme ils pouvaient se perdre dans le baiser de sorte que ce fut une surprise quand Edward mit tout à coup fin à leur étreinte passionnée et prit Bella dans ses bras, la faisant crier de surprise.

« Tu dois apprendre à arrêter de faire ça! » rit-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Edward se mit à rire et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Une fois dans les escaliers, il les mena vers la chambre principale et porta Bella à l'intérieur. Il la posa et l'embrassa de nouveau. « Tu m'attends ici? »

Elle hocha la tête et une fois sur ses pieds, elle se retourna et regarda autour de la chambre. Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici, sauf un grand lit.

Il n'était définitivement pas là quand elle avait nettoyé la maison avec les filles. Quand elle avança et passa ses mains sur les draps propres, elle se demanda comment il était arrivé là quand Edward revint portant une lanterne et un petit sac.

« Quand a-t-il était installé ici? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward rougit un peu. « Euh, eh bien, plus tôt aujourd'hui en fait. Alice a demandé à quelques gars de le ramener de la ville. » Il haussa les épaules et posa les choses qu'il portait. « Elle a pensé que ta première nuit en tant que femme mariée devait être dans un lit confortable. »

Bella sourit et s'assit sur le lit. « C'était très gentil de la part d'Alice. »

Edward hocha la tête, se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Quand il le fit, Bella tendit la main et prit tranquillement la sienne.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un certain temps en se tenant par la main, quand Edward brisa finalement le silence, « Bella, nous ... nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit ce soir, si tu ne veux pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans la pénombre de la salle.

« Euh, eh bien, tu sais » dit-il en jetant un regard sur le lit derrière lui.

Elle sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement en ricanant contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Edward Masen, tu me donnes l'impression que je suis une débauchée » dit-elle en riant.

Il sourit et la tira vers le bas pour s'allonger sur le lit à côté d'elle. « Vraiment? Je fais ça maintenant? »

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main contre sa joue, ses doigts caressaient doucement sa peau. Tournant la tête, il baisa légèrement sa paume avant qu'elle ne se penche et l'embrasse.

Ils avaient déjà partagé toutes sortes de baisers. Des baisers chastes. Des baisers volés. Des baisers au milieu des rires et même des baisers au milieu des larmes. Ils avaient partagés des baisers passionnés et des baisers amoureux.

Ce baiser les rendait tous honteux.

C'était comme si toutes les émotions qu'ils ressentaient, l'amour, la tendresse, la promesse d'espoir et le désir étaient toutes exprimées dans ce baiser, alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un l'autre sur leur lit de noces.

Cette fois, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait pas d'interruption, tout comme il n'y aurait pas de retour. Il y avait du désir dans leur étreinte et leur touché pendant qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à à se retirer les vêtements l'un l'autre, cherchant désespérément à découvrir de la chair nue, ne voulant rien de plus que de sentir mutuellement leur peau sous leurs mains. Elle se délectait de la sensation de ses doigts calleux sur la chair nue de ses jambes quand il retira ses bas.

Edward était également perdu dans la sensation de ses petites mains douces qui couraient le long des côtés de son corps alors qu'elle retirait sa chemise.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire un peu quand Edward farfouilla avec les lacets de son corset, mais le rire mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres quand il le mit enfin de côté et après un juron verrouilla ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.

Quand sa langue se déplaça le long de son mamelon durci, il téta son sein tandis que sa main couvrait l'autre, il la caressa doucement, ses mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux décoiffés pendant que ses doux gémissements de plaisir remplissaient la pièce .

Même si il continuait à lécher, sucer et mordiller doucement ses seins, ses mains bougèrent pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements, ses jupons glissant le long de ses jambes avant de les mettre aussi de côté.

Une fois qu'elle fut complètement nue, il s'arrêta et se recula et se mit à genoux près d'elle.

L'intensité dans ses yeux verts la rendit un peu mal à l'aise quand il regarda son corps nu et elle rougit en combattant l'envie de se couvrir avec ses mains.

Quand ses yeux atteignirent de nouveau les siens, il murmura «Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue» elle n'était plus embarrassée, elle leva la main et le tira vers elle.

Encore une fois ils se perdirent dans leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Lorsque les mains d'Edward descendirent et que ses doigts glissèrent lentement dans son sexe, ils laissèrent tous deux sortir un gémissement. Le sien fut un gémissement de plaisir quand ses doigts apaisèrent certaines de ses douleurs, même si elle en voulait plus. Le sien fut un gémissement d'anticipation.

Quand elle murmura contre ses lèvres « Puis-je te toucher? » il pensait qu'il allait mourir d'anticipation et il ne put que hocher la tête, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir parler de façon cohérente même si il essayait de dire quelque chose.

Sa main se déplaça entre eux et elle sentit son excitation à travers son pantalon. Elle gémit d'à quel point il était grand et fort, se demandant encore quelque part dans le fond de son esprit la manière dont l'acte allait être possible.

La sensation de sa main sur lui, même à travers le tissu de son pantalon, fit trembler Edward en prévision, de sorte qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur le désir de retirer son pantalon, il continua à faire courir son doigt le long de son entrée, s'émerveillant de la façon dont elle était humide et chaude, en concentrant ses pensées sur son plaisir avant qu'il ne prenne son propre plaisir.

Bien sûr, le fait que les mains de Bella tâtonnait la boucle de sa ceinture et essayait de descendre son pantalon ne l'aidait pas.

«Doucement, Bella» murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre son oreille.

« Non! » dit-elle avec détermination.

Il cligna des yeux et leva la tête pour la regarder. « Non? »

« Je te veux » dit-elle en réponse.

« Eh bien, je te veux, aussi, mais ...» le reste de ce qu'il allait dire s'effaça de sa tête quand elle réussit enfin à défaire son pantalon , elle sortit son membre et enveloppa sa main autour de lui.

Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, mais elle commença ensuite à bouger sa main. A ce moment, il n'était pas sûr d'être désolé ou heureux d'avoir parlé en détail à Bella de ce qui s'était passé dans la douche quand Emmett l'avait surpris.

Sa main le stimulant était ... foutrement fantastique.

Il sentit ses hanches bouger pendant que sa main continuait de le pomper et de le caresser. L'embrassant passionnément, avidement, il laissa glisser son doigt à l'intérieur d'elle complètement, glissant en elle facilement en raison de la façon dont elle était mouillée.

Il attrapa son cri de plaisir dans sa bouche quand il commença à faire un va-et-vient avec son doigt et son propre gémissement remplit sa bouche pendant qu'ils se faisaient plaisir sur le lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il puisse dire qu'elle était proche d'atteindre son apogée et il enleva sa main de sa longueur, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens pour tenter de l'empêcher de poursuivre ses caresses. Il ne voulait pas venir ... pas encore.

Elle était trop perdue dans le plaisir qui se construisait à l'intérieur d'elle pour s'en préoccuper, elle se tordait et gémissait sous lui, ses doigts lui faisant de merveilleuses et vilaines choses. Elle pressa la main contre son corps en bougeant quand elle atteignit son apogée, recouvrant son doigt de son jus.

Quand elle fut couchée et haletante sous lui il plaça de doux baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il sourit quand elle murmura «Je t'aime. »

«Je t'aime aussi» dit-il en réponse, s'éloignant d'elle en se tenant debout près du lit.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand il s'éloigna d'elle, mais rougit quand elle vit qu'il se déshabillait. A ce moment, tous les deux étaient heureux de se connaître l'un l'autre. Bella était une épouse rougissante dans le sens très littéral, mais il avait le sentiment que cette rougeur teinterait ses joues quand elle le regarderait nu, même après cinquante ans de mariage.

Elle n'était pas gênée par sa nudité, honnêtement, c'était plutôt téméraire de sa part, mais elle _aimait_ le regarder et voir la réaction que son corps avait pour elle.

Alors qu'il se recouchait à côté d'elle, ses bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pour l'attirer plus proche de lui, le sentiment de sa peau nue contre la sienne était divin. Ce sentiment s'intensifia quand ses mains recommencèrent à errer sur sa chair nue, la taquinant ... L'alléchant.

Quand Edward fut sûr de l'avoir stimulée de nouveau de façon satisfaisante, il s'installa entre ses jambes, son corps appuyant doucement sur le sien contre le matelas de plumes et il murmura «Tu sais que ce qui va se passer va te faire mal, mon coeur? »

Ses grands yeux bruns chocolat regardèrent avec confiance ses yeux verts et elle murmura avec un rougissement « Oui, mais seulement pendant un moment, et seulement la première fois. »

Il hocha la tête en réponse et l'embrassa. Quand la tête de sa queue se pressa contre son entrée, il la sentit se tendre un peu en dessous de lui, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de lui dire de se détendre. Son corps entier était tendu à la nécessité d'être en elle, mais il se retint, progressant lentement, avançant un petit peu à chaque fois.

«Christ! » dit-il en serrant les dents quand elle commença à l'entourer.

Elle ne laissa échapper qu'un petit couinement en réponse et il s'arrêta, haletant: « Jésus, tu vas bien? »

« Jésus n'est pas ici en ce moment » réussit-elle à sortir, en essayant de ne pas penser à la gêne qu'elle ressentait quand il commença à la remplir et à l'étirer.

Il cligna des yeux et laissa échapper un rire surpris pendant qu'il la regardait. « Tu vas bien? »

Elle hocha la tête et murmura: «Oui ... juste ... ne t'arrête pas. »

Il eut l'air un peu hésitant, mais il hocha la tête, il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, capturant ses bruits d'inconfort et son souffle effrayé quand il s'enfonça entièrement en elle.

Bella se tendit quand elle sentit une petite douleur, mais honnêtement, ça n'était pas autant qu'elle s'y attendait et elle se cramponna à Edward quand il sortit et refit entièrement son chemin en elle.

Elle pouvait sentir la façon dont il était tendu contre elle et ce fut seulement quand elle bougea un peu sous lui, s'adaptant à la façon dont tout cela se sentait qu'il commença à se détendre, mais seulement légèrement.

Quand elle le regarda enfin avec soulagement et murmura: «Euh ... elle est entrée après tout » que la tension sembla sortir de lui avec un peu de rire.

« Je t'avais dit que oui, » dit-il avec un sourire et un petit rire.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit «Eh bien, oui, mais ça semble être un peu un exploit si tu veux mon avis »

Ils rirent tous les deux, mais le rire disparut rapidement quand ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Lentement, le feu passionné en chacun d'eux recommença à se construire et il commença à bouger en elle, son corps basculait avec le sien, quand elle commença lentement à bouger avec lui, son corps agissant instinctivement.

Leur gémissements, cris et soupirs emplirent la pièce pendant qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, leurs corps pressaient l'un contre l' autre.

Bella avait été mal à l'aise au début, mais peu à peu le sentiment de lui glissant à l'intérieur et hors d'elle commença à sembler merveilleux.

Edward était sûr qu'il était mort et monté au ciel.

Il était difficile pour lui de se retenir. Bella était parfaite et il était sûr qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, mais il voulait rendre ça aussi bon que possible pour elle.

Quand il commença à sentir son apogée se bâtir, il embrassa Bella avidement en gémissant bruyamment , puis il recula de sorte qu'il soit à genoux entre ses jambes.

Il laissa une de ses jambes accrochée autour de sa taille et posa son autre jambe sur son bras, l'ouvrant plus pour lui.

La regarder se tordre en face de lui de la façon dont elle était et se voir faire des va-et-vient en elle l'envoya presque sur le bord, mais il se retint et fit courir son pouce le long de son clitoris, la faisant crier de plaisir alors que ses mains saisissait la tête de lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle vienne après cela, puis il ne se retint plus, ses mouvements devinrent un peu moins rythmés et plus erratiques, juste avant qu'il ne vienne en criant son nom.

Il sortit d'elle et s'effondra sur le lit à côté d'elle en l'attirant contre lui, le seul bruit dans la pièce étant celle de leur respiration lourde pendant qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Quand il eut assez d'air, il murmura «Je t'aime tellement. »

Elle lui sourit et réussit à sortir avec le souffle coupé. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il eut un petit rire et lui dit, « Et, je suis heureux que Jésus n'était pas là ou j'aurais vraiment été gêné. »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, en riant doucement.

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long pour célébrer leurs nuit de noce.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on va laisser nos jeunes mariés dormir et je vous retrouve demain pour l'épilogue. Alors laissez moi vos coms. Bisous**


	90. Chapter 90

**Lonesome Hearts **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Lonesome Hearts est une création de damsell**

**Lien de la fiction originale: sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**xalexeex25, Jackye, bellardtwilight, birginie, sand91, coco-des-iles, mmccg, E D E L A cullen, doudounord2, Liki0da, edwardbellaamour, Lizzy-Vampire, Lili Pattsy, Galswinthe, aelita48, Isnoname, bichou85, natacha77**

**Anonymes:**

**laccro** _Merci de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure biz,_ **twilight0507** _Et oui déjà mais bon y a quand même eu 90 chapitre lol merci de ta fidelité biz, _

**Et un immense merci à Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**_  
_

ooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 90

Bella était penchée sur le lit, lissant la couverture qui le couvrait, elle fredonnait doucement toute seule. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur les choses qu'elle avait à faire ce jour-là, une liste interminable de tâches qui la garderait occupée jusqu'au crépuscule.

Elle était tellement distraite par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Edward arriver derrière elle et elle poussa un cri effrayé quand il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira en arrière contre ses hanches pour lui montrer qu'il était un peu excité ... .

« Edward! »haleta-t-elle en riant un peu.

« Désolé, je t'ai vue penchée et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher» répondit-il avec un petit rire et en déplaçant ses mains de sa taille pour commencer à relever sa jupe et son jupon.

« Edward Masen, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire? »

Il ricana en réponse et quand elle sentit sa main sous sa jupe et son jupon et tirer sa culotte puis la glisser entre ses jambes, elle cessa de penser et gémit en se pressant contre lui.

Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce alors qu' il sentait comme elle était mouillée pour lui, avec seulement quelques coups de son doigt.

Il était entrain de défaire sa ceinture quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et ils levèrent tous deux leurs expressions surprises vers leur fils aîné, Charlie qui les regardait à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » demanda leur fils de sept ans. « Tu donnes une fessée à maman, papa? Elle a été méchante? »

Edward et Bella se tenaient là, figés sous le choc. Edward était debout avec sa ceinture défaite dans ses mains et Bella était penchée sur le lit avec sa jupe autour de sa taille.

Après les mots de leur fils, ils se redressèrent tous les deux, Bella redescendit son jupon et sa jupe et Edward remit sa ceinture en place.

« Euh, ouais, c'est vrai fiston » dit Edward en jetant un coup d'œil penaud à Bella qui le regardait en rougissant.

« Combien de fessées a-t-elle eut? » demanda Charlie en entrant dans la chambre et en se jetant sur le lit fraîchement préparé, il regarda ses parents avec curiosité.

« Euh ... » dit Edward, en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il fut sauvé d'avoir à en dire plus quand Bella gronda le garçon. « Charles Masen descend de mon lit fraîchement fait! »

Le garçon haussa un peu les épaules et descendit du lit et essaya de lisser la couverture.

« Et combien de fois ton père et moi t'avons dit de frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce? »

« Désolé, maman » répondit Charlie.

Secouant la tête Bella soupira et tira le garçon vers elle, elle se pencha pour embrasser le haut de sa tête.

Charlie répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et en frottant son visage contre son ventre avant de regarder son père.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que l'oncle Em et l'oncle Jasper attendent en bas. »

A ce moment là, Edward fut heureux que ce soit Charlie qui les avait interrompus au lieu d'Emmett. Ça c'était déroulé trop fois au fil des ans, à commencer par la nuit avant leur mariage.

«Merci, fiston. » Il fit un sourire en coin à Bella et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en suivant son garçon. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bella qui farfouillait sous sa jupe. « Tu viens? »

«Donne-moi le temps de remettre mes sous-vêtements! » siffla-t-elle.

Il rit et descendit.

Il sourit en avançant dans le salon. Rina, leur femme de ménage qui aidait Bella au ranch, à surveiller les enfants et à faire la cuisine et le nettoyage, était là, surveillant ses deux plus jeunes enfants, Billy cinq ans et Harry trois ans. Les deux garçons jouaient avec un ensemble d'animaux de basse-cour sculptés qu'il avait fait pour Charlie quand il était plus jeune. Maintenant, Charlie essayait de prétendre qu'il était trop grand pour les jouets, mais Edward et Bella pouvaient voir l'envie dans ses yeux quand ses deux jeunes frères jouaient avec.

Il regarda Twilight, leur vieux chat se balader entre les garçons et renverser plusieurs jouets. Billy, le plus calme de leurs enfants soupira tout simplement et commença à redresser les jouets en les remettant sur leurs pieds. Harry, déjà très vocal à trois ans pointa son doigt vers le chat et dit « Méchant chat! »

Il secoua la tête, sourit et dit, « Les garçons ne soyez pas difficiles avec votre maman aujourd'hui, vous entendez? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et tandis que Billy hocha simplement la tête, Harry leva les bras et demanda «Veux aller avec Papa. »

Edward alla embrasser le garçon sur le dessus de sa tête et secoua la tête. «Pas aujourd'hui, mon pote. »

Comme prévu, Harry commença à pleurer et Billy laissa échapper un soupir en courbant ses épaules sur ses oreilles pour tenter d'étouffer les cris de son frère.

A ce moment là, Bella entra dans la pièce et prit Harry pour le calmer doucement.

Edward regarda Billy, ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et lui embrassa le haut de la tête, il lui dit calmement «Prend soin de ta maman et de ton frère pour moi » il se redressa, embrassa Bella et sortit.

Emmett était là à aider Charlie à monter sur la selle de son cheval.

« Au rythme où tu grandis, tu auras bientôt besoin d'un plus grand cheval » dit Emmett en l'installant sur sa selle.

Emmett avait un lien spécial avec ses neveux probablement dû au fait qu'il avait quatre filles. Edward savait qu'il voulait un garçon, mais de ce que Bella lui avait dit, Rosie avait insisté pour que leur quatrième fille soit leur dernier enfant. Les filles étaient le centre du monde de leur père et entre lui, Rosie, et leur « _buelitos_ » _(grand-parents)_, comme elles appelaient affectueusement Carmen et Eléazar - ces filles n'avaient besoin de rien.

C'était drôle de voir comme les choses avaient tournées. Emmett et Rosie avaient quatre filles. Jasper et Alice une fille et un fils. Esme et Carlisle avait le petit Edward qui avait presque neuf ans maintenant. Et Bella et lui avaient leurs trois garçons. D'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment que c'était fini. Il n'y aurait pas plus de gamins dans l'avenir, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Ils étaient une grande famille heureuse qui était aussi proche que possible malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas tous du même sang.

Quand il descendit les marches Jasper lui dit «Eh bien tu es là. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais »

Emmett le regarda. « Il était temps. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps? »

Edward était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Charlie répondit à la question. En disant d'un ton neutre «Papa était entrain de punir maman. »

Jasper et Emmett clignèrent des yeux et regardèrent Edward qui rougissait.

« Quoi? » dit Emmett d'un ton dangereux. Edward pouvait être marié à sa sœur depuis plus de neuf ans, mais il était prêt à botter le cul de son beau-frère s'il pensait que sa sœur était blessée.

Il fallut un moment à Edward pour avoir une bonne explication mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que soit Charlie continua, en répondant innocemment « Il avait enlever sa ceinture et maman était penchée sur le lit avec ses jupes autour de la taille. » Il regarda son oncle et ajouta « Ça veut dire qu'elle a du être _vraiment_ méchante. »

Jasper cacha un petit sourire derrière sa main et Emmett resta là un moment avant d'hurler « Jésus-Christ, Edward! »

Edward gémit et frotta son visage.

Emmett continua « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur devant le petit? Je pensais que tu te serais calmé après toutes ces années! La chemise de nuit! Ce que je t'ai surpris à faire sous la douche! Et maintenant ça? »

Edward passa par toutes les nuances de rouge, tandis que Jasper riait ouvertement maintenant.

Charlie sembla confus et regarda son père. « Papa? Qu'est-ce que l'oncle Em t'a surpris à faire sous la douche? »

ooooooooooooooo

**Et voilà ça y'est c'est la fin, j'ai eu du mal à vous le poster celui-ci je voulais pas que l'histoire se finisse. Je suis assez nostalgique. **

**En commençant à traduire cette fic je n'aurais jamais imaginé le succès qu'elle aurait. Lonesome hearts c'est déjà plus de 1600 coms, près de 170 000 mots, 176 favoris et 196 mise en alerte. **

**Vous avez toutes et tous été formidable, j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires pour ce chapitre.**

**Je reprend très bientôt la traduction d' autres fics, la prochaine sera planet twilight, babies on their minds continue a être posté tous les week-ends. Alors mettez moi en alerte auteur , j'espère tous vous y retrouver.**

**Encore une dernière fois je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre fidelité et un énorme merci et un gros bisous à Robsten Pattiwart grâce à elle j'ai pu poster chaque jours.**

**On se retrouve très vite pour de nouvelles aventures**

**Gros bisous Emilie**


End file.
